Love and Tennis
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Chapter 50, the last chapter...All things must come to an end. Things You Probably Never Wanted to Know in the First Place Or Facts about Love and Tennis Chapter up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

ACGOMN: Okay here at long last is a multi-chapter Prince of Tennis story. I think this will be a long one. This is how the story is going to work every chapter will be filled with the boys' and girls' Points of views (First person like I, we, me pronouns). This chapter being the first is going to start out with Ryoma, then Momo, then Kaidoh, then Tezuka, and so on through the boys. Then the girls if I believe it's necessary. And occasionally when another school is here I'll have POVs for them too.

Summary: It's a new year after Seigaku won the Nationals. Now, Ryoma's in second year in middle school, while Momo and Kaidoh are the new buchou and fuku-buchou (respectively) in third year. Meanwhile, Tezuka and the rest who graduated are started Seigaku High. They have to climb up the latter again to become regulars. Also, this year is when the guys met new interesting people, some who may become friends or something else.

Pairings: Echizen Ryoma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Momoshiro Takeshi/Tachibana Ann, Kaidoh Kaoru/Osakada Tomoka, Tezuka Kunimitsu/OC, Fuji Syuusuke/OC, Kikumaru Eiji/OC, Kawamura Takashi/OC, Inui Sadaharu/OC, Oishi Shuichirou/OC, Meino Nanako/OC plus various minor pairings (Don't get discouraged with all the OCs. This story is not like 'OMG I'm in love with you so let's be together forever' in the first chapter. This story is going to be over probably past when Ryoma gets out of college. Heck maybe you'll see a few marriages).

Key:

**Will id the character who's POV it is**

_When a character is thinking something while 'telling' their story_

To stress points in speech or in writing

Time/Setting: April 1st (Japan's first day of school if I'm not mistaken), Ryoma's second year, Momo and Kaidoh's third year, Tezuka, Fuji, and the rest of them first year in high school. Tokyo, Japan obviously

Note on the OCs: Some of you who read my other stories will see that I'm using names over again.

ACGOMN: I think that's all you need to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis) or any its characters. (I am going to try my best to keep the characters of PoT in character). However I do own the plot and all of the OCs so don't steal them or whatever.

* * *

**Love and Tennis**

**By:**

**ACrazyGirlOfManyNames**

**Chapter 1**

"_Love means nothing in tennis, but everything in life."_

**Echizen Ryoma's POV**

It's the first day of school. My cousin had woken me up early, too early. I wanted to sleep more. Oh well, anyway I'm going to be a second year today. Momo-senpai was made buchou. Can you believe that? Tezuka-buchou actually made Momo-senpai buchou. But I guess that's okay. Kaidoh-senpai is fuku-buchou so I'm sure that it'll be alright. But I don't know if I can handle them arguing constantly without Tezuka-buchou to stop them. Ryuuzaki-sensei will be able to shut them up though.

Let's see what class I'm in this year. Class 2-2, and with Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and her loud best friend this year. It seems that Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro are in another class. At least I don't have to deal with Mr. I-have-two-years-of-tennis-experience.

"LOOK ITS RYOMA-SAMA," screamed a bunch of girls as I walked along the halls to get to my class. Oh dear Kami-sama will they every get the point. I don't like girls yet. Tennis is my life, damn it.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun," said the quiet voice of Ryuuzaki Sakuno as I entered the room. At least she wasn't loud like her friend.

"Ryoma-sama, aren't you glad we are in the same class this year," asked the annoying voice of Osakada Tomoka. I didn't answer her and I sat in a seat. I just want this day over with so I can go play tennis. Soon, the bell rang and sensei entered.

"Welcome to new year everyone," said sensei. "Anyway there is one new face in this year. He just transferred from Hyotei Gakuen, Kai Joben." Why does that name sound familiar to me? Oh wait he's one of those heirs to KaiTech. Man, he's one of those rich snobby kids like the monkey king (Atobe) and his team. I really hope he doesn't bother me. But what I really hope is that this Kai kid does not play tennis.

Oh the lesson is starting. Hopefully this won't be too boring. This day is going to slow.

**Momoshiro Takeshi's POV**

You have no idea how nervous I am by being appointed buchou. Can I even do this right? Mamushi is my fuku-buchou, which I don't know if that's good or not. I don't how far I can bring the team. Certainly, we lost great player. We have no doubles players. I just hope and pray that we got some players this time around. It's minutes before practice and I'm waiting to talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei, when Mamushi walks in hissing as usual. But he seems most pissed off then usual.

"What's the matter with you Mamushi," I ask.

"Fushuu that Kai Raiden is in my class. That bastard pissed me off," hissed out Mamushi.

"Ain't that one of those heirs to KaiTech," I asked.

"Fushuu yeah the younger one is in Echizen's class," he hissed out. "But I'm not the only one he pissed off."

"Well, boys it seems we have an interesting batch of players this year," said Ryuuzaki-sensei, entering ending our conversation about the new kid. "It seems that two first years specialize in doubles and are playing a match against two girls who specialize in doubles. And both pairs are identical twins. Echizen is watching to make sure things don't go out of control."

"So are the boys joining," asked Mamushi.

"Yes."

"And they are playing against girls," I said. "You can't let them do that."

"The girls started it."

"I'm going to watch," I said, leaving the room and I was soon followed by Mamushi. By the time we got to the courts poor Echizen and Arai were breaking the twins apart. They looked ready to kill each other. When I stepped on the court everyone looked at me to do something.

"Baka do something," hissed Mamushi.

"Freshmen, what are your names," I asked.

"Hall Kenya and Kyo, buchou," said the boys. They had a distinct non-Japanese accent. Then I realized they are from America.

"And you girls," I asked.

"Arai Ava and Eve, buchou," said the girls. I turned to Arai, questioning him with my eyes asking if they were related.

"Not my relatives," he said. "There from the Kansai region Arai, you know the dojo and real estate agent."

"The four of you 20 laps and no more fighting," I said.

"That means you are going to let us join the boys' tennis team," asked Ava and Eve at the same time. I stared at them and I was pretty sure so did Mamushi and Echizen. Could girls join the boys' tennis team, when they had their own team?

"You want to join the boys' tennis team," I asked.

"Yeah, we already played the buchou and fuku-buchou of the girls' tennis team," chorused the twin girls. "And we destroyed them." And you know what's scary they looked happy about that.

"Yeah, so bad that buchou got the coach to agree not to let them join the girls' team," said Ryuuzaki-sensei. "Momoshiro, I have an idea. If the two of them can pass the monthly ranking that start tomorrow you'll let them join. Same goes for the Hall twins."

"Well," I thought. It wouldn't be bad. We could get good doubles teams if they pass. "I think it's alright." The Arai twins smirked and began laps after the Hall twins. I have a feeling that with those two pairs of twins we could go far in the Tournament. Of course that is if they get through the monthly rankings.

**Kaidoh Kaoru's POV**

Fushuu, I can't believe that idiot agreed to letting two girls, freshman no less, participate in the monthly rankings. How do we know if those girls are actually any good? This day is definitely not my day. I have three people in my class that I do not like—Kai Raiden, Arai Raven (who I expect is the Arai twins' older sister), and Hall Trinity (who is definitely the Hall twins' older sister).

Kai is obnoxious and believes that he is better than everybody else. He 'said' that he beat Atobe in a kendo match. That is crap. Atobe isn't weak and wouldn't lose to someone like that. Arai confirmed that which resulted in an argument between the two second cousins. Hall interfered stating that they were too loud and disturbing everyone else. I agreed with that but then the argument just escalated.

I had hissed quite loudly to shut them up. I don't like them. My classmates usually run in fear of me, but they just snapped at me. Thankfully the two girls go straight home after school and Kai goes to kendo. But now I have those girls' younger siblings bothering me.

If I have to face any one of them I will not go easy on them, just as I'm sure Echizen and that idiot buchou of ours will not go easy on them. I bet that idiot is counting on that they get to play one of us three.

I wonder how senpai are doing with their first day of high school.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu's POV**

Seigaku's high school is not far from the middle school. I worry about Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Echizen. Hopefully they can do some good with the tennis team. High school seemed not to intimidate any of us. Oishi and I are in the same class again which is good because I never really cared what people thought. I'm really can not stand this girl Arai Hiroko. I never wanted to tell someone off as much as her. With Oishi there made me remember that I had to remain calm and deal with things rationally. She said she hated male tennis players and the sport no less. Just because she's a pitcher for baseball doesn't mean she should any reason to hate tennis.

Fuji just had to invite her to eat lunch with us. And the others met some girls that they invited to lunch. Kikumaru invited this girl Wheeler Faith; she seems not to trust us. Inui invited the tennis' coach's daughter, Evans Sam. It seems that her father was the replacement for the previous coach. Taka-san invited Kai Hikari, the Vice-President of KaiTech. She seems to be a pleasant person. Fuji had invited Hall Sapphire, an extremely shy girl who reminds me somewhat of Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. Oishi invited the narcoleptic Black Zoe Claire, who slept the whole time.

Fuji and Kikumaru are in the same class again with Wheeler and Hall. Taka-san and Inui are in the same class with Kai and Evans. Arai and Black are in Oishi and my class.

This afternoon Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui and I are joining the tennis team. Taka-san like he said will be working under his father to become a great sushi chef. All I know is that the five of us will back down on the bottom of the totem pole. Picking up tennis balls, and watching the second and third years play. It reminds me of my first year of middle school. Let's just hope that the older members are not rude to us or want us to play instead of them because we won the Nationals last year.

Yes, Seigaku's Golden Team, as what we are referred to now, won the Nationals. We beat Rikkai Dai for the championship. That is something I am most definitely proud of, as well as how much my team had grown even while I was injured.

I just hope things are going smoothly over at the middle school and for the rest of my friends. Yes, contrary to popular belief (As I'm told) I do consider my teammates my friends. People presume too much of me sometimes. I'm not heartless or cold. Oh well, that's not my fault people think of me that way. Practice will be soon. The last class of the day is world history.

"What is the exact date of the fall of the roman empire," asked sensei. I raised my hand to answer, but some else was called on first. "Okay Arai, tell me the answer."

"The 4th of September 476," said the girl that I do not like.

"Correct, at least you aren't bad at history like you are at math," sighed sensei. This morning during the math lesson, sensei had to explain one problem three times to Arai, backing us up. I begged the bell to ring to signal the end of the class. Kami-sama why is this day so long?

**Fuji Syuusuke's POV**

Saa, well my day is turning out splendidly. First off my brother had visited yesterday, which I am very happy about. 'Nee-chan made a wonderful breakfast this morning along with 'Kaa-chan. I have classes with Eiji and get to eat lunch with the rest of my friends. I met a few interesting girls today. I am especially interested in learning about the adorably shy Hall Sapphire. Unlike Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who only blushes and stutters around Echizen, Sapphire-chan gets embarrassed very easily.

When I learned her and Faith-san's name and where they used to live (Eiji asked them) and saw Sapphire-chan blush at the attention Eiji was giving her and Faith-san. I had to tell her she looked adorable and she looked as if she was going to faint. So cute! Anyway, Faith-san had looked worried for Sapphire-chan for a moment before telling me that I shouldn't embarrass her as so.

Anyway, I will be joining the tennis team this afternoon. I wonder what our newly made friends are joining. I'm walking toward the tennis courts as I see Tezuka who looked angry. Maybe it had to do with Hiroko-san.

"Tezuka, you look mad," I said with my smile on my face.

"Where's Kikumaru?"

"Where's Oishi?"

"Oishi is trying to wake up Black, which I think is futile," commented Tezuka.

"Eiji is showing Faith-san and Sapphire-chan to the chorus and band room," I said, answering his earlier question.

"You are being very familiar with people you just met," said Tezuka.

"Faith-san, Sapphire-chan, Sam-san, Zoe Claire-san are not too familiar with being called by their last names," I reply to Tezuka's comment. "Hiroko-san insisted that I call her by her first name as so did Hikari-chan did."

"Then why do you call Hall and Kai –chan while you call the other girls –san," said Tezuka, walking along side me.

"It's probable that Hikari-san had told Fuji to call her whatever he likes," said Inui, popping out of nowhere. "And I believe he calls Sapphire-san –chan because he likes seeing her blush." I really wish that he would keep he comments to himself.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan shouldn't torture Sapphire-chan so much," said Eiji, joining us. He called all the girls with –chan.

"Saa, I can't help it," I said, smiling. I know that freaks them out.

"Fuji, you are so evil," said Oishi, appearing. Zoe Claire-san was behind him, looking angry for someone waking her up. I noticed that Zoe Claire-san was walking towards the tennis courts with us. I wonder why.

"I'm going to become one of the managers for the tennis team, Fuji-kun," said Zoe Claire, as if reading my mind. "I need something for an after school activity or Jii-chan will complain that I don't have any social skills." That answers my question. Ah we are at the tennis courts. My, there are many of them.

**Kawamura Takashi's POV**

I'm in high school already, wow. I'm not going to be playing tennis for the school anymore. Of course I'll still play tennis for recreation with my friends. My day at school was good. I met with some interesting girls along with my old teammates. I think I feel bad for Sapphire-san; Fuji is going to be making her blush all the time. That's the way Fuji is. And Tezuka seems particularly angry at Hiroko-san. Not just anyone can make Tezuka angry.

In my class I have Inui, so at least I know someone. Evans Sam, the tennis coach's daughter and computer science teacher, is also there. Kai Hikari, the Vice President of KaiTech. I had, as I'm sure my friends have heard too, heard that Hikari-san was a cold business person that never smiled. All it seemed to me was that she was lonely and wanted someone to talk to her that wasn't interested in her status and wealth.

I'm walking Hikari-san to KaiTech, because it's on the way to Kawamura Sushi shop. I had insisted and at first Hikari said that she can go herself, but when I told her it was my way she gave in.

"So, you used to go to Hyotei? Why did you leave," I asked, when she told me she used to attend Hyotei.

"Because I didn't like the people there and I wanted a change. Plus I heard that Seigaku had nice people attending," she replied.

"And who told you that," I asked.

"Oshitari," she said. "You are familiar with him right?"

"Yeah Mukahi Gakuto's doubles partner," I said.

"Hmm, yeah. Anyway, I appreciate you letting me walk with you," said Hikari, telling me that we are standing in front of KaiTech. "I have a new secretary and a new intern starting today, so I have to see how he is doing. Until tomorrow then Kawamura-kun." I smiled at her as she went into the office building.

When I arrived at the Sushi shop, we were swamped. Well time to prove that I'm going to be the best sushi chef around.

**Oishi Shuichirou's POV**

It seems that this year will be interesting indeed. Though I am worried about Kaidoh, Momo, and Echizen and how they are handling being leaders. Tezuka and I are in the same class. At least the others are paired together in the same class so they don't feel alone. And we met some interesting girls. Black-chan worries me though. I know she is narcoleptic but she refused to take her medicine when the nurse came all the way from the infirmary to find her.

It seems the others just watched in amusement, for it looked like a mother trying to get their sick child to take the degusting medicine to get better. Then I convinced her to take it and she still fell asleep. I'm beginning to believe that she likes to sleep, despite her illness.

I had to wake her up when the bell to signal the end of the day, so she didn't stay there all night. Luckily, she woke up in a few minutes. She asked me to take her to the tennis courts. I wondered why, maybe she liked to watch tennis or something. I was surprised to find out that she was going to be a manager.

"Okay everyone. I'm Evans-sensei, the new tennis coach and computer science teacher," said Evans-sensei, addressing the team. "I'm sure everyone knows how the club works with monthly rankings that will begin tomorrow. We also have two managers, Black Zoe Claire and my adorable precious daughter Evans Samantha. Your buchou will take over from here." Evans-san had glared her father for calling her adorable and precious. Black-chan still looked ready to go to sleep.

"Alright unlike the middle school, freshmen are allowed to participate in the monthly rankings," said our new buchou. How weird it felt to refer to someone else as buchou. I guess to anyone on our team Tezuka will always be buchou. "To anyone who does not know me I'm Watanabe Katashi and the fuku-buchou is Ono Ryota." They both seemed nice. Both are third years obviously as are a bunch of other students. I wonder if anyone of us will become a regular this year. That would be nice.

**Kikumaru Eiji's POV**

Nya, this is great. I met new people and Fuji is in the same class as me. Oishi and Tezuka-buchou are in the same class. I met Faith-chan and Sapphire-chan today. Sapphire-chan is very nice and shy. I think Fuji is going mess with her a lot just to see her blush. Fujiko-chan is always so evil. Faith-chan is very nice to, but she doesn't seem to like us much though. But I will change that.

Faith-chan and Sapphire-chan are not the only girls I met today. Hiroko-chan, Hikari-chan, Sam-chan, and Zoe Claire-chan I met them too. Hiroko-chan seems to be a thorn in Tezuka-buchou's side. It's funny; no one can make him tick like that. She must have said something to him.

Faith-chan asked me to take her and Sapphire-chan to the chorus/band room. I guess both like music. I, being the nice guy that I am, agreed to take them to the room. I wonder what they liked to do. I bet Sapphire-chan plays an instrument and Faith-chan sings. Hoi, hoi that's has to be it.

I met my teammates walking to the courts with Zoe Claire, and then we met our new coach, buchou, fuku-buchou, and other teammates. This is going to be fun. I hope Oishi and I can play doubles if we become regulars. Maybe not this year, the others players look strong. At least we freshman get a chance to become regulars unlike in middle school (with Ochibi as an exception).

Hmm, I wonder how Momo, Kaidoh, and Ochibi are doing. They're fine probably!

**Inui Sadaharu's POV**

According to my calculations, the six new girls that we have just met will become very good friends with us. Also, Momo is already having problems as buchou in the middle school with more cocky first years not unlike Echizen himself. Tezuka dislikes Arai-san, while the others are interested in learning more about the girls.

It seems to me that Sapphire-san is just shy and not used to attention. Faith-san has a distinct lack of trust in people, no doubt. Kai-san is lonely, not cold hearted. Sam-san is very much interested in computers; she is very protective over her laptop that she carries. Black-chan is a lazy, narcoleptic genius. Arai-san is similar to Fuji, but she likes to see people angry or disgruntled in Tezuka's case.

School will be easy as usual. The tennis club interests me more than ever. I wonder what are Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, and my chances to becoming regulars this time around. I must gather data on senpai.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I would like reviews with advice or just to tell me you like it (no flames please). Tell me how I did with keeping them in character. 


	2. Chapter 2

ACGOMN: Well, okay. A lot of people read the last chapter so here I present to you the next chapter. This time the POVs are Ryoma, Momo, Fuji, Eiji, Taka-san, Sakuno, Hikari, Faith, and Sapphire. Don't worry the POV are almost over. Then it's Third Person POV.

I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis) or any of its characters. I do own, however, the plot and the OCs.

Date: April 2nd, the monthly rankings are over.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_-Anais Nin

**Ryoma's POV**

Un-freaking-believable! Those twins all passed the rankings. I'm mean so did Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, and I, but those twins (especially the girls) are so infatuating. I wonder what Tezuka-buchou would say if he found out about two girls begin on the team.

"Echizen it's not so bad," said Momo-senpai as we walked home, along with Ryuuzaki (who is now a regular on the girls' tennis team).

"Che," was my response.

"Ryoma-kun, but the Arai twins did win fair and square as did the Hall twins," said Ryuuzaki.

"Plus if we train them right we could win at the Kantou Regional tournament," said Momo-senpai. "Plus there doubles, you'll probably play singles one or two."

"I guess you're right," I say. I'm still not happy about it though. I can't wait until the weekend when we meet up with senpai at Kawamura's Sushi Shop. Tezuka-buchou or at least Inui-senpai will have comments about this. I just want to get home and sleep with Karupin next to me. But I'll probably play oyaji then sleep. But first make sure that Ryuuzaki does not get lost on her way home.

"So Echizen when are you and Ryuuzaki going on another date," asks Momo-senpai.

"MOMO-SENPAI," I yelled, throwing a tennis ball at his head. The tennis ball was in my pocket if you were wondering. Ryuuzaki was blushing. Momo-senpai began laughing at our reactions. He really should mind his own business. I'm not ready to date girls. "You should mind your own business and worry about Tachibana's imouto instead."

"Eh? Echizen what's that suppose to mean," asks Momo-senpai. I ignore him and began walking off with Ryuuzaki following. Momo-senpai stood there with his bike and stared at us. How did he become the buchou again?

**Momo's POV**

Oh, that brat. There's nothing going on between me and Tachibana's imouto. Anyway, we have are two doubles teams now. So that leaves Mamushi, Echizen and me for Singles and Horio for backup. Both Mamushi and Echizen are angry because the Arai twin girls are now regulars on the boys' team. I can't help it. That's what we agreed to with sensei.

Man, I have so much homework today. I shouldn't have gotten into that argument with Mamushi over the Arai girls. That Mamushi is so irritating.

Anyway in a few days we'll (meaning Mamushi, Echizen and I) are meeting up with senpai at Taka-san's place. It'll be nice to see them again. I wonder how they are doing in high school. Oh that reminds me I have to ask Inui-senpai to make a training regnum for the Arai twins and Hall twins. I wonder how Tezuka-buchou will react that we have girls on the team this year.

"Aniki, I need help with my homework," yelled my younger brother, as soon as I walk through the door.

"NO! I need someone to rally with," yelled my younger sister, who plays tennis as I do.

"Geez, guys let me breathe," I say. "I have to do my homework. But I'll help you with your homework while I do mine, otouto. After dinner I'll rally with you, imouto." Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this? Oh I didn't…it's my parents fault.

**Fuji's POV**

Well, the ranking matches were quite interesting. There are such strong players here. Tezuka and I both made the regulars this time around. I was actually shocked because I didn't even play at full strength (I never do), Tezuka didn't either (He barely does too). I don't think Eiji, Oishi, and Inui expected us to make it. But they aren't mad, now they promised themselves to train harder.

Anyway, it was a surprise to see Sapphire-chan and Faith-san there watching today. It seems that choir and band only meet three times a week. Eiji had made Faith-san promise to come and watch him play. I guess Sapphire-chan was curious too. I think that's why Eiji lost; he was trying too hard to impress Faith-san. I was planning on asking Sapphire-chan if I could walk her home, but twin boys showed up.

"Sapphire! We made the regulars," chorused the twins.

"Really that's nice," said Sapphire-chan, patting the two boys on their heads.

"Oh what sport," I inquired.

"We play doubles tennis, smiling boy," said the twins. I stared at them. They made the team. They couldn't be older then twelve.

"Kenya, Kyo don't call him smiling boy," reprimanded Sapphire-chan. "He's Fuji Syuusuke."

"Oh, Momo-buchou mentioned you," chorused the twins.

"Saa, I see," I said.

"Come on Sapphire," said the twins, "Trinity is waiting for us at the gate." I guess she didn't need me to walk her home anyway. What a pity. Hmm, I wonder how Yuuta is doing. Seeing Sapphire-chan interact who I believe are her younger brothers, reminds me off my own. I shall call him when I get home. I'm so glad that that Mizuki guy is in high school, away from my brother now.

"Fuji," said Eiji, walking up to me. "It seems that Sapphire-chan already had someone to walk her home." Faith was trailing behind him.

"Oh that means we get to walk Faith-san home," I said.

"You don't have to. I am perfectly fine on my own," she said.

"Nya," said Eiji. "A girl shouldn't go home alone."

"Eiji is right, Faith," I said. Faith really doesn't know how to interact with people well. I guess that lack of trust in people Inui mentioned has something to do with it.

"I suppose," sighed Faith-san. I smiled, wider than usual. I think Eiji and my bugging her is helping her see that we aren't so bad.

**Eiji's POV**

Nya, Faith-chan is very cold. But I sure she doesn't do it on purpose. At least Fuji is helping me. I want Faith-chan to be my friend. I needed something else to put on my mind, after not making the regulars like Fuji or Tezuka-buchou. Not that I'm worried I'll make it next time.

"So, does Faith-chan sing," I asked her.

"I play piano," she replies. "Sapphire is a soloist singer."

"Nya, I thought it was the other way around," I say.

"Well, I can sing. But I like playing an instrument better," said Faith-chan. "I play the base guitar too."

"Oh that awesome," I exclaim.

"Yes I'll be looking forward into hearing you two perform later in the year at festivals," commented Fuji. He always knows what to say at the right time to either embarrass or anger a person or compliment them.

"Yeah, yeah," I readily agree.

"Hmm, this is the place," she said. It was one of those complexes for workers at KaiTech, who couldn't afford a place of their own.

"Oh, who works at KaiTech," asks Fuji.

"My brother is Hikari-san's secretary," mutters Faith-chan. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Kikumaru-san, Fuji-san." She runs into the complex. Fuji and I exchanged looks. She is definitely weird. I want to learn more about her and the other girls.

"Well, I better get home. I plan to call Yuuta tonight," says Fuji.

"Alright," I say. "Oh man, I have to help with dinner tonight." I run off leaving Fuji to walk off himself. I hope 'Kaa-chan and 'Tou-chan aren't angry that I'm late. Oh well.

**Taka's POV**

I walked Hikari-san to KaiTech again. She told me to tell her about the tennis matches I played, especially the ones against Hyotei. I told her about the time I played Kabaji.

"Oh, so you both got pretty hurt," she said.

"Yeah, Kabaji really pushed my limits," I reply.

"Well, he's really nice. He just does whatever Atobe tells him to," sighs Hikari-san.

"I figured that," I reply.

"Thanks for walking me again," says Hikari, bowing slightly and entering the tall building. I went on my way to the shop when my little sister walked up beside me.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend 'nii-chan," teased my sister.

I flushed. "She's not my girlfriend, just someone I walk home with."

"Yeah, that's Kai Hikari. She's almost as popular with boys as Atobe Keigo is with girls," said my sister.

"And? Can't a girl and guy just be friends," I say.

"Oh whatever; let's get home so you can make me dinner," said my sister. Oh that reminds me. My parents aren't going to be home today, that means I have to run the shop myself and take care of my little sister. Oh boy, I hope I can do this.

**Ryuuzaki Sakuno's POV**

Ano, I made the regulars' on the girls' tennis team. Though I wish I was half as good as the Arai twins. I walked home with Ryoma-kun and Momoshiro-senpai today. Momoshiro-senpai was teasing us again. Does everyone know about my crush on Ryoma-kun, except Ryoma-kun himself? Oh well, I'm just going to focus on tennis and school for now.

I'm worried about Tomo-chan though. She has been acting weird lately. Normally she's loud and cheerful, but she is quiet. I should call her later. She was going to see and watch me play in the girls' ranking matches, but she had to watch her two brothers again.

Anyway I was invited by Momoshiro-senpai to come to Kawamura-senpai's sushi restaurant to meet up with the other senpai. Tomo-chan is coming with me. Oh I have English homework tonight, that's going to take a while. So I better do that, and then call Tomo-chan.

Surprisingly, the English homework was something I understood. Now time to call Tomo-chan. I dialed her number which I know by heart and waited for her to pick up. Hopefully her parents were home and she could talk to me.

"Moshi, Moshi, its Sakuno," I say.

"Sakuno-chan? What's up," Tomo-chan asks.

"Are you feeling alright lately," I inquire.

"Tired you know? Oh my 'Kaa-chan's calling me. I have got to go." And she hung up the phone. I wonder, what's wrong with her? She's normally one to talk forever. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

**Kai Hikari's POV**

Oh boy. I knew it was a good idea to transfer over to Seigaku, though I don't know if it was right for my brothers. I'm vice president of my father's company. I'll never get to run it ever though. That's for my brother Raiden. He's the oldest boy, so he gets the company. Stupid rules that my grandfather made grr.

Anyway, I'm glad to be making new friends. Those Seigaku tennis players are real nice. Not that I'm saying that Jiroh-kun or Ootori-kun isn't nice, it's just they actually want to know me. And that nice Kawamura-kun walks me to work everyday.

"Afternoon, Wheeler," I greet my new secretary. The first person I hired. I decided I needed a secretary; my father didn't want me to hire one because he wanted me to do all the work. I didn't listen of course. Wheeler Tusya is Wheeler Faith's older brother. I think they are both nice. Wheeler does get his work done. I also have an intern from a local community college here. Her name's Meino Nanako. She's a nice girl.

"Kai-san your Otou-san is waiting for you in your office," replied the gruff, yet kind voice of the twenty five year old. I sigh. I know this was going to be bad. I enter my office to see my Chichi sitting in my seat.

"Hikari, you were right to hire a secretary," he said. "I have been working you too hard."

"It's not a problem Chichi," I say.

"Anyway, keep up the good work. We have a meeting with Mr. Trump in two weeks," said my father. Oh man, THE Donald Trump. I met him once when I was younger. I think I was afraid of him. "And you are running the meeting."

"Eh????? I don't think I--" my father cut me off.

"Well, prepare," said my father leaving the room. I was left gaping.

"Kai-san are you alright," asked the inter Nanako.

"As soon as my brain starts working again I will," I comment. I know Wheeler rolled his eyes and Nanako look confused at why I was so upset. Gah, not good! I can't do this. Chichi never lets me run the meeting. How am I going to manage this?

**Wheeler Faith's POV**

I walked into the empty apartment. Aniki was at work. I can't believe he works for someone my age. At least I know that Kai Hikari won't be rude to my brother, like some other rich people are. That Kikumaru and Fuji are really trying to be my friend. I should give them a chance. I don't have that many friends, though I have already bonded a bit with Sapphire. She's really nice and shy.

I used to live in New York City with my brother. I had only three friends there. All three were older than me. Aniki didn't like them. He said they were a bad influence on me. Maybe they were who knows. Anyway Kikumaru Eiji is nice and energetic; though I wonder why he likes hugging everybody. Fuji Syuusuke is creepy and most likely a sadist.

I better do my homework then heat up the food my brother left me. I can't believe how nice people in Japan are. I can get used to this place.

**Hall Sapphire's POV**

I'm so proud of my brothers for making the team at Seigaku middle. I hope Trinity is keeping them out of trouble, while I'm not around. I like Japan, it's pleasant. The people are nice too. Although Fuji-san is a little creepy with that smile he is always wearing. Kikumaru-kun is nice, as is Kawamaru-kun, Oishi-kun, and Tezuka-san. Inui-san creeps me out a bit, but that's because he pops up randomly everywhere. Zoe Claire-san, Sam-chan, Faith, Hikari-chan, and Hiroko-san are very nice. I think Faith and I could really become best friends, but she just needs to trust people a little bit more.

I'm shy no doubt, but I like singing. I have loved to sing since I was young. I like to see people happy when I sing. I'm trying to overcome my shyness. Maybe being around the girls I just met will change me.

I need to be careful not to tell my mother about the nice boys I met. You see my mother doesn't want me or Trinity around any boys. She's crazy paranoid. Not all boys are bad. But my mother just doesn't see that. I hope that being in Japan makes me better in singing and other things. I hope I can become good friends with a lot of people.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay. One more chapter of character's POV then I will be telling the story. Chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

ACGOMN: Today's chapter has the POV of Kaidoh, Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Tomoka, Hiroko, Sam, and Zoe Claire. This is the last chapter for character POV, and then it'll be back to third person POV.

I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis) or any of its characters. I do own, however, the plot and all the OCs.

Date: April 3rd, normal day

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_ -Mark Overby

**Kaidoh's POV**

Fssh, I can't believe this day so far! Arai and Hall (Raven and Trinity) are acting all buddy-buddy with each other a being very loud in teasing Raiden. That idiot, Momoshiro, stole my lunch because he forgot his. I have to get him back for that. Two days, until I get to see senpai again. I want to know how high school is for them. We had a pop quiz in math today. We have been in school only two days. Geez these teachers are crazy.

The other Arai's and Hall's were bothering me today. Asking me to train them, fssh. I told them to ask that idiot or Echizen. It seems that they told them to come to me. I bet Echizen and Momoshiro are going to ask Inui-senpai to prepare a training schedule for the two sets of twins. I wonder how buchou will react to the twin girls. I wonder if he'll be mad.

"Kaidoh," asks Hall.

"Fssh, what," I hiss, not that will scare her away.

"Raven and I will share our lunches with you since your friend stole yours," states Hall, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"Here," said Arai, that creepy girl. She placed some food in front of me. Hmm, maybe they're not so bad.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," I hear. I look up to see what was going on. Hall and Arai ran outside to see two second year girls that look quite familiar to me. Oh wait that's Ryuuzaki and Osakada. I wonder what they are arguing about.

"Kaidoh-senpai," said Echizen, walking into the room.

"What," I ask, irritable.

"Do you know what that was about," he asks.

"Not a clue," I reply.

"Just a small argument," comments Arai.

"They never argue," states Echizen, plainly. Then he walks out of the room. Kami-sama that kid was bratty, but a good tennis player.

"Alright class, finish your lunches up. Class starts in a few minutes," says the sensei. Oh great what a wonderful day.

**Tezuka's POV**

Unbelievable! I swear I look fine on the outside, but I'm twitching inside. I have a project in history, with a partner. I'm stuck with Arai Hiroko. Oishi is paired with Black, hopefully she'll stay awake.

"Hello? Earth to Tezuka," said the Osaka girl, waving her hand in my face. "Anyway, what are you thinking about doing on the project? Fall of Rome?"

"I was thinking more after that," I say.

"Whatever floats your boat, man," said Arai. "The Byzantine Empire is what you want to do right?"

"Ah," I reply.

"Okay cool. So, we need a report and a visual," she said. "Got any bright ideas tennis man?"

"First don't call me tennis man and secondly no I have no ideas right now," I say.

"Sure then I'll meet you after your tennis practice and we can talk about it then," says Arai.

"Yeah," I say.

"Oh by the way I'm sorry about what I said the first day I met you," she says. "About hating tennis and all the guy players, I was mad at my brother that day and sort of took it out on you."

"Hn, and what makes you apologize," I say. Che, she's still annoying.

"Because I don't want to make enemies here. Plus you seem like an interesting guy, despite our love of different sports," she says.

"I see," I say. After that the teacher got class started up again. Guess, she's going to become my friend whether I like it or not. I guess I could give her the books on that subject so she could work on part of the project. She is smart.

**Inui's POV**

Ii data. Kai-san looks distressed about something. Probability that it is work related 100. We are in math class now.

"Inui-kun pay attention," snaps sensei at me. She goes back to the problem on the board. Teachers, ugh. Anyway back to my data. Sam-san is quite skilled at math and science. She wants to pick up her laptop I know. She's is a certified computer freak. It's like how I'm a data freak.

There is a probability that Momo is going to ask for training regimes for the new players on Saturday is 98.9. Kaidoh is going to be angry for some reason. Echizen is going to be himself.

"Inui, playing with your precious notebook again," teased Sam. "You should use a laptop to store all your data you know."

"What are you doing, we're still in class," I say.

"You weren't paying attention. We have an assignment together. Luckily I know what to do," says Sam.

"Ii data. Sam-san is good at paying attention," I say.

"Haha, so on to conic sections," said Sam. Let's see how fast we can get this done with out smart brains.

**Oishi's POV**

Oh dear, poor Tezuka. I hope he and Hiroko-san work well together. Black-san is sleeping again. I guess we could talk about the project after school, when she is more alert. Saturday is the day when we meet with Momo, Kaidoh and Echizen. I think Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and her friend are coming too.

It was Eiji and Fuji's idea to invite Black-san, Hikari-san, Faith-san, Sapphire-san, Hiroko-san and Sam-san to come and meet some of our kohai. I think it's another ploy by Eiji to get Faith-san to trust us and for Sapphire-san not to be so shy.

It's just like Eiji to do that. I think that all these girls will become great friends of ours. Know what? I think Black-san and Jiroh-san would get along if they met each other. They both like to sleep, so that's one thing in common they have.

"Didn't know you liked to space out," said Black-san with her British/Irish accent. "Anyway, we'll do the Renaissance."

"Oh that's fine," I say. "But I thought you were still sleeping."

"No, I woke up a while ago," comments Black-san, grinning tiredly.

"Oh," I say. She's such a nice girl. I wonder how smart she actually is. And she is definitely hiding something about that. I'm thinking she can read minds to, but that's a silly notion. Maybe she is just really perceptive about things.

**Osakada Tomoka's POV**

I didn't mean to yell at Sakuno. It's just I can't talk to anyone about this problem I have yet. I'm gong to apologize before class starts. I hope Sakuno is not too mad I snapped at her. We never get into fights, since we met when we were younger.

"Osakada," says the voice of Ryoma-sama.

"Ryoma-sama," I say trying to be cheerful.

"I assume you are going to apologize to Ryuuzaki right? Well, good. You aren't acting normal," he says. That's the most he ever said to me before.

"I'll be fine," I reply. He nods and goes back to where he came from.

"Tomo-chan," says Sakuno, running up to me. "Ryoma-kun didn't say anything mean to you right?"

"No. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just going through some stuff I need to do alone," I say. Sakuno nods and gives me a hug. Yay! At least she doesn't hate me. I really need to deal with my problem before I snap at Sakuno again. I grab Sakuno and we go off to class. And you know what makes my day a little bit better? Ryoma-sama talked to me with no one else around. He's my idol!

**Arai Hiroko's POV**

Man, I feel better and ready to play baseball. I felt bad about how I took my anger on Tezuka, someone I barely knew, just because he plays tennis. My brother is such a jackass to me. I'm playing the backup pitcher for Seigaku's boy's baseball team. It's a habit in my family for the girls to play on the boys' team. Like my twin sisters, Ava and Eve who play doubles tennis. Or like my other sister Raven, who used to do track. I don't know what her problem is lately. I want to help her but she's very distant from me lately.

I'm glad we moved to Tokyo, though I miss Shiraishi and Kin-chan. That means I'm closer to Hikari, my favorite second cousin and my twin cousins, who I haven't been able to go see yet. I'm going to make a lot of friends for sure. And of course it will be with tennis players. I don't like tennis, but some people who play it are cool. Baseball is the sport.

"So, Arai, the Byzantine Empire are you sure you are okay with doing that," asked Tezuka, after tennis practice.

"Yeah, whatever is fine, we'll do great I'm sure," I say, grinning. "Are we going to the library?"

"No, my house I have some books on that time period," said Tezuka. "I can write the report and you can do the visual."

"Hmm, sounds good to me," I say, still grinning. I tend to grin a lot like cat I'm told. We stop at his house and he lends me the books. I call my driver. Yes, I'm rich as hell like my beloved second cousin Hikari. I don't like to use the driver, but since it's was getting late I decided to call the car. I think Tezuka was the most surprised.

"I bet you though that all rich kids are like Hikari or Atobe," I say. Tezuka just has that stoic face on and he shrugs. "I'll take that at a yes then."

When I got home, Ava and Eve told me that Raven was out again. Only, Kami-sama knows where she goes. The twins want to eat some ramen, but Okaa-sama won't let us eat it. Crazy woman. I mean, her and Otou-sama are divorced but still tries to control everyone's life.

I like Seigaku I do, really. I want to learn more about those girls, Faith, Sapphire, ZC, and Sam. They seem very cool. I wonder what's got Hikari bothered. She seemed preoccupied, but I mean who wouldn't when you are a vice president of a multi-million dollar company.

Seriously though, I should call Shiraishi to tell him about the interesting people I met. Although I think he already knows the tennis players. If I'm not mistaken he faced Fuji and won. I wonder if I can mention that to the tensai Fuji. Hehe, being in Tokyo is so going to be fun.

**Evans Samantha's POV**

I'm a self-admitted computer geek. Although I'm told I don't look the part of one. I wear contacts; wear simple jeans and shirt when out of school and always have my hair up. My first (and probably only) love is computers. I'm quite skilled at creating programs, games and repairing things all on computers. It's comparable to Inui's need to collect everyone's data. I'm told by Oishi that he spies on people constantly.

That's a bit weird, but whatever. I used to live in California (in LA). But I'm not one of those stereotypical rich bratty girls or tough ones. I'm normal, so I like to think. When I first moved to Tokyo I didn't even know if I was going to fit in. And with my dad teaching at my school doesn't help. Although everyone seems to like him. I wish he stop calling me 'his adorable precious daughter'. And he currently added 'baby' on that statement too.

I fear that Inui may be getting a lot of data on me. That actually freaks me out a bit. But like I said whatever. However, if I find that he has my sizes, hell will be unleashed. Oh I can't wait to go on my laptop to finish my latest project.

It's during tennis practice when I'm typing away on my beloved laptop. My father thought it would be good for me to be manager, as in seeing as how he is the coach. Something about father-daughter bonding, but we spend enough time together I think.

Anyway I'm looking forward to this meeting with the others on the Golden Team that won the Nationals last year. That's on Saturday if I remember correctly. I think dad had the right idea about moving to Japan.

**Black Zoe Claire's POV**

Good Lord in the heavens, no one gets that they must leave me alone when I sleep. I'm a bit cranky when I wake up. Okay, so I wake up irritable. I'm trying to be nice to people, really I am. I have serious social problems. Not my fault. I can't help that I'm narcoleptic and genius. Yes, genius of an IQ of 200. I can easily tell what people are thinking, but I'm not a literal mind reader.

I've been to various countries, but Japan seems quite pleasant. I think me and the old man will be staying here until I graduate high school. It is sort of a good thing, because I hate moving. It takes too much work. Let's see I have to find my books on the Renaissance. I know they are in my house's library somewhere. That means I have to look, damn. So sue me I'm lazy.

Like I said being manager of the tennis team along with Sam wasn't my idea. The old man made some arrangements for me to be one. He says I have to learn how to make friends and be nice. I can't help the way I am. I don't like to take my medicine, because I like to sleep.

I like to sleep, despite my problem, because it's extremely boring in life. Unless things get interesting then I'm going to be sleeping the rest of my life. But I like to hope to think that I will find someone or something interesting in Japan, so I don't have to sleep all the time. Because I know it's a waste to sleep my life away. So then I will only be victim to my narcoleptic episodes and normal sleeping at night behavior. Sleepy………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, next chapter I will start the story in third person POV. The story's pace will pick up. And at the beginning of the next chapter I'll tell you more about the OCs. LATER AND REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

ACGOMN: Well, well here's chapter 4. Here's that list of OCs I promised (these are their status as of now):

Arai Inari, father and dojo owner

Arai Kanna, mother, head of a clan, and real estate agent

Arai Hiroshi, 19, pro-tennis player

**Arai Hiroko, Seigaku High (1st year)**

Arai Raven, Seigaku Middle (3rd year)

Arai Ava and Eve, Seigaku Middle (1st year)

**Black Zoe Claire, Seigaku High (1st year)**

Black Taylor, professor, adoptive father

**Evans Samantha, Seigaku High (1st year) **

Evans Cole, father, tennis coach and computer teacher

Hall Matt, father, doctor

Hall Amethyst, mother, doctor

Hall Toya, cousin college student

**Hall Sapphire, Seigaku High (1st year)**

Hall Trinity, Seigaku Middle (3rd year)

Hall Kenya and Kyo, Seigaku Middle (1st year)

Kai Kazuma, father, president/CEO of KaiTech.

Kai Yumi, mother of Hikari

Kai Nariko, mother of Raiden, executive of KaiTech.

Kai Izumi, mother of Joben

**Kai Hikari, Seigaku High (1st year)**

Kai Raiden, Seigaku Middle (3rd year)

Kai Joben, Seigaku Middle (2nd year)

Wheeler Tusya, 25, secretary at KaiTech.

**Wheeler Faith, Seigaku High (1st year)**

Others:

Thorn Hunter

Emerald Christopher

Smith Kimberly

Blaze John

Blaze Seth

Ame Amaya

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), but I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_You know when you have found your prince because you not only have a smile on your face but in your heart as well."_

**Third Person POV**

It was Friday, the day before the big get together. Unfortunately for Hikari the meeting that she was supposed to have with Mr. Trump was moved up to this afternoon. So, she sped through her school work to work on her meeting plans. Sam, Inui, and Kawamura watched as Hikari was extremely freaked out, working hard.

"I wonder why she's doing this," asked Sam.

"I believe that she is stressed over a meeting that was moved up with Donald Trump," said Inui, pushing up his glasses.

"Don't tell me you are spying on her are you," asked Sam and Kawamura. Inui coughed. That's obviously means yes. Let's just hope and pray Inui doesn't get caught.

"Oi, Kari what's the matter," said the Osaka girl walking into their classroom.

"Nothing Hiroko," said Hikari.

"Aw, she never tells me anything," said Hiroko, with a pout. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if there is anything I can do."

"No Hiroko, nothing at all," said Hikari. "It's just that I have to run an important meeting with Donald Trump this afternoon."

"Wha? THE Trump," asked Sam, clearly impressed.

"Ah," replied Hikari.

"I see, well good luck," said Inui. Hikari glared at him.

"Thanks," snarled Hikari, sarcastically.

"Oh Hikari," Hiroko sighed. "Relax. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah," said Hikari. These people were not helping at all. Hikari just hopes she doesn't make a fool of herself in that meeting.

That afternoon at Seigaku Middle, tennis practice was in full swing. The majority of the freshman were watching and picking up the balls, second years were practicing on the some of the courts, and the regulars were training. Ryoma and Kaidoh were having a practice match, while the two pairs of twins ran laps for fighting with each other again. Momo had to closely watch the twins to make sure that they didn't start fighting while running.

"Ava, Eve don't think about tripping Kyo or Kenya," said Momoshiro.

"Yes, buchou," sighed the twin girls.

"Mamushi, Echizen take a break," said Momoshiro.

"Fine," said the two.

"What are we going to tell Tezuka-buchou," said Echizen. "That we let those mada mada dane girls on the team."

"I have no idea," said Momo.

"We are screwed," said Echizen.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki-sensei wants us to pick up Ryuuzaki and Osakada tomorrow to walk them to Taka-san's place," said Momoshiro.

"Fine," said Echizen.

The following day was a bright Saturday morning and Ryoma woke up by Karupin jumping on his stomach. So the tennis prodigy trudged down the stairs still in his pajamas to get breakfast.

"So, shounen what are you up to today," asked Nanjirou, reading the newspaper (which was hiding a bikini magazine).

"Okaa-san, oyaji is looking at those bikini magazines again," said Ryoma, ratting out his father.

"SHOUNEN," yelled Nanjirou, as Rinko proceeded to take the magazine away from her husband.

"I'm going out in a little bit to meet with my friends," replied Ryoma.

"ECHIZEN ARE YOU READY YET," yelled Momoshiro from outside. Ryoma blinked, he had a few more hours didn't he? "WE GOT TO PICK UP RYUUZAKI AND OSAKADA!" Oh that must have slipped his mind. Ryoma began grumbling about annoying senpai, sensei, and girls. He went upstairs to get dressed. Ryoma yawned as he walked outside to see his senpai waiting impatiently.

"Let's go," said Ryoma.

"Hey, now you forgot that we had to escort the girls didn't you," asked Momoshiro.

"Hn." Momo sighed at the ever forgetful prince.

"Come on. I want to be early so we can the best food," said Momoshiro, pulling on Ryoma's arm.

"Alright I'm coming stop pulling," said Ryoma. Eventually they got to Ryuuzaki-sensei's house to get the two girls. To there surprise Kaidoh was there as well.

"What are you doing here Mamushi," asked Momoshiro.

"Fsssh, you were late so Ryuuzaki-sensei called me to come and get them," said Kaidoh.

"It's not my fault, Echizen wasn't even ready when I got to his house," said Momoshiro.

"Stop talking already," said Tomoka. "Let's go and met up with senpai." So with that the middle school kids were off to Taka-san's sushi shop. At that shop right now was Hikari, Inui, and Sam who were all extra early. Sam was typing away on her laptop and Inui was doing data calculations. Hikari was watching Taka-san and his father prepare the meals.

"It's not that interesting," said Sam.

"It sure is. The cooks never let me come in the kitchen while they make the meals. It's amazing really," said Hikari. Yes, even for a vice president that statement made her naïve. Those also made the others there remember that she was rich beyond belief.

"So, Hikari how was that meeting with Trump," asked Sam.

"I'll tell you later," said Hikari. At that moment Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi walked in. Tezuka looked like he wanted to go home. Fuji had that smile on his face. Z Possibly he was planning on someone up. Eiji was talking excitedly about something, while Oishi patiently listened.

"Oh man, senpai are already here," said Momoshiro, entering after them.

"Glad you guys made it," said Oishi. "How's the team?" Momo laughed nervously.

"Well, we got good doubles players," said Momo.

"I'm hungry," said Ryoma. The quick breakfast wore off and now he was very hungry. Everyone seated and Kaidoh noticed extra chairs and the two girls.

"Who are you," asked Kaidoh.

"I'm Evans Sam. I just moved to Japan from California," said Sam, still on her laptop. She didn't even look up at Kaidoh.

"I'm Kai Hikari," she said.

"Kai? You have younger brothers," said Kaidoh.

"Yes, Raiden is third year and Joben is second year," said Hikari. "Oh are they bothering you?"

"Everyone seems to bother Mamushi," said Momoshiro.

"Shut up idiot," said Kaidoh. That began another Momo-Kaidoh fight. Sam didn't seem to mind, and Hikari smiled weirdly.

"Seems like everyone is almost here," said Hiroko, followed by Sapphire.

"Who are they," asked Echizen, drinking a Ponta.

"I'm Hall Sapphire, nice to meet you all," said the shy girl.

"Sapphire-chan I saved a seat for you," said Fuji. Sapphire blushed and nodded. She sat next to Fuji. Echizen raised an eyebrow at that, but ignored it.

"I'm Arai Hiroko. You must be Echizen, Momo-chan and Mamushi," said Hiroko, grinning.

"Don't call me Mamushi," hissed Kaidoh at the girl.

"Saa, okay," said Hiroko, still with that annoying grin on her face.

"Wait your Hall Kenya, Kyo, Trinity's older sister," said Momo to Sapphire. "And your Arai Raven, Ava, and Eve's older sister."

"Yeah," said the two girls.

"Your siblings are annoying," said Kaidoh. "I'm in Arai Raven, Hall Trinity and Kai Raiden's class."

"Oh you poor soul," said Hiroko. "You have Raiden and Raven in the same class together. Kami-sama they never stop fighting."

"Sorry I'm late folks," said Faith with her Brooklyn accent still thick. "My brother wanted to drop me off."

"You not that late Faith-chan," said Eiji. Faith nodded and sat down. "This is Wheeler Faith. Nya, where's Black-chan."

"Shut up people you are so loud. I have been here for a while. But you all were too stupid to notice," yawned Zoe Claire. Then she fell back to sleep.

"She's odd," said Momo.

"Thank you," said Zoe Claire, still sleeping. Everyone but Tezuka sweat dropped. Since everyone is there Taka-san and his father began bringing the food out. That was then Momo told everyone about the new team.

"Girls on the team and freshman," asked Inui. Hiroko was still grinning.

"I'm afraid that you don't know anything about my family," chuckled Hiroko. "The Arai family is run by a matriarch, thus the females in the family are well more determined then most. You see I play baseball and I like to play on the boys' team. The twins play tennis, but they are very good and like to play against boys. Raven used to be in track."

"So you like to challenge boys and everything," said Momo.

"It's fun. I like when I beat them," said Hiroko.

"'Roko, stop thinking sadistic thoughts," said Hikari.

"I'm not," said Hiroko.

"Geez, Arai-senpai is so much like Fuji-senpai," said Momo.

"Call me Hiroko," said Hiroko.

"But do you know how to stop your twin sisters from fighting with the Hall twins," asked Momo.

"Sure, threaten to make their uniforms pink," said Hiroko. She began eating the food in front of her. Hikari sighed at her cousin. She's crazy. "You can't stop Raven or Raiden that's for sure."

"Yeah, Raiden is a stubborn bastard," sighed Hikari. Suddenly Zoe Claire popped up from sleeping and began eating. That was everyone decided to start eating before all the food was gone.

"So Black-senpai is narcoleptic," said Echizen.

"Sure am," said Zoe Claire. "Can't help it, but I like sleeping. Life is boring for geniuses."

"Genius what are you talking about Zoe Claire," asked Faith.

"My IQ is really high like 200," she replied.

"Impressive," said Hikari. "That's how you can tell what people are thinking, because you are good at reading people."

"I bet you can't read Tezuka," said Fuji, challenging the British girl.

"He's plotting a way to go home early," said Zoe Claire. Tezuka coughed. "See it's true, but he'll stay the hold time."

"Haha," said Momo. "That's cool."

"Now, tell me. What are you planning on doing with the new team," asked Tezuka, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Inui-senpai I need some training schedules for the twins," asked Momo.

"Do you want some Inui Juice too," asked Inui.

"NO," yelled Echizen, Momo, and Kaidoh.

"What's Inui Juice," asked Hiroko. The boys, Sakuno and Tomoka hung their heads. Why did she have to ask? Inui produced some of his juice. Hiroko's eye twitched. "Is it suppose to be that color?"

"Drink up," said Inui to Hiroko. Hiroko took a gulp of it and passed out.

"Nya Inui you shouldn't give that stuff to anyone especially a girl," yelled Eiji.

"I'm not touching it," said Faith, Zoe Claire, and Sam. Hikari was taking care of a passed out Hiroko. Sapphire however was curious to what it tasted like and took a sip of what Hiroko's cup had left. Everyone, but Inui and Tezuka twitched.

"It's good," said Sapphire, with a smile. Inui smirked.

"What are you serious," asked the boys.

"Saa, it seems Sapphire-chan has weird taste buds like me," said Fuji. The girls shook their head, except Hiroko who was still out. The boys were getting rid of the cup of Inui Juice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT," demanded Hiroko, loudly.

"You don't want to know," said Inui. Hiroko sighed and began other things to get the taste of Inui Juice out of her mouth. The door of the shop opened and in stepped a tall man with black hair and eyes.

"Aniki," asked Faith, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Kai-san. Your Tou-san wants to talk to you again," said Tusya.

"He couldn't have just called me," asked Hikari.

"He told me to pick you up from where ever you were," said Tusya. His eyes flickered over the restaurant, looking more specifically at the boys in the room. Hikari sighed and nodded. She bid good bye and left with Tusya.

"That's your brother," asked Hiroko. "He's cute."

"Eh? Not really," said Faith. "His name is Tusya."

"Nya, Faith's Aniki is scary," said Eiji.

"I suppose," said Faith.

"He seems nice," said Sapphire, softly.

"Yeah he is," said Faith. "Anyway, I'm out of here. I promised an old buddy of mine that I'd call her soon."

"Bye Faith-chan," said Eiji and Hiroko.

"Senpai are crazy," said Echizen.

"Nya, Ochibi got taller from the last time I saw him," said Eiji.

"That's wasn't too long ago," said Oishi.

"How's the food," asked Taka.

"Superb," said Hiroko.

"As usual," said Fuji.

"I think that this is going to be one interesting year," said Momo.

"Oh great," said Ryoma.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

ACGOMN: Here's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long I got broncitis, then food poisoning. So I was unable to write anything for a while.

I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_True love is when you put someone on a pedestal, and they fall - but you are there to catch them."_

**Third Person POV**

"Okay team," said Sam, the manger. "We are having some practice matches with Hyotei Gakuen."

"Oh great," mumbled some of the players.

"This is going to be interesting," said Fuji.

"Everything is interesting for you," said Eiji. Already a month into the school year and tennis training in high school is less than what is was in middle school. In high school they like to focus on the academics. Today starts practice matches between schools. And after the middle school Nationals are over there is a tournament for the high school students.

"Tezuka you'll be Singles 2, Fuji you are singles 3," said Sam. "Now the rest of you have to run laps."

"Ugh," replied everyone else.

"Doesn't doubles matches go first," asked Eiji.

"One member of one of Hyotei's doubles pairs is going to be a bit late, and his partner doesn't want a sub," Sam sighed. "So that's why singles will be first." Sam was the leader type of person and she basically ran the tennis club.

"Having fun Sam," asked Zoe Claire. She was usually sleeping but she made any plans necessary. Sam sighed and threw some paper at Zoe Claire. The British girl then went back to sleep. Sam groaned in frustration at the sleeping girl.

"Sam," said her father the coach. "Hyotei just arrived." The Hyotei High boys' tennis team entered the courts. Among the familiar faces Atobe, Oshitari, Jiroh, Shishido, and Gakuto.

"Alright, you boys ready," asked Sam to the regulars.

"Yes," said the captain, Watanabe. "Okay, Fuji-kun you are up first against Oshitari Yuushi." Fuji smiled at the other tensai. Oshitari and Fuji shook hands before their match began.

"Good to see you again Fuji," said Oshitari.

"Likewise," said Fuji. And there match began. While the two tensai played, Sam was looking for Zoe Claire. She needed Black to do something for her.

"I bet ZC went off to sleep," said Hiroko, who was there watching the match. She knew Oshitari and was going to greet him after the match.

"Ore-sama cannot find Jiroh," said Atobe. "Shishido go find him and tell him that Fuji is playing." Shishido scowled at Atobe and stalked off going to search for the magic volleyist.

"Sam," said the boys' manger of Hyotei. He had blue eyes and black hair and wore the Hyotei uniform.

"Seth?"

"I didn't know you were going to Seigaku," the guy called Seth said.

"Well, yeah. But if you are the manger that's means…"

"Blaze"

"Evans"

"Crap," said Seth and Sam. Seth's father is the Hyotei's new tennis coach for high school. It seems that the two coaches don't like each other very much.

"GAME, SET, MATCH 6-5 SEIGAKU'S FUJI SYUUSUKE," announced the referee. Fuji smiled and Oshitari congratulated him on a game well played. The next match would be Hyotei's captain verses Tezuka.

"I'm going to take a guess that Atobe is playing Singles 1," asked Eiji.

"Ore-sama is," smirked Atobe. Shishido came back during the match of Tezuka and the captain of the opposing team. "Where's Jiroh?"

"Heh, someone's beating the crap out of him," smirked Shishido. The others raised their eyebrows in confusion. (Atobe did not do that. It's undignified).

"Ow, you hit hard," complained the volley specialist, walking back next to a very pissed off Zoe Claire.

"Well, don't go falling asleep on people," demanded Zoe Claire.

"But I was tired," said the usually overjoyed boy.

"I'll forgive this time but next time I will hit harder," said Zoe Claire. She suddenly stopped and passed out on the ground.

"You fell asleep on her," asked Oshitari. "That's a good reason to hit you." Oshitari thought it was amusing.

"Yes, Black-san is especially angry, moody and violent when she awakes," said Oishi. "Eiji help me move Black-san off the ground." Eiji bounced over.

"You guys have your version of Jiroh," smirked Oshitari. "Except this one is like evil."

"I'm not evil, tensai, just realistic," mumbled Zoe Claire.

"She's hears everything even though she is sleeping," said Hiroko, popping over to Hyotei's tensai. "Yuushi long time no see."

"Hiroko what are you doing here," asked Oshitari.

"I moved here with my family, duh. I go to Seigaku," said Hiroko with a grin. Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Ah, it makes sense that you two know each other," said Fuji.

"Course, we used to play together when we were kids," said Oshitari. So while Hiroko and Oshitari talked, Zoe Claire woke up.

"Where's that Akutagawa guy," asked Zoe Claire. "I'm going to apologize now." Oishi and Eiji sweat dropped. This girl must be bipolar or something to change moods that fast.

"GAME, SET, MATCH 6-5 SEIGAKU'S TEZUKA KUNIMITSU," declared the referee. Tezuka barely broke a sweat.

"Tezuka you will now watch Ore-sama and be awed by my prowess," said Atobe, as he was about to go up against Seigaku's captain, Watanabe.

"Atobe you are still like that huh," said Hikari, walking up to the courts.

"Kai? Almost forgot that you go to Seigaku now," Atobe smirked, walking to the courts. "Ore-sama guesses you get to be awed by Ore-sama as well." Hikari snorted at this statement.

"Just do it already, you annoying bastard," said Hikari. Most of the Seigaku members thought Hikari a nice, quiet girl, but the Hyotei boys knew better. Shishido was laughing under his breathe. Atobe and Hikari's fights were always amusing. Oshitari just shook his head. Jiroh was asleep. Gakuto sighed.

"Hikari-chan need you be so mean to him," asked Gakuto.

"I'm almost glad that little Echizen Ryoma beat him at the Nationals and knocked down his ego a peg or ten," said Hikari. "You know Atobe annoys the hell out of me." Hiroko just grinned at her second cousin. It was a well known fact among rich people that the Kai Kazuma's oldest child and only daughter was arranged to marry Atobe Keichii's only child and son. But to everyone else however were unaware of this fact and Hikari intended to keep it that way.

"It's not so bad that he annoys you. You are at least friends," said Jiroh, waking up.

"Jiroh why do you look like someone beat you up," asked Hikari.

"Black-san did it," chorused Eiji and Fuji. Hikari sweat dropped.

"GAME, SET, MATCH 6-3 HYOTEI'S ATOBE KEIGO," announced the referee. Atobe smirked as he walked off the court. Hikari rolled her eyes, while Tezuka just stared at him with no expression on his face (then of course when Tezuka ever have an expression on his face). The next matches were doubles which Oishi and the others that played doubles watched.

"I don't see what's so amazing about hitting a ball back and forth," said Faith, walking up to the group with Sapphire following behind. The tennis players stared at her as if she insulted God or something. Faith rolled her eyes. "Sorry, geez. I think the best sport out there is baseball or American football."

"See she knows the best sport," said Hiroko, with a grin.

"Silence, Arai," said Atobe.

"Bite me Atobe," replied Hiroko. "Or should I tell your tennis rival what happened when we were younger." Atobe glared at the white haired baseball player.

"I wanna know," Oshitari smirked.

"So do I," smiled Fuji. Atobe glared. Were all tensai sadists? Probably not look at Marui Bunta, he is non-sadist like.

"We were five and it was at a party and he had a smart mouth back then. We were arguing about something and he said 'Bite me.' So I bit him," said Hiroko, with a full blown grin. "And he cried. And you should hear about what Hikari did to him a few years back…"

"ARAI," bellowed the normally calm Atobe. Hiroko smirked and continued her tale with Oshitari and Fuji listening with amused smiles on their faces.

"Ohh, this is interesting," said Oshitari. By the end of the day, Atobe was being teased by Fuji, Oshitari, Hiroko and Hikari. Faith was listening to Eiji talk about something or another. Sapphire and Oishi tried to get the four teasers to leave poor Atobe alone. Zoe Claire was actually up talking with Jiroh about nice places to sleep, after apologizing for hitting him in the first place. Tezuka, Inui, and Sam decided to stay out of any of this. Oh and Seigaku won the practices matches.

About a week later on the weekend, when no tennis matches were going on Hikari was persuaded by Hiroko to invite everyone to her house (mansion actually about the size of Atobe Keigo's mansion). Hikari's parents were not there and it's not like they care anyway. Her brothers were somewhere else in the house, who Hikari ordered not to come and bother her and her friends.

"Wow, your place is amazing," said Eiji.

"Not really," said Hikari. "Good thing it's nice outside today so we can use the yard."

"Do you have tennis courts," asked Ryoma.

"Yeah. You guys can use them if you want," said Hikari. "I'm going to talk to the cooks about lunch." Hikari bounded off to the kitchen, while Hiroko seemingly to know where they were going. She, of course, had been here before seeing as how they are related.

"Senpai seems excited," said Ryoma addressing Hiroko.

"Today is going to be very interesting," said Hiroko, with a giant grin. They arrived outside; all wondering what Hiroko was talking about. "Tennis courts are over there. I'll be in the batting cage area."

"Hiroko don't you dare go in the batting cages," said Joben, the youngest brother of Hikari, classmate of Ryoma, Sakuno, and Tomoka.

"I'm not listening to you, brat," said Hiroko, sticking her tongue at the younger boy. Joben scowled. "Now, you look like Raiden when you do that."

"Don't compare me to him," said Joben, stalking off.

"Hiroko must you be so mean," said Hikari, catching up to the group. Hiroko grinned and walked off. Hikari shook her head. "Let's go. I'll take you to the tennis courts." The boys and Sam followed Hikari in excitement. Faith, Sapphire, Sakuno, Zoe Claire and Tomoka went to go watch Hiroko at the batting cages. At the tennis courts, Momo and Kaidoh were playing a match on one court, while Fuji and Eiji were on the other court playing a match.

"I am unusually amazed at the tennis I have seen so far," said Sam. "In my old school no one ever came close to this level of tennis."

"That's because Americans are lazy," said Hikari. "No offense."

"But you are right," said Sam. "It's awful. Either you are fat or skinny as hell. There's no normal anymore."

"I suppose that's why you and your father moved to Japan," said Inui, with his data book out.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons," said Sam, pulling out her laptop.

"And the others..," asked Inui.

"Secret," said Sam. Sam looked at Hikari, wondering why she became so silent. "Hikari what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing important," Hikari sighed. "Just…"

"Hikari, dojo now," said Raiden. Hikari twitched.

"I don't want to," said Hikari. Kaidoh glared at Raiden.

"What's the Mamushi doing here," asked Raiden.

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call him that," said Momoshiro.

"Don't call me that," hissed Kaidoh.

"They are friends," said Hikari. "Fine I'll go to the dojo, but you'll just be beat again."

"Not likely _Onee-sama_," taunted Raiden. "I've been training, unlike you." Sibling rivalry, there's nothing like it.

"…" was Hikari's response. "You guys, stay here. OI HIROKO YOU CAN COME AND WATCH!" Sam, Inui, Momo, Eiji, and Fuji were all curious. Oishi, Tezuka, Taka, Ryoma, and Kaidoh didn't want to bother the siblings. Hiroko, Hikari, and Raiden went to the dojo that was also outside near the tennis courts. Faith, Sapphire, Zoe Claire, Sakuno, and Tomoka came over to the courts.

"So are Hikari and Raiden going to fight," asked Zoe Claire.

"Seems like it," said Fuji.

"I wanna watch," grumbled Faith and Eiji at the same time. So in the end Inui, Sam, Faith, Eiji, Fuji, Momo, and Zoe Claire went outside the dojo peeking in its windows. Hiroko acted as the referee.

"Ii data," muttered Inui. "Kai-san can do kendo."

"Ow that must have hurt," said Faith.

"Oh, Hikari is kicking his ass," said Momo.

"Not so loud Momo," said Fuji.

"Yeah," agreed Sam.

"Looks like Hikari won," said Zoe Claire. "And look at that she is trying to help him up."

"Oh my," said Sapphire, who appeared next to Faith. Everyone looked at her. "I was, uh, curious."

"I have concluded that Raiden is a jackass," said Zoe Claire. "He just hit his own sister when she is trying to give him an ice pack."

"Then of course she is the one that gave him that bump," said Inui.

"That should not matter," said Fuji. "If Yuuta acted like that towards me or Yumiko-nee-chan, we both would be crushed."

"We don't exactly have a normal family," said Joben, appearing behind the group. "It's my turn to try and beat Nee-chan in karate. You can come and watch."

"At least this one seems more pleasant," whispered Eiji to Fuji.

"Ah, but let's see how he is at karate," said Fuji. Sometime later, "Hikari is quite good no?"

"Yeah," agreed Eiji. "At least Joben is a good sport about it."

"Guess I have to train harder," laughed Joben.

"Hmm, yeah. Your hits hurt more so that saying something," said Hikari, praising her youngest brother. All in all, the regulars and the other girls learn something important this day…Try not to get on Hikari's bad side!

* * *

ACGOMN: Ah, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

ACGOMN: Here's chapter six to all you wonderful readers and reviewers.

I don't own TnO (PoT), never will. I own the plot and the OCs. I don't own KaibaCorp (or Seto Kaiba for that matter), WWE, and Trump.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Good pitching will beat good hitting any time, and vice versa."_ -Bob Veale, 1966

"_Tennis belongs to the individualistic past - a hero, or at most a pair of friends or lovers, against the world."_ -Jacques Barzun

"Nya, Oishi," said the ball of energy Eiji. "Aren't the Tokyo Prefectuals for the Middle School coming up?"

"Yeah, Momo said that they are training right now for that," said Oishi. "I hope the twins aren't driving the three of them crazy."

"Well, I can see how Ava-chan and Eve-chan are related to Hiroko-chan, but Kenya and Kyo seems quite different than Sapphire-chan, but then of course Trinity-chan is like the twins in a way," said Eiji.

"Poor Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen," said Fuji, joining their conversation. It was during practice while the courts were filled with non regulars training. The regulars walked around giving them pointers. Though everyone seemed to avoid Inui, because frankly he just crept people out. Did the author forget to mention that Eiji and Oishi are now regulars? The new ranking matches were a few days ago, so that's when Eiji and Oishi got in.

"Sam, dear," said the coach.

"What?"

"Where's Black," asked Cole.

"She had to go home early today, something with her grandfather or something," said Sam. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"What's up with Sam," asked Oishi. "She seems out of it lately."

"Don't worry about her," came the curt reply of Tezuka.

"What do you know that we don't Tezuka," asked Fuji.

"Not my place to tell you," said Tezuka. Then everyone in the tennis courts stopped when hearing a loud yell come in the direction of the baseball fields.

"ARAI YOU BETTER START RUNNING NOW," yelled a voice some where off in the distance. The boys' baseball team buchou was steamed at Hiroko right now. Was she making fun of them or something? Hiroko just stood there grinning accepting her punishment with grace and dignity.

"You are a bastard," grinned Hiroko, with a peace sign. Then she began running. The reason why the buchou was so mad is that Hiroko's not very good at batting. Pitching and catching she is exceptional at; that's what got her on the team as a backup pitcher in the first place. The baseball buchou was at the end of his ropes with this girl. Not only did she never get mad, she always had that grin on her face and a smart remark or insult ready.

"Come on don't be so hard on her," said the pitcher. "Tanaka-buchou."

"Suzuki-san please. She has no discipline whatsoever and she'll make a mockery out of the team," said Tanaka. "I can't believe coach let her through."

"Admit it, Tanaka," said the coach. "You were impressed the first time you saw her pitch."

"She dressed as a boy and wasn't as rude," said Tanaka.

"You know, Tanaka-buchou normally I wish you would tell me what you think of me instead of keeping it locked up inside. That's not good for your health," said Hiroko, running by. While she was running, she even had the nerve to whistle. Hiroko is making this guy's life hell.

Back at the high school tennis courts, anyone who knew Hiroko by now was laughing. (Except Tezuka, of course). Sam sniggered, while Inui began writing in his data book.

"Hiroko-chan's having fun," said Fuji.

"She sure is," said Eiji. "I wonder how Momo, Kaidoh and Ochibi are doing?" Speaking of them (again), at the middle school the regulars were working there asses off. With Inui's training schedule and with Ryuuzaki-sensei running the show…you get the point. Now Momo was talking to Ryuuzaki-sensei about the upcoming matches in the Tokyo Prefectuals. Kaidoh was rallying with Kenya. Kyo was rallying with Eve. And our prince of tennis was rallying with Ava, the more demonic one of the twin sisters.

"So, is that girl with the really long hair or the loud one your girlfriend," asked Ava to Ryoma, hitting the ball back to him.

"Keep your mind on the game," ordered Ryoma. "Your mind tricks don't work on me." He hit the ball back and she missed it.

"Well, I'm guessing it was the long haired girl 'cause Kin-chan said that…"

"Enough already," growled Ryoma, starting the rally again.

"Looks like the new freshman are on Echizen's nerves eh Momoshiro," said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Yeah," said the dunk smash guy absentmindedly. _This team is in shambles right now. How am I going to get the twins to cooperate with the rest of us? I have to learn something that will scare them into submission. Laps don't work…Maybe I just might need that Inui Juice…_

"Fssh, baka," said Kaidoh. "Stop staring off in space like that."

"Who are you calling a baka, Mamushi," asked Momo, angrily. It seems that rallying was done and they were taking a break.

"Mada Mada Dane, senpai and kohai," said Echizen, walking off the courts probably going to get a Ponta.

"I'm not mada mada dane Echizen-senpai," shouted the twins. Momo and Kaidoh were too busy arguing to notice. Oh boy this team needs some work. Back at the high school in the chorus/band room they were busy practicing for the upcoming June festival. The opening song was decided that Faith would play the piano. Surprisingly, no one but the music teacher could play the piano. And Sapphire stunned the whole group by singing a wonderful solo. The chorus would be her back up.

"Okay Hall-chan here are the song choices for the festival," said one of the violinists.

"Ah thanks," said Sapphire.

"Geez, no one here can clean off the unused instruments," asked Faith. Sapphire smiled. Faith was loud and demanding. And this club seemed to be getting things done more lately. The only time Faith wasn't like that was around Eiji, Fuji and the others. "Ne, Sapphire deep in thought?"

"Ah, yes."

"Pick a song yet," asked Faith.

"Not as of yet," said Sapphire.

"You'll figure it out. Just make sure you pick a song _you_ can sing. Don't worry about the rest of us, we'll learn it," said Faith, patting Sapphire on the back. She nodded to the black haired New Yorker with a smile. Now at KaiTech, the VP Hikari was having some serious problems….

"HE LEFT ME IN CHARGE! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO," demanded Hikari, er, loudly. Tusya just stared at his boss with a blank stare.

"There's a letter on your desk, Kai-san," said Tusya. Hikari stomped off and went to read the letter. Tusya sometimes wondered why did he get stuck with loud girls all the time and ones easy to make angry.

"VACATION WITH IZUMI-SAN! WHAT IN THE HELL," cursed Hikari. Tusya winced at the loudness. He wondered when he could tell her about the big meeting with three important people. Meanwhile, in the office of Hikari she was angry. _I can not believe him! I know that he loves her, but what the hell about the kids? And why in Kami-sama's name did he leave me in charge. What about Nariko-san? She's chairwoman of the company._

"Uh, Kai-san sorry to interrupt your internal dialogue," said Tusya, "But you have to get to the meeting room to meet with Trump-san, McMahon-san, and Kaiba-san at the same time." Hikari picked up the dictionary/thesaurus on her desk and began hitting her head with it. Tusya sweated. "Kai-san they are waiting! You can't leave the three of them in a room together."

"Shit you are right," said Hikari, making herself look presentable again. She had to go in her school uniform, no time for a clothing change. The Seigaku high uniform was a dark grey skirt to the knees, with a button up white shirt and red tie. She entered the meeting room.

"Kai you are late," commented Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp, with impatience. "And you are wearing a skirt."

"Lateness is not good you know Kai-san," said Trump.

"About time you got here," said Vincent McMahon of WWE.

"Listen I just got word that I'm in charge for the time being for I just got here from school," said Hikari, coldly. She picked up her father's notes, which was a packet about two inches thick. Hikari twitched. She was not reading this. She threw it in the garbage. "What the hell do you want?" Yes, Hikari nice way to talk to them…

Now back at the Middle School, Tomoka was watching the girls' tennis team practice. Sakuno was rallying with a third year regular. She cheered for her best friend. Then Tomo heard something from another of the regulars who were talking.

"Did you hear? The boys' team is in shambles. Seems with Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Kawamaru, and Oishi that team is going," said one girl. Tomoka twitched. She knew that the twins were giving Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Ryoma problems and Momoshiro was trying his best to be captain. Those girls…

"Tomo-chan, are you alright? You look like you need a drink," said Sakuno, walking up to her best friend.

"Fine, I better start home. I got to help my parents with dinner," said Tomo. "Good luck with the rest of practice."

"Yeah," said Sakuno, worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine," said Tomoka, walking away. Then she remembered that she needed to go to the market for some eggs. She sighed. In the market she was waiting on line when someone accidentally bumped into her. Luckily the eggs didn't break or fall.

"Sorry are you alright," asked the brown haired girl.

"I'm fine," said Tomoka.

"You go to Seigaku?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh then you must know Momoshiro-kun and the rest," said the girl.

"Yeah, I'm the president of Ryoma-sama's fanclub," said Tomoka.

"So you are the famous Osakada Tomoka I heard about from Ryuuzaki-chan," asked the girl.

"Yeah, how do you know Sakuno-chan," asked Tomoka.

"Oh I'm Tachibana Ann, Tachibana Kippei's imouto," said Ann.

"You are Ann," asked Tomo. Of course this was that girl that saved Sakuno, then both of them had to be saved by Momoshiro. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise. Sorry about before, but Kaimo is sending text messages like crazy to my phone," said Ann, with a sigh. "So I'll see you around and Ryuuzaki-chan too! At the Tokyo Prefectuals."

"Bye," said Tomoka. She was nice. Anyway, Tomoka paid for the eggs and went home. She was greeted by her two little brothers, loudly.

"Nee-chan's home with eggs," said both of them.

"Ah, good dear," said her mother, before being cut off by an older woman's voice.

"Where were you? Didn't you get out earlier? You have no extra activities," asked the woman. Yep, Tomoka's grandmother (her mother's mother) has finally come to live with them. Tomoka didn't answer, but handed her mother the eggs and went upstairs. Tomoka sat on her bed. Her grandmother was so critical of every dame thing Tomoka did and it was making her life miserable. She wasn't good enough for that woman…

A few weeks later the Tokyo Prefectuals was going on. The gang from the high came to watch them and to support Momo, Ryoma and Kaidoh. (Sapphire came to watch her brother, while Hiroko did the same for her sisters). Eight schools from Tokyo were about to go at it in tennis.

"On four courts, four different matches. Court A--Seigaku v. Hyotei, Court B--Yamabuki v. Fudomine, Court C Ginka v. Gyokurin, and Court D is Kakinoki v. St. Rudolph," proclaimed one of the referees. Momo cursed his luck. _The First match just had to be with Hyotei, right?_ Meanwhile, Fuji was having some bad luck of his own.

"Oh dear this is a problem. Who should I watch Seigaku or St. Rudolph's match," sighed Fuji.

"Why," asked Faith.

"My brother goes there and is on the team," replied Fuji.

"Then you should go watch him then," said Sapphire. "I mean that's why Hiroko and I are here, for our siblings. I'm sure Momoshiro-kun, Kaidoh-san and Echizen-kun wouldn't mind if you watched your brother."

"Ah, thank you for the kind words," said Fuji.

"Will be sure to fill you in, tensai-tennis," said Hiroko, with a grin. Fuji, with that freaking smile on his face, walked over to Court D. Doubles 2, the Arai-twins v. two guys that the others never met before, this is going to be interesting.

"Hold it those are girls! We can't play them," said one of the boys.

"Why not," said both Arai twins with a tilt of their heads. "Chicken."

"You two play," said the new captain, Hiyoshi Wakashi, the "Enbu Tennis" player. "Those are your opponents." Obviously he was informed of Seigaku, being one of the first boys' teams to have girl regulars (1st years no less). The Arai twins smirked. And unfortunately the boys gulped.

"Hiroko I'm guessing you taught them that," said Faith.

"No of course not! It comes natural," grinned Hiroko. Faith laughed nervously. The Arai family was sure creepy. And I'm sure you know the outcome of Doubles 2…

"Another set of twins! Geez," said the Hall twins opponents.

"Let's get ready to play, losers," said Kenya and Kyo in prefect sync. The other two sweatdropped in amusement at the cockiness of the twins.

"Surely they can't be Sapphire-chan's brothers," said Eiji.

"No I assure you they are," said Sapphire. "I'm just not like them."

"I can see that," commented Inui, with the ever loving data book out.

"Finally, Singles 3," said Oishi. The Doubles 1 match took forever (1 hour) and now Kaidoh had to go against Kabaji. "I hope this doesn't turn out bad." If you didn't know when Kabaji faces an opponent he copies their moves perfectly, so it would be hard to defeat your own moves.

"GO! KAIDOH-SENPAI," shouted Tomoka, the loudest and Horio. Kaidoh just hissed in annoyance.

"Kabaji is the same as ever," said Hikari, who finally commented. "I wonder if Atobe is here. If that bastard didn't come to support Kabaji, Ootori, and Wakashi, I'll get him." She of course said that all under breathe.

"Ore-sama wonders if Kai would stop bad mouthing him under her breathe," said Atobe, showing up in front of Atobe.

"Che, good you came," said Hikari.

"Heard you pissed off three very important people," said Atobe. Hikari seethed with anger. Hiroko came to Atobe's rescue.

"Kari don't worry about it," said Hiroko. "Oh look Kaidoh-kun is hurt."

"That's Kabaji for you," said Hikari. "Though I do hope Kaidoh-kun is alright."

"Oi, Atobe get over here and stop pissing off Hikari," said Shishido. Kaidoh lost, but he knows that Momoshiro (he better) and Echizen (of course) would win there matches.

"Good luck Ootori," said Momo, on one side of the courts.

"Same to you Momoshiro," said Ootori, politely.

"You know Faith," said Hikari, "Ootori-kun plays piano and the violin."

"Kai-san seems to know a lot about Hyotei," said Takashi, who is only going to be here for a little while longer.

"Momo seems to be doing alright," said Fuji, appearing with Yuuta. "St. Rudolph won by the way."

"That's wonderful, now Fuji-kun can watch the rest of Seigaku's matches," said Sapphire.

"Hmm, are you Nii-san's girlfriend? You never mentioned you had one," said Yuuta. Fuji just shook his head and smiled, while Sapphire turned red as a cherry and looked ready to pass out.

"Oh and I was hoping that she had gotten over that," said Fuji and Faith at the same time.

"Guys, Momo won," said Eiji, hyper.

"Of course he would," said Zoe Claire, up actually.

"It's Ochibi's turn," said Eiji.

"He'll win," said Inui.

"He already beat him," said Fuji.

"Mada Mada Dane, Hiyoshi," said Ryoma, with a cocky grin.

"Shut up and let's go," snapped Hiyoshi. And you and I both know who won that match. So it seems that Seigaku is going on to the next round against… Fudomine!

_Oh dear Kami-sama why are you doing this to me? _Asked Momo silently. While other teams had last year's team separated, Fudomine's team was all the same, but Kippei. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Ah it seems that Seigaku Middle's old team members came to watch. And now it's time to play," mumbled Ibu, the new team captain.

"This is going to be great," said Kamio, getting pumped up. Doubles 2—Arai twins v. Ishida Tetsu and Sakurai Masaya.

"How good are they," asked Hiroko.

"I think your sisters are in trouble," said Oishi.

"That good huh," commented Hiroko.

"Oh no Hiroko do NOT go into big sister mode okay," said Hikari. "Believe me I think all of us will have to hold her back from beating the shit out of the two guys over there if her sisters get hurt."

"Arai, don't interfere with this match," said Tezuka, commandingly. And surprisingly to almost everyone Hiroko answered,

"I wasn't planning to interrupt the match, plus I'm sure those two are nice enough not to hurt two 1st year girls on the boys' tennis team." The Arai twins lost and even though the Tetsu and Sakurai were going easy on them so not to hurt them. The Hall twins had similar trouble against Uchimura Kyousuke and Mori Tatsunori. And during the whole match you could see Sapphire get worried.

"Okay so we lost both doubles matches," said Momo. "Mamushi, you have to win, so do Echizen and I." Momoshiro was going up against the Singles 3 player, who was…

"Tachibana's imouto," asked Momo, gaping. "When did you get on the team? The boys' team no less."

"This year of course," said Ann. "Are you going to play me or not?" Luckily for Seigaku, Momo didn't go easy on her and won. Next would be Kamio v. Kaidoh, in which Kaidoh would win. And of course Ibu v. Echizen, who won. They just barely made it to the final round against….St. Rudolph.

"Okay, let's see if the team can do this," said Inui.

"St. Rudolph only has two of their original members from last year, Fuji Yuuta and Kaneda Ichirou," commented Oishi. "So I'm guessing that they got strong players this year."

"It seems that most of the players were intimated by that Mizuki guy so they didn't join," said Fuji.

"That's interesting data," said Inui. "I suspect that Kaneda is in the Doubles 1 with another partner."

"Yes," replied Fuji.

"I suppose that my brother's are going to have some trouble," said Sapphire.

"Yes, Kaneda is a natural doubles player, similar to Eiji," replied Fuji.

"But first is Doubles 2," reminded Hiroko. The Arai twins lost, so then it was up to the Hall twins to win the next match, so that everything wouldn't fall upon Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen again. Unfortunately, the Hall twins were no match for the St. Rudolph's doubles one team.

"It seems that Momo needs to work with the two doubles teams he has or otherwise they will never make it in the Kantou Regional's," said Tezuka.

"I'm afraid that would be partially my sisters' fault for not listening to their buchou more," said Hiroko. "And picking fights with the Hall twins."

"It's also my brothers' fault," Sapphire sighed.

"Kaidoh is kicking arse out there," said Zoe Claire, who so happened to be up once again.

"Then it's Momo's turn," said Eiji. "And Ochibi, who we all know will win." Kaidoh won with the Boomerang Snake move, and then it was Momo's turn. Momo trumped the guy with the Dunk Smashes. And at long last it was a rematch between Yuuta and Echizen.

"Now as we watch as Fuji goes into big brother mode," commented Eiji.

"Relax," smiled Fuji. "It'll be alright, but Echizen better watch out because Yuuta got much better." What Fuji said was true, Yuuta did get better (all suspect Fuji helped Yuuta with his tennis). Ryoma and Yuuta rallied back and forth, neither scoring a point. The match went on two hours, before Ryoma finally won at a score of 7-6.

"Good match Echizen," said Yuuta.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma, with a smirk. Meanwhile, Hiroko grabbed Ava and Eve to bring them home. Something told Momo that Hiroko was ticked at something the twins' did. Sapphire similarly took Kenya and Kyo to bring them home, but she looked normal and not angry, but to Kenya and Kyo knew they were in trouble when they got home. Eiji, Fuji and Yuuta insisted to take Faith and Zoe Claire home, while Inui took Sam home. Hikari and Taka left a while ago to go to work.

The following Monday at the Middle School's tennis practice was a surprise to everyone…

"Momoshiro-buchou we are sorry for causing so much trouble," said Eve and Ava. "We'll behave from now on."

"Us too," said Kenya and Kyo.

"Uh, okay," said Momo, honestly crept out by this. Ryoma looked like he didn't care and Mamushi just hissed. Ryuuzaki-sensei wondered what could have changed their attitudes. Whoever or whatever it was, it seems that this year's regular team will finally be able to work and train together in a somewhat peaceful manner.

* * *

ACGOMN: It's done, Chapter 6! Next chapter is 7 which includes: 

June festival

And

The Kantou Regional's

Also if anyone has any song suggestions for Sapphire to sign at the festival, please tell me. And now time for Omake (Extra):

* * *

Omake #1 At the Arai household… 

"Ava, Eve do you know why you lost today," said Hiroko.

"…"

"You have to behave and train harder under Momo," said Hiroko. "When you can truly hold your own you act however you want, but for now if I hear that you start a fight with the Hall twins, I will not make any ramen for you and I WILL DYE ALL YOUR CLOTHES BABY PINK! You understand right?" And she said that with a smile on her face.

"Hai, Nee-chan," said Ava and Eve. No ramen how unthinkable…and the Pink clothes! Their sister was terribly evil.

* * *

Omake #2 At the Hall household…"Kenya, Kyo," said Sapphire, with a smile that said you are in trouble. "Behave at school and listen to your buchou. Momo-kun knows what he is doing." 

"But nee-chan those girls," started the twins.

"I said did you understand," asked Sapphire, in a voice that said don't mess with me.

"Yes!"

"Good," said Sapphire, with a smile. "Go in the shower now."

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay that's it for now. REVIEW!! And any songs for the festival let me know! 


	7. Chapter 7

ACGOMN: Okay thanks to all who read the last chapters.

I don't TnO (PoT) or any of its characters; I own the plot and OCs. I don't own other things that are not mine as well.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_A friend knows the song in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails._"-Donna Roberts

Everything was in a hustle and bustle mood around the Seigaku high school for two reasons. The first one is that they were preparing the ground for tonight's June's festival. Secondly, everyone was freaking out. The clubs each had a project to work on, while the band practiced their asses off. The tennis team's project was joined with the baseball team's project. They had to do a stand of sweets. Luckily the boys had three girls—Hiroko, Sam, and Zoe Claire.

"…Black is useless, she keeps passing out," said the captain of the baseball team. "Arai can't cook and what about Evans?"

"Listen up," demanded Sam. "I can't cook and I'm in charge since I'm the manger of the tennis team. So boys start making the sweets in the cooking room. Us three, er, two girls will finish up the stand."

"…" were all the boys' reactions.

"Don't worry the future cooks and chefs are going to help you," said Sam, with a wave of her hand. "Hiroko, ready to finish this place up."

"You bet cha," said Hiroko. "OI, ZC WAKE UP!"

"Wha," grumbled Zoe Claire. "Oh, yeah…work." Then she slowly went back to sleep and fell on the floor.

"…Useless," said Hiroko and Sam, sighing.

"I'm not useless, just tired," said Zoe Claire, mumbling. In the band and chorus room, Faith was having a moment that all artists go through sometimes. Sapphire and the rest of the band and choir just watched as their pianist freaked out.

"I can't believe I can play this right," grumbled Faith.

"Faith, you need to relax. You are probably nervous," said the head violinist.

"I've performed in front of people before," said Faith, testily.

"Artist's block," said Fuji, entering the room with Eiji.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in the cooking room helping make the sweets for you and baseball team's stand," asked the sensei.

"Hehe, we got kicked out," said Eiji, sheepishly. "Hiroko-chan and Sam-san are finished already."

"Why'd you get kicked out," asked Sapphire.

"I tried to put more sugar in the cookies," said Eiji, with a cat grin.

"I wanted wasabi in the chocolate icing," said Fuji, with his smile.

"Ew," said most of the class. Sapphire just smiled shyly with a sweatdropped and Faith wasn't listening. She was still freaking out.

"Anyway, Faith-san," said Fuji. "Maybe you should go for a walk to clear your mind."

"Yes, please," said the sensei. "I'll practice with Sapphire for the time being."

"Okay," said Faith, walking out of the room.

"I'll go with you Faith-san," said Eiji, gliding out after Faith.

"Saa, so is Sapphire-chan going to sing," asked Fuji, with a smile. Sapphire's mouth twitched up as if she were going to smile. She couldn't very well practice with him watching. The smile creeps her out. With Faith and Eiji, both were silent. Eiji for once didn't want to bother someone and Faith was still uncomfortable around Eiji. He's just so…friendly, something that Faith is not used to.

"Ne, Kikumaru-san why do you want to be my friend so much," asked Faith.

"Ano, Ano because," said Eiji.

"That's not an answer," said Faith.

"I don't know, because you seemed lonely and sad. I don't think pretty girls should be sad," said Eiji, honestly.

"Stop teasing," said Faith, punching him on the arm in a friendly manner.

"Nya, it's true," said Eiji.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Faith. "So I guess that you will be at the performance watching huh?"

"Of course," said Eiji, bouncing with excitement.

"Hmm, okay. I know I'll be able to play now," said Faith.

"Why," asked Eiji.

"I know my brother will come to watch, before going back to work, but it's nice to know that someone else out there is supporting me. All I need to play is to play for someone," said Faith.

"That means we are friend right?"

"Yep! I just hope my best friend will like you guys," said Faith. "She'll be moving here after we start second year with two of my other friends."

"Really? That's great," said Eiji. "Now let's get back so you can practice with Sapphire-san."

"K," said Faith. Later that night, the majority of the high school students and some of the middle school students were there to watch the opening song for the festival and to participate in the games and eat the food. On the stage set up was the sensei for the choir and band, setting up the microphone. The seats began filling, while the sky darkened.

"Wheeler over here," said Hikari, inviting her worker over to sit with the group. They got pretty good seats.

"Kai-san," greeted Tusya. "I'm just here to make sure Faith is alright. I know she gets nervous before a performance." That was not what Faith told Eiji. Suddenly the sensei of the choir and band started to speak.

"Attention please! The opening song for the annual June Festival of Seigaku High will be performed by the choir and band. I'm Daisuke-sensei, head of this group," said Daisuke. "So please welcome Hall Sapphire our soloist and our piano player Wheeler Faith with the other members of choir and band." Applause throughout the area was stopped when Sapphire and Faith came on stage. Sapphire was wearing a beautiful light blue summer dress with her dark blue hair down. Faith was wearing a black and white summer dress with her black hair in a bun.

"I'll be singing June Bride- Anata Shika Mienai by Yuuka Saegusa," said Sapphire. She breathed in and waited for Faith. Faith began playing the piano, and then Sapphire started to sing. The band started after Sapphire began singing.

"_Dare ni mo oitsukenai SUPI-DO de  
_

_Nichijou WO hashitte itara  
_

_Kami WO kitta hi Ni tomodachi yori  
_

_Daiji Na takaramono mitsuketa yo _

ashita ga mienai mainichi Ni

_Anata WO suki Ni natte yokatta  
_

_Zutto kawaranai kimochi de itai  
_

_Hibikiau ima WO tomete _

futari Ni naru no ga kowakatta

_Hito to kako WA kaerarenai keredo  
_

_Jibun no koto mirai no yume WA kaete yukeru _

anata shika mienai

_Kureyuku machi setsunasa ga tsunoru  
_

_Yawarakana kaze no naka zutto  
_

_Shinjiainagara futari itsumademo  
_

_JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you _

watashi koko Ni iru n' da yo

_Kamisama watashi no koto mieteru?  
_

_Konna watashi Ni mo nanika ga aru tte  
_

_Shinjite kurete arigatou _

kizu WA kanarazu naoru n' da yo

_Watashi WO erande kureta  
_

_Nani ga attemo Donna koto demo  
_

_Norikoerareru yo ima Nara _

kanashii toki ya kurushii toki

_Itsumo itsumo zutto soba Ni iyou ne  
_

_Nido to kaerenai omoide Ni mou shibararenai _

mirai shika mienai

_Anata Ni fusawashii hito Ni naritai  
_

_Tokidoki kirai Ni nattemo  
_

_Ai shite irareru futari de iyou ne  
_

_JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you_

_Mirai shika mienai  
_

_Anata Ni fusawashii hito Ni naritai  
_

_Tokidoki kirai Ni nattemo  
_

_Ai shite irareru futari de iyou ne  
_

_JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you_," sang out Sapphire. Everyone applauded loudly. Sapphire took a bow, then Faith and followed by the other members. Then the festival was in full spring.

"Good job, Faith," said Tusya, patting her on the head.

"Thanks, Aniki," said Faith, pushing his hand away.

"Nya, you two really look alike. Except Wheeler-san is much taller," said Eiji.

"Ah, I suppose you are all of Faith's friends," said Tusya. "Okay then I'm off. Good luck later."

"I'll be fine," pouted Faith.

"Ah I wish I had a big brother like him," Hiroko sighed. Hiroko, Sam and Zoe Claire were in waitress uniforms while Tezuka, Inui and Oishi were in waiter uniforms. Fuji and Eiji were helping the other baseball players with preparing the plates and such. Hikari and Taka suddenly thanked Kami-sama that they didn't have to perform or serve people. They were just here to enjoy the festival.

"We have to get to our stand or the baseball players will get mad," said Sam. Zoe Claire grumbled something in a different language.

"I wish you stop doing that," complained Hiroko.

"I could," said Zoe Claire. "But I won't."

"Evil," muttered most of the group.

"I'm not evil, just genius," said Zoe Claire, not caring.

"Hey, come on I want to taste the food that the boys made," said Faith.

"This is going to be interesting," said Hikari.

"Wonderful," Taka sighed. Luckily there was no surprises in the food (extra sugar, wasabi or Inui Juice was not present). No one got food poisoning. Faith and Sapphire had to eat and leave to go back to get some more practice in. Taka and Hikari left to go look at the other stands.

"This is so uncomfortable," said Sam, who normally preferred pants and only wore the uniform because she had to.

"Get used to it," said Hiroko, who was a major tomboy.

"It's not bad," said Zoe Claire. "But I want my cloak."

"That thing is creepy what are you a witch," asked Hiroko.

"Perhaps," said Zoe Claire. "Now I'm going back to sleep." Then she fell on the ground.

"Did she just drop dead," commented a girl.

"Nope, she's just sleeping," said Sam, hoping that people wouldn't start freaking out.

"This is going to be a long night," muttered Tezuka, quietly.

"Did you say something Tezuka," asked Hiroko and Fuji at the same time. Tezuka ignored them and went back to what he was doing. Hiroko rolled her eyes at him, and then served a dish to another customer. Unfortunately for her, she got a jackass customer.

"Hey sweetie did you make this?"

"No, now eat."

"Could you feed me?" Hiroko twitched and her grin/smile wiped off her face. _Refrain from beating the fucking shit out of this guy. Remain calm._

"If you are not going to eat that then leave," said Tezuka. "And stop bothering her." With one look at Tezuka, the ass of a boy shut up.

"Sankyuu! But I could have handled myself," said Hiroko. "Hey does that mean we're friends now?"

"…Ah."

"Yea," Hiroko grinned.

"Hey the closing song is going to start in a minute," said Sam. You could hear it from all the way over here.

"_Sora WO umeru hana no IRO  
_

_Utsuri Ni kerina waga koi  
_

_Yagate subete ga sugi saru ato mo  
_

_Anata dake WO omou _

Itsuka haru no yuumagure

_Hajimete kuchiduke shita  
_

_Maboroshi no you Na kaori no naka de  
_

_Anata dake WO omou _

Motome atta kanashi SA yo

_Furi shikiri tsutsunde yo  
_

_Mae mo miezu, iki mo dekizu  
_

_Anata dake WO omou _

Hakanai haru no katami Ni WA

_Ichiban kirei Na watashi WO  
_

_Anata dake Ni, anata dake Ni  
_

_Todometai to omou _

Mai odoru hana no utage

_Tsuki WA tomatta mama  
_

_Mou osore mo tomadoi mo naku  
_

_Nagare yuku mama _

Anata no mune Ni kono mi WO makase

_Watashi WA shinde yukou _

Mae mo miezu, iki mo dekizu

_Anata dake WO omou _

Yagate subete ga sugi saru ato mo

_Anata dake WO omou _

AA kono koe ga kikoe masu ka

_Anata WO omou koe ga_," sand Sapphire. "That was Haru no Katami by Chitose Hajime. Thank you all for coming to the June festival. The last week of June will be our second festival where all your families will be invited."

It was the following week when everyone got together to support the Seigaku Middle at the Kantou Regional's. To say that last two matches will be great is an understatement. Fudomine got a lucky draw and skipped the first round. Hyotei, Midoriyama, Rikkai Dai, St. Rudolph's, and Seigaku won there matches. So then it was Hyotei v. Fudomine in the second round. Fudomine destroyed Hyotei (3-2). Rikkai Dai, of course, won their match against Midoriyama (5-0). Seigaku beat St. Rudolph's again (4-1). It was now between three schools—Seigaku, Rikkai, and Fudomine.

"Rikkai Dai v. Fudomine, the winner plays Seigaku for the Tournament," announced the referee. Rikkai's only original member and now captain is Kirihara Akaya. At least one match for Rikkai is a shoe in.

"Kirihara is buchou? That's interesting," said Fuji.

"Nii-san didn't hear but Kirihara is a very good but an extremely sadistic buchou," said Yuuta, not too thrilled that his team had to face Seigaku so soon again.

"I think that Rikkai will win," said Hiroko. "Despite me not knowing anything about tennis, I can tell when someone is good at something. And those Rikkai Dai people look very formidable."

"Arai is right," said Tezuka, actually agreeing with Hiroko. First time for everything…

"That has to hurt," said Oishi. "Fudomine lost."

"That means that Seigaku has to go against Rikkai," said Sapphire, worriedly.

"Don't worry your siblings got better in just a short few weeks," said Fuji.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," said Faith. Surprisingly enough, that Seigaku won Doubles 2, Singles 3, 2 and 1. The Hall twins were no match for the sheer power of the Rikkai Dai's Doubles 1 team.

"Echizen you got much better from the last time we faced each other," said Kirihara.

"Mada Mada Dane," replied Ryoma.

"Hey, Ochibi," grinned Faith, who along with the other girls adopted to call Ryoma 'Ochibi' too. "Stop being a cocky brat and come on. Hikari is treating us to a meal." Ryoma groaned. He swears if those girl-senpai start coming over like his senpai did, his father will have a field day with all the 'cute high school girls' as his baka father puts it. HE sighed.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun you did great today," said Ryuuzaki, quietly.

"Ah, thanks," said Ryoma, in his not caring way. _Why does she always do that? Talk so quiet, not even Sapphire-senpai talks that low. Che, girls never will understand them.

* * *

_

ACGOMN: That's it for now. The translations for the songs above:

First song:

June Bride (I Can't See Anyone but You)

_No one can catch up by speeding  
_

_If you run everyday  
_

_On the day I cut my hair,  
_

_I found a treasure more important than a friend _

Everyday, tomorrow can't be seen

_I'm glad I fell in love with you  
_

_I want to my feelings to never change  
_

_Stop the time that echoes _

I was afraid of getting together with you

_I can't change someone's past, but  
_

_I can go on changing my own future dream _

I can see no one but you

_The sadness of the darkening town invites me  
_

_I'm always in the soft breeze  
_

_We are always together, believing each other  
_

_I'm your June bride, I'll be with you _

I am here

_God, are you looking at me?  
_

_Thank you for believing that  
_

_There is something for me too _

the pain will definitely heal

_You chose me  
_

_If something happens, no matter what happens,  
_

_We can overcome it now _

on the sad & painful nights

_Let's always, always be by each other's side forever  
_

_We won't be tied down anymore by the memories that we can't return to again _

I can see nothing but the future

_I want to be the right person for you  
_

_Even if sometimes you dislike me,  
_

_I can love you, so let's be together, ok  
_

_I'm your June bride, I'll be with you_

_I can see nothing but the future  
_

_I want to be the right person for you  
_

_Even if sometimes you dislike me,  
_

_I can love you, so let's be together, ok  
_

_I'm your June bride, I'll be with you_

The second song:

Haru No Katami

_The color of falling blossom fills the sky  
_

_Which lingers with end of my selfish love  
_

_Eventually, after everything has passed away  
_

_I will think of nobody but you _

Once upon a time during spring, we kissed for the

_First time underneath the evening twilight  
_

_Enveloped within an illusion of fragrance  
_

_I thought of nobody but you _

we found each other in our sadness

_And in the pouring rain we held one another  
_

_Before I can no longer breathe or see  
_

_I will think of nobody but you _

this fleeting memento of spring

_It the most beautiful thing I have  
_

_And I want to leave it here, just for you  
_

_Just for you _

a party of fluttering, dancing,

_Blossoms make the moon stop its orbit  
_

_Without being afraid of losing their way  
_

_They just keep flowing _

as I rest my body against your chest

_I relinquish my life _

before I can no longer breathe or see

_I think of nobody but you _

eventually, after everything have passed away

_I will think of nobody but you _

Oh if you can somehow hear my voice

_Know that it's a voice that thinks only of you

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Next time on Love and Tennis: Another festival, we meet some more family, the National tournament and some birthdays! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

ACGOMN: Well, thanks to everyone who read or reviewed and both.

I don't own TnO (PoT), but I own the plot, OCs. I do not own things that don't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Sometimes it's better to put love into hugs than to put it into words_."-Author Unknown

"So, whose family is coming to the festival tomorrow," asked Sam. "My dad has to go since he's a teacher."

"Ava, Eve, Raven, and my Tou-san are coming," said Hiroko.

"Aniki," said Faith, biting into her food.

"Jii-chan is coming," said Zoe Claire, going back to sleep.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Toya, Trinity, Kenya, and Kyo are coming," said Sapphire.

"Only Yuuta and Yumiko can make it," said Fuji.

"My parents," replied Tezuka. "And my Ojii-san."

"Chichi isn't coming, Haha can't come, Nariko-san and Izumi-san aren't coming. Raiden and Joben are though," said Hikari.

"Just my grandparents," said Eiji.

"My parents," said Oishi.

"My imouto," said Taka-san.

"Okaa-san will be coming," said Inui.

"And of course our favorite kohai will be coming," said Fuji, with his smile. It was lunch time during school and everyone was outside, because inside the school was way too stuffy. All the students were working on the festival for the past week. Each class had something to do, instead of clubs. Class 1-A (Tezuka, Hiroko, Zoe Claire, and Oishi) are doing a series of stories written by the class. Class 1-B (Inui, Taka, Hikari, and Sam) were doing science experiments that were cool, yet safe to do. Class 1-C (Fuji, Eiji, Faith, and Sapphire) were doing a food stand…no extra sugar or wasabi will be present in the food, hopefully. Not only that, but Faith and Sapphire had to perform with the choir and band too.

"And so what is Sapphire singing," asked Hiroko, poking the singer.

"That's a secret," said Sapphire.

"Yeah, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow," grinned Faith.

"Nya, come on tell us," said Eiji, with a pout.

"No way," said Faith. "Ah, lunch will be over in a few minutes." Everyone shut up and began finishing their lunch. It would be the following day during the school day when everyone but the third years got out of class to finish things up for the festival. The Class 1-A teacher were going over the stories that the class submitted.

"Dear me, Arai-chan," cracking up laughing the teacher said. "Where do you come up with these things?"

"Eh? I don't know. I have an active imagination," replied Hiroko, helping Tezuka, while he was putting up decorations by holding the ladder for him.

"You are going to read this tonight," asked the sensei.

"Of course I will," said Hiroko, with her grin.

"And so will Tezuka-kun," said the sensei. "Great story. It's very deep."

"Ah," said Tezuka.

"Do you ever change your expression on your face or what," teased Hiroko.

"…" was Tezuka's response with a light glare.

"I'm kidding relax," said Hiroko, with a sweatdrop. "Are you done?" Tezuka nodded his head and started down the ladder.

"DID THAT GIRL JUST DROP DEAD," yelled one of the students, who weren't in their class, but in some other class, who wasn't used to Zoe Claire's random falling asleep on the floor. That sudden outburst scared Hiroko and startled Tezuka. The ladder came towering over. Tezuka had landed on Hiroko, but the ladder fell on Tezuka.

"Tezuka, Hiroko-san," said Oishi, worried. "Are you two alright?"

"What? I think I banged my head," said Hiroko. "WAH! Tezuka are you alright?"

"I'm fine," grunted Tezuka, getting off the Osaka girl. They refused to look each other after being in a very awkward position.

"Who's yelling? What happened," said Zoe Claire, waking up. People stared at her. "Oh I suppose I had something to do with this."

"Black-san did you take your medicine today," asked Oishi.

"Yeah," said Zoe Claire, "But I guess they wore off." Oishi sighed. She really didn't care did she? Over to class 1-B, Sam was having a tantrum.

"You gave the sensei your juice," yelled Sam. Hikari and Taka were staying out of this by making sure their sensei didn't die on them.

"Ii data," muttered Inui. Sam was very unhappy about this. "She gave me two points off my essay."

"…" Sam said nothing else. So anyway, over to Class 1-C, Fuji was about to kill someone. Faith was snickering, while Eiji laughed at his best friend. Sapphire was talking politely to one of their senpai, who looked more like predator searching for prey.

"You need to chill," said Faith, rolling her eyes at the blue eyed tensai. "Sapphire is a big girl. I'm sure she has dealt with boys like this all the time in Connecticut. So you don't have be all protective of her."

"What about Faith-chan," asked Eiji.

"I have a scare factor! Plus Hunter scared most of the boys away in NY," replied Faith.

"Ah, here's the pianist we've heard about," said Oshitari. What the hack was he doing here?

"Oh you're that tensai from Hyotei," said Faith.

"I'm Ootori," said the tall third year from middle school. What was people from Hyotei coming here for?

"So I'm told by Hikari," said Faith. Eiji tapped her on the shoulder.

"You better go save Sapphire-chan before Fuji gets over there," said Eiji. Faith sighed and went to get that boy away from Sapphire.

"Geez, Sapphire you can tell Fuji that you are alright," said Faith, dragging the dark blue haired girl over to the others.

"I'm fine, Fuji-san," said Sapphire, with a sweatdrop.

"Saa, anyway what are you and Ootori doing here," asked Fuji, to their two guests.

"We simply wanted to see the two girls that people were so amazed by," said Oshitari. "News and gossip travel fast."

"I see but we're busy with the festival now," said Faith. "AH! Sapphire we have to get to practice." Faith and Sapphire went off.

"Such cute girls, but not my type," said Oshitari. "Too short."

"Oshitari-senpai you just like girls with long legs," said Ootori, sighing. "This is why you are not allowed to watch any of the girls track."

"Haha, that's funny," said Eiji. "That's as bad as Fuji with girls with nice fingers." Fuji and Oshitari glared at their respective friend. Sometime later that day, the festival was about to begin. Everyone wore summer yukata. Sapphire, Faith, Zoe Claire, and Sam weren't used to wearing these types of clothing, as being from different countries.

"You guys are making a big deal about this," said Hikari, with a roll of her eyes. She wore a pretty silk yukata. She insisted that it was the only one she had. Hiroko wore normal one with black as the base color and pink sakura on it. Faith grumbled not liking things like these. She wore a black and white one, while Sapphire was wearing a midnight blue one. Sam wore a red and white one and Zoe Claire wore a black one with her black cloak over it.

"Hikari, I'm not used to things like these," said Faith. "This is almost as bad as a dress."

"I'm fine with it," said Zoe Claire, passing out.

"I really wish she would stop doing that," said Sapphire, helping her up. Sam just growled. She was still in a bad mood from before. Hiroko was quiet, which was unusual for the Osaka baseball player. She was still embarrassed from what happened before.

"Senpai," asked Osakada. "Good we're not late." She was dragging Sakuno, with Tachibana Ann following.

"Don't you girls look cute," said Hiroko. "Where are Ochibi, Momo and Kaidoh?"

"With the other senpai," answered Tomoka.

"Well, Sapphire and I will see you all later. We have to get to the stage," said Faith. "I just hope I don't fall."

"Relax Faith we won't," said Sapphire. Faith nodded and the two of them left. Hikari noted her best friend's demeanor.

"Okay Roko, what's the matter with you," asked Hikari.

"Nothing what are you talking about," answered Hiroko. "Come on we have to get good seats to see Sapphire sing and Faith play." Zoe Claire just sniggered and showed her cell phone to Hikari while Hiroko had her back turned.

"Oh, I see," said Hikari. "Well, let's go." The girls met up with the boys who were wearing summer yukata as well. Tusya was there looking as about as uncomfortable as Faith in the yukata. Ava, Eve, Kenya, Kyo, Joben and Raiden arrived followed by Trinity and Raven.

"Well, I see these are all of _my beautiful_ Sapphire's friends," said a male, about as tall as Tusya but less built. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Toya, she's not yours," said Trinity with a roll of her eyes. "SHE'S MINE DAMNIT!" Everyone sweatdropped at the second girl of the Hall family, she's crazy.

"And this is," asked Momo.

"Our older cousin Toya, buchou," replied Kenya and Kyo.

"Yo," said Toya. "Bye the way brats you parents are going to be late. There was an emergency at the hospital." Trinity, Kenya and Kyo shrugged.

"Zoe Claire, get up now," said a commanding voice of an old man. He had grey hair and blue eyes.

"Whatever jii-chan," said Zoe Claire, opening her eyes. "This is Black Taylor. He is a professor at Tokyo Uni."

"I'm glad she made some friends at least," muttered Taylor, he sat in a seat next to Tusya and Toya.

"Ava, Eve, don't touch Raven with that gum," said the voice of man. He was Arai Inari, the father of Hiroko, Raven, Ava, and Eve.

"Tou-san made it," cheered three of the four girls. Raven just smiled which freaked people out; Raven and her fully decked out gothic ways, with piercing and all. Joben and Raiden scowled.

"Inari-san good to see you again," said Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, how are you? Busy lately," said Inari, taking seat next to Taylor.

"Of course," said Hikari. Everyone filled in the seats and waited for the festival opening song. Sapphire came on stage, as did Faith. The rest of the choir and band members got in their appropriate spots.

"Ehem, the choir and I will be singing to open this festival Kiss Me Sunlight by Heart of Air," stated Sapphire. The band began playing… "_Dare mo ga namida  
_

_Mune Ni... mune Ni...  
_

_Nakushita, a no hi  
_

_Motome... motome... _

kurai mado Ni, ame...

_kirameku machi (tobi koe)  
_

_yuki tai. _

Angel heart, so many heart,

_Kiss me sunlight's (light...)  
_

_Fly to the dark, set soul free,  
_

_Hold me moonshine! (Moonlight...)  
_

_Until my rumbled hand lead  
_

_To the end of time, (end of night...)  
_

_Find me in your eyes... (Fly me... fly me... fly me...) _

Fly the di and faysay chido

_You hold me, hold me...  
_

_Until I can slowly give you  
_

_Moonshine, moonshine... _

(Interlude)

hoshi hara yoro Ni

_Hitori... hitori...  
_

_Ka ke buke, no yume  
_

_Mitsume... mitsume... _

mi nai hitomi ima

_Noni sora SA taka miru  
_

_tobi tai _

Fantaria, tempesta, its my Odessey

_Go higher, among the hearts  
_

_Of around the rings (moonlight...)  
_

_Until I feel new dawn bloom  
_

_On the silent sea (silent sea...)  
_

_Sing for me your song (fly me...) _

Angel heart, so many heart,

_Kiss me sunlight's (light)  
_

_Fly to the dark, set soul free,  
_

_Hold me moonshine! (Moonlight...)  
_

_Until my rumbled hand lead  
_

_To the end of time, (end of night...)  
_

_Find me in your eyes... (fly me... fly me... fly me...) _

Air l'amore...

_Air l'amore...  
_

_Air l'amore..._," ended Sapphire and the whole other group. The festival officially started. Tusya walked over to Faith, but was nearly run down by a crazy light purple haired lady who glomped poor Sapphire.

"Amethyst, dear let poor Sapphire breathe," said what seemed to be the Hall father. Amethyst was obviously Sapphire's mother.

"But Matt, she did so well," said Amethyst. Tusya thought that the woman was crazy. She nearly knocked him down. Faith just watched amused. "And of course Faith you did wonderfully as well."

"Ah, thanks," said Faith. She already met Sapphire's parents when she went over their house to practice more.

"So Faith you gotten much better," said Tusya. "But you probably haven't practiced on your bass guitar haven't you?"

"I can't very well play the piano if I have my hands bandaged," said Faith.

"Hunter will not be happy with this when she comes," replied Tusya. "So you have to start practicing again."

"Yeah Aniki," said Faith.

"You did great Faith-chan," said Eiji, glomping her.

"Ah thanks Kikumaru. Don't you and Fuji have to go to our class's stand now," said Faith, hoping to God that her brother won't kill Eiji for touching her. But he looked calm, so maybe Eiji was safe.

"Right let's go Fujiko-chan," said Eiji, grabbing his best friend's arm and dragging him away.

"That's right," said Hiroko, suddenly. "We have to get to our stand too!" Zoe Claire grumbled something under her breathe. Oishi nodded and Tezuka followed the three of them.

"Come on Hikari," said Sam. "You too Taka-san." She ignored Inui.

"Seems you made her angry," said Cole. "Have fun with trying to get back on her good side, Inui-kun." Inui sweatdropped and followed the group. Faith tugged on Sapphire's sleeve.

"We've got to get prepared for the 'during the festival' song," said Faith. Sapphire nodded. Then the rest of the minor characters split up to wander the festival. At Class 1-A's stand Zoe Claire was telling the story she wrote that was Harry Potter-similar in a tired as hell voice. Oishi's story was more Disney material then Disney himself could produce. Hiroko's turn was interesting to say the least. She was very animated when she told the story about evil blobs taking over the world.

"Nee-chan always had an interesting tale to tell," said Ava and Eve, visibly embarrassed. Raven was acting like she wanted to kill herself. Inari could only laugh at his eldest daughter antics.

"Oh that's a tough act to follow," commented another old man, Kunikazu.

"Ojii-san, Arai is a very interesting storyteller," said Tezuka.

"She's cute, Kunimitsu," commented his mother, Ayana. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, Okaa-san she's not," said Tezuka, getting embarrassed.

"Ayana leave him alone," sighed another man.

"But Kuniharu-kun, I want grandchildren someday," said Ayana. Tezuka coughed. Oishi felt bad for his friend. Zoe Claire just started cracking up. No, she didn't loose her mind that was already gone a long time ago. It just so happened that she snapped a picture of the little incident that happened earlier that day.

"_Akenai yo nado nai nante USO de  
_

_Hitori de ikite ikeru to omotta  
_

_Kimi no egao WA itai hodo shimikomu  
_

_suteta hazu no shinjiru kokoro ni _

shiranai furi wo shite kureta kimi no

_yasashisa zenbu uketometai _

so thank you for everything ima ugokidashita

_todokete hoshii yo wasurarenu kono omoi  
_

_So I can't forget every time kasane awasete hajimaru  
_

_Arigatou my best friend soba Ni itekureru yuuki _

kimi to deatta yuuyake kaerimichi

_Hitori janaitte omoi hajimeta  
_

_Arigatou WO kureta kimi no egao ga  
_

_mabushi sugite me wo tojite koboreta _

shinjiru koto wa yowasa nanka janai

_Ima kono tokimeki hanashitakunai _

so thank you for everything koko Kara kawari hajimeru

_Massugu Na michi nado nai to kidzuita tsuyosa mitsuketa  
_

_So I can't forget every time tsunaidara hanasanai de  
_

_Arigatou my best friend issho ni aruite yukeru _

so thank you for everything yume no owari wa

_Itsumo onaji basho de kieru to shite mo  
_

_So I can't forget every time itsumo hitori janai  
_

_Arigatou my best friend itsumo kimi ga ita ne_

_Itsumo kimi ga ita ne_," sang Sapphire, threw the loud speaker. "That was Thank you for everything by Iwata Sayuri."

"Oi Tezuka your turn," said Hiroko, still refusing to look at him directly.

"Ah," said Tezuka. His story was about a samurai and all of his problems. It was very deep and touching.

"Are you Kunimitsu's friend too," asked Ayana to Zoe Claire.

"Yeah, you are wondering why I was laughing before," said Zoe Claire. "Because I have a very interesting picture." She grinned and showed it to Tezuka's mother.

"How did that happen," asked Ayana, grinning.

"Tezuka was on a ladder that Hiroko was holding. Someone yelled that I dropped dead and it startled them," explained Zoe Claire. Ayana was in a fit of giggles. So, Tezuka was wondering what all that was about and he knew that it was bad. And he didn't want to know. Over to Class 1-B, Sam is no longer angry but still potentially dangerous. Hikari was playing with some goop that she and Taka-san made. Raiden was scowling out in the crowd, while Joben was just there. Inui's mother, Sam's father, and Taka's sister were all watching with interest as more experiments were done. Unfortunately for Inui and Sam, his mother and her father began talking about their only precious child and all of their accomplishments. Hikari was glad that she didn't have parents like that sometimes. Taka-san was just worried that his sister would say something that would embarrass him.

"Nii-chan, which one is your girlfriend?" Something like that. With the wonderful kohai, Kaidoh and Momo were playing a game at one of the stands. It was contest to them, while the girls tried to catch goldfish. Ryoma just stood near the girls, drinking a Ponta.

"Mou, I can't get it," said Sakuno, sadly.

"Ne, try again Sakuno-chan," said Tomoka, who was having fun.

"I just wish Momoshiro-kun would at least pay attention to me. Does he even know what I had to do to let Kippei let me come," grumbled Ann, who meant to think that in her head. But luckily only Ryoma heard and he didn't give a rat's ass. He was actually getting annoyed with this festival thing. Ryoma decided to win Ryuuzaki the fish, so she would be upset that she didn't win anything.

"Mada mada dane senpai," said Ryoma to Momo and Kaidoh to get them to stop arguing.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ECHIZEN," yelled Momo and Kaidoh.

"Che, not my fault if you lose your possible only chance with Tachibana's imouto. I mean she is on the boys' tennis team with_ Kamio_," stated Ryoma, with a smirk that said 'I win.' That effectively shut that argument up, while Momoshiro tried to get on Ann's good side. _Right...nothing between you and Tachibana's imouto my ass, Momo-senpai._ That was Ryoma's thoughts.

Over to Class 1-C, Fuji and Eiji were getting cold glares from Sapphire's mother. Both of them were really getting uncomfortable. Toya was smiling a little, while Matt (Sapphire's father) tried to get his wife from scaring the crap out of the two boys. Trinity was trying to escape to go save Raven and get out of here. Kenya and Kyo were smiling along with their cousin.

"Fuji, Sapphire-chan's mother scares me," said Eiji.

"I don't know why she is glaring at us," said Fuji.

"Syuusuke," said the very familiar voice of Yumiko, with Yuuta following behind him. "I see you're in a cute little waiter uniform. Yuuta, how come I'm never invited to your school?"

"Relax, Nee-chan," said Yuuta.

"Glad you two came," said Fuji, with a smile.

"Ah, Eiji-kun nice to see you again," said Yumiko.

"You too, Yumiko-san," said Eiji. Just then Sapphire and Faith entered. Sapphire was grabbed away by her mother, while Faith just walked over to the Fuji's and Eiji.

"Poor Sapphire," said Faith. "How you guys been holding up?"

"Fine, but Amethyst-san seems angry at us," said Fuji.

"Wah! Who's this cute girl," said Yumiko.

"I'm Faith and you are related to Fuji somehow," stated Faith.

"I'm Yumiko, Syuusuke's big sister," said Yumiko. "And you aren't from Japan."

"New York City," answered Faith.

"Syuusuke why didn't you tell me you have new interesting friends," said Yumiko, playing fake hurt.

"Nee-chan you never…sorry," said Fuji with sigh. Tusya appeared behind Faith.

"Aniki don't even try to scare me," said Faith.

"Whatever," said Tusya. "I came here to test this food that your class made. Hope you didn't make any of it." Faith glared at her brother.

"I'm not that bad of a cook," complained Faith. Tusya did his classic blank stare and I'm not listening to you look. Fuji got some food for the older brother of Faith, while Yumiko flirted with him. Tusya was polite and listened, but did nothing. "I'm afraid Yumiko-san my brother doesn't know a thing about girls."

"Really? I suppose he broke a lot of hearts that way," said Yumiko.

"Aniki has no love life," said Faith, bluntly.

"Faith, just for that no phone," said Tusya.

"Fine," said Faith. "Come on Sapphire we have to go to the ending song for the festival." Sapphire got out of her mother's grasp and went off with her friend back to the stage area. Daisuke-sensei was waiting for them.

"Sapphire you ready," asked Daisuke-sensei.

"Yeah," said Sapphire. Faith went to the piano. "_I'm a dreamer  
_

_hisomu PAWA-_

_Watashi no sekai_

_yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru_

_demo souzou WO? shinai mono_

_kakurete'ru hazu_

_sora ni mukau kiki no ? you ni anata wo_

_massugu mitsumete'ru_

_mitsuketai naa ?? kanaetai naa_

_shinjiru ? sore dake de_

_koerarenai mono wa nai_

_utau you ni ?? kiseki no you ni_

_"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_

_kitto ?? kitto_

_odoroku kurai_

_I'm a dreamer_

_hisomu PAWA-_

_mada minu sekai_

_soko de nani ga matte-ite mo_

_moshimo risou to ? chigatte mo_

_osore wa shinai_

_tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori ? tabi wo shite yuku_

_kyou kara ashita e to_

_tsutaetai naa ?? sakebitai naa_

_kono yo ni ? hitotsu dake ? no sonzai de aru watashi_

_inoru you ni ?? hoshi no you ni_

_chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa_

_motto ?? motto_

_tsuyoku naritai_

_genkai no nai ? kanousei ga koko ni aru_

_kono te ni_

_(It's gonna be your world.)_

_mitsuketai naa ?? kanaetai naa_

_shinjiru ? sore dake de_

_koerarenai mono wa nai_

_utau you ni ?? kiseki no you ni_

_"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_

_kitto ?? kitto_

_odoroku kurai_." Sapphire stopped singing. "That was Platinum by Sakamoto Maaya." Faith and Sapphire was glad that they didn't have to do anymore festivals until next year. Later that week, the whole school got a big surprise. Atobe Keigo showed up at their school. Hikari wasn't too happy.

"What the hell does he think he's doing," growled Hikari. Hiroko tried her best to make sure that Atobe did get attacked by Hikari and lose an arm or two.

"What's does he want," asked Faith.

"It's Hikari's birthday today," said Hiroko. "That's makes her about four months older than Atobe."

"Nya! Why didn't you tell us that today was your birthday," asked Eiji.

"It's not important," said Hikari.

"But of course it is," said Taka.

"Then you should know that yesterday was Hiroko's birthday," said Hikari, getting the attention diverted over to Hiroko, while she went to go bite Atobe's head off. Hiroko was then pounced upon by Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, and Inui. _I must get Hikari back._ Meanwhile, Faith, Sapphire, Zoe Claire, and Sam went to go see what Hikari and Atobe were talking about.

"You couldn't wait could you, you ass," said Hikari.

"Ore-sama will not be attending dinner at your house with Ore-sama's parents," said Atobe. "Ore-sama has an essay due tomorrow that's about 20 pages."

"You are so weird," she replied.

"Whatever, here," said Atobe, handing Hikari a card. She opened it.

"There is a strong shadow where there is much light," read Hikari. "Goethe, _Götz von Berlichingen_."

"Ah, now Ore-sama must take his leave," said Atobe, walking away.

"Hikari, what's that about," asked Faith, with inquiring eyes.

"Huh? I don't understand what you mean," said Hikari.

"Hikari, aren't you and Atobe-san supposed to dislike each other," asked Sapphire.

"I know," said Zoe Claire. "You have to marry him don't you?"

"Did Hiroko tell you," asked Hikari.

"No, but its common even nowadays that arranged marriages in every country but America," said Zoe Claire. "Even in the UK."

"I suppose you didn't want to mention that to us," said Faith. "We won't tell the boys, k?"

"Thanks," said Hikari. "Come on, let's go save Hiroko." It was now August for the Nationals Tournament. Seigaku got through the first round fine, but for the second round they had to go against Shitenhouji Middle. Like the majority of the schools they only had two members from last year, Zaizen Hikaru and Tooyama Kintarou. Watanabe Osamu was still in charge and same as ever. Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Taka, and Oishi were there, along with Hiroko. The other girls were busy that day.

"Do you know any of the kids on the team, Hiroko," asked Oishi.

"Recognizable. I only really know Kin-chan, Zaizen annoys me," said Hiroko.

"Roko-nee-chan! How's the twins and Raven-chan," asked Kin-chan, who so happened to be the captain of the team. Momo and Kaidoh stared at the Osaka prodigy. Did he just call Raven, -chan? The super ultra evil and gothic girl that is really mean. Kintarou was really crazy.

"They're fine, but shouldn't you attend to your team," said Hiroko. The Osaka prodigy nodded. It turned out that Shitenhouji had great Doubles 2 and Singles 3 that the Arai twins and Momo lost. The Hall twins had trouble against the Doubles 1 pair, but won. Kaidoh lost against the Singles 2. Seigaku had no way to come back but the two (Ryoma and Kintarou) wanted to play anyway, just like last year. Stubborn boys… Well let's just say that both boys were dragged away by their coaches by their ears…

ACGOMN: That's it for this chapter. Now for the song translations for you all:

First song:

**Kiss Me Sunlight by Heart of Air**

_Everyone's tears  
_

_in my heart... in my heart...  
_

_I lost it, that day  
_

_seeking... Seeking... _

Rain falls on the dark window

_It glistens, waiting, a flying voice  
_

_Wishing to go _

Angel heart, so many heart,

_kiss me sunlight's (light...)  
_

_Fly to the dark, set soul free,  
_

_hold me moonshine! (Moonlight...)  
_

_Until my rumbled hand lead  
_

_to the end of time, (end of night...)  
_

_find me in your eyes... (fly me... fly me... fly me...) _

Fly the di and faysay chido

_you hold me, hold me...  
_

_Until I can slowly give you  
_

_moonshine, moonshine... _

(Interlude)

Amidst the stars

_alone... alone...  
_

_The fire-haired samurai of my dreams,  
_

_staring... staring...  
_

_You can not see the self now  
_

_To the sky above  
_

_we would like to fly _

Fantaria, tempesta, its my Odessey

_Go higher, among the hearts  
_

_of around the rings (moonlight...)  
_

_Until I feel new dawn bloom  
_

_on the silent sea (silent sea...)  
_

_Sing for me your song (fly me...) _

Angel heart, so many heart,

_kiss me sunlight's (light)  
_

_Fly to the dark, set soul free,  
_

_hold me moonshine! (Moonlight...)  
_

_Until my rumbled hand lead  
_

_to the end of time, (end of night...)  
_

_find me in your eyes... (fly me... fly me... fly me...) _

Air l'amore...

_Air l'amore...  
_

_Air l'amore... _

Second Song :

**Thank you for everything**

_I can't brighten the night  
_

_Without a lie  
_

_Living on my own  
_

_Is something I thought I had to do _

Your smile

_Even in my pain  
_

_Got rid of it  
_

_With your believing heart _

Unknowingly filling that hole

_  
Being able to touch you  
_

_Always so gentle  
_

_I wanted to stop it _

So thank you for everything

_I'll be going on my way  
_

_Reaching for what I want  
_

_Not worrying about what I've forgotten _

So I can forget every time

_As we begin anew _

Thank you, my best friend

_For having the courage to stay by my side _

Meeting you

_At sunset, on the way home  
_

_I'm not alone  
_

_I began to think  
_

_Thank you, for giving me  
_

_Your smiling face  
_

_So dazzling, I didn't know where to look  
_

_I believed  
_

_You were not weak  
_

_I don't want to lose the excitement in this moment _

So thank you for everything

_From here it's a new beginning  
_

_Straight ahead  
_

_Showing forth my newfound strength _

So I can forget every time

_Letting go of the pain _

Thank you, my best friend

_We can walk together _

So thank you for everything

_Protecting my dreams  
_

_Always in the same place  
_

_Never leaving me alone _

So I can forget every time

_I'm not always alone _

Thank you, my best friend

_For always being there for me  
_

_For always being there for me _

Last Song (From CCS):

**Platinum**

_I'm a dreamer..._

_Hidden power... _

_My world_

_is made of dreams, love, and worries._

_But there are still things lying hidden_

_that I can't even imagine _

_Facing the sky, like all the different trees,_

_I'm gazing right at you. _

_I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true..._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome_

_if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles,_

_"feelings" can change everything!_

_Without a doubt... Without a doubt..._

_It's almost surprising! _

_I'm a dreamer..._

_Hidden power... _

_A world yet unseen..._

_No matter what awaits me there,_

_even if it's not the ideal,_

_I won't be afraid. _

_The birds travel on the wind_

_on a journey from today to tomorrow. _

_I want to tell you... �� I want to shout it..._

_I am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star,_

_even with a small light, someday,_

_I want to be  
_

_stronger and stronger. _

_There are limitless possibilities,_

_right here in my grasp._

_(It's gonna be your world.) _

_I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true..._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome,_

_if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles,_

_"feelings" can change everything!_

_Without a doubt... Without a doubt..._

_It's almost surprising!

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Next time on Love and Tennis—winter time, Christmas, Ryoma's birthday, Valentine's Day, and White Day. REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

ACGOMN: Okay next chapter is here. Christmas, Valentines, White Day, and finally the break before second year.

And to an anonymous reviewer known as _me_: I must have missed my mistake that when I was checking it over. But I changed it. As for most of the OCs doesn't have all Japanese names is that Sam, Faith, and Sapphire are from America. Zoe Claire is from the UK. However some of their family members have Japanese names because their parents wanted it that way. And 'Tusya' is a name I made up myself. As for Hikari being a vice president of a corporation at 15 (not 16 yet) is brought upon by watching Yu-gi-oh and Rockman.EXE. Kaiba became president and CEO at what not even fourteen and Mokuba is the same age as Hikari and he is vice president; as for Rockman.EXE is that Enzan (Chaud) is not even 13 yet and he is vice president of his father's corporation. Kaiba actually made a cameo appearance in chapter 6. Plus it's (fan)fiction. I mean can tennis players in TnO have totally awesome moves like they do in real life? No. As for why the transfer students it just so happened that way. I appreciate the review however. I do like comments like these, it helps.

I don't TnO (PoT). I own the OCs and the plot. I don't own what I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_I'm afraid it's been too long to try to find the reasons why_

_I let my world close in around a smaller patch of fading sky_

_But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been_

_And it's still winter in my wonderland."_- Jars of Clay "Waiting for the World to fall"

Ryoma was sleeping peacefully as winter break started. He didn't have to worry about his crazy senpai, kohai, Ryuuzaki, Osakada, Ann, or anyone. Ryoma could sleep to his heart's content and stay inside playing with Karupin because of the cold weather. That was one thing Ryoma hated about winter, he couldn't play tennis. And everyone knows that tennis is Ryoma's life. There was also another reason he hated this time of year. His birthday-- Christmas Eve. It was such a bother. It was just another day to be bothered by his family and friends about his special day.

"SHOUNEN! WAKE UP, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY," yelled Nanjirou from downstairs, most likely looking at something perverted while trying to pass it off as the newspaper. The Prince of Tennis grumbled and didn't move.

"RYOMA, YOU HAVE A VISTOR," yelled his mother, Rinko, getting impatient with her son. He sat up and walked downstairs.

"Chibisuke! Long time no see," said Ryoga, the older adopted brother of Ryoma. (He's from the PoT movie). Ryoma turned around.

"I'm going back to bed," said Ryoma.

"Ryoma get back here and greet him," said Rinko. Ryoma decided it would be best not to anger his mother right now. So he was stuck with Ryoga babbling on.

"And so I'll be staying here from now on," ended Ryoga. The prince blinked. _Crap. _Luckily for him, the doorbell rang. But unfortunately for him it was his senpai. Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Taka, Inui, Tezuka (who was forced), Momo, and Kaidoh were outside all holding two gifts each; supposedly all for him.

"Ochibi! You are now 13," said Eiji. His mother ushered his friends in the house when they piled all the gifts on him. None of them could stay long; they just wanted to wish him and his family a Happy Holidays and Ryoma a Happy Birthday. Ryoma was lucky that his senpai didn't decide to stay long, because they weren't too happy to see Ryoga. You cut the tension between Ryoga and his senpai with a knife. However, Ryoma never got what he wanted. The doorbell rang again. It was Sakuno, Tomoka and Ann who were spending the day together.

"Happy Birthday Ryoma-sama," said Tomoka, loud. But then of course when is she ever quiet. After the three girls left, there was a knock on the door. It was his girl senpai. And boy did Ryoga and Nanjirou loved the sight of young high school girls.

"How did you know where I live," asked Ryoma, knowing that they were going to embarrass him somehow. They were almost as bad as his other senpai.

"Ochibi, it's your birthday," grinned Hiroko, glomping him. She gave him a gift.

"Fuji and Eiji gave us directions," said Hikari, flicking him on the head. She also had a gift for him. Sapphire gave him a shy smile, while Faith grabbed him out of Hiroko's grasp to give him a noogie.

"Ah! Faith-senpai," said Ryoma. Sam and Zoe Claire gave him the look that he better like their gifts to him. _Hurry up and leave before oyaji starts hitting on you._ Before Nanjirou got a chance to the girls left; Ryoma never got a quiet birthday like he wanted. Now all he had to endure was his family of women who pinched his cheek and men who patted him on the back, hard. Our poor Prince. The following morning was Christmas Day. The gifts were as such—tennis stuff, stuffed animals, vouchers, money, jewelry, and a free trip to see a concert (L'ArcEnCiel) for everyone. And of course clothes purchased by everyone's respective parent and/or guardian. In the Wheeler home, it was just Tusya and Faith. Well, actually their three friends were on the phone, because they couldn't get to Japan at that particular moment.

"Relax, well be in Japan by May at least," said the one known as Hunter. "Hey you two stop eating that bacon in front of me damnit." Faith and Tusya just shook their heads as their three friends argued with each other. Just another Christmas for them… In the household of Kikumaru, where all five siblings were bouncy and excited, despite the older ones being adults.

"Nya aren't you suppose to be mature," teased Eiji. Then all his siblings ganged up on him. Dog piles are fun! In the Evans household, Sam and her father were spending it with Seth and John Blaze as they do every year. Seth and Sam just watched their fathers act as children. At the Inui household, Inui and his father were comparing data while the woman of the house twitched in annoyance. At the Black house all was silent. Zoe Claire and her jii-chan were reading the new books they got. At the Oishi household everyone was enjoying each others company. At least they are a normal family…At Fuji's house; Yumiko was doting on her two brothers while their mother snapped pictures.

"My, don't you two look cute in your new sweatshirts that I got you," said Yumiko. New sweatshirts that were a hideous green color...Yuuta was about to cry, while Fuji took everything in stride. At the Hall household, the twins were bothering Trinity to play their new games with them, while Sapphire tried to stop them. Toya was sleeping with his eyes open as was the Hall father. Amethyst was in the kitchen making dinner. At the Tezuka household, Ayana was making a dinner while thinking of ways to get her son to get a girlfriend. Her husband, father-in-law and son sat talking about why in the world was she so obsessed with grandchildren.

"It's simple really," said Kuniharu. "You mother has reached an age when she realized that she wants grandchild. All women got through this, right Otou-sama." Kunikazu nodded remembering when his wife began pestering their son for grandchild. Yeah, over to the Arai household… Raven was locked in her room, while the twins were outside playing tennis. Hiroko and her older brother Hiroshi were having a glaring match as were their parents. Inari and Kanna were not on good terms since their divorce. Ah yes family so wonderful that you want to bang your head against the wall… At the Kai household, Kazuma was spending time with Joben and his current wife, Izumi in their part of their mansion. Raiden and his mother, Nariko were sitting in their part of the house, silent and brooding. Hikari was in her room, while her mother was in hers. Not very family like…I suppose. At Kawamaru's mother, father, son and daughter were having a grand old time with their other relatives over. And of course Taka-san's little sister slipped him a tennis racket.

"BURNING I WILL MAKE THE BEST DINNER EVER," said Taka, in his other personality. At the Momoshiro household, Momo was being attacked by his sister and brother with water guns that their cousin just had to send.

"Knock it off," complained Momo.

"No," said his sister.

"Haha, you are wet," said his brother. Momo had enough and began chasing them around the house. Very lively, no? At Kaidoh's house, Kaidoh was hissing while his little brother tried to get him to play. Annoying kid…At Ryuuzaki's house, Sakuno and her grandmother were cooking and talking happily. At Osakada's house, Tomoka was avoiding her grandmother while her mother cooked and her father watched her brothers. Ah yes how wonderful… Everywhere else normal families were spending a normal holiday season together.

It was February 13th and love was in the air or bitterness. The tradition in Japan was for girls to give the boys they like or are friends with chocolate. White Day would be the day for the boys to return the favor. That was a bit different from the Valentines in America or the UK where anyone gave whoever they wanted to a gift. I wonder if Sam, Faith, and Sapphire knows…wait I'm writing the story…

"So you have to get gifts," asked Faith, as Hiroko and Hikari explained the tradition in Japan.

"Yep or make something," said Hiroko, grinning at the others. "I already sent some gifts down to Osaka to make it in time and Hikari has to give how many people gifts?"

"A bunch of important people like Kaiba, Trump, McMahon, Atobe, you get it. And my friends," said Hikari with an eye roll. Sapphire and Faith exchanged looks, while Sam looked annoyed and Zoe Claire was sleeping, as per usual.

"Have fun cooking up things last minute," said Hiroko. The following day the girls gave the guys gifts after seeing the boys being bombarded with gifts. Faith made everyone cards.

"I felt like I was in elementary school again," grumbled Faith, not liking this whole Valentines thing. Sapphire made the boys cookies (chocolate chip), Sam got store bought candy, and Zoe Claire got them books. She gave Tezuka an ancient history book, Fuji a photography book, Eiji a book on teeth, Oishi a book about doctors, Taka a book about sushi, and Inui one on numbers. Hikari of course had the best chocolate for them, while Hiroko gave them odd homemade chocolates.

"Relax, I didn't make them. My brother made them," said Hiroko. (At the Arai house, Hiroshi was looking for the chocolates he made to give to his love but couldn't find them. He found a note from Hiroko. He wasn't happy). She grinned.

"Ano, excuse me Arai-chan," said another three freshman girls just like them.

"Yo! What's up," asked Hiroko. She was handed three gifts. "Oh thanks but I can't accept them!" Yep, Hiroko had fangirls just like the boys. Everyone, but Tezuka sweatdropped; Hiroko did have a boyish appearance with all her hair up in her cap. At the Middle school, Ryuuzaki gave Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma chocolate, as did Tomoka. Kaidoh also got chocolate from Raven and Trinity. Surprisingly, the Arai twins gave the Hall twins a gift. Go figure. Momo was also sent chocolate from Ann. Now what were the boys going to do about the White gifts.

After the month of waiting for the majority of girls (And boys mad rushing to get gifts the night before), White day has arrived. Hiroko got some stuffed animals sent up from Osaka, while Hikari got gifts back from the people she gave too. Faith received six blank music sheets. (Good thing too, she was running out). Sapphire got a cookbook, flowers, and various other items. Sam got computer things, and Zoe Claire got books.

"Thanks," said Faith. "Now, I can make some good songs up." Sapphire was looking through the cookbook already. Sam was playing with her laptop and Zoe Claire was reading and not sleeping. Hikari and Hiroko were talking.

"So what did Atobe give you back," asked Hiroko.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what?"

"A book on anger management…"

"Hahahaha, that's funny," laughed Hiroko while Hikari just glared at her. Tezuka was trying to escape his friends to go to the library, Fuji was talking with Sapphire about what she would like to cook next. Inui was studying what Sam was reading on her laptop. Taka and Oishi watched as Eiji talking extremely excitedly to Faith who was listening. Zoe Claire was just ignoring everyone.

"You know that we are going to be Second years soon," commented Zoe Claire. "And Momo, Kaidoh, Raven, Trinity, and Raiden will be coming here."

"That's right next week is break between school years," said Eiji, as if just remembering. "What are you doing Faith-chan?"

"No idea," replied Faith.

"You should all come with me to Osaka for break," said Hiroko, offering. "We're visiting my grandpa and mother."

"I can't," replied Hikari.

"Nor can I," said Taka.

"I'm spending it with Yuuta," said Fuji.

"I can't," said Sapphire, sadly.

"I'll see if Aniki would let me go," said Faith.

"I'm in," said Eiji.

"I can't," replied Inui and Sam. "Busy." No, they probably are going to be in their rooms with data and computers the whole time.

"Busy," said Zoe Claire.

"I'll come," said Oishi. "But where are you going Black-chan?"

"Akutagawa invited me to go to Hokkaido with his family, jii-chan will be coming too," replied Zoe Claire, bored.

"I suppose I have nothing to do," said Tezuka.

"Ah cool! It'll be interesting," said Hiroko. So Tezuka, Eiji, Faith, Oishi, Hiroko and her family were on the train to Osaka. Raven looked preoccupied, the twins were quiet, and Hiroko was excited. Tezuka wondered for the umpteenth time today why he agreed to this trip. Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Ryoma was escorting Tomoka and Sakuno around just to make sure they didn't get in trouble.

"Ah is that Ann-chan and Momo-chan-senpai," said Tomoka, pointing over to the two.

"They got to be on a date," said Ryoma, who meant to say that in his head.

"Really you think so," asked Sakuno, with a blush. All three thought the same thing…_It's about time._ Then they heard hissing sounds which there is only one explanation…Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh-senpai what are you doing here," asked Tomoka.

"Training," hissed out Kaidoh, answering the loud girl's question.

"Ii data, Momo finally asked Ann out," said Inui, popping out of nowhere scaring them.

"Don't do that," screeched Tomoka, hissed Kaidoh, mumbled Sakuno, and glared Ryoma.

"Hey is that Kamio-san," asked Sakuno.

"Yes," replied the boys.

"…We better go help Momo-chan-senpai," said Tomoka. Oh boy, so much fun. In Osaka, the Arai's lead their guests to a large old traditional Japanese mansion who gawked, well not Tezuka. Hiroko was then greeted by five familiar faces; Shiraishi, Kin-chan, Oshitari Kenya, and Chitose Senri with his little sister Miyuki.

"Thief-onii-chan," said Miyuki to Tezuka who twitched.

"Huh? Miyuki-chan you know Tezuka," asked Hiroko. Miyuki then told the story of how she and Tezuka met, much to the stoic guy's chagrin.

"Well, well, Hiroko. Are you being a good little boy," asked Shiraishi.

"I'M NOT A BOY DAMN IT," yelled Hiroko.

"You sure look like one and act like one," teased the old Shitenhouji captain. Hiroko sulked. This would be one interesting trip in which it was Hiroko's turn to be teased mercilessly by her old friends. Faith decided that Osaka was a very fun place. Eiji and Oishi got souvenirs, while Tezuka liked the giant back yard that the Arai family had in Osaka. Break was no over and everyone was back in Tokyo for another year of school and more drama of course…

* * *

ACGOMN: I hope this chapter was alright. Anyway, next chapter will be a POV chapter again. Oh I would like to tell you guys something…this next year is going to be very dramatic and were problems come and go. And some warnings for the rest of story: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, incest, and bad parenting hints will be coming. So I hope no one has a problem with any of them. I'm just warning you. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

ACGOMN: Thanks to all my reviewers. This is POV chapter. I think a total of 20 POVs are in order for this chapter to kick off the second year.

I don't own TnO (PoT). I own the OCs and the plot. I don't own anything else that I don't own like songs, other anime references, or companies or people.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_"The first of April is the day we remember what we are the other 364 days of the year."_ -Mark Twain (All Fool's Day/April Fool's Day)

**Ryoma's POV **

I hate school. I don't even no why I go anymore. I pass all the classes with ease. Oh yeah the tennis team. Anyway, Momo-senpai named me buchou. Oh this is going to be fun. Note my sarcasm. My fuku-buchou is Kachiro. I'm stuck in the same class as Osakada and Ryuuzaki again. I just hope nothing bad happens this year. I have a very strange feeling that things are going to be messy this year.

Nothing ever happens the way I want it. Like on my birthday, or holidays, or everyday for that matter. Do I have a sign on my back saying Make-My-Life-Living-Hell? Obviously I do, because that's what everyone does. And now, Ryoga is staying with my family again. Nanako is being all secretive. Good Kami-sama, people are annoying. Ranking matches today too. Great…

**Sakuno's POV **

I was named fuku-buchou of the girls' tennis team. I hope I can do this. Tomoka was more excited than me. Anyway, I'm in the same class with Ryoma-kun again along with Tomo-chan. I think Ryoma had a bad morning at home. He is brooding. He has been doing that a lot lately. I wonder what's wrong with him. Oh no I'm sounding like his mother or girlfriend. But that's just silly Ryoma-kun still sees me as annoyance. I can't do anything right where Ryoma-kun is concerned.

**Momo's POV **

Man, I'm in high school finally. Actually this year I'm in the same class as Mamushi, Sapphire-senpai's sister, Hiroko-senpai's sister, and Hikari-senpai's jerk brother. Mamushi is still hissing at everyone. I think the sensei is afraid of him. Ha! Who would be afraid of him? I'm not.

Oh and for clarification. Tachibana's imouto and I aren't dating; we just so happened to run into each other. I wound up in a fight with Kamio. Then Echizen, Ryuuzaki, Osakada, Mamushi, and Inui-senpai showed up. That was a messy day.

Anyway I made Echizen buchou this year. Hah! Now he has to deal with the Arai and Hall twins along with any newcomers plus tournaments. I think he is mad, but he is the only one for the job. This year is going to be great!

**Tachibana Ann's POV **

I'm starting to hang out with Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-san a lot lately. They are great friends. And I'm not dating Momoshiro-kun or Kamio-kun. My brother would have a fit if I started dating someone without him knowing or permission. I swear he is more parent-ish then our own parents. I'm at Fudomine High this year with everyone else and Kippei. He, of course, made the tennis team. And I have a strange feeling that this year is going to be turbulent.

**Kaidoh's POV **

Fssh, I'm stuck with people I can't stand. High school is going to be worse than middle school. It always gets worse and it never fails to. Fssh, that baka is staring at me again. I swear he is always picking a fight with me. My senpai scare me. They are crazy. Sadists, stoics, happy people, cold people, indifferent people and now they are just a floor above us. Just wonderful and now my sensei is scared of me because of my hissing.

**Tomoka's POV **

Sakuno-chan is fuku-buchou of the girls' tennis team. I'm so happy for her. She'll definitely get Ryoma-sama's attention now. Our girl senpai are with me that Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-sama will be a cute coupling even Black-senpai. Anyway, baa-chan is getting worse by the minute. I'm going to have to ask Sakuno-chan what I should do soon or I'll snap. This year is going to be very interesting or bad, either one.

**Tezuka's POV **

This year my class contains Oishi, Taka-san, Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui, Arai, Black, Wheeler, Hall, Kai, and Evans. All of us are in the same class. This will either be good or bad. And it'll most likely bad with our luck. Bad things always happen, but we get through it. This group is strong. Anyway the trip to Osaka was interesting, seeing Arai being teased by Shiraishi, Chitose, and Oshitari Kenya. I think Wheeler and Kikumaru felt bad for her. Oishi actually tried to help her. Amusing, really.

"Psst, Tezuka I don't understand what that means," whispered Arai. Yep we were in math class and that means she'll bother me the whole time to help her. Just wonderful and I can see Fuji smiling at me as I explained the problem to her. I wish he would stop smiling. It's getting annoying. Arai sits right next to me while, Fuji is on my other side. Two tensai right next to me, just great.

**Oishi's POV**

Oh, dear I think Tezuka is getting annoyed with Fuji and his smiling again. Black-chan is sleeping and I think she is snoring. Eiji is getting antsy again. At least we are all in the same class together. Oh no I think Hikari-san is stressed out again. I have a strange feeling that things this year won't be so good. And poor Echizen has to be buchou this year. I hope he'll be alright, he didn't look too happy about it either. I hope Momo and Kaidoh are having a good first day.

**Inui's POV **

Ii data. I calculate that Echizen and Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter have a fifty percent chance of getting together this year. This afternoon at the ranking matches I will make the regulars. The next ranking matches are when either Momo or Kaidoh will become regulars. Hmm, I feel that someone is glaring at me…

Anyway, Hikari-san looks stress. I think she needs a vacation. Hiroko-san is bothering Tezuka again about one of the math problems. Black-chan is sleeping, as usual. Sam-san is paying attention as are Faith-san and Sapphire-chan. Eiji is getting bored. Oishi is worrying about something. Fuji is just smiling, as usual.

"Inui-kun, would you please pay attention?" Ah that's the teacher; I must now actually pay attention in this class.

**Taka-san's POV **

I'll be getting more responsibility at the restaurant this year. I do believe I'm getting better at making sushi. As for school, I'm just going to try my best. Everyone looks so preoccupied or worried or stressed. I hope Momo and Kaidoh are doing alright. I wonder if Echizen will be fine as buchou this year. I'm sure that he'll be fine, despite that he didn't even want the position.

"Psst, Taka-san," asked Faith, "What does that mean?" I suppose Faith-san had gotten rusty with her Japanese. Sapphire-chan looks confused at that character too.

"It means percent error," I replied. Faith-san thanked me and went back to listening to the teacher. Ah math is so boring. I think we have English next I'm not sure though.

**Eiji's POV **

Nya, this is so boring. I hate English class. I want to play tennis. Oh ranking matches are today! I wonder if Ochibi is alright with his new position as buchou. Ochibi is always so angry lately. It must be because he is growing up or something like that. Lunch is after this I'm sure. I wonder what Nee-chan packed in my lunch. I woke up later than I normally do, so she made my lunch for me.

"Eiji-san you are spacing out," said Faith-chan. "English is over."

"Wah, really," I asked.

"You didn't get any of the notes," said Oishi.

"Hehehe," I laughed nervously.

"You can use mine," said Faith-chan. "But make sure you don't space out during history after lunch." I grinned and thanked her. Now time to eat.

**Fuji****'s POV **

Saa, lunch was uneventful. That's boring. I guess everyone is preoccupied today for some reason. Anyway history is easy. We are going over the Cold War. I don't know why Japan wasn't even involved in that. Oh well, it seems that Hiroko has the same feelings as me, but actually complaining to the sensei instead.

"Sensei! Japan wasn't even involved in that, why do we have to learn about this," complained Hiroko.

"Arai-chan, if you didn't notice that this is World and Japan history. World! Now, be quiet and stop interrupting me," snapped our sensei. Hiroko always makes people mad like that. Anyway, I hope tennis practice comes soon enough. I better pay some attention in class, at least.

**Hiroko's POV **

School is boring and now I'm on to baseball practice, while the boys, Sam and ZC are off to tennis practice. Faith and Sapphire are off to choir/band practice, while Hikari and Taka are off to work. We have a new buchou and fuku-buchou this year. I wonder if I could be the starting pitcher this year. I think I better be nice to the new buchou.

"Hey boys have fun at tennis practice," I grinned at the tennis players that I befriended.

"You shouldn't be late for baseball practice," stated Tezuka.

"Yeah, yeah. You are such a stickler for being early," I sighed.

"…"

"Alright, I'm going," I roll my eyes at him; he and his no expressions on his face, so funny. I ran off to the baseball fields. This year will be interesting.

"Arai you're late. 20 laps," said my coach. I grinned at him and gave him a peace sign, while I ran my laps.

**Zoe Claire's POV **

Good the ranking matches are starting so I can sleep. I already know the outcome—Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi will make the regulars. Momo and Kaidoh won't have the luck of making it this year. Good night and God speed.

"BLACK DON'T FALL ASLEEP." Sam is loud………………………….

**Sam's POV **

She fell asleep again. Damn. I hate being the only girl near boys, despite the fact I can boss them around. Don't get me wrong I'm not uncomfortable around boys, it's just they can be annoying with all their weird quirks. I had nothing to do today since the ranking matches were going on, except sitting there waiting for the boys to tell me who beat who.

"Sam, my beloved daughter," said my father. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm bored," I told him.

"Then do your homework," he replied.

"I finished it," I said.

"What about your computer," asked my father.

"It was confiscated by sensei."

"You can't play online in the middle of class," my father reprimands me.

"…Right." I sigh and maybe taking a nap is a good idea. Ah, Black is rubbing off on me. This year is going to be bad for sure.

**Hikari's POV **

I wish I can order Wheeler to punch me right now. I don't want to be here. Joben and Raiden are not here, so they can't challenge me. I think Faith's brother really wants to be sarcastic with me.

"Just say it, Wheeler," I tell him.

"Two things: Why aren't you your office and stop worrying about te meeting this afternoon."

"But I have to be in the same room with Trump and McMahon! You know they hate each other. Just look at ," I tell him.

"Your father will be there, so relax. At least Kaiba-san isn't there."

"He's still angry at me for last time."

"You should get ready to head upstairs."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. Stop being dramatic, Kai-san." I glare at him and he just blinks. I prepare myself to listen to other rich egotistical old men, who have an obsession with their hair.

**Faith's POV **

I can't believe how slow this day is, I want to go home and chill. Anyway, Sapphire is getting much better at singing. It seems that more people come to watch instead of joining the club. This is ticking off Daisuke-sensei.

"Faith, please you and Sapphire can leave now."

"Yeah, come on Sapphire," I told the girl. Sapphire followed me outside to the tennis courts, where the ranking matches were in progress. I spotted Momo and Kaidoh. "Who's a regular?"

"Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi," replied Momo. "Mamushi and I lost two matches already. Inui's match is up."

"I see. I'm sure he'll be fine," I reply.

"Fssh, of course." I'm sure you know who that is. Anyway, oh boy here comes Fuji. I hope he doesn't freak Sapphire out, again.

**Sapphire's POV **

I don't know why Fuji-kun likes to make me blush so much that I need to faint. He's very weird. I don't think that he'll stop doing that either. Sigh, anyway Faith and I are watching Inui demolish his opponent. Am I forgetting about something? I feel that I am.

"Sapphire-chan looks preoccupied," stated Fuji-kun.

"Hmm, oh I'm just thinking," I said.

"Do you forget something Sapphire," asked Faith.

"…Oh no. I have to get home now," I said. I just remembered. My mom took the afternoon off to spend with me. You know both of my parents are doctors, so they are barely home. I took off walking fast. I'm not allowed to run.

"Wait Sapphire-chan I'll walk you home," said Fuji, catching up to me rather fast. I guess the tensai could skip practice?

**Meino Nanako's POV **

"Uncle, Aunt Rinko wants you to go to the market," I said to my uncle who was looking through a bikini magazine.

"Ugh, I don't want to," he complained. I told Aunt Rinko and so she went to deal with her husband. I then had time to think about the time I worked at KaiTech as an intern. That's over now, so I'm in my last semester of college.

"Why does my niece look like a love sick old fool," asked Uncle, coming in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about," I ask, instantly blushing. He can't know can he?

"Haha, first my shounen is growing up and my little niece is in love."

"…" He really needs to shut up.

"Oyaji, play a match with me," demanded Ryoma-san, entering the house. He looks livid. Poor Ryoma-san must have had a bad day.

**Atobe Keigo's POV **

Ore-sama has a very strange feeling that this year will be a very rocky, dramatic year. Ore-sama wonders if Kai is going to have a worse year than me.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it. Yeah only two sentences for Atobe, because he is absolutely the hardest characters to write without making him look like a total ass.


	11. Chapter 11

ACGOMN: Here's chapter 11!

I don't own TnO (PoT), but I own the plot and OCs. I don't own anything thing that does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

_"You want what you deserve_

_But it's right in front of you_

_You want something better_

_Than any other_

_You don't even bother_

_To figure what it is_

_That you think you deserve_

_You'll find it all one day_

_But not this way…"-_ "Open Your Eyes" Hoobastank

**Third Person's POV **

Hikari sat in her father's conference waiting for two people she rather not talk to and no it's not Kaiba or Trump or McMahon. She just got out of school and still wearing the Seigaku girls' uniform. Her father was sitting next to her, getting impatient. He was mad at her for being sarcastic with McMahon and Trump.

"Kazuma, how are you," said Keichii, Atobe's father.

"Keichii you are late," said Kazuma, with a frown. Atobe followed behind, with a frown on his face as well. If Hikari didn't know better this was about…

"About you wedding children," said Keichii. Hikari twitched, while Atobe just glared at his father and Kazuma, not that they noticed of course. "It'll be moved from Keigo's twenty first birthday to the Christmas Day after Keigo's eighteenth birthday."

"WHAT," yelled Hikari and Atobe, forgetting that they were suppose to be silent during these meetings and let their fathers talk about their children's future.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Hikari, trying to pull herself together as not to get into more trouble than she already is.

"Eighteen just seems a bit too young," started Atobe.

"But I want grandchildren before I die," said Keichii and Kazuma. Hikari and Atobe stood up and left the room. The two rich fathers just wondered what they said to make them upset. Hikari and Atobe found themselves in Hikari's office with Tusya wondering what was going on.

"Are they fucking insane," snarled Hikari.

"They have got to be kidding Ore-sama when they say that," said Atobe.

"Wheeler! This is not fair! Would you ever make Faith marry someone she didn't want to marry?"

"Kai-san, no I wouldn't. And what's wrong," asked Tusya, knowing that he really should not have asked that question. Atobe answered for her.

"We have to be married after we both turn eighteen and they want grandchildren! Of all the nerve," steamed Atobe. "Kai, tell me you got a plan."

"Only one," sighed Hikari.

"What is it," asked Atobe.

"A hostile take over of my father's company."

"That would work. Because it said the CEO and President of KaiTech and the Atobe family head had to make the decision. So if one objects then the marriage will not happen," said Atobe.

"One problem—I can't hostile take over this company," said Hikari. Atobe patted her on the head and walked out with a smirk on his face.

"I'll leave it to you then."

"WHAT? ATOBE YOU CAN BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!?!" Hikari then just went into what the author's sister calls the emo corner (No offense to emo people). Tusya just looked at his boss and wondered if he should say something or be quiet. Inside Hikari's head…

_This is not good! What the hell did I just get myself into?_

**_A whole lot of trouble that's what you did._ **

_Oh no, I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices._

**_No sweetie I'm just your inner self._ **

_…I'm so screwed._

**_Yes you are deary, yes you are._ **

_You talk like you are an old woman or an old fashioned one._

**That's cause I am. Now, your nice secretary is probably wondering why you are spacing off.** As Hikari snapped out her internal conversation, Tusya was holding out a water bottle for her.

"Relax and try not to think about it," said Tusya.

"Right. I just hope Hiroko doesn't see through me," said Hikari, planning to act normal at school tomorrow like nothing was wrong. Hiroko and everyone else sense that something was wrong with her of course. Naturally her beloved second cousin wanted to help her.

"Come on, Hikari what's the matter," said Hiroko, during lunch.

"Nothing Hiroko," said Hikari, wanting her beloved cousin to shut up and leave her alone. Faith was watching Hiroko bounce around trying to get Hikari to talk to her. Sapphire was talking to Oishi. Sam was on her laptop, while ZC was sleeping.

"I know!" Hiroko got a very interesting idea, which is either very bad or just plain bad. So then Faith, Sapphire, Hikari, Sam, Zoe Claire, Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann found themselves being dragged by Hiroko to the mall, then out to lunch. Faith hates malls, as does Sam, Zoe Claire and Hikari. Sapphire dislikes crowded place as does Sakuno. Tomoka, Ann and Hiroko were the only ones excited about this trip. But low and behold Inui was spying (collecting data he says) on the girls.

"Ii data." Inui was of course following the group. The others boys were busy that day with family stuff, so Inui was alone in this.

"I'm not trying on anything," said Faith.

"Relax, we're going to Barnes and Nobles," said Hiroko. "Then maybe f.y.e." She was one not to try on clothes unless absolutely necessary.

"Why did I have to come? I have to clean," said Sam.

"I didn't know you were in charge of cleaning your house," commented Faith.

"I didn't mean my house, my computer system it crashed yesterday," said Sam, with a sigh. She really was indeed a computer junkie. Faith rolled her eyes. "My dad's and my house are a mess."

"Oh well, Aniki and I clean the apartment every Sunday together," said Faith.

"Can we trade brothers," asked Hiroko, with her cat like grin.

"Not a chance in hell, Hiroko," said Faith, with a grin. The entered the book store Sam rushed over to the books about computers. Zoe Claire sat in a chair and went to sleep, with people staring at her like she was a crazy girl. Faith and Sapphire went to the section of the store that had CDs in it. Tomoka complained as Ann and Sakuno took her over to the section about sports. Tomo wanted to shop for clothes, but she guessed that her senpai were weird like that. Hiroko and Hikari went to the manga section of the store.

"So are you going to tell me now," asked Hiroko.

"Just because you got Chichi to let me have this day off, doesn't mean I'll tell you anything," said Hikari, with a huff.

"Oh I get it. It's about Atobe isn't it," stated Hiroko. "Isn't it?"

"Hn," said Hikari. Hiroko laughed softly.

"What happened? I won't tell a soul," said Hiroko.

"Well, instead 21 we are getting married at 18. I had a very hasty plan, and Atobe expects me to get us out of this," said Hikari in huff. Inui, who decided to follow the young vice president, nearly dropped his notebook in shock. He hastily wrote down what he just heard. Wouldn't the guys like to hear about this?

At school on Monday, the boys were staring at Hikari weirdly. And frankly that scared her. Hiroko told her not to worry, but Hikari got Sapphire to ask Fuji what was going on.

"Ah, Fuji-kun. Why are all you looking at Hikari like that," asked Sapphire.

"Oh it's nothing," said Fuji, with smile.

"Oh please Fuji-kun, I wanna know," said Sapphire.

"Hikari's engaged to Atobe," said Fuji. "A shock really."

"I see," said Sapphire. "Thanks Fuji-kun!" Sapphire told Hikari, who wondered who told. She knew that Hiroko, ZC, Faith, Sapphire, or Sam would not tell the boys. They were the only ones in the school that knew, so who?

"My guess is Inui," said Sam. "He does have data on everyone." Hikari figured she was right.

"Oi, Inui," said Hikari, glaring at the taller boy.

"Ah yes Kai," asked Inui, wishing he was out of the area at the moment.

"How did you find out that Atobe and I are to be married? And you told the others right," said Hikari.

"I have my sources," said Inui, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, why are they looking at me weird," said Hikari.

"I don't know ask them," said Inui, disappearing. She growled at the Seigaku data man, but decided to ask them before she left that day. When she asked them the question, Fuji answered.

"It's just that you didn't trust us enough to tell us of your little predicament," said Fuji. "We're friends right?"

"Of course we are all friends. And it's not that I don't trust you, but Atobe didn't want me to tell you guys. His thoughts are that if one of his major rivals or something knew that we had to well get married that they use that against him. That's stupid but that's the way he is," said Hikari.

"Well, you two don't want to have to get married right," stated Eiji. "So if you need help with anything, just let us know."

"Nah, I'll be fine," said Hikari. "Glad we understand each other." She left. Hiroko was watching, while laughing. Boy was Hikari such a silly girl. Didn't she know by now that Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Inui, Momo and Kaidoh are as kind as can be and wouldn't do anything but accepting? The baseball pitcher just laughed all the way to practice, while everyone who she walked past thought she lost it.

"Who's telling Echizen about this," said Fuji.

"I already did," said Inui. "He just looked like he could care less. Being buchou is getting to him. Even though the twins are behaving and having help from Ryuuzaki-sensei and Osakada on her free days." Speaking of our adorable little prince of tennis, he was in a bad mood today.

"It's not so bad," said Ryuuzaki-sensei, stifling her laughter.

"How can this be not bad," said Ryoma. His voice was cracking the whole time and it made him sound awful.

"Your voice is just changing," said Ryuuzaki-sensei. "All boys go through it! Well, I remember when Tezuka's voice changed. He didn't say a word the entire time." She then proceeded to laugh at the tennis prince.

"It's not funny," growled Ryoma. He wanted to die right about now. This morning his father and brother made a big deal of it, while his mother said something about how her little boy was growing up so fast. Luckily Nanako wasn't there this morning to add anything.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry about it," said the old lady. "By the way you have a team to run." Ryoma glared at her and walked out. This was definitely not his day. Why did his voice have to change so early? He swore he had another year.

"Echizen-buchou," said Ava and Eve, walking up to him. "We cannot attend today's practice." He looked at them as if telling them to continue.

"Our Okaa-san wishes to spend time with us and we must comply," said the Arai twins.

"Whatever," said Ryoma, quietly hoping that the girls didn't realize that his voice was cracking. They did notice, but wished not anger him. But boy would they tell their Hiroko-nee-chan later. Ryoma finally reached the tennis courts. "Everyone laps!"

"What's wrong with your voice buchou," asked an poor, poor soul.

"EVERYONE 100 LAPS NOW," snapped Ryoma. He was not in the mood.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun here's some water," said Sakuno, handing the buchou water.

"Thanks," said Ryoma, accepting the water. "What about you? No practice."

"No," replied Sakuno. The two lapsed into silence not knowing what to say to the other. That's been happening a lot lately. Not that either talked too much.

"Uh stay till end of practice. I'll walk you home," stated Ryoma, trying not make his voice not crack. The pig tailed girl nodded. Ryoma sighed he really wished he was a freshman again with his senpai-tachi and not the other girl senpai-tachi. Right now he wished he didn't have to grow up.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay, this chapter is out a bit later than I wanted it to be, but I could not get on because my sister's were hogging the computer. So here's chapter 11. It was a bit Hikari-centric. Oh and for sure this story will have 50 chapters. And the last thing here's a link to my xanga where I posted some pictures of the six main OCs that resembled them. It's not exact, but good enough to give you a nice idea of what they looked like. 

http:// www. xanga. com/ FaithHirokoHikariZoeClaire (without the spaces)

REVIEW my beloved readers!!!


	12. Chapter 12

ACGOMN: Here's chapter 12 people.

Don't own PoT, I own the plot and OCs, and I don't own what is not mine like Ouran High School Host Club in which two members are mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

_"Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love."_ -George Eliot

Today was a day when Faith was actually jumpy, and everyone was a bit worried. She was always focused and for the majority of the time, calm. Sapphire tried to ask her what's wrong, but she didn't answer. Eiji was trying to get her to help him with his work, but no response.

"Nya, Faith-chan is really out of it," said Eiji, sighing and sitting next to his best friend. Fuji just smiled and plotted ways that he could get Faith to snap. His smiled just got wider.

"Sapphire-chan would you come here," asked Fuji . Sapphire raised an eyebrow, but complied with the brown haired tensai. "Saa, Sapphire-chan is very adorable don't you think Eiji?"

"Nya?" While Eiji was being confused, Sapphire was blushing looking ready to faint. Despite one year knowing how Fuji can be it still embarrasses her completely.

" FUJI ! Don't make Sapphire faint," snapped Faith. That got her out of her funk or whatever. Fuji smiled, she was so predictable. "Ah, I got to go. Fuji , Eiji-san, walk Sapphire home today."

"Nya where are you off to in such a rush," asked Eiji. Suddenly three people (one guy and two girls) came up to the tennis courts. They looked directly at Faith. One girl has blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a punk way. The guy had brown hair and eyes and was wearing jeans and a MCR shirt. The last girl has long black hair in a ponytail and wearing all black, but no earrings or tattoos.

"_Faith is that you? You've definitely grown_," said the punk girl, speaking English.

"HUNTER! CHRIS! KIM," exclaimed Faith. "How did you know where I go to school?"

"Your idiot brother," said Hunter "gave us directions."

"Aniki is not an idiot Hunter," said Faith.

"Uh, Faith-chan who are these people," asked Eiji.

"Oh! The girl in black is Hunter, the other girl is Kim and the guy is Chris. They're my friends from NYC," said Faith, explaining it to Eiji. "They've moved here. Chris and Kim don't speak Japanese, only Hunter does." The girls and guys were going to introduce themselves, when Hunter cut them off by grabbing Faith.

"Let's go Faith! You got to show us around," said Hunter , getting hyper. "Then—what happened to your hands?"

"Huh? Oh No nail polish allowed in school and I haven't had time to practice with my guitar because I've been playing piano for the school chorus and band," said Faith, indifferently.

"No guitar? For heaven's sake Faith," started Hunter. Eiji, Fuji , Sapphire and the others wondered what this old friend of Faith's problem was. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Wha," was Faith's only response. And she was thus taken away by Hunter, with Chris and Kim following them.

"What was that about," asked Hiroko, who just got out of baseball practice.

"I have no idea," replied Sam, going back to her computer.

"This is going to be bad," said Black, falling asleep on the ground.

"Saa, interesting," said Fuji .

"I hope Faith-chan will be alright," said Eiji.

"Faith will be fine," said Tezuka. "She can take care of herself." Oishi was worrying about Black passed out on the ground and hoping that Faith is going to be alright. Inui disappeared, possibly to go collect data on the new people. Hiroko frowned for the first time. She had a bad feeling about that Hunter girl. Hikari and Taka would love to hear about this. The following day during class, Faith was like she was the day before. Frankly even Tezuka was worried.

"Arai, I think you better try to find out what's the matter with Faith," said Tezuka.

"I think I should too," said Hiroko with a sigh. "I just hope she doesn't bite my head off though. I get enough of that from Raven."

"Don't worry I don't think she will," said Tezuka. Inui and Fuji just so happened to be listening to this conversation as well, what were they planning? So at lunch Hiroko pulled Faith aside to talk to her.

"Faith what's wrong," asked Hiroko, worried.

"Nothing that should worry you," said Faith, trying to escape.

"Faith, I'm your friend. And so are the others," said Hiroko. "You have been acting different lately. Please let me---us help you."

"I'm fine really," said Faith.

"Hey, what are you doing to Faith," asked an anger voice of Hunter, who somehow got onto the school grounds.

"Nothing, just talking," said Hiroko, putting up her grin.

"Didn't look like it to me," growled Hunter.

"Are you implying that I would try to hurt Faith," asked Hiroko, grinning but had that look in her eyes as Fuji 's when his eyes are actually open.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," said Hunter, with a glare. Hiroko glared back. Faith got between the two girls. She knew how Hunter was and would punch Hiroko and didn't want Hiroko to get hurt. Luckily Tezuka showed up wondering what was taking so long.

"Arai! Back down," said Tezuka, as an order. Hiroko relaxed and put her grin back up. "And you better leave the school grounds before you get caught." He said that to Hunter.

"Why you little punk? What makes you think I'll listen to you," snapped Hunter.

"Hunter, just leave! I'll see you later," said Faith. With one last glare at Tezuka and Hiroko, the black haired angry girl left. Fuji and Eiji came out with grins on their faces.

"You know Faith-chan," said Eiji. "Tezuka and Hiroko sound just like parents."

"Ah yes Otou-san and Okaa-chan," said Fuji , with a smile wider than the Nile . Hiroko had a ripple of anger jump through her body, while Tezuka looked at Fuji and Eiji with a warning look. Faith was wondering if this was a way to distract the two but whatever it was for, she decided to join in teasing them.

"Yes, Okaa-chan was all up in Hunter's face and Otou-san was making sure that Okaa-chan didn't get in trouble," said Faith.

"FAITH! EIJI! FUJI ," yelled Hiroko.

"Oooo, Okaa-chan is getting mad," said Eiji. "We better get out of here." Oh boy was this going to stick on Tezuka and Hiroko for the rest of their lives. By the time they returned to the classroom, Sapphire, ZC, Sam, Inui, Taka, Hikari, Oishi were also calling them Okaa-chan and Otou-san. Hiroko wanted to die, while Tezuka tried to ignore them. It thus went through the week without many happenings, but then Saturday came. The shit hit the fan at Taka's sushi place, well not totally at the sushi place. What exactly happened you wonder? This author shall tell you.

The whole group including Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Kaidoh, and Momo were at Taka's sushi shop enjoying a nice dinner. However, Hunter showed up demanding that Faith come out with her. Well not exactly demanding, but complaining to Faith in English. It seems that Hunter does not like Faith's new friends. Ryoma, whose voice is deeper as the changing process was short for the lucky prince, understood every word said. And he wasn't happy. Fuji , Tezuka and the others understood bits and pieces of it. Hikari, however, showed up when Hunter was there. She was very busy at work today, obviously. And luckily for Hiroko who was about to blow a blood vessel and Faith who was trying to make Hunter calm, Tusya escorted Hikari to the place.

"Hunter, are you bothering them," asked Tusya.

"Ah, I was wondering where your loser ass was," said Hunter.

" Hunter I suggest you try not piss me off," said Tusya. Hikari was bewildered by her secretary's words as she never seen him mad before. Faith, on the other hand, knew what would happen if Hunter and Tusya started a fight.

"Aniki, Hunter let's go home okay," said Faith, grabbing both up them and leaving the others confused and shocked. It would be later that night when Eiji who was concerned for Faith called her. Unfortunately for our plaster boy, Hunter answered the phone, despite the fact of not living with the Wheeler's.

"Faith, some Eiji dude is on the phone," said Hunter. Faith took the phone in her room and asked Eiji what's up.

"Faith-chan I would like to know what's going on. Hiroko-chan is not too happy, nor is Hikari-chan or Sapphire-chan, who is more worried than anything. I didn't think you change this much because your old friends moved to town," said Eiji, on the other line, frowning.

"Eiji-san I thank you for your concern and I'll be fine just as soon as Hunter's gets used to guys being my friends. She can be a bit judgmental of people at first," said Faith. "Bye Eiji-san." And she hung up the phone. Eiji blinked and wondered if what Faith said would actually happen. Then the phone rang instantly at Faith's home and it was Sapphire.

"Faith, I know you aren't going to tell me anything, but if you need to talk I'm here," said Sapphire, with worry etched in her voice. Faith was silent for a few minutes, then snapped. Normally she would never yell at Sapphire. However since everyone was poking and prodding into her life, she had enough.

"Listen, I know you are all fucking worried, but I'm telling you not to," said Faith, angrily. What Faith didn't count on was Sapphire snapping back.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm worried about you! You won't let anyone in so I can't help but worry," said Sapphire, raising her voice higher than she normally uses it. And then she hung up. Faith suddenly felt guilty, but no one should butt into her business.

"Faith, you alright," asked Tusya, just getting out of the shower.

"I'm fine, Aniki," said Faith. "Good night."

"Night, Faith," said Tusya, knowing full well all this was Hunter's fault. That girl was always trouble. She knows nothing about Faith like he does. And now Hunter is pulling Faith away from her new friends that are a good influence of her.

"Tusya you loser, get dressed," said Hunter, who was lying on the couch.

"What the hell are you still doing here?! Get out," snapped Tusya. Hunter ran out of the place. The older brother of Faith growled at the fact that Hunter has been able to get back in their lives'. Shit.

The next time that they had school, Sapphire was giving Faith the silent treatment and so was Eiji. Hiroko and Tezuka didn't like this in fact, but the tennis team and baseball team had games that afternoon. They would worry about this little problem later. The games were going to be won easily, but that could not be said about the middle school. Ryoma was really getting into be buchou, but (though no one could tell) he was nervous about the matches that they were having this afternoon.

"Ryoma-buchou you are worried," said Kenya and Kyo.

"It's seems that he is," said Ava and Eve, agreeing with the other twins. Now that they two pairs of twins gotten used to each other, they have been getting along and annoying the hell out of people. It's four times as bad as when they were arguing with each other.

"Though I think fuku-buchou is freaking out more," commented the Hall twins, as they watched Kachiro panic. Ryoma sweatdropped and hoped that Horio was fairing better, which he isn't. Oh boy, how is the new buchou going to deal with this?

"REGULARS 50 LAPS," commanded Ryoma, smirking.

"Ryoma-sama really likes saying that," said Tomoka, to Ryuuzaki-sensei. Tomoka, on free babysitting days or when her baa-chan demanded her home right after school, would be assisting Ryuuzaki-sensei and Ryoma is running the boys' tennis club.

"Just like Tezuka, but Tezuka actually did it less. I think Ryoma is just doing it to get them out of his hair for the time being," said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"That's so Ryoma-sama," said Tomoka.

"What's so Ryoma-kun," asked Sakuno.

"Don't you have practice," stated Tomoka.

"Buchou called it off early today," said Sakuno, with a shrug. Tomoka didn't like the buchou of the girls' tennis team, they never did anything. Sakuno was the only one who was serious about tennis and not trying to get the attention of Ryoma-sama. Granted, Ryoma was the one who inspired Sakuno, but she's not like other fans or Tomo herself.

"Again," Tomoka sighed. "Oh I heard that senpai have matches today."

"I think Hiroko-senpai has a baseball game too," said Sakuno.

"They'll win of course," said Tomoka. "I just hope things go alright here. We'll definitely win Singles 1, Doubles 1, and Doubles 2, but the other two matches I'm not to sure about."

"We just got to believe in Horio and Kachiro," said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Yep," said Sakuno. "It'll be alright." Back at the high school, Faith and Sapphire began talking again because the piano player and singer have to get along. They forgave each other and Faith promised to tell Sapphire what's going on. However, Eiji was still ticked that Faith hung up on him and wouldn't tell him anything. Hiroko was not worrying about that right now.

"NYA! We have to play Rikkai," said Eiji.

"Relax," said Sam , with a sweatdrop.

"Let's see there's Yukimaru, Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Nioh, Marui, Jackel and Kirihara are all regulars and the buchou is Yukimaru, fuku-buchou is Sanada," said Sam .

"There team is fearsome," said Oishi.

"All were missing is Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen," said Fuji . "These are going to be interesting matches."

"Hey should be arriving in a few minutes," said Sam . "And Hiroko told me that she won't be coming to watch since the Rikkai baseball team is coming too. Sapphire and Faith should be over in ten minutes. And Black is sleeping again."

"Thanks for that," said Inui.

"Data freak," said Sam .

" Sam , Inui stop," said her father.

"Bite me," said Sam , getting anger. Cole just sighed.

"Rikkai Dai is here," said Cole-sensei.

"Ah, you have a team manager," said Yanagi, the other data freak and Inui's old tennis partner. "Yukimaru, why don't we have one?"

"I never thought about getting one," said the buchou, Yukimaru with a polite smile at Sam .

"Uh, yeah. So Doubles 2 is up first so go on," said Sam , looking at her computer screen. "It is the Eiji-Oishi pair verses the Jackel-Marui pair." So while those two teams of two were getting set up, the Rikkai regulars were greeting the Seigaku regulars. Yukimaru and Tezuka were talking in buchou mode to each other, even though Tezuka isn't buchou…yet. Nioh was listening to Momo and Kaidoh argue, which he found amusing.

"The matches started already," said Faith, wondering if Eiji would mind her there. She doesn't even know if he's still upset with her. Sapphire smiled and stood in a position so she got a good view of the courts.

"GAME, SET, MATCH 6-5 SEIGAKU," said the referee.

"Saa, it seems to be going in our favor for now," said Fuji , with his smile. "Our buchou and fuku-buchou must go against Yagyuu and Nioh in Doubles 1."

"Is that so," asked Sapphire.

"Yes, I already know the outcome of these matches," said Fuji . While Fuji and Sapphire discussed the matter of the matches, Faith congratulated Eiji and Oishi on winning.

"Thanks Faith-chan," said Eiji, with a grin.

"So you're not mad at me," said Faith, uncertainly.

"I never really was mad at you," said Eiji. "Nya, let's watch the rest of the matches, okay?"

"Uh, sure," said Faith. At the end of the day, Seigaku won with a winning score of 3-2. Hiroko came over to tell them that Seigaku beat Rikkai in baseball as well, but she seemed distracted by the presence of Yukimaru and Sanada.

"Ah Hiroko-chan," said Yukimaru, "Glad to see you well."

"Uh, sure," said Hiroko , politely and she was not usually like that.

"Hiroko-chan what's the matter," asked Oishi.

"It's because she owes Yukimaru-buchou for helping us out of our arranged marriage," said Sanada. The Seigaku and other Rikkai members stared.

"What? It's not like it's my first one. First it was Atobe, and then Hikari was born the next day," said Hiroko . "Then it was Oshitari Yuushi, then Oshitari Kenya, then it was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, then it was Morinozuka Takashi, then is was Sanada and right now it's no one." Everyone still stared.

"And you expect to run your Otou-sama's dojo unmarried," said Sanada, blankly.

"Uh anyway, don't you guys have to be going already," said Zoe Claire , waking up for the first time. "The bus is leaving; I suspect that you don't want to get home too late. And you are all too damn loud!" So the Rikkai team left in a hurry as per what Black said was true the bus was running and waiting for them to come.

"Thanks ZC," said Hiroko . "You helped me out of answering that question."

"Whatever, but you are all too damn loud," said Black, falling back to sleep.

"I better take her home," said Oishi, sweatdropping like everyone else. As for the Middle school matches, well to put it simply they dominated the opposing team. It was all cheers at the Middle school where Seigaku's team, sensei, Ryuuzaki, and Osakada celebrated! Yes indeed the first matches of the year were always so nice. Let's just hope they can keep it up for the Tournaments after all these were just practice matches.

* * *

ACGOMN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter we finally meet Hiroko 's mean older brother! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

ACGOMN: Here's chapter 13.

I don't own anything, but the OCs and the plot got it?

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

_"Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill"- Gerard McMann "Cry Little Sister"_

" Hiroshi you have to take care of your four sisters, while I'm on a conference and you're mother is busy in America," said Inari, the Arai's father. Standing in front of him was his only son and oldest child. Hiroshi (Who looked like a guy version of Hiroko with white hair and green eyes) was a famous tennis player in Japan at only nineteen, with only Echizen Ryoga his only real adversary. However he had a bad attitude to everyone who didn't stand up to him in tennis that is.

"I'm not babysitting the bratty twins, that antisocial Raven or that bitch Hiroko," said Hiroshi.

"Don't talk about your sisters like that," snapped Inari.

"Yeah don't talk about us like that," said Ava and Eve. Raven and Hiroko followed them into their father's study.

"I don't want him as a babysitter," growled Raven.

"Che, he actually came to see you Otou-san what a surprise," said Hiroko. Hiroshi glared at his sisters. Annoying bunch of little girls.

"Alright, Hiroshi you are watching them," said Inari. "I'll pay you for your troubles. Girls you will behave for you Aniki," said Inari, with warning glare to his five children. He left the room. "I'll be back in a week."

"Uh, so what's for dinner," asked Hiroko, awkwardly. Hiroshi glared at her and stomped out of the room. Raven just put her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Try not to provoke him," said Raven.

"But I wasn't. I just asked what's for dinner," said Hiroko. She was being nice.

"He hates you when you speak or even look at him. I stay out of his way," said Raven.

"He hates us too Raven-nee-chan," said Ava and Eve.

"It's not as bad as his hate for Hiroko," said Raven. Hiroko smiled sadly not at the fact that her own brother hated her, but Raven is not calling her 'nee-chan' anymore. This was going to be one tough week. So when school started everyone was acting normal. The only real difference is that Hunter, Chris and Kim drops off and picks up Faith. And Faith is dragged away by Hunter and Sapphire is left to be escorted home by Fuji and Eiji.

"And then he has the nerve to not even cook us dinner. I know that he can cook, damnit," said Hiroko, telling Hikari and anyone who would listen about how much of a jerk Hiroshi is being. "So we were stuck with my horrible cooking skills."

"Have you ever tried talking to Hiroshi about this hate he has for you and your sisters," asked Fuji.

"…"

"Don't even try to help Fuji," said Hikari. " Hiroshi is just going to have to get over it himself. No one knows why he does this to his sisters."

"I see," said Fuji. Hiroko was simply sulking.

"And you have to deal with him for a week," said Eiji. "You'll be fine Hiroko-chan."

"Thanks," said Hiroko. After school was over Hiroko was heading off to the baseball fields when Hiroshi showed up dragging Raven along.

"Let's go Hiroko," said Hiroshi. "I'm going out and I want all of you home and you aren't going to leave."

"I have baseball practice," said Hiroko. "And the twins have tennis practice."

"I don't have time to argue with you," said Hiroshi. He grabbed Hiroko with his free arm while still holding on to Raven. Raven was pissed that she couldn't get out of his hold and Hiroko couldn't either. Their brother was strong the two of them forgot.

"What's going on here," said Fuji, standing next to Tezuka.

"Nothing Fuji, Tezuka," said Hiroko.

"I would let go of them if I were you," said Fuji, with a smile that said don't mess with my friends look.

"Relax, this is Hiroshi our brother," said Raven. "Let go of my arm you mother fucker."

"Girls should really watch their language," said Hiroshi. " Hiroko, Raven go get the twins and go home. Now."

"Yes, Aniki," said Raven and Hiroko, walking towards the middle school to retrieve their younger sisters. Ass. As soon as the two girls were out of sight, Hiroshi turned his glare on Tezuka and Fuji.

"I wouldn't get involved with either of them," said Hiroshi. "You'll only wind up emotionally scarred." And with that he left. Fuji and Tezuka shared a look.

"He thinks that we are interested in his sisters," said Fuji, with a thoughtful look.

"That was a weird warning," said Hunter, coming out with Faith. "Normally big brothers are all like you stay away from my sister or I'll rip your balls off kind of thing."

" Hiroko always said she wanted to trade brothers with me," sighed Faith. "Poor her."

"Who's telling her coach that she can't make it to today's practice game against Hyotei," asked Fuji, looking at Tezuka. It looks like he got pinned with the job of getting Hiroko out of trouble, oh well. Back at the Arai household, Hiroko was pissed. She told Raven, Ava, and Eve to go to their rooms. She was going to talk to Hiroshi to truly find out what his damn problem is once and for all. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Uchi-san," asked Hiroko. "How are you come in?" Uchi was a head taller than Hiroshi with black hair and eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a black buttoned up shirt.

"Ah thank you Hiroko-chan," said Uchi. "Is your brother here?"

"No, but he should be in a few minutes. But before you go out I need to talk to him," said Hiroko.

"Ah a sibling issue," said Uchi. Then Hiroshi stormed in. "Oh dear he seems fired up about something."

" Hiroko go upstairs and watch the other brats," said Hiroshi. "Let's go Uchi."

"Wait, Aniki! I wanna talk to you first," said Hiroko. She actually forgot that she wasn't supposed to call him Aniki. Only in front of their father was it appropriate.

"I'm not your brother," said Hiroshi. Hiroko snapped.

"KAMI-SAMA WHY DO YOU HATE ME AND RAVEN AND THE TWINS SO MUCH, WHAT THE HELL DO WE EVER DO TO YOU? WE HAVE ALWAYS SUPPORTED YOU WHEN YOU WERE PLAYING MATCHES AND DIDN'T BOTHER YOU WHEN YOU LOOKED TIRED," yelled Hiroko, loudly that even Eve, Ava, and Raven heard.

"What you did???!? I'll tell you what you and those other three who themselves my sisters," said Hiroshi, growling angrily. "You told Okaa-sama that I was gay and she disowned me!" Hiroko's face turned from being upset to clear confusion.

"I never told Okaa-sama that neither did Raven or Ava or Eve. We would never do that to you," said Hiroko.

"Like I would believe---"

"She's telling the truth, Hiroshi-kun," said Uchi. "I told her." Hiroko's eyes widened, while Hiroshi looked at Uchi in disbelief. That's when Hiroko told herself that she better leave.

"Uhh, Aniki we'll talk later," said Hiroko, running up the stairs. All hell was going to break loose down there and she didn't want to be there when it happened. It was the next day, when Hiroshi was being somewhat decent to the girls by actually making them breakfast. At school Hiroko just sat in math class not understanding a thing again.

"Arai you really don't understand math," stated Tezuka.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Can't we just keep everything numbers and no letters or whatever," said Hiroko.

"I'll help you," said Tezuka.

"You always do," said Hiroko, with a grin.

"Oh and your coach wants you to do 50 laps at the start of baseball practice today," said Tezuka.

"EH??"

"Be thankful he was going to make you do 100, but I told him that your brother wanted you hope as soon as possible," said Tezuka. All she did was sulk, more laps just great. Later that night at the Echizen household, Nanjirou was talking excitedly to Ryoga about something. Ryoma had no idea what's going on.

"Okaa-san what's going on," asked Ryoma to Rinko.

"Oh Ryoma dear we are having two guests over today for dinner," said Rinko.

"Who?"

"Nanako's boyfriend and his little sister," said Rinko.

"Nanako has a boyfriend??!!?! When did this happen," asked Ryoma.

"I didn't ask for any details," said Rinko. Ryoma nodded. That means he can't go to sleep right away now. Karupin just then scratched Ryoma's foot. Ryoma looked annoyed at the cat and picked him up.

"Don't do that," said Ryoma.

"Oi, Chibisuke get cleaned up," said his older brother. "You smell bad." Ryoma glared at him and went upstairs. Those annoying brother and people coming to visit, so tiring. At the Wheeler residence, Faith was making sure that Tusya did not murder Hunter right then and there. She was cracking up laughing.

"You?? A girlfriend?? Hahahahaha," laughed out Hunter. Faith sighed.

"It's not funny Hunter," said Faith. "Aniki really likes this girl that's why the two of us are going to meet her family." Tusya was just twitching at the fact that Hunter got a kick out of this.

"Let's go," said Tusya to Faith. " Hunter, go home." Hunter glared but left. Tusya and Faith walked to their destination. To her surprise, it was Echizen's household. This has to be a joke right? Tusya knocked on the door and Ryoma answered.

"Faith-senpai?"

"Ochibi?"

"I see you two already know each other," said Nanako, coming out from one of the rooms in the household. Faith blinked. Ryoma blinked. This was not happening. Her brother and his cousin were dating.

"Ochibi," asked Faith.

"Yes?"

"Am I dreaming," asked Faith.

"Afraid not, senpai," said Ryoma.

"Come in," said Nanako, with a smile. Tusya and Faith entered and followed Nanako and Ryoma to the dining room. Nanjirou and Ryoga were in there.

"Ohh, a high school girl," said Nanjirou.

"Oyaji that's Faith-senpai so don't even think about it," said Ryoma, scowling at his father.

"Whatever, shounen. And this must be our beloved Nanako's boyfriend," said Nanjirou, with a smirk. Tusya nodded his head as if bowing. "Sit, sit down."

"Hey, Ochibi is your father always like this," whispered Faith to Ryoma. Ryoma looked her with a look that said yes. Faith sighed and hoped that they would interrogate her brother and ignore her today. Rinko had brought out dinner and insisted that everyone ate first. Ryoma was surprised that his mother actually made a Japanese meal. Maybe because Nanako may have mentioned that the two Wheeler's never had a proper homemade Japanese meal before. Whatever it was Ryoma dug into his food. Faith ate slowly and politely.

"So, Tusya you play any sports," asked Nanjirou.

"No," Said Tusya. "But I know martial arts."

"And Aniki can play any instrument given to him. He's a musical genius for sure," commented Faith.

"Really, that's awesome," said Ryoga. "You can play guitar right?"

"Ah, I can," said Tusya.

"So how many girlfriends have you had before our Nanako," asked Rinko. Tusya coughed lightly and looked a bit embarrassed.

"She's the first," said Tusya.

"What? No way," said Nanjirou. "You are what 25 and this is your first girlfriend?"

"I think that's sweet," commented Rinko.

"I was kind of too busy for a girlfriend," said Tusya, "back in the States."

"That's a surprise," said Ryoga. "From the looks of it I thought Nanako fell for a bad boy type."

"Aniki is not the bad boy type," said Faith. "He's more like a big teddy bear, who looks scary."

"Faith, is that what you think? That I'm a teddy bear," asked Tusya, pouting slightly.

"Hehe, kind of," said Faith. "What do you think Nanako-san?"

"No comment to that," said Nanako.

"Back to the boy," said Nanjirou. "So no sports or tennis?"

"I assure you Nanjirou-san I'm no good at sports," said Tusya. "Just like Faith here." At that he ruffled his sister's hair. Ryoma just watched and wondered if he could sneak away.

"Ryoma sit back down," said Rinko, not even taking her eyes off of Tusya and Faith. He sat back down and curse his mother's keen instinct. "You tow are such a cute sibling pair."

"Not really," said Faith. "Oh by the way you cook way better than Aniki."

"And he cooks??? Where'd you find him Nanako," asked Rinko.

"Uh, work," answered Nanako timidly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Rinko? I can cook," said Nanjirou.

"Yeah, what ramen noodles the instant kind," said Ryoga, with a snort.

"It's not like you could any better," said Nanjirou. As the two older Echizen men argued who sucked at cooking more, Rinko continued to interrogate Tusya. Faith, Ryoma, and Nanako just sat quietly watching. Ryoma's only thoughts were _I can't believe I'm related to oyaji and Aniki._

* * *

ACGOMN: Here you go. I got the new chapter up in one day. That's good for me. Next chapter Sapphire begins ignoring everyone but Faith. What's going on? REVIEW!! 


	14. Chapter 14

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own anything okay? I own the plot and OCs however.

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

_"And as you pray in your darkness_

_For wings to set you free_

_You are bound to your silent legacy" Melissa Etheridge 'Silent Legacy'_

"Sapphire-chan? Where are you going," asked Fuji.

"I have got to get home," said Sapphire, leaving a very confused Fuji. Eiji and Faith walked up to Fuji. Faith knew what was going on. Sapphire was ignoring everyone but Faith. Eiji tried to get her to tell him what was going on. Faith insisted that it wasn't her place to tell him what was going on. Sapphire for the past week has been ignoring everyone. For a week. Hiroko was going crazy with worry, while Hikari just told herself not to worry. Sam and Zoe Claire tried to act like they didn't care. The other guys did the same as the pervious two girls.

The next day, Fuji and Sapphire had to do an assignment together in class. Sapphire and Fuji were able to do that in only twenty minutes. There was time for Fuji to talk with Sapphire, maybe she'll tell him something. Anything at all that would help him and the others figure out what's wrong.

"Sapphire-chan? Are you feeling alright," asked Fuji.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you angry at anyone," he asked.

"No," was her response. Fuji sighed. She was being difficult. He would find out what was going on with her.

"I see," said Fuji. He'll leave her be for the time being. At lunch Sapphire ate with Trinity who seemed to be ignoring Raven, Momo, Kaidoh, and Raiden (not that it mattered for him). Raven ate with the gang and her older sister. Momo and Kaidoh were just as curious as the rest of them.

"I think we should just leave it alone," said Faith. "That's what Hunter suggests." Hiroko twitched. Hunter and Hiroko do not get along and possibly never will.

"Well are you sure that you can take advice from her," asked Hiroko.

"Yes, Hiroko," said Faith, sighing.

"Arai just get used to the fact that Hunter-san is staying in Faith's life as Hunter-san has to get used to you being in Faith's life," said Tezuka.

"Fine," grumbled Hiroko, taking a bite her food. Black suddenly sat up and stole Sam's food.

"Black! That's my lunch," cried Sam.

"Too bad you should eat it faster," said Zoe Claire, falling asleep again. And one would wonder how she is the first in the class.

"Where were you raised that you had to eat fast," asked Inui. Zoe Claire sat up and walked away.

"Look what you did Inui," said Oishi. "You shouldn't ask such things to Black-chan." Oishi went after Zoe Claire. Hikari sighed. She was missing a lot because she has been at work too much, even missing a few days of school here and there. She looked over to where Taka-san was sitting. He was the only that saw her regularly. He always walked her to KaiTech and sent food to her office in fear that she was skipping meals as many young business people do.

"You should stop staring," said Raiden, coming up to his sister. "It's rude."

"I have a name you know," said Hikari, "and Raiden would you please be a bit more respectful, as I am your older sister."

"Like hell, I just more food," said Raiden, stealing the rest of Hikari's food. She sighed; stupid younger brother that gives her no respect whatsoever.

"Here you can have some of mine if you're still hungry, Hikari-san," said Taka.

"Ah thank you, Taka-san," said Hikari, giving him a smile. Something then just hit her in the back of the head. It was her brother's pencil. "I will kill him." And she that with a straight face too.

"Now, now you know how he is," said Hiroko, calming Hikari down. "You should eat before class starts." Hikari nodded. Oishi came back carrying Black.

"She's upset, Inui," said Oishi with a frown.

"How can you tell," asked Momo. "She's always temperamental."

"Not funny Momo," said Oishi. Momo rolled his eyes.

"Now back to Sapphire and Trinity," said Raven. "I want to be able to hang out with Trinity again. It's boring without her." Hiroko grinned.

"So you finally have a best friend," said the baseball tensai.

"Bite me Hiroko," said Raven. Hiroko pouted. She was always so mean to her.

"Sapphire-chan, remember," said Eiji, trying to get everyone back on topic.

"Oi I told you we should just leave it be," said Faith.

"Alright," said Tezuka. "I have to agree with Faith."

"Fine," said everyone else. Fuji and Eiji thought differently though. The two best friends shared a look that said that they were not going to let this go. Eiji was going to grill Faith for details, while Fuji will try to talk to Sapphire. Faith had a strange feeling that she better warn Sapphire about a certain tensai and she didn't mean Hiroko.

"Sapphire I do not think Eiji and Fuji are going to let this go so easy," said Faith, whispering to Sapphire as the two sat in the back of the classroom.

"It will be alright," said Sapphire, silently back. Faith nodded and went back to paying attention to the lesson. Sapphire sighed. This was not her fault or Trinity's fault that they had to ignore their friends. So after school, Sapphire didn't have to go to band/choir practice so she walked home with Trinity. Coincidentally tennis practice was cancelled for unknown reason. Fuji was following them home to see if he was able to pick up on some conversation between the two sisters. Hopefully he would be pick up on something.

Meanwhile, Eiji was walking with Hunter and Faith home. Chris and Kim were out in the town shopping. Hunter wasn't too happy that Eiji was there, but the looks from Faith was enough to shut her up.

"Faith-chan are you sure you won't tell me what's wrong with Sapphire-chan and her sister," asked Eiji.

"Eiji I know what you trying to do. Oh by the way where's Fuji," stated Faith. Eiji laughed nervously.

"Tailing Sapphire-chan and her sister," replied Eiji.

"Oh no," said Faith. "I hope Fuji does not run into Amethyst-san."

"What," asked Hunter and Eiji at the same time.

"Eiji, I will tell you but you can not tell anyone else until this little stunt of Amethyst-san's is over," said Faith.

"Promise," said Eiji, truthfully.

"Sapphire is banned to speak to any boy, Sam, Zoe Claire, Hiroko and Hikari for they are a bad influence to Amethyst-san's precious daughter. Trinity tried to defend Sapphire and not let that happen, but Trinity was banned to speak to Raven," she explained.

"Nya that is not fair," said Eiji. "But what about you?"

"She likes me, says I am good for Sapphire," said Faith. Hunter snorted.

"Yeah, only if she knew about how you used to be," said Hunter.

"SHUT UP HUNTER," snapped Faith. Eiji just raised an eyebrow. She just waved it off. "Eiji you better get home."

"Ah, right. See you tomorrow," said the acrobatic boy, running off.

"I really do not like him," said Hunter.

"He is really nice," said Faith, "And fun."

"Che, whatever." Back over to Fuji who heard nothing much to chagrin. The two girls entered their home and Fuji decided it would be best to go home. Unfortunately for Fuji lady luck was not with him today. Amethyst just arrived home only to see Fuji walking away from her house. Normally one would just ignore it, but her. The woman was crazy, about as crazy as the author's own mother. She marched right up to Fuji.

"Who do you think you are daring to talk to my Sapphire," she said.

"Ah Amethyst-san how nice to see you," said Fuji, acting like he knew nothing.

"Don't play with me little boy," she said. "I know how boys think." Fuji cocked his head at an odd angle in confusion, well acting confusion. "I swear if you think about doing anything to my precious Sapphire, you'll regret it." Fuji told himself to remain calm. This was Sapphire's mother he should not do a thing to her or say for that matter.

"I am sorry I do not seem to understand you," said Fuji. "I was just taking a long walk as tennis practice was cancelled today. I had no idea that Sapphire-chan lived here." That was only half true or a third true. Oh whatever, forget the author's babbling, er, writing.

"Sapphire is a shy girl! And you or one of your friends will take advantage of her," said the overprotective mother. Fuji was really getting annoyed right now. Why did he feel like this right now? He had no clue. Maybe it was the way this woman was talking to him like Sapphire is an object or something like that. And probably because she was insulting all of his friends, he had enough.

"Amethyst-san, Sapphire-chan is not a weak girl. She can take care of herself," said Fuji. "And my friends would never try to take advantage of someone nor would I. And if I am guessing correctly you are banning Sapphire-chan and Trinity-san from talking to us. That's just a selfish thing to do."

"What do you know, boy," she said.

"I know that Sapphire can make her own decisions and she decided that she would like to be friends with me and the others. I think you could respect that decision that your oldest daughter made. You should trust her judgment. I would never let anything happen to her or the other girls. The other guys would agree with that," argued Fuji. He should be in debate club, really now.

"Amethyst what are you doing to him," asked the voice of her husband, Sapphire's father, Matt. "I visit my sister one day in Osaka and you already banning Sapphire from her friends and Trinity too."

"But dear---"

"No, I'm sorry Fuji-kun. My wife can be a bit overprotective," said Matt.

"It's alright really," said Fuji, smiling. "Matt-san would I be able to talk to Sapphire about something for a moment."

"No you may--"

"Of course and just call me Matt," he said, pleasantly. "Come on dear let's go fetch Sapphire." Matt dragged the crazy woman away and in a few minutes Sapphire came outside with a smile on her face.

"Fuji-kun, thank you for standing up to my mother," said Sapphire. "But I told Faith to tell you all not to worry about it. You see when Otou-san goes and visits his sister, who is Toya's mother, Okaa-chan can become crazier than usual. Otou-chan always is able to calm Okaa-chan down."

"Saa, I see. We did not listen to Faith," said Fuji.

"Well, I suppose your sister or mother will worry about you if you don't get home soon," said Sapphire. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Then she did something very unlike her, she hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. You could actually here Amethyst from inside the house, who was spying on them, threatening to castrate poor Fuji. Sapphire disappeared back into her house and Fuji walked home. When he entered his house, Yumiko was the only one home.

"You seem a bit dazed Syuusuke," said Yumiko.

"Saa, it's nothing Nee-chan," replied Fuji.

"Wait, I bet I know a pretty girl kissed you right? I bet it was that adorable Sapphire. Am I right? Huh? Huh," babbled Yumiko.

"Nee-chan," sighed Fuji.

"Wait till Yuuta hears this," said Yumiko, immediately going to the phone and dialing Yuuta's dorm. Fuji sighed. This was going to be one long night. The following day at school everything was back to normal, thought Black was giving Inui cold glared when she was conscious that is.

"See I told you not to worry about them," said Faith, with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess, but you should have told us," said Hiroko. Faith just nodded her head. "So anyway don't we have matches against Hyotei today?"

"Only baseball," said Sam. "More training for tennis."

"More," asked Eiji.

"Oh boy, Sam is really a torture machine," said Inui. Fuji just smiled wider. Tezuka said nothing and Oishi just sighed., while Taka-san just sweatdropped.

"So loud," muttered Black. Yep just a normal day.

* * *

ACGOMN: (sweatdrop) I hope this was alright. It's shorter than the other chapters. But next chapter will be Sam's date! REVIEW PLEASE! And check out my other stories! 


	15. Chapter 15

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own anything thank you very much. I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

_"I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end"_ – No Doubt 'Don't Speak'

"Hey Sam where are you going," asked Fuji . "We still have practice." Sam was headed out of the school with the brown haired tensai stopped her.

"Oh, I'm skipping today," said Sam . "I have some plans. I told my father already. See ya tomorrow Fuji ." She waved and left. Fuji just stared after her, when Inui appeared.

"Ii data do you think that she's going on a date," asked Inui.

"I don't know," said the tensai. After the tennis, baseball, and band/choir practices, the group got together. Black left saying that she was not going to waste her time, and same with Tezuka. Hiroko had to get home as did Faith, Eiji, Sapphire and Oishi. Kaidoh told them that he was going jogging and didn't have to come. So Fuji , Momo, and Inui decided to tail Sam . Inui had plenty of data on her. And that's how the three guys had found themselves outside a nice looking café looking for signs of Sam .

"Fuji-senpai I see her and she's with the manger of Hyotei," said Momo.

"That's Seth ," said Fuji , smile getting wider.

"I knew they knew each other but I didn't know they were dating," said Momo. Inui was still writing in his data book. Sam suddenly looked up in the direction of the three spies, but thought that she was getting too paranoid.

" Sam what's wrong," asked Seth .

"Oh I felt that someone was watching us," said Sam , "But that's just silly. Anyway ready for the next stop." Seth nodded and the two set out. Inui, Momo, and Fuji followed them discreetly or so what they thought was discreet. People were staring at them. And suddenly someone asked.

"Momoshiro-kun," asked the girl named Ann .

"Tachibana's imouto," greeted Momo. She glared at him for not calling her be her name. "Right sorry Ann-chan."

"Why are you following Sam-san," asked Ann .

"She's on a date with Hyotei's manger Seth ," answered Momo, but that's not really confirmed.

"Blaze? He's pretty cute," said Ann .

"What? No way," said Momo.

"Saa, Momo why don't you leave this up to Inui and I and you escort Ann-chan around," said Fuji , grabbing Inui's arm leaving Momo with a very confused Ann . _'Senpai you meddlesome person and don't act so familiar with Ann-chan!'_ Momoshiro thought.

"So are you going to escort me around like your senpai told you to," asked Ann , with a grin.

"Yeah, let's get some food," answered Momo.

"Fine, but you are paying. The guys always pay for the girls," said Ann .

"I know that," said Momo. "Come on." Back with Fuji and Inui who spotted Sam and Seth stopping in book store. The two of them purchased something and left the building. They seemed to be headed in the direction of the park.

"If I am correct Kaidoh should be running there around this time," said Inui.

" Sam doesn't seem like a girl to date him. Besides their fathers hate each other," said Fuji . "Come on hurry up! We don't want to lose them." Fuji and Inui were heading behind a tree. Suddenly a girl with short black hair and eyes walked up to the too.

"What's going on," muttered Inui.

"They are talking pleasantly," said Fuji . "For now." He was really hoping for something interesting to happen.

"Senpai are you still spying on Sam-senpai," asked Kaidoh hissing, appearing next to them.

"Care to join us," asked Fuji . Kaidoh just hissed and ran away. It seemingly in that instant Sam was left alone as Sam and the other walked off together. Fuji and Inui decided to casually walk up to Sam .

" Sam what are you doing here," asked Fuji , seemingly innocence. Right Fuji innocence…Anyway back to the story at hand.

"I knew that someone was following me," said Sam , with a sigh. "And I know what you are thinking and I'm not dating Seth . He just wanted me to meet his girlfriend."

"Why would that be," asked Inui. Sam sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you. So you don't have to keep guessing," said Sam . "You better sit down. It's a long story."

"Saa, okay," said Fuji , sitting on a bench. Inu sat next to him.

She began her tale. "My father and his father have known each other since birth and have been rivals ever since. It would do us all better that they would admit they are friends too, but the two won't. Seth and I have also known each other since birth. And we are like siblings. Seth has always looked out for me when I was younger. I was picked on because I was a computer geek and always had my laptop out with my nose stuck in it. Sometimes it got so bad that Seth had to actually follow me around so I wouldn't run into things. Then he got a girlfriend. I didn't like her me from out first meeting. But he was happy and for once I wouldn't get in the way of that. Back then I really thought to myself that I was in love with him, but I truly wasn't. Back to his girlfriend, who was rude to everyone but Seth , himself. Everyone around him tried to warn him. And when I tried Seth took it as I was jealous or something like that.

We stopped talking for a time. That's when I stopped looking at a computer screen and at the world. I had to figure a way out that would show Seth how his girlfriend really was, so with the help of our middle school AV club. We had complied a tape of his girlfriend when Seth was not around. Let's just say that Seth dropped her like hot bag of potatoes. After that Seth told me that when he found a girl that he really like that I would be first to meet her before even his father to see if she was alright. Luckily this girl goes to Hyotei and I was able to get some info on her from Oshitari."

"I see so you inspect his girlfriends first," said Fuji .

"That's makes sense," said Inui, writing down information. "From looks of it today it really looked like a date."

"Next time ask me directly instead of spying," she said with an eye roll. "And I'm surprised that everyone else wasn't here too."

"All busy," said Fuji .

"Ah I can see why Kaidoh is busy. He is chasing around what looks like Osakada-chan's baby brothers," she commented. The two boys looked at where Sam was looking. And low and behold Kaidoh was helping Tomoka chase around her brothers that convinced her to go to the park.

"You think we should help," asked Sam . All three shook their heads and left in different directions to home. With Kaidoh and Tomoka who were trying to round up the little brats, and having a hard time at that.

"I really appreciate the help senpai," said Tomo, finally grabbing her brothers.

"Fssh, senpai are supposed to help kohai in need," said Kaidoh. "So if you can handle this from here I'll leave." Tomoka nodded.

"Thanks again senpai," said Tomo. _'And to think I used to be afraid of him.'_ As that was over, Sakuno was practicing in the tennis courts at the very same park. And guess who shows up, none other than the prince himself, Echizen Ryoma .

"Your form has gotten better, but your hair is still too long," said the always calm, cool, and collected Prince.

"Mou, you always say that my hair's too long but what's that got to do with anything," said Sakuno, pouting slightly.

"Hn. You look tired," said Ryoma. Ugh, real nice Ryoma. "I'll take you home or sensei will worry."

"Oh you don't need to Ryoma-kun," she started.

"Let's go," said Ryoma. He began picking up her things. "I don't have all day you know."

"Uh, yes," said Sakuno, wondering why in heaven's name why he was being so nice to her today. It's just like any other day. Maybe he was bored and needed to something to occupy his time or someone in this case. Yeah, that's sounds like Ryoma alright.

"Oh I just like your hair the way it is," said Ryoma, not caring.

"You were just kidding, but it's not like I was going to do anything with it anyway," said Sakuno.

"I know," said Ryoma. _'Why again am I doing this? Oh yeah Faith-senpai told me to be nicer to her. I don't get girls at all._' And our poor confused Prince walked Ryuuzaki home and went home himself only to be bombarded with questions by his father and brother.

"Ooo, Chibisuke had a date! Who was she?"

"Was she hot? Blonde, brown, or black hair maybe?"

"I hope you didn't take her to play tennis did you, Chibisuke, because girls don't like those kind of things."

"Maybe she plays tennis and is good at that. Did you kiss her?"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about oyaji and nii-chan? I wasn't on a date, just walking Ryuuzaki home. Now bug off," said Ryoma. _'I talked way too much today.'

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Wah, another short chapter. I'm sorry. Anyway next chapter is: Rumors are flying about Zoe Claire from Seigaku and Jiroh from Hyotei are they really going out? REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

Don't own nothing, but the plot and the OCs.

**Chapter 16 **

_"30 minutes, to whisper your name _

_30 minutes, to shoulder the blame _

_30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies _

_30 minutes, to finally decide…"_ '30 Minutes' t.A.T.u.

"I just hope this time Jiroh doesn't try to sleep on Black again," sighed Sam. Today Hyotei were coming to play in some matches against Seigaku. Sapphire, Faith, Hiroko, and Hikari weren't there to watch because they had other things to do. Black was stuck there, but she was sleeping nonetheless. The boys were ready for some good matches today.

"Hey Sam," said Seth, walking up to her. "The team is coming. Jiroh fell asleep on Atobe. It was quite amusing."

"Shut up Blaze," said Atobe, disgruntled.

"Okay Doubles 2, gear up," said Sam, rolling her eyes as Atobe and Seth argued. Seth was always similar to Sam and liked to be in charge as did Atobe. As the matches went on with Seigaku winning so far and the next match was Fuji verses Jiroh. Everyone knew that Jiroh had no chance of winning against Fuji, but the guy was still excited.

"Hey Black-chan wake up and watch," said Jiroh, talking to the angry narcoleptic. And to almost everyone's surprise she woke up.

"I'm up," said Zoe Claire, tiredly. As the match went on and Jiroh lost to the tensai, he was still happy.

"Black how come you woke up when he told you to," asked Sam.

"Because he wanted me to watch him play tennis," said Black. "So I did." Sam nodded and knew that she slept through all the matches. But what she didn't know is that when the Doubles one team of Eiji and Oishi is playing she cracks an eye open to watch. Black is one weird girl.

"Black-chan is weird, nya," said Eiji. "You think she and Jiroh like each other or something."

"Eiji I can hear you, you know," said Black. "I don't like Jiroh like that."

"Black-chan did you see how awesome Fuji is," said Jiroh.

"Yeah, you did pretty well yourself," said Zoe Claire. "Now let me go back to sleep." And she fell asleep.

"Just like her," said Jiroh, with a smile. Then he fell asleep. As the matches went on and Seigaku won, Atobe walked over to retrieve Jiroh. All over the Seigaku and Hyotei tennis teams who could here people talking about Jiroh and Zoe Claire saying how cute it was that they like each other. Obviously they had no idea how wrong they were.

"Black wake up! Come on you need to go home," said Sam, trying to shake her awake. Meanwhile, Atobe got Kabaji to carry Jiroh away.

"I'm up so chill," said Zoe Claire, getting up. She grabbed her stuff and began walking away.

"Black-chan," asked Oishi.

"Yes Oishi," replied Zoe Claire.

"Isn't your house the other way?"

"Yeah I'm going to met ojii-chan somewhere," said Zoe Claire and she walked away. Later that evening, Faith was hanging out with Hunter, Chris and Kim. Faith and the other three were just walking around the town.

"Hey Faith isn't that the narcoleptic girl," asked Hunter, pointing in the direction of Zoe Claire and to Faith's surprise, Jiroh from Hyotei. They were in a music store obviously choosing CDs.

"That's odd," said Faith.

"What's odd," asked Kim, in her best attempt to speak Japanese.

"Well Zoe Claire is usually passed out sleeping somewhere or in a very grouchy mood," said Faith, putting her hand threw her hair. "I suppose that she does other things, but doesn't do that around us."

"Come on let's go see what music they are looking at," said Hunter, pushing the other three in the store.

"Faith? What are you doing here," asked Zoe Claire, knowing full well that Faith just spotted her in the store.

"Uh Hunter dragged me in," said Faith. "Hello Jiroh-san."

"Ah! You're that pianist," said Jiroh. "Black-chan and I are getting CDs."

"Yeah he's making me listen to some of the music he likes and he'll listen to some of mine," said Zoe Claire, picking up another CD inspecting it.

"I didn't realize that you guys were so close," commented Faith.

"Che, whatever," replied Zoe Claire. Just then Jiroh grabbed Zoe Claire and dragged her to go pay for whatever CD. The black haired pianist just shrugged and figured that they were just friends or something. Plus Zoe Claire had mentioned once that she wasn't the type of girl guys would go for or anything.

"He likes J-pop while she likes Europe rock," said Hunter, knowing the type of music they were looking for.

"How in the world did you figure that out," asked Chris.

"It's a secret," said Hunter, "Now let's go get some food." A little bit later at Jiroh's home in the living room the two sleepy people were listening to music.

"Remind me again why I can't tell my friends that we are friends," demanded Zoe Claire

"Remember Atobe doesn't like you," said Jiroh.

"Ah and your afraid that either Hiroko or Hikari will tell him," said Zoe Claire.

"But they won't you know that."

"I know, I just don't know why he doesn't like you," said Jiroh. Zoe Claire shrugged but thought _Yeah because I'm taking his time with you away from him. Crazy rich people and their possessive nature._ " Ne Black-chan can you stay for dinner?"

"No, I really have to go meet jii-chan somewhere like I told the others," said Zoe Claire. She got up and left. As she was walking in the direction of the restaurant that she was supposed to go to, some tapped her on the shoulder.

"Black, Ore-sama would like to know what you were doing at Jiroh's house," asked the arrogant voice of one Atobe Keigo. "

"_M__ê__le-toi de tes oignons, mon ami_," spoke Zoe Claire in French. (1)

"Ore-sama dislikes you."

"_Moi aussi_," said Zoe Claire, and she turned and left. Atobe just glared at her retreating form. It would be later that day when Oishi and Eiji were wandering around the town, when they would run into Hunter, Chris, Kim and Faith. Actually they just went to the pet store so Oishi could get more fish food. (2)

"Faith-chan, nya! Black-chan is being secretive about her relationship with Jiroh," complained Eiji to Faith, while glomping her. Chris and Kim were holding back Hunter from attacking our energetic plaster boy.

"What relationship? I know they are friends. We saw them at a music store earlier," said Faith, with a raised eyebrow and prying Eiji off. "Right Hunter?"

"Yeah, then they left together," said Hunter, glaring at Eiji. Poor Eiji ;.

"She told me that she was going to met her jii-chan somewhere," said Oishi, having his worried look in his eyes.

"Relax," said a new voice, well it was actually Oshitari Yuushi. "Jiroh and Black aren't dating. They just have a great friendship, but you see Atobe dislikes Black a lot. You see Jiroh always tries to get to spend any time with Atobe, but since he's been hanging around Black that's hasn't been happening."

"How come you know and the rest of us don't," asked Eiji.

"Do you actually have to ask that question Eiji-kun," said Faith, "He's a tensai like Fuji and I'm sure he could find out in any amount of ways."

"She's right," said Oshitari with a smirk. " Black will probably tell you tomorrow, because Atobe went to go and try and scare her."

"Oh, man does he have a death wish," snorted Faith. "I would never try to get on Zoe Claire's bad side." Eiji and Oishi nodded, knowing that when Inui try to ask Black about her childhood that he got nightmares for three nights in a row.

"That's what I heard from Fuji," said Oshitari. "But Atobe can take care of himself." After that Faith was 'stolen' (if you asked for Hunter's opinion) by Eiji to go and get something to eat. Chris and Kim just grabbed Hunter to go follow Faith. That would leave Oishi and Oshitari left.

"You care for Black don't you," said Oshitari. "More than for your other friends, even maybe Eiji."

"What are you talking about Oshitari-san," said Oishi.

"Oh nothing," said the Hyotei tensai. "You better catch up with your friends." The glasses wearing tensai left. What did Oshitari mean? Oishi was now deep in thought. Black needed someone to look after her. She was terribly irresponsible and always refused to take her medicine. But she was smart and could take care of herself on a good day. That's all was Oishi was doing, making sure she didn't wind up hurt. Nothing more, nothing less. As friends. Zoe Claire was sleeping in her library at the house she lived in when she got the strange feeling that someone who knew her was thinking about her. She shrugged it off and fell back into a deep sleep.

ACGOMN: Next chapter will be focused on Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann. It'll be out by tomorrow hopefully. REVIEW!!!!!

Translations both French:

(1) Mind your own business, my friend

(2) Me too or likewise


	17. Chapter 17

ACGOMN: Here's the next part. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIROH-KUN!! (May 5th)

I don't own anything okay? I own the plot and OCs, however.

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

_"Will you be there for me? _

_Can you stand the rain…"_ 'Can You Stand the Rain' Boys II Men

Ann, Sakuno, and Tomoka were all heading over to visit their senpai and meet up with Ryoma to go get some sushi at Taka's place. Sakuno looked at Tomo and then at Ann. They both were not speaking to each other for a reason unknown to Sakuno. But she suspected it had to do with her feelings for Ryoma, the ever cold prince/buchou of tennis of Seigaku.

"Sapphire-senpai, are you alright," asked Tomoka, spotting the dark blue hair girl looking pale.

"Ah Osakada-chan I'm fine," she replied with a strained smile. Sapphire noticed the tension in the air. "Is there anything wrong with you three?"

"Nothing," said Tomoka and Ann, automatically. Sapphire and Sakuno just sweatdropped.

"I suppose if you need my advice on anything you can ask," said their senpai, tilting her head. The short brown haired girl and the pigtailed brown haired girl just shook their heads. Sakuno decided that she would ask for advice later. The four reached the sushi place to complete utter chaos. Eiji and Momo were teasing Ryoma, while Tezuka and Fuji were eating quietly in the corner. Oishi was talking to Taka. Hiroko and Hunter were having a glaring match from opposite sides of the room. Faith, Chris, Kim and Sam were just staring at them. Hikari was on her laptop (not Sam for a change of things) and Zoe Claire was sleeping (What else?) Inui was lurking around gathering data and Kaidoh was hissing.

"My, my," said Sapphire. "Everyone is having a good time."

"Ah Sapphire-chan you're late. And I see you brought our missing kohai," said Fuji, smiling.

"Eh? I had some things to take care of," said Sapphire, with a tilt of her head. "Taka-san may I get some food please?"

"Sure thing, Sapphire," said Taka.

"Nya, Ochibi you're girlfriend's here," teased Eiji.

"Bite me, senpai," said Ryoma, going into the corner. Everyone stared at the prince. Eiji gaped him.

"WAH! Fujiko, Faith-chan! Ochibi is being mean to me," said Eiji, glomping Faith, while getting Hunter's glare to switch from Hiroko to himself.

"Stop bugging him then," said Faith, with a sigh. Eiji could be so silly sometimes. She patted him on the head to signal stop hugging her.

" Oi Kikumaru! Could I talk to you outside," asked Hunter, nicely. Eiji nodded and followed the blue eyed angry woman outside in front of the shop. Now Faith knew that it was going be bad for Eiji. Hunter asking nicely she have told Eiji that this was not going to be a friendly conversation.

"FUJI-SENPAI WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR," yelled Momo. Fuji 'accidentally' slipped Sakuno was of his wasabi sushi and she fainted. He was really planning something that probably had to do. Anyway to our poor Eiji who was being death glared at by Hunter outside…

"Uh, Hunter-san what's wrong," asked Eiji.

"Here's warning for you…Faith is off limits for you," stated Hunter.

"She can have more then one best friend you know," said Eiji, confused.

"That's not what I'm talking about," huffed Hunter. "You better heed my warning or else." Eiji just looked really confused. What was this girl babbling about? She was really crazy. Back inside, Faith and Hiroko were watching the two talk from the window.

"What's that woman saying to Eiji," growled Hiroko.

"Chill Hiroko," said Faith. " Hunter won't do anything to him as long as I'm around to stop her."

"Whatever," said Hiroko. Faith just sighed. Hiroko and Hunter weren't enemies, but just didn't get along. They wouldn't fight because Faith told them if they did she would never talk to them again. Eiji and Hunter came back inside to see a fainted Sakuno, seemingly disturbed Momo, Oishi, Tezuka, Sapphire, Sam, Zoe Claire, Kaidoh, Inui, Chris, Kim, Taka, and Hikari, an extremely worried duo of Tomoka and Ann. Faith and Hiroko was just sighing.

"Fujiko what did you do," asked Eiji, figuring his best friend had done something.

"Just a simple mistake," said Fuji with smile, hoping to get a reaction out of Ryoma. The tennis prince was passive, but anyone who could read people well ( Fuji and Zoe Claire) could tell that he wasn't too happy.

"Fuji-senpai stop staring at me," said Ryoma. Sakuno woke up and looked extremely dazed.

"Wah! Sakuno I was worried after Fuji-senpai gave you a wasabi sushi piece," said Tomoka.

"Oh," said the dazed braided pigtailed girl.

"You really should accept things from Fuji-senpai," said Ryoma, blankly.

"But I didn't," said Sakuno.

" Fuji, you are pure evil," said Hiroko. The tensai just smiled. And the other tensai sighed. Later at Sakuno's house with Ann and Tomoka, who was still fussing over Sakuno though she was fine.

"Tomoka I think Fuji is trying to get Ryoma to like Sakuno," said Ann.

"Probably," said Tomoka. "But Sakuno loves Ryoma-sama already and he cares."

"She should give up on him," said Ann.

"No way," said Tomoka. Sakuno just sighed as the two argued over whether or not she should forget her feelings for Ryoma. It was really her decision. And she wasn't going to.

"Girls relax," said Ryuuzaki-sensei, also watching the two girls argue. "It's Sakuno's decision if she likes Ryoma or not."

"Thanks Obaa-san," said Sakuno. Tomoka and Ann nodded. They were right. It was all on Sakuno.

"Hey I was wondering," said Ann after momentary silence. "How did Sakuno and you become friends?" Sakuno and Tomoka exchanged looks. She was the first person to ask them that ever.

"Well, we were five," started Sakuno.

"And we met at the park," continued Tomoka.

"That can't be all," said Ann, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I really can't remember what happened," said Sakuno.

"Me neither," said Tomoka.

"Well I can tell you," said Ryuuzaki-sensei, "After all I was there you know." The girls nodded and began to listen to the story.

**Ryuuzaki-sensei's POV **

It was a hot summer day and Sakuno dragged me to the park to play. Tomoka was there with her parents. Of course then they didn't know each other, but were in the same class at school together. So they both wound up in the sand box together. I saw the two begin talking in that normal cut manner of five year olds. (A/N: If you are wondering, this part is from _Tomodachi_, but I'm expanding it more to make it more dramatic.) At that point, an older boy came over and started messing with them.

He just then destroyed the castle that Sakuno was working on. Then Tomoka threw her shovel at him. The boy began crying. I came over and went to get that boy's mother. However while I was gone, Tomoka's mother went to the bathroom and her father fell asleep and then the unthinkable happened…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND SOME OTHER LITTLE GIRL WAS KIDNAPPED," I yelled at the police officer. I of course was in a panic stricken state. Yes Sakuno and Tomoka were kidnapped by some weird guy.

"Ryuuzaki-san you must remain calm," said the officer. "We already have a led."

"Well, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING HERE FOR GO GET MY GRANDDAUGHTER," I yelled. (Sakuno: _Ano, Obaa-san, did we really get kidnapped?_ Tomoka: _I don't remember that happening. _Ryuuzaki-sensei: _Yes now be quiet so I can finish my story_). After one day Sakuno and Tomoka were back with us. Despite being scared out of their minds, they were perfectly fine. After that Tomoka and Sakuno became like two peas in a pod. Sakuno relied on Tomoka to help with bullies, while Tomoka relied on Sakuno to keep her level headed and not do something stupid.

**End of Ryuuzaki-sensei's POV **

"And that's why they are best friends," said Ryuuzaki.

"That's so cool, but it's upsetting that you two got into that much trouble," said Ann. "Does Echizen-kun or anyone else know this?"

"What that we were kidnapped at five," said Tomoka. "No. I can't remember it."

"Nor can I," said Sakuno. "Plus it's not like its important or something."

"You two are important," said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Yeah, but if you want to keep this a secret fine by me," said Ann. Sakuno and Tomoka nodded. The of course remembered every detail of being kidnapped, but refused to say it out loud. Sakuno was scared and so was Tomoka, even though the man did nothing to them. It was still traumatic to them. Plus the guy was still in jail, nothing to worry about right?

* * *

ACGOMN: I'm sorry I tried to get it out earlier for Jiroh's birthday but my computer is being a bitch. The next chapter will be longer and will include Hiroko, Hikari, Raiden and Raven. More drama….REVIEW!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

ACGOMN: Okay I appreciate all the reviews and those who read this story. And this chapter is important to the plot believe me you.

I don't Prince of Tennis and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

_"Everything I tried to do, it didn't matter _

_And now I might be better off just rolling over _

_'Cause you know I tried too hard but couldn't change a thing _

_And it hurts so much I might as well let go."_ - Emily Curtis, Kanno Yoko, Tim Jensen

Things were relatively calm these days at Seigaku High. But at the middle school who just made it though the Tokyo Prefectuals were going through hardcore training. But enough about that it was lunch time, the basically only free time during the day that the high schoolers had. Tezuka was helping Hiroko with her math again, while the others were eating and joking around.

"But that doesn't make sense Tezuka," said Hiroko, getting frustrated at the problem.

"Relax," said Tezuka. "Take a break."

"Mou, I'm glad that you are helping me Tezuka. You are such a good teacher," grinned Hiroko.

"Thank you I think," said Tezuka. Just then the door of the classroom was opened frantically and Raven ran in. Hiroko stood up to see what was wrong with her and was immediately hugged by a crying Raven.

"What's the matter," asked Hiroko. Anyone who had view of Hiroko's noticed that the eyes of the white haired girl became angry. "Who made you cry?"

"Aneki," cried Raven. It was a heartbroken sound coming out of the little sister of Hiroko. The sensei came in and told Hiroko that she would take her sister to the nurse and Raven will be sent home.

"Arai don't do anything foolish until you get the full story," said Tezuka, noticing the change in Hiroko. You never mess with family that's for sure. Especially Hiroko's family. She was in a very angry mood after that.

"Hikari what's Hiroko going to do," asked Faith.

"Go to the one person that has gotten to know Raven well—Trinity," said Hikari. As what per Hikari said was true. After school, Hiroko skipped baseball practice and followed Trinity home.

" Hiroko I know you are following me," said Trinity.

"Tell me what happened," said Hiroko. "Now."

"Oh I figured you knew already, but then of course you didn't murder Raiden yet," said Trinity.

"Raiden! Wha the hell did he do to her," demanded Hiroko.

"Raven told Raiden, again from what she told me, that she is in love with him," said Trinity. "And he just snapped. He yelled that he would never love her even if she was the last woman on earth and wished that she was out of his life for good. Oh and that he hated her."

"That son of bitch," growled Hiroko. "He knows that Raven has depression and that doesn't help her!" She was ready to storm off to the find Raiden. But before she did, Trinity said,

"Give him two kicks and a punch to the face for me will you."

"Yeah," replied Hiroko. And she was off running. Baseball practice sure helps with that. And she was running she passed Fuji and Tezuka walking home.

"Tezuka, I don't think that's good," said Fuji.

"That's the direction of KaiTech," said Inui popping out of nowhere. Fuji smiled and grabbed Tezuka and Inui to follow Hiroko. Meanwhile, Inui called Eiji to call everyone else. Eiji of course did just that. Back to Hiroko who just stormed into the company's doors.

"Arai-san you can't go in there," said the guard.

"Bite me," said Hiroko, taking off up the stairs. She reached Hikari's office. "Where's your dipshit of a brother Raiden?"

"Upstairs with Chichi," said Hikari, raising an eyebrow. Then she ran again.

"Kai-san, it seems that the whole gang is downstairs trying to get in," said Tusya.

"Oh Kami-sama this is going to raise hell," said Hikari, going downstairs to calm the others, while Hiroko barged into Kazuma's office to see Raiden, Joben and Trump.

" Hiroko what are you doing here," asked Kazuma.

"Raiden," growled Hiroko, eyes flashing in angry. "You hurt my sister. And if she kills herself because of you I'll personally kill you myself then get sent the psycho ward."

"Che, I told her I hated her," said Raiden, shrugging.

"That's it! YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS WITH A FIGHT AT THE DOJO," yelled Hiroko.

"Woh, woh Hiroko, calm down," said Kazuma, trying to save his first son. "You can't fight him. He's not in your level yet. It would be unfair."

"You're right Kazuma-san," said Hiroko. "I wouldn't want to hurt someone that weaker than me."

"You'll fight Hikari instead," said Kazuma. "She'll take Raiden's place."

"WHAT," yelled Hiroko. She could not fight her best and closet friend, never.

"Hai, Chichi," said Hikari, just upon entering the room hearing her father's remark about her taking Raiden's place.

"Hikari—" started Hiroko.

"Let's go to the basement where the prototype dojo is," replied Hikari. "Let's go Hiroko." Hikari walked out of the room. Hiroko stared after her and followed. She was not as angry as before. Raiden and Joben followed the two girls.

"Kazuma do you think it's wise for your daughter to fight that Arai girl," asked Trump.

"Hikari does what I tell her," said Kazuma. "No matter if she wants to fight or not. Raiden will be the next president and CEO of this company." And with that he followed to watch the fight. At the dojo the people that were present were Joben, Raiden, Kazuma, Nariko (Who heard all the commotion), and of course Hiroko and Hikari. Faith, Sapphire, Zoe Claire, Sam, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann, Tezuka, Taka, Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma were told to leave by the imposing security guards. Hikari and Hiroko bowed to each other then got into fighting stances. (A/N: 'Let Love In' – Goo Goo Dolls).

_You wait, wanting this world_

_To let you in_

_And you stand there_

_A frozen light_

_In dark and empty streets_

_You smile hiding behind_

_A God-given face_

_But I know you're so much more_

_Everything they ignore_

_Is all that I need to see? _

_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

_I wish_

_Wishing for you to find your way_

_And I'll hold on for all you need_

_That's all we need to say_

_I'll take my chances while_

_You take your time with_

_This game you play_

_But I can't control your soul_

_You need to let me know_

_You leaving or you gonna stay_

_you're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

_There's nothing we can do about_

_The things we have to do without_

_The only way to feel again_

_Is let love in_

_There's nothing we can do about_

_The things we have to live without_

_The only way to see again_

_Is let love in_

_you're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in _

As the two clashed, Hiroko was getting angry again. The fact is that Hikari is not even trying to go against her father. And Hikari fighting Raiden's fight was not helping either. Hiroko was able to get a good few punches in until Hiroko came to a realization.

"Hikari letting me win is not going to solve anything," hissed Hiroko, so only she could hear it.

"Hurry and finish me."

" DAMNIT HIKARI! Stop being your father's puppet. You are not trying anymore, you never did. No matter how much you say you did, you didn't. You can easily tie with Zoe Claire for being top in our class, you can easily beat me in anything but baseball, you can figure out a way for you and Atobe to not get married," snapped Hiroko. "And you are letting me beat you up for whom? Raiden, that ungrateful little bastard you call a brother that's who!"

"…"

"I forfeit," said Hiroko. "Raiden if you ever go near my sister and say mean things to her you father will not have time to save you and neither will Hikari." Hiroko left, while Hikari just walked out saying nothing to her family. She went upstairs into her office and slammed the door shut, not even saying a word to Tusya. And then she broke down in tears because what Hiroko said was true. She then got a message on her computer from Sam's laptop. She opened it and a song began blasting. (A/N: 'Keep Holding On' – Avril Lavigne).

_'You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothing' you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend (ah ah)_

_I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah_

_Keep holding' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change trust in me_

_Whatever's meant to be?_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_La da da da, la da da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holding' on_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holding' on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through' _

Hikari just started to laugh. Her friends were sure good to her. Outside, Hiroko was surprised to see everyone else waiting outside of KaiTech, despite being told to go home. Hiroko was able to send something up to Hikari to make her feel better.

"You and Hikari know each other like you know yourselves," said Sam.

"We've become predictable to each other over the years. We can anticipate what we are going to do next," said Hiroko, with a grin.

"So what happened in there," asked Fuji.

"I'm not telling. I got to get home to see how Raven is doing. I think I'm going have my Chichi to send her to Osaka to say with my Haha for a while. I think if the Shiraishi and Kin-chan could cheer her up," answered Hiroko. "Later." Speaking of later at the Wheeler home and the Echizen household were about to get some very interesting news.

"Aniki, why do you look so happy; it's creeping me out," said Faith, looking at her brother like he grew another head.

"Yeah you ass stop smiling," said Hunter.

"Shut up," said Tusya, rolling his eyes at the two. Around the same time at the Echizen household, Nanjirou was inquiring of what is the cause of Nanako's pleasantness.

"Hey itoko what's that on your finger," asked Ryoga.

"I'm getting married to Tusya," said Nanako, squealing like a fan girl which scared the men of the household ten fold. With the Wheeler's house, Tusya just told Hunter and Faith that he asked Nanako to marry him and she agreed.

"Awesome! Aniki is getting married," said Faith, grinning. "No wonder why you were so happy. Nanako-san will be my Aneki then I guess."

"Hmph," said Hunter. "So who's the unlucky girl? Oh wait let me rephrase that who's the fool?"

"Shut up Hunter. What are you doing here anyway? I banned you from coming into the apartment," said Tusya, kicking Hunter out.

"I wonder how Nanjirou-san, Ryoga-san, Ochibi and Rinko-san are dealing with the news," wondered Faith. Speaking of them, Rinko was excited, Nanjirou was alright with it, and Ryoga was asking for details.

"That's means I'll be related to Faith-senpai now," grumbled Ryoma.

"It's not so bad," said Nanjirou. "And at least you get to be bothered by high school girls."

"She's off limits," said Nanako.

"Yeah I know," said Nanjirou. Back at the Wheeler home, Faith just realized something.

"WOOT! I'm going to be related to Ochibi! Eiji is going to be so jealous," laughed Faith.

"Faith?"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"You are definitely losing it," said Tusya. Faith twitched.

"No."

"Whatever, go get ready for bed now."

"But Aniki," whined Faith, in an Eiji-like manner. Oh good Lord in the heavens she is spending way too much time with Kikumaru.

"Now," ordered Tusya.

"Okay," said Faith, going off to her room. Tusya sighed and wondered if Faith was really okay with this marriage proposal. She can be a tricky one to tell if she is lying or not. He'll find out later. Maybe he'll suggest that Nanako and Faith spend some time together…

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for this chapter. In the next chapter the gang deals with the ever plentiful fangirls….REVIEW!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

ACGOMN: Hehehe, next up.

I don't own Prince of Tennis, alright?

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

_"It's like daylight _

_At midnight _

_It's my favorite dream when nothings really as it seems _

_Don't wake me _

_Just take me _

_Take me by the hand and I will believe _

_We have always been protected _

_Little ones should run and hide _

_But we expect the unexpected _

_When Love arrives and call us inside." _– Nichole Nordemen _'I Will Believe' _

It was another normal for our group that we follow around. Hiroko and Hikari acted like nothing happened. Hiroko said that Raven is in Osaka and will stay there until she's not depressed anymore. It was lunch time, where the author conveniently forgets about school and lessons. Suddenly a girl approached Eiji.

"Ano, Eiji-kun will you go out with me," asked the girl.

"I'm---" started Eiji.

"He'll love to go. You can meet at the movies at seven Friday," said Faith, for Eiji. Eiji's jaw dropped.

"Really? Okay," said the girl. "Oh I'm Risa." And she left.

"Nya, Faith-chan why did you do that for," asked Eiji.

"I was bored and that was for teasing me about not having a boyfriend," said Faith, noticing the look Eiji was giving her. "Besides one date will not kill you know."

"I guess you are right, nya," said Eiji. Fuji was snickering at Eiji's predicament. "NYA! Fuji, don't laugh."

"Hey where's Sapphire," asked Hiroko.

"She went to go to the bathroom," said Faith.

"And no one went with her," asked Fuji.

"I'm not her babysitter and she can go by herself," said Faith, with a roll of her eyes. "But she should be back by now. Maybe some boy is talking to her again." Fuji stood up.

"I'll go find her," said Fuji. Everyone just sighed. He left the room. Zoe Claire, who was sleeping what else, woke up.

"Where's Oishi," asked Zoe Claire. "I want to eat his lunch."

"He went to go talk to the sensei about something," answered Tezuka. Zoe Claire got up and went to locate the one half of the Golden Pair. "She should really start bringing her own lunch."

"You're telling me," said Hiroko. "She stole my lunch yesterday because it looked better than Oishi's."

"…"

"Eh? What's the matter, Tezuka," asked Hiroko. He pointed to three of his fangirls coming towards them. "Oh, I get it."

"Tezuka-kunnnnn," said one of the girls.

"Go away," said Tezuka, coldly. He really didn't want to deal with these crazy girls right now.

"Ne, Tezuka at least turn them down politely," reprimanded Hiroko. She then turned to the girls. "I'm sorry he's just moody because he's attempting to teach me math." She then smiled.

"WAH! Kawii," said the girls and left.

"Tezuka," said Hiroko.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you'll have problems with your fangirls anymore," sighed Hiroko.

"Why?"

"Just look at them now," said Hiroko. Tezuka look and nodded. They just joined Hiroko's fan club which grows bigger every day and she doesn't even do anything. It's really weird. Oh well, but at least the girls in it don't bother the boys anymore. Tezuka suspects that Hiroko charms them so that the boys won't be bothered at least. Well it works for all of Tezuka's, some of Fuji's, none of Oishi's and some of Eiji's fangirls.

"Isn't it lucky that Inui freaks girls out so much that he doesn't have a fan club," said Sam, teasing the data man.

"99 percent that it's safer that way," said Inui, glasses gleaming. Sam shuddered.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Sam, sweating.

"Ii data," said Inui, writing in his book.

"Hey what are you writing? It better not be about me," said Sam, twitching. Inui just ignored her. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" As Sam tried to find out what Inui was writing in his data book, Hikari and Taka were eating silently watching the others.

"Ne, Taka-san why don't you have fangirls," asked Hikari.

"Oh I think I'm a bit too nice and I don't play tennis anymore like the others," said Taka.

"But what's that got to do with anything? I'm really surprised that you don't have any," said Hikari. "You're so sweet!"

"uh," said Taka, blushing. "Well what about your fans?"

"Oh them," said Hikari. "As you know Atobe is the most popular rich kid in Japan, while I'm second to him in that department. Back when I attended Hyotei, all the girls were in Atobe's fan club but me and all boys were in my fan club, except the regulars on the tennis team. Then some of the fans formed the Atobe Keigo-Ohjisama X Kai Hikari-hime club. It was creepy."

"I would think so," said Taka.

"They stalked us," said Hikari.

"Woh, that's about as bad as Inui," said Taka.

"Yeah," said Hikari, "I know." With Zoe Claire who was wandering around trying to find Oishi, who believed she got lost. Luckily or unluckily, she saw Oishi but he was surrounded by girls. Zoe Claire smirked and pulled out her black cloak and put it on.

"Away with you all now," said Zoe Claire, giving her patent I-am-tired-hungry-and-angry-so-you-better-do-what-I-say-look.

"AHHH! A WITCH," screamed all the girls, scattering like cockroaches in the light.

"Black-chan what are you doing here,' asked Oishi.

"I'm hungry," said Zoe Claire.

"Wha?"

"Ah here's your lunch," said Zoe Claire, snatched his lunch box. "I'll share so let's get back to class." Oishi sighed and followed the narcoleptic girl back to their classroom. With Fuji who was looking for Sapphire, he was getting a bit worried. Every since he and Sapphire's mother went at it, he's going to prove to Amethyst that no harm will come to Sapphire while he is around.

"Ah Sapphire-chan there you are," said Fuji, but to his surprise half of his fan club were there glaring at Sapphire.

"Ah hello to Fuji," said Sapphire. "It seems I'm in a little trouble as you can see."

"Now, now girls what seems to be going on," asked Fuji. "Sapphire-chan is my friend; girls I will not let anything happen to her." _Or her mother will have my head on a silver platter with garnish. And so will the others._

"She had turned Fuji-kun against us," whined one of the members.

"Actually, Fuji is not interested in girls right now," said Sapphire, sweetly.

"Well said Sapphire-chan," said Fuji. "Now class will be starting in a few minutes. Don't wanna be late now." The girls ran to class.

"So Fuji worried were you," said Sapphire.

"Let's get to class Sapphire-chan," said Fuji. She nodded and both of them walked back to class. Luckily they got there just in time. Eventually Friday came along and Eiji was waiting at the movie theater for Risa. He had convinced (okay begged) Faith to spy on them, just in case Eiji needed to be saved or something.

"Hello Eiji-kun," said Risa, wearing a cute little outfit. She had brown hair and eyes just to let you know.

"Oh hey Risa-san," said Eiji. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I wanted to see Spiderman 3," said Risa.

"Nya, me too," said Eiji, grabbing the girl to the ticket booth. Faith grinned. _I knew he didn't need me to be there. He's just a big baby sometimes. He of course will tell me what happened tomorrow. I better leave and give them peace._ Faith grinned and purchased a ticket to go see the latest anime movie that came out. It would be later that Eiji said that Risa said that she would prefer to stay acquaintances and Spiderman 3 was awesome.

"That's because only a select few don't see you annoying because of your energetic self," said Faith.

"Hey," said Eiji. Faith just laughed and grinned. Eiji just grinned back.

**Eiji's POV **

How am I going to tell Faith-chan that the reason why Risa didn't want to date me anymore was because of her? I guess I kept babbling on and on about Faith-chan, because I thought she was watching us, but I didn't tell Risa that. I can see why Risa got annoyed with me but I couldn't help it. I mean if I was thinking about Fuji and would have talked about him. Right? I hope it's just that.

**End of Eiji's POV

* * *

**

ACGOMN: End of chapter. Next time a wedding. REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

_"And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now. _

_And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other. _

_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now. _

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you. _

_Take it to the good times; see it through the bad times. _

_Whatever it take is what I'm gonna do."_ – Starting Line _'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' _

It was a brisk October day where the leaves were changing colors and falling. At the Echizen house, which is also doubles as a temple, were people preparing for the wedding of Nanako and Tusya. The whole Echizen family was coming including cousins, aunts, uncles, and the patriarch of the family. Nanjirou's father, Echizen Ryoichi was currently glaring down Tusya to try and intimidate him, which wasn't working. Nanako was his first granddaughter and second grandchild.

"So you allowed your sister to invite her friends because of your limited family," asked Ryoichi.

"Yes," replied Tusya. "It was actually Nanako's idea. Faith and Nanako get along very well."

"I see," said Ryoichi. Nanjirou was snickering in the corner at Tusya's predicament. "Nanjirou it's not nice to laugh."

"I wasn't doing anything Chichi-ue," said Nanjirou.

"Anyway, let's leave young Wheeler here to think things over," said Ryoichi. Tusya internally sighed. Sometimes he hated the fact that he changed the way he was, but he could not really complain, now could he?

"Oi, Aniki you scared yet," asked Faith, entering the room.

"No."

"The chairs are set up, the minister is here, the caterers that Hikari got are just about to invade the Echizen kitchen and the guests are arriving," said Faith. "And everyone in the bridal and grooms parties are dressed."

"And is Nanako almost ready," asked Tusya.

"Yep! So I am going to see in the guests as the best woman," grinned Faith. Yes instead of a best man Tusya had a best woman. And if you never heard of that then this is the first place you heard of it. But of course Faith is wearing a dress and not a suit. Also in Tusya's party was Chris, Ryoma (He was made to), and Hunter (yes you read that right). In Nanako's party the maid of honor was a cousin named Sakura, and then down the list was more cousins Hina, Kiki, and Machiko.

"Nya! Tusya-san how are you feeling," asked Eiji, coming in. "Faith-chan told me to keep you company."

"Ah thanks Kikumaru," said Tusya. "Is Hunter bothering you again?"

"Don't worry about it. She's just jealous that Faith-chan has another best friend," said Eiji. Tusya nodded. He knew that was not the reason why Hunter disliked Kikumaru. Poor kid.

"And Fuji does not have a problem with you calling Faith your other best friend," asked Tusya.

"Of course not," said Eiji. " Fuji likes Faith, and that she protects Sapphire-chan when he isn't around. Though Sapphire-chan can take care of herself." The older man just listened to the red head babble on. _He is a nice kid. But he is way too energetic for my taste. But I guess Faith can deal with him _thought Tusya.

"Oi idiot I can't believe that you are actually getting hitched to some school girl," said Hunter, barging in. She then spotted Eiji. "What are you doing here?"

"Faith-chan told me to keep Tusya-san company," answered Eiji.

" Hunter do not call Nanako a school girl," sighed Tusya. "And don't be mean to Kikumaru."

"Yeah, yeah," said Hunter. "Anyway the ceremony starts in five minutes. Let's just hope that the bride doesn't get cold feet." Tusya suddenly paled.

"Hunter-san that's not nice," frowned Eiji. Faith came in and looked confused.

"Aniki you need to get to the alter," said Faith. The moment of truth, muhahaha. Anyway Tusya, Faith, Chris, Ryoma, and Hunter stood at the alter waiting. The music began and first came out the flower girl. The flowers were red and white rose petals in which the entire backyard was covered in those flowers. The tables were alternating white and red table clothes. Finally the bride's music came on and Nanako was being escorted by Ryoichi to the alter.

"Who gives this bride away," asked the minister.

"I the grandfather does," said Ryoichi, letting Nanako going up to Tusya. And after giving one more glare at Tusya he sat down. Then the wedding proceeded. Eventually the vow part came up and the wrote their own. First was Nanako.

"Tusya I thought I would never find someone to love me like you do. You may be overly expression but I know you care for me. I'm just so happy that you picked me to be with you until the day we die," said Nanako, smiling with happy tears in her eyes. The minister nodded to allow Tusya to say his.

"Nanako I promise to be the best husband, father or whatever you need me to be. I do love you very much. I never thought that someone as sweet, gentle and kind as you would go for someone like me, but I was proved wrong. I will protect you to the end of my days," said Tusya. Faith was giggling lightly, while other people were 'awing' or such.

"Now you may exchange rings," said the minister. Faith handed Tsuya the one for Nanako while Sakura (the cousin) handed Nanako the one for Tusya. After they placed the gold bands on each other, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tusya thus kissed Nanako and the whole place erupted in claps. The reception was in the yard as well and people got seated, while the people that Hikari hired placed the dance floor and the band set up. Actually it was Hunter, Chris and Kim's band they had that was performing for free. It's their wedding gift from the three because normally they charged by each song they sang.

"Ne, where's Faith-chan," asked Eiji to Fuji.

"I think see disappeared into the house," said Fuji. "Maybe she had to use the bathroom."

"I wonder how good Hunter's band is," wondered Hiroko, who despite Hunter and Hiroko not getting along heard from Faith that Hunter was an awesome guitar player and singer.

"Alright folks," said Hunter in the microphone. "We're _Four Star_ and we'll be your band this evening. Now before the food is served we will have the first dance as husband and wife for Nanako-san and Tusya." It took all Hunter's willpower not to call Tusya an idiot or some other insulting name. "But first we have to wait for our singer of this song to get her BUTT OUT HERE!" Everyone sweatdropped at Hunter.

"Does this mean that someone else is singing the first dance song," asked Sapphire. "I bet its Faith."

"You think? I never heard her sing," said Hikari, watching all the workers like a hawk.

"Oh I remember Faith-chan mentioning that she could sing but preferred to pay an instrument," said Eiji, happily.

"Okay people sorry for the wait but Hunter made me get redressed," said Faith, coming over to the band. Eiji, Fuji, Taka, Oishi, Inui, Sapphire, Hiroko, Ryoma, and Hikari's jaw dropped at the sight of Faith's outfit. Zoe Claire, who was actually up, was grinning and giving her a thumps up, while Tezuka just stared blankly at her. Faith had changed from her red dress of being the best woman to a black gothic type dress. Hunter had the same dress but it was in blood red. Faith was also wearing black eyeliner, which she never wore makeup before and her nails were painted black.

"We'll be singing a song from an awesome American band called _Aerosmith_," said Hunter. "It's called 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.'" The guitarist nodded to Faith, who took the microphone from Hunter.

"Will the bride and groom step onto the dance floor," asked Faith, looking right her brother and sister-in-law. The two walked on the dance floor and the song began with music starting. Tusya and Nanako began dancing.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure?_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_," sang out Faith. People clapped of course it was a great song and Faith sang it wonderfully. After that the reception began with the food being served and so on. Hunter, Chris and Kim played music while eating. That, of course, is quite a feet for anyone.

"Nya Faith-chan you do great," said Eiji, glomping Faith.

"Thanks," she said. "Anyway, after we eat I have to dance. But since I can't very well dance with the maid of honor I was hoping you Eiji-kun would be my dancing partner."

"Sure, Faith-chan," grinned Eiji.

"So Kari who did you hired to make the food," asked Hiroko to her second cousin.

"A nice Italian place," said Hikari. (1) "Kaiba recommended it, even though he and the owner do not get along."

"Yeah me and my brother are half Italian and half Japanese born in America," said Faith.

"That's one of the reasons why I thought of this place," said Hikari.

"So how are you doing with the whole you and Atobe thing," asked Sam.

"I'm failing miserably," said Hikari, grinning. Everyone just sweatdropped. She doesn't seem to be losing hope so that is all that matters. "Hey Hiroko why are you wearing Tezuka's suit coat?"

"You see I put my dress in my bag so I could get change at your place like we planned, but my beloved Aniki switched my dress with something that he says will make me look better," pouted Hiroko.

"Ah so that's why you were wearing your jacket," said Sam. "But you took it off."

"And I lost it," said Hiroko, face faulting.

"Saa, isn't Tezuka such a gentleman," said Fuji, who just got glare from the stoic boy.

"I could not very well let her walk around with that thing on," said Tezuka, not too happy with her brother who made his sister wear such an atrocious thing. As soon as he saw her in that dress at the door he offered her the suit coat. He would not let one of his good friend that was a girl walk around like that with men that could get he wrong idea about her.

"See, I told you it is bad," said Hiroko. She suspected her brother did this on purpose because he needs someone to vent his anger on since he and his boyfriend are on a 'break'.

"Food," said Zoe Claire.

"Do you know what I noticed about you Black-chan," said Fuji. "You do some of the seven deadly sins—Sloth, Pride, and Gluttony."

'Thanks but I already knew that," said Zoe Claire, rolling her eyes at the tensai's words.

"That's not nice Fuji," said Oishi.

"Saa, but it's true," said Fuji. Sapphire remained quiet, but that was normal. But the problem was that she had a bad feeling that something horrible was coming very soon. "Are you alright Sapphire-chan? You look upset about something."

"I'm fine Fuji-kun I swear," said Sapphire, smiling to throw the tensai off her case. "Ah Hunter-san is an excellent singer, but she has a somewhat depressing tone to her singing."

"That's Hunter for you," said Faith. "I would have sung the whole time but Hunter insisted for once that I hang with you guys."

"That's oddly nice of her," said Hiroko, narrowing her eyes in suspicious.

"Oh Hiroko-chan I'm sure Hunter-san is just accepting us finally," said Eiji. The baseball player sighed, maybe he was right.

"Alright folks you can all head up on the dance floor and we take requests," said Hunter. People began going on the dance floor. Hunter began playing another song.

"Come on Faith-chan," said Eiji, dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Saa so which one of you girls would like to dance with me," asked Fuji.

"I don't dance," said Zoe Claire and Sam at the same time.

"I guess I will," said Hikari. Fuji cocked his head at an odd angle. "Well what are you waiting for tensai? I don't have all night." Fuji just smiled and took the vice president's hand.

"Sapphire-chan I thought for sure you would like to dance," said Oishi, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to, Okaa-chan's orders," said Sapphire, with a smile. Just then a man and a girl approached the table.

"Have you seen Faith," asked the girl with a fake smile.

"She's out on the dance floor with Eiji," answered Hiroko, ready to get all defensive. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm her cousin Michelle," said the girl.

"And I'm her older brother," said the man. "I'm Mario." Hiroko didn't like the aura that came off of those two.

"I see," said Hiroko. She looked over to where Hunter was and noticed that Hunter was glaring at the two cousins. "Faith is busy so you can go elsewhere now." The two left but not before saying something in Italian, but unfortunately for them Zoe Claire knew Italian.

"Hey you two get back here and say that again in Japanese this time," said Zoe Claire, awake.

"What they say," asked Hiroko, puzzled.

"I shall not repeat that," said Zoe Claire. "but it was horribly rude." Befor anything started Tusya came over.

"You two I told you not to ask about Faith," said Tusya, talking to his cousins. "The only reason you were invited is because you are the only family we have left nothing more nothing less."

"Yes Tusya," said both scared senseless, leaving.

"Woh, that was awesome," said Hiroko. "You got to them to leave with just one look."

"Yes," said Tusya. "But where is Faith?"

"Dancing with Eiji," said Sam. The brother of Faith looked over at the dance floor and spotted them.

"Ah," said Tusya. Hunter is going to kill Kikumaru. He left to go back to his bride obviously.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Hiroko. "Oi, Ochibi where is it in your house?"

"When you enter the back door you wind up in the living room then find the stairs go up them. It'll be two doors on your right," said Ryoma, drinking a Ponta (what else?). Hiroko nodded and left.

"You are an excellent dancer Hikari-chan," said Fuji.

"Yeah I had to take lessons when I was younger with Atobe," said Hikari.

"Nya where did Kaa-chan go Otou-chan," asked Eiji, bringing Faith back to the table.

"Kikumaru how many times do I have to tell you don't call us that," said Tezuka. "She went to the bathroom."

"Saa," said Fuji. "Taka-san why don't you go dance with Hikari, you look bored."

"Eh," said Taka.

"Sure come on Taka-san it'll be fun," said Hikari, grabbing Taka's hand to drag him off to the dance floor.

"Fujiko you are evil," said Eiji.

"Ii data," said Inui. Sam just sighed.

"What about you data boy do you know how to dance," asked Sam.

"No."

"I bet Tezuka doesn't know how to dance either," said Hiroko, just returning from the bathroom. Tezuka grunted as a response.

"Actually he does," said Fuji.

" FUJI," growled out Tezuka.

"Nya buchou knows how to dance this I got to see," said Eiji.

"Eh Tezuka you wanna dance," asked Hiroko, holding out her hand. She was grinning. Obviously Fuji and Hiroko had an understood agreement to annoy the hell out of Tezuka. He was going to say no but them his grandfather told him to at least dance with one person

"Whatever," said Tezuka, taking the baseball player's hand.

"Aw Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are going to dance," teased Faith, quietly. Tezuka and Hiroko glared at her. She just gave an innocent look. Hours passed since then and guests left. The only ones left were Eiji, the Echizen family, Hunter, Chris, Kim Faith, Sapphire, Fuji, Hikari, Tusya and Nanako. Everyone else left. Thought the other boys, Hiroko, Zoe Claire, and Sam wanted to stay their respective guardian called them home. Sapphire's parents were going to pick her up while Fuji's sister was going to pick up Eiji and him.

"Nee-chan is late," said Fuji. "As usual."

"My parents are late as well," said Sapphire.

"Don't worry about that," said Rinko. "You can stay as long as you need." Ryoma really didn't want Eiji and Fuji senpai staying at his house. Bad things would happen mainly to him. Amethyst came to the backyard. She was distressed.

"Okaa-chan what's wrong," asked Sapphire.

"There are two weird people out in the front that look like Faith and Tusya," said Amethyst. Tusya suddenly went rigid. _No they couldn't be here in Japan, oh please no_ thought Tusya. Just then Yumiko showed up.

"There are weird people out front asking for Faith," said Yumiko.

"They'll go away if you ignore them," said Tusya.

"Aniki do you know them," asked Faith. Sapphire looked at Tusya and at Faith. This was not going to be a good ending to the night. Hunter grabbed Faith at began dragging her into the house.

"Tusya you deal with those people I'll watch Faith," said Hunter. Sapphire, Eiji, Fuji and Ryoma followed as did Chris and Kim; Ryoga was standing in the corner watching while Hikari had the look on her face that she wanted to know what the hell was going on right now?

"Tusya what's going on," asked Nanako.

"It has to be our parents," said Tusya. "I heard from the NYPD SVU department that they were spotted at JFK airport, but I didn't think that they would come to Japan."

"What do you mean," asked Hikari.

"Those people left me and Faith to fend for ourselves when we were younger," said Tusya, fists forming. "They evaded the police for 11 years, but I can't believe that they are here."

"My son the detective I see," said the man and woman from the front entering the backyard. Once they realized that neither Tusya nor Faith was coming out to see them, they decided to barge in.

"I'm not your son anymore," growled Tusya.

"I thought you took anger management classes, you should calm down you are scaring people," said the mother of the two Wheeler children. "We just want Faith back."

"Over my dead body," said Tusya.

"Hey no one is taking Faith away," said Hikari, anger flaring. Unknown to the Wheeler parents, Hikari has body guards who heard the whole conversation. They were contacting the police as we speak. "And you better stop trying to mess with Wheeler okay?"

"And who do you think you are little girl," said the man.

" Kai Hikari, vice president of KaiTech," she said. "That's who I am." Inside the house Faith was trying to make Hunter let her go outside to see what is going on.

"No! The only time you brother becomes like that when it has to deal with your parents," said Hunter.

"My parents," said Faith, slowly. "OH NO! One of them will provoke Aniki and then he'll get in trouble again." Hunter sighed and released Faith. _Sorry Tusya couldn't keep her against her will._

"Hunter-san what's going on," asked Sapphire.

"I really don't know. Tusya is the only one that knows everything, Faith doesn't remember or rather can't," said Hunter, sitting on the couch. Fuji, Eiji, and Sapphire got up and went after Faith. Ryoma decided to go outside and see too, but not before grabbing his racket.

"My, my Faith you grew up well," said her mother. Faith's body stiffened. She became afraid almost instantly. She remembered that voice and it scared her. She hid behind her brother. Tusya sighed. Hunter was supposed to keep Faith inside. No one but Tusya realizes what this will do to Faith because of what happened years ago.

"No dear no need to be afraid," said her father, coming closer. But before either Tusya or Hikari tried to do something a green ball went zooming past his face.

"Next time I won't miss on purpose," said Ryoma. "You do not go near Faith-senpai."

" Nya Ochibi is right," said Eiji, glaring at the two. "You're making Faith-chan sad." Fuji just had his eyes open and he was quickly putting a plan together. Sapphire went to Faith's side and took her back to Hunter.

"HALT," said the police storming in. "Hikari-sama, are you alright?"

"I do believe that you could send them to the NYPD as a gift no," said Hikari, smirking. "I'm going to make sure you never get out of jail." Back in the house Faith was having a mental breakdown and she had no idea why. Everyone was inside. Yumiko dragged Fuji away but could not make Eiji leave. Amethyst got Sapphire and dragged her to the car.

"What happened to her," asked Nanako.

"We were abused as children," was Tusya's response.

"Like how? Physically, mentally or…No way those bastards didn't," said Hunter. "Oh man how come I didn't realize this sooner, no wonder why SVU were involved." Hikari understood what she meant.

"All of them," said Tusya, rubbing his temples. Faith was currently clinging to Rinko crying. He went over to try and get Faith to come over to him, but she wouldn't move. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll all help," said Hikari. "Right?"

"Yeah," said Eiji, "Ne Faith-chan your brother wants you to go over to him." He was trying to consol his friend, but instead of Faith going over to her brother she went to Eiji and hugged him.

"Hn," said Tusya. "Kikumaru you stay with Faith. I need to talk to Hikari and Nanako." The three of them went to the kitchen to talk. Ryoma just stood and watch the whole thing. Faith-senpai was always nice even though she was a bit crazy, he didn't like her crying. Frankly he didn't like any girl crying in his presence. He had strange feeling it won't be over just yet for the Wheeler siblings.

* * *

ACGOMN: Er, yeah.

(1) This is reference to Jonouchi Katsuya from YGO. I always pictured him being in charge of a restaurant. Kaiba goes there a lot even though he and Katsuya will never get along. Jonouchi is known as Joey Wheeler in the US. Originally he and his sister Serenity were going to be Tusya and Faith's cousins, but I decided against it.

ACGOMN: So I hope this was alright. Next chapter Exams…REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

ACGOMN: Here's the next one….

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

_"This is my brand new day in the light _

_Troubles rising up on the left and the right _

_I keep my eyes fixed on where I want to go, the rest will follow _

_And this is my prayer without ceasing, the negative releasing _

_And as I rise above my burden is easing"_ – Superchick _'Pure' _

It has been one month since the wedding of Nanako and Tusya. Everything was going good but Faith has retreated back in her shell like just when she met Eiji and the rest. Tusya and Nanako went to NYC for their honeymoon and Tusya had to testify against his parents at their trial. They got forty years in prison. By the time they got out they would either be old as hell or knocking on death's door. It was November and that means time to begin studying for exams and in the second year of high school it is to determine what classes you get to take in the last year of school. So if you were a super genius like Zoe Claire or Hikari who probably get a lot of good classes it would be no problem.

"Oh man I'm so screwed," said Hiroko, ready to pull her hair out. "I know I'll have to take math classes."

"Relax," said Sapphire. "The teacher is pairing us up with a person to study with."

"Man I hope I get Tezuka as my partner," said Hiroko.

"Saaa, why's that Hiroko-chan," said Fuji, with that I'm trying to get dirt on you to make your life hell look on his face.

"He explains math easily to me," said Hiroko.

"Alright kids back to your seats," said the sensei entering the room. "As you know your exams this year determine which classes you take in your last year of high school. I'm pairing you all up to help each other study. I'll post the partner sheet on the bulletin board." Well, luckily (or maybe Fuji had something to do with this), people were satisfied with who they got as a partner. Fuji-Sapphire, Inui-Sam, Tezuka-Hiroko, Eiji-Faith, and Oishi-Zoe Claire were the partners for our second years. However downstairs with the first years of the high school

"I'm not working with this idiot," hissed Kaidoh, referring to Momo.

" Baka Mamushi I'm not working with you either," said Momo. A glaring match ensued between the two rivals. Trinity and Raven got paired together.

"I feel for the poor sap to get stuck with Raiden," said Raven, who's attitude changed immensely. She no longer had multiple earrings in or looked scary. All she looked was calm and it all was thanks to a certain prince from Shitenhouji.

"The sensei did not pair him with anybody," said Trinity. "He's being more intolerable lately." Raven shrugged not caring anymore. The two girls just watched Momo and Kaidoh argue. Now over to the third years of the middle school

"Sweet we get paired with Ryoma-sama," said Tomo, grinning. Instead of groups of two it was three.

"Ano, I hope he doesn't mind," said Sakuno.

"Che you two just need help in English, because your English sucks," said Ryoma, bluntly. Both Sakuno and Tomoka face faulted. Back at the high school with the second years were planning on when to meet up with the other.

"Ne Fuji-kun can we go to your house," asked Sapphire. "I'm afraid Okaa-san will have a fit if I bring you over."

"No problem," said Fuji, smiling his smile. Meanwhile, Inui and Sam were arguing over who's house they should study at and Hiroko just invited herself over to Tezuka's house.

"Me and my dad's apartment is a mess," reasoned Sam. "I don't clean."

"Fine I guess my house acceptable then," said Inui, pushing up his glasses.

"Oishi you can come to my house," said Zoe Claire. "It'll be quiet to enough to study in peace."

"Oh okay," said Oishi.

"Ne, Taka-san you can come over my house after dinner," said Hikari. "It's just me and my Haha-ue on that side of the mansion."

"Uh," said Taka, shyly. "Sure."

"Ne, ne Faith-chan can we study at your house," asked Eiji. Faith looked at him and shook her head.

"Nanako and Aniki are rearranging the apartment; well it's just Nanako and Hunter doing that. Aniki is at work," said Faith. "What about your house?"

"I wouldn't suggest that," said Eiji. "I have four older siblings, my grandparents, my sister's dog and my mom's parakeet plus my parents. It becomes sort of loud in the afternoon and evening."

"Oh come on Eiji," said Faith, pouting. " Hunter will be glaring at you the whole time if we go to my house and I'm sure it won't be that loud if they know we have to study."

"Nya, no fair you look too cute pouting," accused Eiji. "AH, fine."

"Nya I win," said Faith, imitating Eiji.

"Hey," said Eiji, pouting. She just smiled and patted him on the head. Later that day, the group went to the house that they were going to study in. At the household of the Tezuka family, Hiroko was being welcomed in by Ayana, Tezuka's mother.

"Ah, welcome Arai-chan," said Ayana, smiling at the girl.

"Hello Tezuka-san," said Hiroko, bowing politely. "But you can call me Hiroko."

"Then I insist that you call me Ayana-san," said Tezuka's mama. The baseball player grinned and nodded.

"Ne, Tezuka we better get to study. You have to help me with my math," said Hiroko.

"Ah," said Tezuka, leading her to the living room.

"I'll bring you two teas and a snack," said Ayana. "Have fun studying." Tezuka sighed.

"Tezuka you Okaa-san is very different from you," said Hiroko. "Your mother seems awesome."

"Thanks," said Tezuka. "Now math." Hiroko grimaced but got ready for the evil math. At the Black household, Oishi was staring at the giant room full of books in shock. Zoe Claire was cleaning off a table so they can study.

"My jii-chan and I love books," said Zoe Claire. "We usually stay up late into the night reading."

"Is that why you still sleep even if you are on medicine," asked Oishi.

"Yeah," said Zoe Claire. "So we need to go over math, history, English, Japanese, science and PE. Let's get started." Oishi sat down at the table she cleaned off and they began studying, well it was really Oishi asking for ZC's help while she slept. At Fuji's house, Yumiko was glomping poor Sapphire. It seems that people love to do that to her.

"Nee-chan we have to study," said Fuji, prying his sister off Sapphire.

"But…Oh fine," said Yumiko. "Have fun. Sapphire-chan don't hesitate to ask for anything." She went off to her room.

"I'm sorry about her," said Fuji, leading Sapphire to his living room.

"Don't worry," said Sapphire. Meanwhile at Inui's house, no one was home so the two were actually studying almost immediately.

"We are such dorks," said Sam.

"If you say so," said Inui, pushing up his glasses. " Sam that's wrong."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is." Anyway, over to Eiji's house Faith was being glomped by his two older sisters, while Eiji was being teased by his older brothers. Luckily, his grandparents took pity on them.

"Now, now let Eiji and his friend study like they need to," said their grandfather. Faith and Eiji thanked them and went to study.

"I told you," said Eiji.

"You are lucky that you have so many siblings," said Faith.

"Sometimes," said Eiji, "Nya, you can help me with English." Faith nodded. They had to read a book for English.

"That's word is '_unrequited'_," said Faith. "You understand right?"

"Man why do we have to read such depressing things," said Eiji. "I feel bad for that guy."

"Yeah, but that's life Eiji," said Faith.

"Nya, I suppose you are right," said Eiji. "Come on let's finish this." At the Kai mansion well the part of the mansion that Hikari and her mother lived in, Taka-san was sitting in the third living room of the whole house waiting for Hikari to check on her mother. You see despite the fact that Kazuma divorced his first two wives they still live in the same house so that the kids understand what was going on.

"Ne, Taka-san what do we need to work on," asked Hikari.

"Uh just history," said Taka. "Everything else I'll be good in. What about you?"

"Doesn't matter," said Hikari. "So how's sushi training going?"

"Great," said Taka. "My father says I'm really improving."

"I'm happy for you," said Hikari. "Now on to history. OH man its American history too."

"Oh great," said Taka. "I'm really bad at that." So the two began memorizing the facts that they thought they needed. With our beloved young ones, Sakuno, Tomo and Ryoma were at the library working on English.

"No it's 'i' before 'e' except after 'c'," said Ryoma. "You see."

"Oh," said Sakuno, correcting her word "I get it."

"Ne, isn't that Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai," pointed out Tomoka. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing, quietly at another table. "I can't believe their sensei put them in a group together."

"Whatever," said Ryoma. "Back to English." He hated that he had to waste his time on girls who are slow somewhat, he really wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hai," said the two girls. _Well at least they are trying_ thought Ryoma. Back at Tezuka's house, Hiroko was ready to have a hissy fit. She took the math book and began banging her head with it. Tezuka grabbed the book away.

"Maybe we should take a break," said Tezuka, sighing. This girl…Over to the Black's Zoe Claire was still sleep while Oishi was studying quietly.

"I'm sorry for my rude granddaughter," said Taylor entering the room. "She should be awake helping you."

"I don't mind," said Oishi.

"If you say so," said Taylor. "Call if you need anything." He left, Oishi thought he seemed nice. While at the Fuji's house, Yuuta came over to surprise his family. But to his surprise Sapphire was over.

"Ah hello again Yuuta-kun," said Sapphire.

"Hello, Sapphire-san," said Yuuta. "You are studying I see with Aniki."

"Oh yes," said Sapphire. "We're on science right now."

"Saa, Yuuta I didn't know you were coming over today," said Fuji, smiling at his younger brother. "You can join us if you want. All we are doing is studying."

"Nah I'll go hang out with Nee-chan," said Yuuta, he left the room.

"Your brother is such a sweetie," said Sapphire, smiling at the tensai. "You really care for him well."

"Thanks," said Fuji. At Sam's apartment they were arguing over which theory was the correct one with really big words that the author can not even understand, so let's just get over to Kai mansion again. To Hikari's surprise her mother came downstairs to met Taka-san. Yumi was her name. She looked just like Hikari but older and looking more elegant. She looked considerably weaker than Hikari and paler as well.

"Haha-ue this is Kawamura Takashi," said Hikari.

"Nice to meet," said Taka-san.

"Oh what a nice boy," said Yumi, quietly. Hikari sweatdropped. Her mother was so weird. Back with our little ones, Ryoma was actually surprised that the two annoying girls were getting the English.

"We owe it all to Ryoma-sama," said Tomoka.

"Yes thank you Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, sweetly. Momo and Kaidoh were still arguing and it looks like they were getting considerably louder. They are so getting kicked out. Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomoka watched as their senpai were thrown out of the library.

"Baka." At the Kikumaru household, both Eiji and Faith were reading their science books to find something to discuss.

" Ne Eiji I'm not a pillow," said Faith, noticing that Eiji was lying in her lap. "Eiji?" _He's asleep. Great, but he does look so cute like that._ Faith caught herself at what she was saying and blushed. _I guess I can let him sleep a little bit longer, he did work hard._ So Faith began reading again waiting to see if he would wake up or if she would have to wake him up.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, that's it. Next chapter, exam results, Hunter accepting Eiji, Hiroshi being a big brother to his sisters, Kin-chan and Shiraishi visit, Ryoma and Sakuno get a little bit closer, while Tachibana has a talk with Momo. REVIEW! 


	22. Chapter 22

ACGOMN: Here's chapter 22. Oh and I don't know how the Japanese grade so I'm going by my schools way of grading.

I don't own PoT or anything I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

_"I'm amazed_

_How you found your way_

_To my heart_

_Drove through the dark_

_It's so strange how life changes" – 'I'm Amazed'_ Lila McCann

"No way Black got the highest score! She sleeps the whole time," complained a bunch of the other students.

"Ne, Hikari what did you get," asked Hiroko.

"99.8," replied Hikari. Hiroko sighed. Zoe Claire got a 100, then Hikari with her grade, then Tezuka with 98, then Fuji with a 97.5, then Hiroko 95 and then Faith 94. Sapphire, Sam, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, and Taka all got in the 92-93 range. "And Hiroshi dropped you and Raven off at school that's a first."

"Oh yeah! He's being nice to us and being how he used to," said Hiroko, smiling. "Oh Kin-chan and Shiraishi are coming up to visit this week."

"Really now," asked Fuji, entering the conversation. "I'll love to play Shiraishi again."

"I'm sure he'll play you again," said Hiroko, with a smirk. "Though you'll lose again." Fuji just smiled.

"Oh, Otou-san, Okaa-chan is picking on me again," said Fuji, with a smile. Hiroko glared at Fuji.

" Fuji, don't call us that," said Hiroko. Hikari just snickered. With the others Faith was talking to Eiji about Hunter. Because everyone and their mother know that Hunter hates Eiji.

"She wants to talk to you," said Faith.

"Oh okay," said Eiji. "She's not going to hurt me right?"

"Not a hair on your head Eiji you are safe I swear," said Faith. Eiji looked at her skeptically but nodded in agreement anyway. Then the teacher came in and lunch was over. Class was considerably boring but that was until the big announcement.

"Seigaku and Hyotei together are having a concert with their choirs and band, so the second years have been assigned to decorate the stage and auditorium. Third years are way to busy with getting into colleges and stuff and the first years are not good at decorating. Remember the summer festival," said the sensei. "So it's up to you all to do it right. Oh of course anyone in the choir and band will be excused to go practice."

"Nya this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yes Kikumaru, so when the Hyotei second years come to help you all will be respectful," said the sensei. The boys on the tennis team sighed. Now they would have to deal with Atobe. Hikari was not too happy either, nor was Sam or Hiroko. Anyway to after school Hunter came and took Eiji away to talk to while Shiraishi and Kin-chan showed up at tennis practice.

"Okay listen Kikumaru," said Hunter, dead serious.

"I'm all ears," said Eiji.

"Sorry I was being such a bitch but you know Faith is my best friend and almost like my little sister," said Hunter. "So no hard feelings?"

"Nya! Don't worry about it! I know you were just protecting Faith-chan and that's alright," said Eiji.

"Shake hands," said Hunter, putting out her hand for him to shake, in which he took and shook. (Ignore the rhyme please). _But of course Kikumaru Eiji you do anything inappropriate to Faith or hurt her I will kill you._ Hunter you are a crazy one that's for sure. Eiji sneezed and guessed Hunter was not fully okay with him, but whatever. It just made Eiji happy to know that she did not completely hate his guts.

"Rematch," asked Fuji to the former captain of the Shitenhouji Middle's tennis team.

"You're on," said Shiraishi, with a smirk. SO as the two began playing only the other tennis players were watching.

"Kin-chan! ♥ How are you? Are you going to do to the middle school to talk to Echizen," asked Hiroko, glomping the poor boy.

"Yea but I wanted to see how Raven-chan ♥ was doing," said Kintarou.

"She's fine but she leaves for home," said Hiroko. "I'm grateful that you talked to her."

"Raven-chan is so cool," said Kin-chan. "Shiraishi really likes her!" Hiroko's grin widened just like Fuji's smile did from across Shiraishi.

"Tooyama keep your mouth shut," said Shiraishi, glaring at him. Kintarou just shuddered.

"Anyway I'm going to go see Koshimae now," said Kin-chan. But as we all know he has a horrible sense of direction. Hiroko decided to go with him and bring him back to Shiraishi later. So the duo went off with Hiroko trying to calm a bouncing Kintarou.

"I wonder if I'll see Sakuno-chan! I hope she has some food," said Kintarou.

"She should be there," said Hiroko, knowingly. "But about the food I don't know." They got to middle school in ample time to see Ryoma in full buchou mode on his team.

"KIN-CHAN," yelled the Arai twins, Eve and Ava.

"Tooyama," asked Ryoma. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," said Kin-chan. "How have you been?"

"Fine, but I have practice to get back to," said Ryoma, not really wanting to talk to the other Prince of Tennis. Luckily Kintarou was not too broken up about it but instead spotted Sakuno and Tomoka talking with Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Sakuno-chan! ♥ Tomoka-chan! ♥," yelled Kintarou, running up to them. Tooyama glomped Sakuno and spun her around in his arms.

"Ne hello Kintarou-kun," said Sakuno, smiling cutely at him.

"Kawaii!!!"

"Hey what about me," asked Tomo, faking anger.

"You are kawaii too Tomoka-chan," said Kin-chan, grinning.

"Ne, Ochibi I think someone is going to steal your girlfriend and fan club president," teased Hiroko.

"Be quiet Hiroko-senpai or should I say Tezuka-buchou's girlfriend," said Ryoma.

"Hey you little gaki," said Hiroko, pulling Ryoma into a head lock. "Take that back!"

"Fine, fine just let go you crazy senpai," said Ryoma, with a not happy look on his face. He was not too happy at this. Hiroko-senpai was here bothering him, while Tooyama was getting a bit too close to Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki-sensei can we cut practice short?"

"Sure," said Ryuuzaki-sensei. "I have a meeting with the other sensei anyway. Ryoma walk Sakuno home." And then she left.

"Well, then," said Hiroko. "Hey Kenya, Kyo walk my sisters home now." The Hall twins scowled and nodded. They grabbed the Arai twins to drag them home.

"Well let's all walk Sakuno-chan home and Tomoka-chan home," said Kin-chan. Hiroko followed the four third year middle school students and particularly wanting to see if Ryoma reacted to the attention that Kintarou gave to Sakuno. She was hoping for some jealous reactions (All the senpai are RyoSaku shippers ).

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-chan how come you don't have any boyfriends," asked Hiroko. Sakuno blushed crimson.

"Sakuno has plenty of admirers," said Tomoka. "But she doesn't want any of them as a boyfriend."

"Of course she has admirers," said Kin-chan. "She's cute and a great cute! Perfect girlfriend material." Hiroko grinned. Sakuno was frowning because they were talking like she was not even there. You could not tell what Ryoma was thinking because frankly he had his hat cover his eyes, like he always does when embarrassed or showing something other than cockiness.

"Mou, that's means Kin-chan would like to be Ryuuzaki-chan's boyfriend," said Hiroko, with a teasing hint in her voice.

"Eh?? What are you on about Hiroko-nee? I can't date Sakuno-chan because we don't like each other like that," said Kintarou.

"I'm kidding," said Hiroko, sticking her tongue at the younger boy. "But I think that you two would look very cute together right Osakada-chan?" Tomoka got what Hiroko was doing, trying to get a reaction of Ryoma.

"Yea! It would be cute," said Tomoka. _Come on Ryoma-sama you better hurry up and realize that Sakuno-chan likes you! She'll be taken away._ In all honesty Tomoka just wishes to actually tell him that, but she can't.

"Hurry up I don't have all day for your pointless chatter," said Ryoma, grabbing Sakuno's arm and making her walk faster. Tomoka and Hiroko grinned at each other while Tooyama looked a bit confused. He knew that Sakuno likes Koshimae, but he did not realize he returned the feeling. Meanwhile Echizen was having conflicting thoughts but he then realized that he still had hold of the girl's arm. "Sorry."

"It's okay Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, smiling at him. Meanwhile Momo was walking home after tennis practice.

"Oi, Momoshiro," said someone's voice that he recognized.

"Tachibana-san," greeted Momo. "What's up?"

"I want to talk about you and Ann," said Kippei getting right to the point.

"Er, about what?"

"You two have been frequently hanging out lately and Ann is always talking about you or something," said Tachibana.

"Oh well we are just friends."

"Right then how come I have the feeling that she turns down every date request in hopes that you would ask her. Big brothers have to know things like these," said Tachibana, crossly.

"I don't know yet," said Momo.

"That's what I thought. I'm telling you this now…Men always make the women wait, but sometimes women can't stand all the waiting anymore and move on," said Tachibana. Momoshiro looked at him. That was good advice, but there was a flaw in it. If someone is so devoted to one person they would always wait forever, unless something happens. The elder Tachibana seen that he got Momoshiro thinking and left him to his thoughts. Momo's phone then rang.

"Moshi, moshi. Momo-chan speaking."

"It's Ann. Did my brother talk to you?"

"Yes why?"

"I knew that's where he went! Whatever he told you is lies."

"Okay, good night Ann-chan," said Momo.

"Good night Momoshiro-kun," said Ann. Momo hung up the phone. She was lying about her brother lying to him obviously. That's so like Ann…

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. Next time Hyotei and Seigaku's mixed concert and Atobe has a big dinner party thrown. REVIEW!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

ACGOMN: The next chapter…

I don't own PoT or anything else I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

_"We belong to the light _

_We belong to the thunder _

_We belong to the sound of the words"_ – 'We Belong Together' Pat Benatar

Everything was set up and the performance was about to be kicked off. You see the Seigaku second years thought they would actually have to work. But they forgot that Atobe Keigo was coming and he did no manual labor. He hired people to set up, while the Seigaku second years were a bit annoyed that Atobe did nothing but snap his fingers to get people to work for him. Hikari was especially not happy.

"Damnit, Atobe," said Hikari, glaring at him. "You do realize that the students of Seigaku do these things themselves."

"Ore-sama does not work, people work for Ore-sama," replied Atobe, matter of factly. Hikari just hissed and really wanted to ring his neck, but Taka-san held her back from doing so. Atobe just had a smirk on his face.

"Nya, I wonder how Faith-chan and Sapphire-chan are doing working with the Hyotei choir and band," asked Eiji to no one in particular. Well, let's go check in on them now shall we. Oshitari and Ootori were amused at the antics of the pianist of Seigaku. That of course is Faith. She was freaking out over something or another.

"Sapphire-san will she be alright," asked Ootori.

"Yes, give her a few minutes," smiled Sapphire. It would be later in the evening before the performances were set to go on when various members of the band were freaking out because of the turn out. Every student from both Seigaku and Hyotei high and middle school were there, plus the parents and other family members of the choir and band members.

"Oh my Kami-sama," said one student. "I think I'm having a breakdown." Faith blinked.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!!! Don't get scared they are all here to see us because they know we are good," yelled Faith. People stared at her, some actually listened.

"Okay Sapphire is singing first," said Daisuke-sensei. "Everyone get in positions and Faith begin the playing as soon as the current opens." Sapphire and Faith got in position. The choir was ready to be the back up singers for this song. The curtains opened.

"Welcome everyone to the joint concert between Seigaku and Hyotei," said Sapphire. "Our song is 'Woke from Dreaming' by the Delgados." Faith was already playing the intro.

"_Woke from dreaming but it took convincing_

_I was shaking screaming I was still alive_

_And you were picking strangers by the side of roadways_

_Little little let the danger unfold_

_You can do what you do if you think you'll take it_

_You can do what you do if you are that way inclined_

_Suffer with silk as the pressure's tighter_

_You have skin pale as milk with the pressure on_

_My heart is getting heavy and my hands are weak now_

_Hatred lifting and I'll start to weep now_

_You can do what you do if you think you'll take it_

_You can do what you do if you are that way inclined_

_Just for a moment can we take a little time_

_Just stop for a moment can we make this moment mine_

_I've tried to let go but I've never had much to say_

_Take a day take them all now_

_Just for a moment can we take a little time_

_Just stop for a moment can we look inside this mind_

_We try to control but we never quite know what's there_

_We will kill if we need to_," sang Sapphire. Everyone erupted in applause and some people were even cheering for an encore. Sapphire smiled and bowed. Both girls left to go in the back for the Hyotei crew to come out. Oshitari was there singer.

"I'll be singing Nagareboshi (Shooting Star) by Home Made Kazoku," said Oshitari, while some girls from Hyotei cheered for the cute tensai. He just smirked. Atobe, Hikari and various other people who knew him just rolled their eyes.

"_sora wo mi agereba_

_hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_

_me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_koko wa itsumo no kouen_

_yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue_

_mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki_

_nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu_

_ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de_

_imada kanaerarezu ni irun desu_

_moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten_

_nante yowane wo haite_

_shimaisou na hi mo aru_

_demo sono tanbi ni omoi dasu_

_nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora_

_chiisana koro no negaigoto wa ima_

_mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

_sora wo mi agereba_

_hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_

_me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_yoru no kousha nakama to shinobi komi_

_koe wo hisome kanaami yojinobori_

_hiruma to chigau kao no GURAUNDO wo sei ni_

_mezashi ta basho wa "PUURU" to iu na no umi_

_mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka_

_dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda_

_yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki_

_ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni mina issei ni haite_

_sora miage pukapuka ukanda_

_meno mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katari atte_

_sagashita ne ano nagareboshi_

_sora wo mi agereba_

_hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_samazama na hikari wo hanatte _

_sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_

_me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite _

_sora wo mi agereba_

_hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_

_me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_miageta sora ni musou no hoshi_

_ima mo mukashi mo kawaranaishi_

_yume wa hateshinaku kuruoshikute_

_ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii_

_miageta sora ni musou no hoshi_

_ima mo mukashi mo kawaranaishi_

_yume wa hateshinaku kuruoshikute_

_ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii _

_HEY! sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha_

_mieru MONO mo mienaku naru kara_

_sora miagete KEEP YOUR HEAD UP!!_

_HEY! "miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"_

_itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no youni ..._

_I WANNA SHINE_

_sora wo mi agereba_

_hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_

_me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite _

_sora wo mi agereba_

_hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

_kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni_

_samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_

_me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau_

_nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_," sang Oshitari. People clapped and cheered for him and the Hyotei band. Daisuke-sensei came out.

"Now there will be a duet and singing will be Hall Sapphire and Oshitari Yuushi," said Daisuke-sensei. Sapphire and Oshitari stood side by side and waited for Faith to begin playing the piano. As she did, Sapphire began singing.

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Than somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_," sang Sapphire.

"_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_," sang Oshitari.

"_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will arise_," sang both Oshitari and Sapphire together."_Ever just the same_

"_Ever a surprise_," sang Yuushi.

"_Ever as before_," sang both.

"_Ever just as sure_," sang Sapphire.

"_As the sun will arise_," sang both.

"_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_," sang Sapphire.

"_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_," sang both.

"_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_," sang Yuushi.

"_Tale as old as time_," sang Sapphire.

"_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_," sang both.

"_Tale as old as time_," sang Sapphire.

"_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_," sang both._ "Beauty and the beast…"_ If one were to pass by the high school of Seigaku they would have thought that something terrible must have happened. Cheers were louder than before.

"Woh that was the best rendition of that song I ever heard," said Sam, to the others.

"My, my that was great," said Hiroko, grinning. Zoe Claire was awake and alert. She liked it too obviously.

"So Atobe what did you think," asked Hikari.

"I expected no less of Oshitari, and Hall I knew would keep up," said Atobe. Jiroh was currently bouncy and glomping ZC. Eiji was bouncy too and death hugged Ryoma. Gakuto and the other Hyotei boys were shocked to see Oshitari sing that well. Tezuka seemed pleased at the performances. Oishi loved it of course as did Taka-san. Inui was writing down some data. Fuji was just smiling that smile of his. Ryoma was trying to breathe, while Sakuno, impressed by the song, was trying to help Ryoma out. Meanwhile Tomoka was screaming Momo and Kaidoh's ears off. Atobe then invited everyone to his mansion for dinner. And everything that he does is extravagant. Many people got to sit at tables full of delicious looking food.

"But of course the Seigaku golden team can sit with Ore-sama and his friends," said Atobe. "And Hikari, Arai, Hall, Wheeler, Evans, and Black can too."

"Oh so generous Atobe," said Hikari, sarcastically.

"Oh yes," said Hiroko, adding her two cents in too. "So nice of you." Atobe just sighed. Ungrateful females…After dinner, it was dessert time and Sapphire disappeared from the table.

" Nya Mukahi don't eat all the cakes," pouted Eiji.

"Oh shut it Kikumaru," said Gakuto. Glaring match ensues between the two acrobatic players. Faith sensing danger sighed.

"Ne, Eiji you can have my cake," said Faith, handing her plate over to Eiji. Eiji then glomped her. Tezuka, Hiroko, Hikari, Sam, and Oishi were watching them with blank faces eating. Jiroh was talking ZC's ear off, and she was nodding off. Fuji was adding various things (including some Inui Juice V. 10) to his food, while Oshitari, Ootori, Hiyoshi, and Shishido watched the tensai in disgust.

"Ehem Ore-sama would like to say that Ore-sama was impressed with the performances tonight," said Atobe, getting everyone's attention. "I have something for the two singers. Oshitari you'll get it tomorrow….Ah where's Hall?" That got lots of people's attention. Thus the search for Hall began. Fuji had a feeling of where she went. So he went on his instinct. He did find her near one of the bathrooms, sleeping.

"Ne, Sapphire-chan, are you alright," asked Fuji, shaking her awake.

"Huh, oh hello Fuji-kun," said Sapphire, looking confused, pale and very tired. "I'm just tired and I don't like parties that much."

"Why," asked Fuji, sitting next to her.

"When I was little we went to a lot of parties, but there were a lot of adults there and the children there made fun of me," said Sapphire, smiling sadly. "It's a bit childish to be like this, but I think it's okay."

"Saa, Sapphire-chan its okay not to like some things," said Fuji. "So if you don't want to go back to the party I'll stay with you."

"Oh thank you but you don't have to."

"But you'll be all alone in this giant place." Sapphire nodded. "But Atobe wants to give you something."

"Oh why?"

"Because he is 'Ore-sama' and can do that."

"Heh, if you say so," grinned Sapphire. She yawns and leans on Fuji's shoulder. "Wake me up later." She then falls asleep. Fuji just smiled, but not in his trying to hide something way but anactually smile. _Saa, Sapphire is so cute._ Faith spotted them and Fuji gave her a look. She nodded and went back downstairs. She would figure out a excuse…

_

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Next time on LT, it's the holiday season and Sakuno has to tell Ryoma something important!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Translation for:

**Nagareboshi Shooting Star by Home Made Kazoku**

_When I'm looking at the sky  
_

_The stars are twinkling and embracing  
_

_Those stars look like various people  
_

_Shooting different lights  
_

_Among those, I want to shine too,  
_

_Closing my eyes and swearing in my heart  
_

_I dream upon a shooting star  
_

_I'm here, on my usual park  
_

_On the slide where night scene is visible  
_

_This has always been my special seat  
_

_If there is trouble, I come here.  
_

_Since that time, I'm in the middle of dream  
_

_But until now, I'm not able to fulfill it.  
_

_Maybe this is already the end.  
_

_What a weak voice I speak up in.  
_

_But there are also days where it's spicy.  
_

_And then, I remember the days, looking for the shooting star in that sky  
_

_The wish that I made back then, hasn't changed with time  
_

_When I'm looking at the sky  
_

_The stars are twinkling and embracing  
_

_Those stars look like various people  
_

_Shooting different lights  
_

_Among those, I want to shine too,  
_

_Closing my eyes and swearing in my heart  
_

_I dream upon a shooting star  
_

_Creeping at night at school with a companion  
_

_Voices lowered, climbing the wire net  
_

_The face of the ground looks different from daytime in the back  
_

_Our destination is the sea with the name, "pool"  
_

_It didn't matter what we wore as swimsuits, everyone was bare  
_

_When a someone called out, you jumped  
_

_When the night the water spray which echoes in the beam  
_

_As if to continue afterwards, everyone entered simultaneously  
_

_I see the sky, 'puka puka' it flew  
_

_View many dream of the star which before the eye is talking together  
_

_That meteor of searching seed  
_

_When I'm looking at the sky  
_

_The stars are twinkling and embracing  
_

_Those stars look like various people  
_

_Shooting different lights  
_

_Among those, I want to shine too,  
_

_Closing my eyes and swearing in my heart  
_

_I dream upon a shooting star _

_The stars are twinkling and embracing  
_

_Those stars look like various people  
_

_Shooting different lights  
_

_Among those, I want to shine too,  
_

_Closing my eyes and swearing in my heart  
_

_I dream upon a shooting star  
_

_Seeing in the sky which was lifted the countless star  
_

_Even now, either former times do not change and  
_

_Mania it does dream endlessly, the ku te  
_

_Like that star it is dazzling enormously  
_

_Hey! So, only looking down, the  
_

_If those which are visible not to be visible the empty  
_

_See the sky, Keep Your Head Up!!  
_

_Hey! Now, what is thought in the sky" to see? "  
_

_Once upon a time, like that star of the . . .  
_

_I Wanna Shine  
_

_When I'm looking at the sky  
_

_The stars are twinkling and embracing  
_

_Those stars look like various people  
_

_Shooting different lights  
_

_Among those, I want to shine too,  
_

_Closing my eyes and swearing in my heart  
_

_I dream upon a shooting star _

_When I'm looking at the sky  
_

_The stars are twinkling and embracing  
_

_Those stars look like various people  
_

_Shooting different lights  
_

_Among those, I want to shine too,  
_

_Closing my eyes and swearing in my heart  
_

_I dream upon a shooting star_

REVIEW!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

ACGOMN: So yeah here's the next chapter….

I don't own PoT (TnO) okay. Now that that's all cleared up….

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

_"Just to love, just for love _

_Just for plain simple love" – 'Strawberry Waltz'_ – Meg and Dia

"Faith-senpai why are you here," asked Ryoma, answering the door.

" Geez Ochibi do you have to be so angry on your birthday all the time," asked Faith. "I'm here for your party duh." She entered the house.

"Remind me again why I have to have party," grumbled Ryoma. Stupid, annoying senpai-tachi always bugging him…

"It was Rinko-san's idea," grinned Faith. "But let me tell you that you are getting an interesting present today." Ryoma stared at her and shook his head. The doorbell rang again and it was the rest of senpai-tachi and Tomoka.

"Ryoma-sama," yelled Tomoka, while glomping him.

"Ugh." This was going to be a long day for Ryoma. _Wait a minute where's Ryuuzaki? She was usually with Osakada. Maybe she got lost… _

"Ochibi," said Eiji. "Don't look so depressed. Today we celebrate your birthday, and the next two days Christmas."

"Ah Ryoma's little friends are here," said Nanjirou. "And hello Faith-chan!"

"UNCLE," yelled Nanako. "You better not try anything!!!" Tusya and Nanako were there in the kitchen.

"Relax Nanako-nee," said Faith, yelling back.

"Saa, Echizen where's your girlfriend," asked Fuji.

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Ryoma, glaring at his senpai.

"I'm talking about Ryuuzaki-chan," said Fuji.

"What about me," asked Sakuno, just entering the room. It seems that Rinko let her in.

"I was asking…" Sapphire put her hand over Fuji's mouth to tell him to stop and leave the two alone. "But Sapphire-chan…"

"Behave Fuji it's Ochibi's birthday," said Sapphire.

"Only for you Sapphire-chan," said Fuji, sighing. Tusya walked into the room and dragged Faith to the kitchen.

"NO, ANIKI YOU CAN'T MAKE ME," yelled Faith in protest, trying to run. Tusya had a hold on her however.

"You have to learn how sometime in your life," said Tusya. "Nanako and Rinko will teach you how to cook." Eiji strolled in to watch Faith try cooking. Meanwhile since Fuji could not tease Ryoma, he moved on to teasing Momo about Ann, who was coming to the party. Sam was on her laptop trying to find about what Zoe Claire in mumbling in her sleep.

"I think that's Latin," said Hikari. "But I could be wrong." Hiroko was currently making sure Ryoma did not disappear in his room. Oishi and Tezuka were watching the antics of there friends from the corner of the room. Inui was in the kitchen collecting data on Faith. And someone slipped Taka-san a tennis racket (Cough it was Ryoga who was bored).

"Ne, Sakuno what did you get Ryoma-sama," asked Tomoka, quietly. Hmm that does not sound right at all.

"Uh, you'll find out soon," said Sakuno.

_-Flashback- _

_ "So you want to tell Ryoma how you feel," said Faith. "And you want me to help." _

_ "Well, I just want you to make sure no one is going to spy on us," asked Sakuno. _

_ "That I can do," grinned Faith. _

_-End of Flashback- _

" Ne Ochibi I think Faith-chan is going to set your house on fire," said Eiji, with a laugh.

"Mou I told you all that I don't cook," said Faith, pouting. "Thank you very much Aniki."

"Really now Faith you are not trying," said Tusya.

"But I am."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"No!"

"…I'm not arguing with you anymore," said Tusya, with a blank look.

"Relax you two," said Nanako. "Ryoma-san it's time for your presents." The said boy just scowled. About twenty presents were piled on Ryoma.

"Open mine first Ochibi," said Eiji. As Ryoma went through the gifts, he got various things that related to tennis, a stuffed bear from Eiji, and some clothes. But he noticed that he got nothing from Ryuuzaki.

" Oi Aniki I think I'll try again with cooking," said Faith, grabbing everyone's attention. _Ryuuzaki-chan you so owe me for this._

"Well I'm going to have to see this," said Hikari. Everyone, but Tezuka, Sakuno, Kaidoh, Tomo and Ryoma were left the living room to watch Faith attempt cooking.

"Hey I can cook," said Momo, from the kitchen. "Probably better than Mamushi." Kaidoh went to the kitchen and the two began arguing. Tezuka left the room probably to go to the bathroom. The doorbell rang and Tomo jumped up to answer it.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ann. "Kippei was seemingly trying to stall me for some reason."

"Probably to keep you from seeing Momo-senpai," sweatdropped Ann. "Anyway Ryoma-sama just opened his presents." Back to the living room where Sakuno fiddling with her present in her pocket, Ryoma was too busy thinking to notice.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun here's your gift I hope you like it," said Sakuno, shoving a neatly wrapped small package. Ryoma just smirked and opened it. It was a necklace that had #1 hanging on it. There was also a note. And he read it.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki---" But he was cut off by her cell phone. It was her Obaa-chan.

"Obaa-san? What's wrong," asked Sakuno. She listened closely to what she just heard. "Ne, are you serious?" Sakuno was officially not worried about Ryoma was about to say, but about what her grandmother just told her. _He_ is out of jail.

"Ryuuzaki what's wrong," asked Ryoma, noticing the change in her demeanor. And he had a feeling it did not have to do with the note. She then burst into tears. Ryoma does not like when girls cry. He was uncomfortable, but he knew that the senpai-tachi and Tomoka were in the other room. You do not want to under the wrath of Osakada Tomoka. So he did the only thing he knew would help, he hugged her and she cried. It was not tears of sadness that was for sure it was of fear. "What did sensei tell you?"

"Tomo-chan has to know too," said Sakuno. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun."

"Don't be sorry," said Ryoma, blankly. "Now what is this about?"

"Tomo and I were kidnapped when we were four," said Sakuno, still with tears running down her face. "But since he didn't get far and for good behavior he got out of jail." Ryoma's jaw clenched shut. What could he say to this?

"Ryoma-sama why is Sakuno crying," asked Tomoka. "What happened Sakuno-chan?"

"He's out Tomo," said Sakuno.

"WHAT?" Everyone else heard the commotion made by Tomoka and entered the living room.

" Oi Ochibi what's going on," asked Eiji.

"Ryuuzaki and Osakada were kidnapped and the guy that did got out of jail," said Ryoma.

"Hey I thought you two did not remember that," said Ann, asking.

"You knew," asked Ryoma. _Before me. _

"We were scared four year olds," said Tomo. "Of course it was traumatic but we thought we could deal with that on our own."

"Well obviously not," said Ryoma. You could tell from the way he was talking a lot that he was getting angry. "Ryuuzaki is _crying _and you look absolutely distressed."

"Chill Ochibi," said Faith. "I'm sure Ryuuzaki-sensei is on her way. She'll explain everything I'm sure."

"This birthday sucks," grunted Ryoma and stormed out, leaving a very confused senpai-tachi. Ryoma went to his room and lay on his bed. _WHY DO THESE PEOPLE NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT??!? God then Ryuuzaki writes me a love confession that I don't know what to say to…and then she bursts into tears when the guy that kidnapped her and Osakada as children got out of jail and she was informed. I hate when girls cry._ Someone then knocked on her door.

"Ryoma," said Faith, entering the room. "I'm not going to ask you if you're alright because you are pissed off. I just want to tell you that everyone is leaving okay. But they'll drop by on Christmas Day to give you gifts."

"Is that all, Faith-senpai," said Ryoma.

"Oh and I know what Ryuuzaki-chan gave you," said Faith. "I just wanted to tell you to _listen to your heart_ not your mind when you give her a response. _Because you will give her a response._"

"Fine, now, get out of my room," said Ryoma. Faith just smiled and left the young tennis player to his thoughts. The next two days would be the most confusing time of his life. By the time Christmas rolled around two days later, the senpai-tachi knew that Ryoma was annoyed with them so they brought gifts over to his house early, before he was even up. Faith would be spending it at Ryoma's house since they are technically family now.

"Here you go Eiji. I hope you like it," said Faith. She handed her gifts to everyone and bid them goodbye as she disappeared into the Echizen household. Eiji opened it. It was a key chain that said friend on it.

"Saa, Sapphire-chan I'll walk you home," said Fuji. Sapphire nodded. Of course Sam told Inui to walk her home, Tezuka told Hiroko that he would walk her home, Oishi had to drag Zoe Claire, and Taka-san is escorting Hikari home. Momo walked with Ann, while Kaidoh strolled home.

Later in the day Ryuuzaki-sensei brought Tomoka and Sakuno to give Ryoma and his family and also Faith-senpai gifts. Ryoma told Sakuno that he wanted to talk to her. So they went in the kitchen. It took all of Faith, Tusya, and Nanako to stop Nanjirou, Rinko, Ryoga, Ryuuzaki-sensei, and Tomoka to spy on them. Geez these people like to spy a lot I noticed, any who back to the story.

_Okay tell her your answer before Faith-senpai, Tusya-san and Nanako let those spying people loose. _"On birthday I was not mad at you just to let you know. I was merely annoyed with senpai." He knew that she thought he got angry at her for crying, but it was not really her, it really wasn't.

"It's okay Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"I wanted to give you a response to the note you wrote me," said Ryoma. He thought about for a few days and he knew the best answer possible to give. However, Sakuno prepared for rejection. "You are possibly the only girl that I can stand to be around, if you don't cry. Osakada I stand because she is your friend and she helps keep my fangirls in line. And _thank you_ for telling me that you love me." That's right folks he said thank you.

"Ano…"

"Wait I'm not done. This is about the longest thing I'll ever say," said Ryoma, sighing. "I don't know what type of boyfriend I'll be, but we can try and maybe I'll learn to love you too."

"Really?" Ryoma nodded. Sakuno smiled and gave him a hug. Suddenly a flash of light appeared…it was his mother with a camera. Blackmail material that will probably find its way to his other senpai hands, oh joy for the 'new' couple.

It was January and it was snowing outside and Zoe Claire was more irritable than usual. Her response to Oishi asking her what was wrong is that she hates snow with no reason given.

"Oh it she'll be fine," said Sam. "ZC is not getting enough sleep I bet you."

"Hmm," said Oishi, more worried than anyone else.

"Relax Oishi if Zoe Claire needs help she'll ask," said Eiji, trying to calm his double's partner down.

"No she won't," said Faith. "She's always been secretive, but if you offer help I'm sure she'll take it."

"Relax Oishi if you don't you'll have a heart attack," teased Hiroko.

"Not probable," said Inui.

"Oh thanks Hiroko," said Sam, tired of him always spouting out numbers. Later that day Zoe Claire left without a word to any of them.

"Okay now that's weird," said Sam. "She's always sleeping around this time."

"Hold it," said Hiroko, "that's Atobe's limo. What's he doing her?"

"Where's Black," asked Atobe, coming out of his limo.

"She left already," said Hiroko. "You would happen to know what's wrong with her?"

"That is the reason why Ore-sama is here," said Atobe, who looked displeased. "Jiroh is worried about her and Ore-sama does not like him sad you understand?"

"That's sweet of Jiroh," said Hiroko. "Oishi is horribly worried to. We'll find out what's wrong and just tell Jiroh that ZC is going through some inner turmoil."

"Ore-sama does not have time to wait," said Atobe, annoyed now.

"Fine," said Hiroko. "You can come with us as we follow her home then." Atobe stared at Hiroko like she grew a second head.

"That's what I thought," said Hiroko. So everyone but Hikari and Taka because they were at work and Momo who was going to visit Ann and Kaidoh who said he had better things to do went in the direction of Zoe Claire. Atobe went back in his limo and left.

"I hope she doesn't pass out on the cold wet ground," said Eiji.

"Not helping Eiji," said Faith. Eiji sighed. He was sure they would find Zoe Claire fine and in one piece hopefully. After wandering around they could not find her. Some had to leave because their parents would get worried. So Oishi and Hiroko kept looking for her. Meanwhile where Zoe Claire was just walking through a park to get home and wanting it to stop snowing.

"I hope Jii-chan is home," said Zoe Claire to herself. She made sure to take her medicine so that she would not fall asleep on the walk home. Normally Oishi would walk her home, but she wanted to get home as fast as possible. Unfortunately for her the medicine began wearing off and she became sleepy. And then she passed out.

_-Dream/Flashback Realm of ZC's Mind- _

_Four year old Zoe Claire was walking on the streets of England in the night in a middle of a snowstorm. She ran away from her orphanage again. They don't care about her, they always yell when she falls asleep and she can't help it. So she left, but she didn't realize it was going to snow. No one seemed to notice the four year old walking up the street by herself and of course no one noticed that there was three feet of snow on the ground and that little girl passed out in it. But later Zoe Claire awoke to the sound of a song. _

_"Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

Golden slumbers fill your eyes

_Smiles awake you when you rise_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

once there was a way to get back homeward

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby."_ _That song was playing on the tape player (which would spark her interest in the Beatles) and she saw an old man sitting on a chair looking at her. _

_"Are you alright," asked the old man. _

_"Hmm, where am I," asked the confused young girl. _

_"At my house; I found you passed out on the ground. Now why was a little girl out that late at night," asked the old man. _

_" ZOE CLAIRE!" _

_-End of Dream/Flashback- _

Zoe Claire woke up to her name being called by Oishi and Hiroko. They both had worried faces on.

"Are you alright," asked Oishi. Zoe Claire nodded; she could not trust her self to talk. That dream always reminded her of being cold and alone. Oishi helped her up.

"Come on I'll take you home," said Oishi. Hiroko backed away knowing that he had things under control. IN front of her house Oishi asked her again if she was sure she was alright.

"No I'm not. I had that nightmare I always have when it snows," said Zoe Claire.

"What's it about?"

"…" She paused a bit as if thinking if she should tell him. "I was four and I ran away from the orphanage I was in. It was snowing that night and I had an episode. That's when Jii-chan found me."

"Oh but you have your Jii-chan and us now," said Oishi. "You don't need to think so much about that."

"I can't help it," said Zoe Claire. "I can not forget."

"Okay then I'll make sure that you don't feel alone anymore," said Oishi. Zoe Claire stared at him.

"You are too nice," said Zoe Claire, sighing. "Go home and I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she shut the door in his face. Oishi sighed. But then he heard her voice through the door. "You better keep that promise Oishi!" He just smiled and went on his way home. Inside Zoe Claire was smiling (And she noticed that her Jii-chan was not home), but then the phone rang. It was Jiroh.

"Black-chan," whined Jiroh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Zoe Claire, happier than she meant to.

"Black-chan sounds happy, so I'm glad that you aren't acting weird anymore," said Jiroh. "Uh oh Atobe is here. Bye."

"Bye Jiroh-kun," said Zoe Claire, loud enough knowing that Atobe could hear it. In the following month up to Valentines Day, the girls decided to try cooking in which the only decent cook was Sapphire. Sapphire helped them at her house. Trinity and Raven went over to watch. Frankly it was amusing. It was Hikari's first time cooking, Hiroko and Faith were wary of it, Sam and ZC disliked cooking and so Sapphire helped them. By the end of the day, everyone had treats to give. So the next day on Valentines' Day, Faith handed Eiji chocolate chip cookies from him and the rest of the boys.

"I want a good White Day gift for this," said Faith.

"YAY! I bet it's good," said Eiji. Faith sighed and hoped he was right. Sam gave out brownies.

"Inui this time around I don't want a calculator," said Sam.

"Uh huh," said Inui, not really paying attention. Zoe Claire had made scones, and actually she was pretty good at cooking.

" Zoe Claire I didn't know you can cook so well," praised Oishi.

"Yeah well I didn't want to see too good at everything," said Zoe Claire, passing out again. Sapphire made two raspberry pies, which were Fuji's favorite treat too.

"Saa, very delicious Sapphire-chan," said Fuji.

"Thanks," said Sapphire. Hiroko made cupcakes, but made some muffins for Tezuka.

"Here I know you don't like sweets that much," said Hiroko, winking at him in a teasing manner. "So I better get something good for White Day."

"Ah sure Arai," replied Tezuka.

"Takashi-san," said Hikari, who just began using his full first name for no reason. "It's my first attempt at cooking." She made the homemade dark chocolate for everyone. Despite the fact that it was a bit burnt, it was overall good.

"It's much better than Faith's first attempt at cooking," said Taka-san.

"I heard that," said Faith, scowling. Meanwhile downstairs with the first years of high school, girls were giving most of their gifts to Raiden. Momo got some food from his senpai, a gift from Ann, and something from Sakuno and Tomoka as did Kaidoh. Surprisingly Trinity had sent Joben (Hikari's nice younger brother) a gift and Raven sent some things to Osaka for Kin-chan and Shiraishi. So let's go see Joben's reaction in Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomoka's class.

"That's cute," said Joben.

"Isn't Trinity-senpai Sapphire-senpai's little sister," asked Tomoka. "She's best friend's with Raven-senpai."

"They are both a bit scary," said Ryoma.

"But it's cute," said Joben. "Hmm I wonder what I should get her for White Day."

"Anyway Ryoma-sama you better get Sakuno something good for White Day after she mad those rice balls shaped as tennis balls plus the six pack of Ponta and senpai better too," ranted on Tomoka. Ryoma and Sakuno sighed, there she goes again. So a month later the girls got flowers from the boys. The boys went together so it was a joint gift. Flowers are expensive, let me tell you.

Sapphire got pink carnations, Faith got a cosmos, Hiroko got freesia, Hikari got stargazer lilies, Sam got Zinnia, Zoe Claire got apple blossoms, Sakuno got pink roses from her senpai and white roses from Ryoma, Tomoka got gladiolus, and Ann got from Momo red tulips.

"They are very pretty," said Sapphire, carnations so happened to be her favorite flower.

* * *

ACGOMN: Boy man I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW.


	25. Chapter 25

ACGOMN: This is a POV chapter (And _ShadeXH_ really likes the POV) and the first day of Tezuka and them's third year, Momo and Kaidoh's second year, Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomo's first year. 20 POV's again.

I don't own PoT okay?

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

_"And who am I to judge you _

_On what you say or do? _

_I'm only just beginning to see the real you," _– '_Sometimes When We Touch'_- Dan Hill

**Ryoma's POV **

High school that means I'm going to be around senpai all the time. But now our tennis team will be back together with the exception of Taka-senpai. I still have my fanclub, thought. Osakada better keep those crazies in check. Yes I know I don't want them to threaten Ryuuzaki, yes I still call her that. I'll eventually call her by her first name but I don't feel like I deserve to, because frankly I'm a horrible boyfriend even though she doesn't complain about our dates. Those include a trip to the movies and then maybe to get some burgers. Yes I know that's horrible just like Eiji-senpai told me it was, but better romantic is not my style. I'm sure Ryuuzaki understands right? Gah class is starting.

**Sakuno's POV **

Ryoma-kun is so sweet. He tried to be a good boyfriend. You know it's not like I expected, but I still love being near Ryoma-kun. We, meaning Tomo, Ryoma-kun, Joben-kun and me are all in the same class. I'm so excited about high school. I'll be good for sure.

**Tomoka's POV **

HIGH SCHOOL!!! BOOYAH!!! And I'm free of my Baa-chan for a week. She went on a cruise. Now I have to help Ryoma-sama be more romantic with Sakuno. He is not romantic at all. But Tomoka is to is the rescue. And I'm sure senpai will help too.

**Momo's POV **

I'm stuck with Mamushi, but luckily Hikari-senpai's jerk brother, Raven-san, and Trinity are in a different class this year. And this year I'm admitting that Ann and I are dating, but her brother keeps glaring at me. Is that normal? Anyway right now we are in math for the first class. This year's sensei's is afraid of Mamushi. I think she was our senpai's sensei last year but I'm not sure.

"Momoshiro pay attention!" Oh man, I better do just that. Don't want to get in trouble the first day of school.

**Ann's POV **

Momo and I are dating, but Aniki and Kamio are not happy with it. But they'll have to get over it now don't they. Anyway school will be interesting as ever and I'm going to be spending more time with the Seigaku boys and girls. Fun!

**Kaidoh's POV **

Fssh, another baka sensei and that baka is in my class. At least the other three are gone. We're in history now which is the third class of the day. And I thought I heard Osakada screaming before at Echizen, poor fool.

**Tezuka's POV **

I'm stuck between Fuji and Arai again. We are all in the same class again. We're in math. So Arai keeps poking me to bother me. I really wish she would stop that. Oh on the tennis topic I was made buchou and Oishi is fuku-buchou. Our team will probably be together again, but we'll be missing Taka-san. And I believe that this year Evans-sensei is going to try to with the other coaches to get a tournament in the summer.

"Damnit, Arai, stop poking me," I snapped. She seemed to get annoyed with that. So she got in my face and flicked my forehead.

"We have an assignment to do together," said Arai.

**Oishi's POV **

Zoe Claire's sleeping again in the middle of math class. And the sensei is a new one just out of college and did not get the memo that she is narcoleptic. So he yelled at her. I never seen her more annoyed since meeting her.

"Well excuse me sensei," snapped Zoe Claire. "I can't help that I'm narcoleptic you know?" The sensei shut up after that, because the nurse entered at that time to give Zoe Claire her medicine. Anyway its lunch time now and Sapphire made everyone a big lunch which everyone ate happily. I can feel that this year will be better than last year.

**Inui's POV **

There's a ninety five percent change that Seigaku's Golden Team minus Taka-san will become regulars. And a seventy five percent chance that romance will ensue in the group minus that of Momo and Ann or Echizen and Ryuuzaki. There is a sixty six percent chance that this year will be significantly better than last year.

**Taka's POV **

Oh no is what I'm thinking right now. I'm in love. And it's with Hikari. This is bad. And Tezuka is giving me looks that he wants me to try out for the regulars. And my father is letting me run the business more. Why me?

**Eiji's POV **

NYA TENNIS PRACTICE!!!!! Ranking matches are today and it's going to be fun!! I'm super excited, Fuji slept over last night and we made cake with sugar for me and wasabi for Fujiko-chan! Faith-chan is looking at me weird like I grew two heads.

"Eiji you have to calm down! How much sugar did you put in that cake," asked Faith, trying to get me from bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Blame Fujiko-chan," I said, happily. She cringed.

"Please Eiji drink some water," said Faith. "It'll make you calm down a bit." I nodded and the water she gave me did help me calm down. She's so awesome.

**Fuji's POV **

Saa, today has been interesting so far. I love annoying Tezuka and I think so does Hiroko. Echizen, Ryuuzaki, and Osakada are here at the high school. Echizen will be my primary target this year. I think I gave Eiji too much sugar. Oh well Faith is taking care of it before her and Sapphire-chan go to choir and band practice.

"Ne, Fuji-kun," asked Sapphire-chan.

"Yes," I said to tell her I was listening.

"I don't need you and Eiji to walk me home today," she said, which caught my interest. "My cousin Toya is coming for me today. He wants to spend time with me." And suddenly I just smiled and agreed. But I'm not happy about it. I met Toya at one of the festivals in first year. He called Sapphire his. I don't like that.

**Hiroko's POV **

I was make fuku-buchou of the baseball team. I'm happy I get to stay in the same class as my friends. Tezuka snapped at me before, maybe I shouldn't poke him so much. Hehe, anyway this year will be fun, but my Okaa-san and my Otou-san are going to court again over the visiting rights for my mother.

"Arai you are late again. Please try to set an example for our kohai," said the buchou of the baseball team. "5o laps." I groan, getting sick of laps. Oh well.

**Zoe Claire's POV **

Stupid sensei. I'm going to sleep and that's the way it's going to be…..

**Sam's POV **

"Black, don't go to sleep," I said, sighing. I got my laptop confiscated and I don't like our sensei. The boys were going all out today in tennis. The regulars are who Tezuka predicated. He, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, and Ochibi made the regular team, which my father is so happy about. We've got the best team. Anyway Inui is walking me home which around me he stopped with all the numbers, but he continually rights in his data book. What's in there anyway?

**Faith's POV **

Gah I'm so going to kill Fuji. He left me with a sugar high Eiji. That was not amusing. Eiji is already energetic he doesn't need more sugar. Oh and guess what? Aniki and Hunter are teasing me that Eiji and I would make a cute couple. Isn't that stupid? We're friends, just friends.

"Faith-chan," he yelled latching onto me in a glomp after all the practices were over. " Fuji and I are walking you home because Sapphire-chan is being stolen away by her cousin Toya-san. Fujiko-chan is jealous!!" I roll my eyes at him

"I'm not jealous," said Fuji, appearing. "And let Faith breathe Eiji."

"Thanks but no thanks guys Hunter should be here any minute now," I said. In which she just appeared like magic and kidnapped me away. "Bye you two see ya tomorrow."

**Sapphire's POV **

Fuji is scaring me, again. This time he was glaring at Toya when he came to pick me up in his car. Fuji is so weird. I can hear Eiji being his energetic self and telling Faith something… Fuji jealous of what? That's weird. Anyway my mother is being strange too and my father is too. They keep looking at me oddly. It frankly is scaring me. The people I love are too odd.

**Hikari's POV **

I should kick myself right now. I'm having another tantrum in my office with Wheeler looking at me like he wants to say something. I have to figure out a way to not marry Atobe! Wedding plans are starting and that's not good. Atobe is coming over to complain right after a meeting with Kaiba. Not good.

"Kai-san stop hitting yourself," said Wheeler.

"But Wheeler," I whined. "I'm going crazy here."

"Why I'm afraid to ask," he said.

"Meeting with Kaiba, then with Atobe Keigo and I'm in love," I said. But I didn't mean to say that last part. To my surprise he starts laughing. "It's not funny!"

"I know who it is," he said.

"What?"

"It's Kawamura-san," he replies. Shit I was caught. I can feel my face becoming red. This is not happened. "I'm not going to say anything." Suddenly Raiden bursts into my office and challenges me. Great.

**Atobe's POV **

Ore-sama is waiting for Kai to be done with her meeting with Kaiba. Ore-sama is not patient. This is about our future here. Her secretary is looking at me like Ore-sama is crazy. Ore-sama thinks that's Wheeler's older brother….

"Sorry I'm late Atobe," said Hikari, entering her office. She looks tired. Wonder what happened?

"You kept Ore-sama waiting, Kai," said Atobe.

"I'm sorry I was late," said Kai. "Raiden challenged me before my meeting with Kaiba. He's getting better that I can't beat him in a few minutes anymore." I nodded to accept the apology. Wait is that a bruise on her neck?

"What happened to your neck," I asked demandingly.

"Nothing just Raiden got a bit angry," she said, covering it up with her hand. I'm not pleased. Raiden is getting more and more violent when dealing with Kai. I better talk to Kazuma-san.

**Jiroh's POV **

Black-chan and I are sleeping buddies. She's nice to sleep next too, because she is always so warm. We talk if we don't sleep. I like talking to her, because we tell each other secrets. She helps me with my problems. She's way smart, even smarter than Atobe. But her music taste is weird. She likes the Beatles, Coldplay, U2, and t.A.T.u. She's so odd, but then she tells me that my music taste is weird. I like J-pop, it's not weird.

"So how is Atobe with me now," asks Black-chan.

"Still not happy," I answer.

"He's jealous that's why," she said. "That means he cares." I grin and say that could be true. She knows that I like Atobe and I know that she likes Oishi. But she has no intention of confessing. I do, once Hikari doesn't have to marry Atobe. Hikari promised me that she'll help Atobe and I be together. She and Black-chan are like my sisters. I love them very much.

* * *

ACGOMN: Hehe, until next time. Boys' training camp, and some Hiroko and her father bonding. 


	26. Chapter 26

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter. Things are going to be picking up very soon.

I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, but I own the OCs and the plot. I don't own anything else that doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Life you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone"_ Savage Garden – _'Crash and Burn_

"I'm bored," complained Hiroko. Her, Hikari, Sapphire, Faith, Sakuno, Tomo and Ann were walking around the town.

"You're just annoyed that the boys, Sam and Black had to go to a tennis training camp," said Hikari. That's right this year Hyotei's school invited the other high schools for a tennis training camp. And Hiroko is annoyed that the baseball team did not get the same thing. It was for the extended weekend. The schools had Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off.

"Hey Otou-san is having classes today," said Hiroko, grinning. "I'm sure he let us watch!"

"Sounds interesting," said Faith. So as the group of girls headed to Hiroko's father's dojo, the boys were training hard up in the mountains at one of Hyotei's places. Sam and Zoe Claire were there as mangers, along with Seth. The three had a lot to do because not every team had mangers.

"Geez it looks like Rikkai stole Sam-chan," pouted Eiji. "And Jiroh is hogging all of Black-chan's attention."

"Relax Eiji they are helping every team," said Oishi.

"Nya, but aren't you a bit upset that Black-chan isn't watching us," asked Eiji. Seth walked up to the Golden Pair.

"Here's some water. Oh and Sam says ten laps for Eiji," said Seth, with a amused look on his face.

"Wha? That's so mean Sam-chan," said Eiji, whining. Sam just waved at him and the Seigaku team members. Nioh and Marui seemed to be talking to her about something. Meanwhile Renji and Inui were talking out their data out of ear shot of everyone else.

"I have some interesting data on you," said Renji. "It seems that you have certain feelings for a certain someone and it's not Black-san." Inui just pushed up his glasses.

"That's none of your business Renji," said Inui. His childhood friend could only smirk. Touchy subject for the data man of Seigaku…Back in the Tokyo city area the girls reached the Arai dojo.

"Hey brat," said Hiroshi, sitting in the front of the dojo. "I didn't know you have girls as friends? Hikari, long time no see."

"I'm not a brat," scowled Hiroko. "We wanna watch Otou-san train the students, because we are bored."

"Ah whatever, go in," said Hiroshi.

"Well boys and girls take a break," said the voice of Inari. "ah Hiroko you brought some of your friends."

"Yes Otou-san," said Hiroko. "We were bored so I thought they could watch."

"That's a good idea. These kids here have to learn how to perform in front of other people," said Inari. "They are going for their next belts in two days." So the girls were seated against the wall and observed the class.

"This is so cool," said Tomo.

"Uh, yeah," said Sakuno. Hikari was twitching. Some of these kids needed some serious help.

"Annoyed Kari," said Hiroko. "Remember not everyone is good as you and your brothers at these things."

"Hiroko be a good girl and help me with a demonstration," said Inari. Hiroko bounced up in an Eiji-like manner and went to help her father.

"Hiroko is good huh," said Sapphire.

"Too bad Raven is the one inheriting the dojo," said Hikari. "The twins get their mother's real estate business."

"They already have it set up for when they die," asked Faith. "That's weird."

"It's normal," said Hikari, with a shrug. "Ah let's watch Hiroko and Inari-san." The two of them were mock sparring. Inari smiling at his daughter's feeble attempts to hit him the whole time, while the students just watched in awe of their sensei and his daughter.

"Wow they look like they're dancing," said Faith.

"Almost," replied Hikari. She looked at her watch. "Ah I've got to go. I promised to met with Takashi-san, since none of the boys are around." She left in a flash, while Hiroko and her father bowed to each other.

"See everyone that's what it's supposed to be like," said Inari. Hiroko grinned and went back to her friends.

"Where's Hikari," asked Hiroko.

"She went to meet with Taka-san," replied Ann. Hiroko just smiled; meanwhile back at the training camps Eiji and Fuji were without mercy teasing Ryoma and Momo about their girlfriends, Sakuno and Ann, respectively.

"Saa, Echizen seems to miss someone special," said Fuji, with his smile.

"Nya Momo did you kiss her," teased Eiji.

"I don't wanna know that," yelled the whole Fudomine team, especially Tachibana. Momo was just glaring at them with a blush on his face, while Ryoma was ignoring them.

"Why are you all being mean to Momo and Ochibi," asked Sam, entering the room. "Is ZC in here?"

"Yes," said the miffed reply of Atobe. "Take her to the girls' room." Sam just sighed and tried to move sleeping Zoe Claire out the arms of the sleeping Jiroh.

"I'll just leave her here then," said Sam, giving up. "I'll see you boys tomorrow. Oh and to help Fuji and Eiji with teasing I saw a certain hissing kohai glaring at the boys staring at a certain president of the Ryoma-sama fan club." Sam just left laughing.

"Sam-senpai," hissed Kaidoh. "Thanks for nothing."

"That's Sam for you," said Seth. Yes the teasing of the three kohai of Seigaku and the sulking Atobe was an amusing sight to see. The following day, practice was in full swing.

"I'm bored," complained Sam, who today had nothing to do, because it was all mock matches.

"Shut up," grunted Zoe Claire, half asleep.

"Not nice ZC," said Sam.

"If you are so bored why don't you tell Inui how you feel hmm?" Sam began coughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I didn't notice," said Zoe Claire. "You should tell before we get back to the city and school. That's just the advice of the angry narcoleptic genius." Sam just glared at the other girl. Like she could talk…

* * *

ACGOMN: Hah, end of this chapter. Short I know. REVIEW!! 


	27. Chapter 27

ACGOMN: Next chapter.

I don't own Prince of Tennis, its characters or anything that's not mine. I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not" _t.A.T.u. – _'Loves Me Not'_

It has been a week since the training camp and things in school have been going well. It was spring so people were always eating lunch outside.

"Saa, it's so nice out," said Fuji.

"Ah," said Tezuka.

"Look Eiji got dragged away by another fan girl," said Zoe Claire, who was today eating Hiroko's lunch. "I bet he'll get asked out again. But he always turns them down."

"My, you are talkative today," commented Sapphire.

"Yeah well," said Zoe Claire, shrugging. "I can go back to sleep though."

"No it's okay," said Sapphire, smiling. She then side glanced at Faith whom she noticed was very quiet. Faith was watching Eiji try to politely turn down the girl who was flirting with him and not backing down. Sapphire smiled lightly when she noticed Faith's eye twitch in annoyance. Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, and Zoe Claire noticed as well.

"I wonder why Eiji always turns the girls down though," said Fuji. "Ohh, maybe he likes someone but won't tell her." _Or doesn't know it yet._

"Eiji is Eiji, he does what he does," said Faith, with a shrug.

"Nya what are you all talking about," asked Eiji.

"You," smiled Fuji.

"Nya you are all so mean," whined Eiji. Everyone just laughed or smiled at him. The bell signaled meaning that they all had to get to their respective classrooms for the rest of the afternoon of learning wonderful history and PE (in which Sam goes to the computer science class, Sapphire goes to an advanced cooking class and Zoe Claire just sleeps the whole time).

"You know I think PE is the only class that ZC fails purposely," said Hiroko to Faith and Hikari walking out of the dressing rooms.

"She does not even get dressed and sleeps the whole time. It annoys sensei," grinned Faith. "Back in the States I never passed PE!"

"That was because you were suspended half the time from making your English teacher repeatedly cry," said Hunter, showing up. The three girls hoped this time she had a pass from the office to visit. Faith gave Hunter a look. "Relax kiddies I got the pass. Faith I need to know where the songs you composed are…"

"Oh in my top dresser draw," said Faith, absentmindedly staring at Eiji talking with another girl this time around. Hunter and Hiroko glanced at each other. Despite the disliking of the other, they truly thought alike concerning Faith. (Both wanted to mother Faith).

"Alright thanks a bunch kiddo. I'll see you later," said Hunter, leaving. After PE was some sort of an artistic class. In the back of the classroom Fuji and Eiji were whispering at each other.

"Faith-chan has been staring off into space while looking at me," whispered Eiji.

"Saa, maybe she's worried about the colleges that are coming for a convention next month," said Fuji, having a suspicion that the former New Yorker had developed feelings for the energetic red head acrobat.

"Maybe…" Later in the day it was well passed dinner when Hunter and Faith were sitting in the Wheeler apartment in silence. Tusya and Nanako were out food shopping. Nanako was very smart dealing with money and put the family of three on a budget, which was helping immensely. Anyway off topic, Hunter was thinking a perfect way to start this very interesting conversation with Faith. But luckily she didn't have to wait.

"Hunter I think something is wrong with me," said Faith.

"Why?"

"I'm jealous."

"Of what pre-tell," asked Hunter, having a feeling of where this was going.

"Of all the girls that talk to Eiji. I don't want him to talk to them anymore," said Faith. "But it's wrong to think that way, since Eiji is only my friend."

"Ah I see," said Hunter. "You have feelings for him that you are still in denial about. Jealous over the fawning fan girls of his is a sign. What else?"

"I just want to be around him. He makes me happy," said Faith.

"There you go," announced Hunter, abruptly. "You love him! Not the type of boy I figure you go for, but whatever."

"Hunter I can't l-l-l-love him," sputtered out Faith. "He's my friend." Hunter just sighed.

"Ah young love," said Hunter, in a way that reminded Faith of Momoshiro when talking about Ryoma and Sakuno. Faith was just freaking out and denying everything that was just said. _This is amusing._ With the only female baseball player on the Seigaku high school team, Hiroko was on her way to Tezuka's house to ask him about the math homework. Sure she could ask her brother or Uchi or even her dad but they tended to make things too complicated and then get annoyed with her if she didn't get it fast enough. Tezuka was not like that. Hiroko truly believed that he would be able to become a great sensei someday. She reached the nice house of the Tezuka family and knocked on the door.

"Ah Hiroko-chan what a pleasant surprise," said Tezuka's mother, Ayana.

"Hello Ayana-san! I was wondering if Tezuka-kun is here I need help with math again," smiled Hiroko.

"I think he is in his room studying. Go on up to see him," said Ayana letting her inside. Hiroko took off her shoes and ran up to Tezuka's room. She knew where it was because she came to bother him a few Saturday's ago to go to the park. His door was open and she ran in to find an amusing site.

Tezuka was at his desk sleeping with his head in the book his was reading. His glasses were astray and he had some drool coming out of his mouth. Hiroko was trying to stifle her laughter. Who knew Tezuka feel asleep studying like a normal person?

"Tezuka! Wake up sleepy head," said Hiroko, grinning. HE didn't move. Either he decided to ignore her or really was in a deep sleep. She frowned getting annoyed. She shook his shoulder and then he jumped up startled. His face was right near hers.

"Arai what are you doing her," asked Tezuka, moving away.

"I need help with math! But you were sleeping," pouted Hiroko. "And before you say anything your Okaa-san let me in. Oh and Tezuka I didn't know you drool in your sleep."

"Tell anyone and I'm not helping you with your math," stated Tezuka in buchou mode.

"Sure but I bet Fuji already knows somehow," said Hiroko. "Now math so I can go home!" Then she tripped she tripped over her own two feet and fell straight at Tezuka making him lose balance as well. There were another set of crashes and booms coming from upstairs that Kunikazu was particularly concerned about. So he went to investigate. Now Kunikazu was the person that Tezuka took after, but after all an old man had to have some amusements.

"What a cute sight," stated Kunikazu. Tezuka had a light blush on his face, while Hiroko looked like Sapphire when Fuji embarrassed her.

"Uh sorry," said Hiroko, blushing. "I'll go ask Hikari for help." She then ran away and left.

"So what happened that made her run for the hills," asked his grandfather.

"…" Was Tezuka's response still with a light blush on his face. _I can't believe that happened! But she didn't mean it, it was an accident. Right? _

"She kissed you," concluded his grandfather. "It's not so bad for your first kiss, Kunimitsu-mago. At least it wasn't a fan girl, but a friend of yours."

"Ojii-san no offense," said Tezuka. "But I didn't ask for your opinion."

"You didn't deny it though. I'm telling Ayana," said Kunikazu, leaving his grandson to his thoughts. _Ojii-san is right. I'll talk to her tomorrow. She seemed upset._ Oh how Tezuka could hear Fuji now with the teasing and blackmail. Meanwhile with Hikari at KaiTech, Taka-san brought her over some food.

"Thanks a bunch Takashi-kun," said Hikari. "I love your sushi!" She began digging in.

"You've been working hard," said Taka-san, worriedly. "What's it about?"

"Atobe and my impending marriage," said Hikari, sighing. "I'm still working on something. OH! I have to call Kaiba! Thanks again for the food."

"Okay see you tomorrow at school," said Taka-san turning to leaving. "Oh Hikari please try not to stress so much and take care of yourself." Hikari just smiled.

"I'll try Takashi-kun," said Hikari. Taka-san just smiled back before leaving. The following day at school Tezuka noted that Hiroko had began avoiding him. He better tell her not worry about. She was reading a book and scribbling things down.

"Arai about what happened yesterday," said Tezuka, starting. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident."

"So….you're not mad," asked Hiroko, curiously. "I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of your Ojii-san."

"I said it's alright Arai," said Tezuka, curtly. She just grinned in response and went back to what she was doing before. Things were okay between them at least that what Hiroko had hoped. She liked having Tezuka for a friend and didn't want to lose him because of her random clumsiness. She then saw Hikari enter, but what surprised her more was that Raiden passed the room a minute later. _Raiden has been watching Hikari more and more lately. He better not hurt her._ But she didn't realized how wrong she was…

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. 


	28. Chapter 28

ACGOMN: This'll be a good chapter I hope for you folks.

I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"_Fear is only four letter word."_ – Jeff Hardy (The Hardy Boyz)

It was getting closer Hikari's 18th birthday. So we find Hikari was sitting in her office when Tusya came in with a box. She dismissed him and opened it. It was a DVD so she slipped it into her computer. She hoped it was something interesting and not stupid, but just before it began playing her father stormed in the room raving like a lunatic.

"Hikari…Your brothers," said Kazuma.

"What are you rambling on about," asked Hikari, then video played. She blinked then her father blinked. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET KIDNAPPED??? DON'T WE HAVE GUARDS WATCHING THEM?"

"Well, yes," said Kazuma, with a frown. "Time for new ones then…Hikari be a dear and fetch your brothers from the kidnappers." He left.

"WHAT??"

"Kai-san what's wrong now," asked Tusya.

"Nothing," said Hikari, "I'll be back in a little bit." Hikari just sighed and walked off to go save her brothers with a suitcase full of cash. _This sucks._ She walked quite a distance before stopping at an old house.

"Kai what are you doing here," asked a familiar voice to Hikari. It was that of Kaiba.

"Brothers kidnapped," said Hikari. "You?"

"Mokuba is kidnapped again," said Kaiba. "I really need better body guards."

"Okay they kidnap both my brothers and Mokuba so it's probably a trap," stated Hikari.

"They must be amateurs."

"Most likely." Kaiba and Hikari just sighed…money hungry people everywhere. So the two of them waited for one of the kidnappers to arrive…two hours passed and still no one showed up.

"My patience is growing thin," growled Kaiba.

"Hn." Finally after another twenty minutes of waiting a car pulled up to them.

"Get in the back," said the person. "I'll take you to your brothers." Kaiba and Hikari just looked at each other and entered the vehicle. It a matter of another ten min minutes the two rich kids found themselves in a fenced in lot. Mokuba, Raiden and Joben were tied up by two other kidnappers.

"Give us the cash and we give you the brats," said the one holding to Mokuba. Mokuba and Joben looked unharmed, but Raiden looked worse for wear. He most likely fought.

"Alright," replied Hikari. As Kaiba and Hikari began to hand over the suitcases the kidnappers let go of the three boys. Kaiba then hit one of the kidnappers with the suitcase as did Hikari. Kaiba went after the other kidnapper, the one that drove them here. Hikari untied Mokuba and Joben.

"Thanks nee-chan," said Joben.

"You two get out of here okay," said Hikari. Mokuba and Joben began to leave. Hikari walked over to Raiden to untie him. "You should not have fought back. They could have hurt you worse or Mokuba or Joben."

"Don't lecture me Hikari," growled Raiden, pushing her away from him after he was freed from the ropes.

"Kai grab your brother and let's go," said Kaiba, pulling out his cell. He was calling the police and his limo. Hikari began to help Raiden stand up, but being the jerk Raiden is pushed his sister to the ground. Unfortunately for Hikari one of the kidnappers came to and pulled out a knife. And he stabbed Hikari in the upper leg. Luckily thought Kaiba noticed and kicked the knife holder. "Raiden go with Mokuba and Joben now!" Kaiba watched as Hikari immediately pass out. Only one thought in his head…._Poison._

A while later Hiroko, Sapphire, Faith, Sam, ZC, Sakuno, Tomo, Ann, and the boys were at the KaiTech Medical Center waiting for news on Hikari. Joben was the one to call Hiroko to tell the others. To everyone else's surprise Kaiba was there waiting too.

"I can't believe this," said Hiroko.

"Couldn't the police just handle this," sighed ZC.

"It doesn't work like that," grumbled Faith.

"I just hope Hikari is alright," said Oishi and Sapphire at the same time.

"Kai is a fighter," said Fuji. "She'll be fine, right Taka-san?"

"Yeah…" Kazuma came over to them.

"Hikari is fine," said Kazuma. "She's sleeping right now." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A week later, Hikari was healing fine. She limped a little bit and her friends (Especially Taka-san and Hiroko) helped her walk places. Her father also gave her some time off so she could rest. So at home she worked on her laptop on some work.

"Nee-chan," said Joben, entering her room.

"Hmm?"

"Raiden demands a kendo match," said Joben, frowning.

"I guess I'll have to right?"

"Nee-chan you are still hurt," said Joben.

"I know, but then Raiden won't take his frustration on you," said Hikari, walking to the dojo in the back with Joben.

"Nee-chan…" But any warnings fell on deaf ears. Raiden and Hikari stood facing each other began fighting. Hikari did not even move from her spot and was beating Raiden. And he was getting annoyed. Joben saw this and was just about to stop the spar, when Hikari fell to the ground holding her leg.

"That is an obvious weakness," said Raiden. Hikari just stood up and walked back to her room. Joben then punched Raiden.

"HOW DARE YOU? That's our nee-chan," said Joben, angrily. "That injury was from rescuing us from kidnappers! Have some respect and go apologize." Raiden just stormed off to his own room to brood. Meanwhile Hikari got one of the maids to rewrap her wound, which was reopened by the kendo stick to the leg.

"Kai-sama, are you alright," asked the maid.

"Yeah," said Hikari, absentmindedly. She dismissed the maid. Hikari was upset and felt like crying. It was her fault that she got hurt in the first place and she let her guard down in the sparring match. But still why did Raiden have to be so mean to her? She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? It's Hikari can you come over please." The person seemed to agree with her and she hung up and waited.

Meanwhile Hiroko just entered the Kawamaru Sushi Shop to speak with Taka-san. She sat at the counter.

"Hey Hiroko what's up? Are you hungry," asked Taka.

"Hmm, yeah get me number 1 okay," said Hiroko. "Oh I came by here to talk to you about Hikari." Taka turned his head from the food to look at the Kansai girl.

"What's wrong," asked Taka.

"I need you to hear me out okay," said Hiroko. "I think you are in love with Hikari and I think she's in love with you." Taka just turned beet red but denied nothing. "I just wanted to tell you that you should tell her. To Hikari it'll mean the world I'm sure."

"Maybe," said Taka.

"I mean if she has more than one reason to break the engagement between her and Atobe then Hikari will do it for sure," said Hiroko, with a grin. "But I also came to warn you about two things."

"What?"

"Atobe first. It may not seem like it but the two of them are closer than we all think. I mean they went to school together for years, trained under the same teacher, practiced music together, hell even when they were babies I'm sure they took baths and naps together," said Hiroko. "I know you would never hurt Hikari but Atobe is very protective of the people he cares about like Jiroh for example."

"Like siblings huh?" He gave her the order of food.

"Yeah that's it. Atobe is an only child and Hikari is not close with either of her brothers, despite Joben being nice to her and all," said Hiroko, taking a bite of her food. "So I see you understand Atobe, but Raiden is a different story."

"He hates Hikari," said Taka, with a frown.

"I'm not too sure about that anymore Taka-san," said Hiroko, sighing. "I don't know if I'm right or not but when Raiden thinks no one is looking, he looks at Hikari differently. It's a creepy thought though"

"What? Admiration or hidden sibling love," asked Taka.

"I'm afraid not," said Hiroko. "I think Raiden is in love with Hikari and hides it by being mean, rude and angry with her."

"He hates that he loves her," said Taka.

"Right," said Hiroko. "I'm just guessing though, so I may be wrong. Incest is wrong on so many levels."

"But I'm sure if he talked to Hikari about it, she would understand," said Taka. Hiroko burst out laughing.

"Taka-san…Hikari is as dense when it comes to feelings as her father. She had no clue right now that you love her," said Hiroko. "She's thinks it is one sided. So if Raiden tried to talk to her, he would just get frustrated with her."

"Oh that's right," said Taka.

"Hn, it looks like it's going to rain," said Hiroko looking out the window.

"Oh and Hiroko? You should try to take your own advice about confessing," said Taka, smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him. Yep this guy is perfect for Hikari. Meanwhile back with the said person of the conversation, Hikari was still waiting for that person she called. Suddenly her door opened.

"Ore-sama would like to know what you want," asked Atobe.

"Uh I just wanted to talk to you," mumbled Hikari, looking at Atobe with sad eyes.

"What happened," asked Atobe.

"Raiden again," replied Hikari. He just sighed and sat next to Hikari. Silence between them was comforting it seemed. She leaned on his shoulder. Neither said anything. However, Raiden was actually going to apologize but then saw this sight and became jealous. He left because he could not stand the sight. He would apologize tomorrow, maybe. He never does.

The following day Hikari decided that she would go to work. Taka-san gladly walked her there. Thoughts of what he and Hiroko talked about the previous day ran through his head. Just about as he was going to say something, Hikari said something that kind of surprised him.

"I love you Takashi," said Hikari. "I just wanted to let you know."

"That was a very random confession Hikari," said Taka, amused. "But you know I love you too."

"Really? Who would have thought? But you know we have to wait a bit longer before we can be together," said Hikari, smiling.

"I'm patient."

"I know."

* * *

ACGOMN: There you have it folks. Three couples down a whole bunch more to go… REVIEW!!! 


	29. Chapter 29

ACGOMN: Next chapter….

Don't own PoT or anything that does not belong to me. I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"_Jealousy and love are sisters."_ – Russian Proverb

Fuji and Oshitari were smirking at the sight of Zoe Claire and Jiroh sleeping on the grass of the Atobe manor. The Seigaku tennis members were invited over Atobe's home to play some tennis. Atobe was glaring holes through Zoe Claire as she slept. But she didn't notice. Fuji also noticed that Oishi was acting differently as did Eiji.

"Oishi are you jealous that Jiroh gets to sleep near ZC," asked Eiji, teasingly.

"Eiji!" Oishi just blushed.

"Saa are you sure ZC and Jiroh are not dating," asked Fuji to Oshitari, smiling his smile.

"I'm sure," smirked Oshitari. "Oh by the way I heard a rumor that Hall has a fan club."

"Really now," asked Fuji, opening his eyes for a moment. People back away from the sadistic tensai in fear. Eiji just sweatdropped, those fan boys won't know what hit them on Monday. Later that day Jiroh dragged ZC away to go hang at his house.

"Hey Atobe," said Sam, smiling. "Your blood pressure needs to go down a bit."

"Be quiet Evans," said Atobe. At Jiroh's house, they were listening to some music while Jiroh told ZC how awesome Marui, Fuji and Atobe were.

"So when are you going to tell Atobe," asked ZC out of the blue.

"When are you going to tell Oishi," replied back Jiroh.

"Touché mon ami," replied Zoe Claire.

"Don't speak French," complained Jiroh.

"Yeah," said Zoe Claire. "Oh by the way, Hikari and Taka-san confessed to each other."

"YAY!!"

"Hmph I knew you say that," said Zoe Claire, falling asleep on Jiroh.

"Black-chan," whined Jiroh. And she just smiled. At the next school day, Sapphire was given many gifts from her fan club.

"I don't want it thanks anyway," said Sapphire, returning each and every gift.

"Having some trouble Sapphire-chan," asked Fuji.

"Yes, they won't leave me alone," said Sapphire, pouting.

"Saa, too cute," said Fuji. Sapphire blushed crimson.

"Not helping," replied Sapphire.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them," smiled Fuji. Sapphire sighed and somehow knew that this was not good for the fan boys. Fuji just walked around to find the president of Sapphire's fan club. Once he did, Fuji began thinking of threats. But decided with…

"You will disband this fan club won't you," asked Fuji, politely and smiling. He had the look on his face that said if-you-don't-do-what-I-say-you'll-screwed. "Saa, see Sapphire-chan it's that easy."

"Right Fuji," replied Sapphire, sighing. "Ah Sam is yelling at Inui again." She pointed to the pair.

"Wonder what he did this time," smiled Fuji.

"One guess," said Momo, appearing next to the tensai and the singer.

"He gave someone Inui Juice," asked Sapphire.

"Right-o, senpai. He gave it to Mamushi," replied Momo.

"Ah," said Sapphire and Fuji.

"Sam-senpai is way scarier than Inui-senpai," said Ryoma, drinking a Ponta and holding Ryuuzaki's hand. Everyone just nodded.

"She does that cause she likes him," said Cole-sensei.

"Saa, really," said Fuji, thinking up a plan.

"Forget it Fuji," said Tezuka. "The bell is about to ring." That afternoon Oishi was walking Zoe Claire home with Inui, Fuji and Sam tailing behind them. When they reached ZC's house, she kissed Oishi on the cheek.

"Later," said Zoe Claire, beginning to get red in the face. Inui was writing data down, while Sam was grinning.

"Saa, when do you think they'll get together," asked Fuji.

"My data says after Hikari's eighteenth birthday," said Inui.

"This will be interesting," said Sam.

"Saa, look at that Black-chan is red in the face," said Fuji. "And so is Oishi. She should say something." All ZC did was go inside leaving a very confused Oishi outside to think. He then knocked on the door.

"Ah," said Zoe Claire.

"I think you wanted to tell me that you like me," stated Oishi.

"Ah."

"I love you too," replied Oishi. Then at the most inappropriate time Zoe Claire fell asleep. Inui, Fuji and Sam sweatdropped as did Oishi. That was so wrong but Oishi was the only one who heard ZC say the same thing back.

* * *

ACGOMN: ..Next chapter will be better I promise. REVIEW!!! 


	30. Chapter 30

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter. It's sort of filler-ish though.

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"_This is my life and I will not give up 'till I die  
_

_No more fear, no more lies, I've got to know just where I stand  
_

_Each and every day... know just where I stand"_ - The Code 'Break the Silence'

"Okay class," said their sensei. "Tomorrow we will go to the convention center so you can all meet with potential colleges in not only Japan, but in the US and all across Europe." It seems that everyone was looking forward to going.

"Awesome I wonder if any NYU reps will be there," said Faith.

"What? You are going to New York for college," pouted Eiji.

"I'm just looking," said Faith, grinning. "Hiroko mentioned that she wanted to check it out with me."

"Nya can't you check out Tokyo U too," asked Eiji.

"I never said anything was set in stone, Eiji," replied Faith. "I'm checking out every college that interests me."

"Oh okay," said Eiji.

"Actually I'm hoping that the University of Venice will be there," said Fuji, smiling at Eiji's reaction of crying anime tears. "And if I'm not mistaken Tezuka you wanted to see if the University of Paris would be there."

"Ah," replied Tezuka.

"I already know where I'm going," said Sapphire. "It's the college my parents went too."

"Nya let me guess it's in the states," asked Eiji, pouting.

"Sorry Eiji," smiled Sapphire. Hikari, Taka, Inui and Sam were watching them. Inui was writing some data down.

"Ii data it seems Eiji has a problem with people leaving," said Inui.

"He'll have to get over it," muttered Zoe Claire. "Right Oishi?"

"He'll be fine," replied Oishi.

"But its buchou, Sapphire-chan and my two best friends leaving," cried Eiji, sulking.

"I'm leaving for England too you know soon," said Zoe Claire.

"Wha? But you and Oishi just got together," asked Faith.

"I'm coming back geez," said Zoe Claire, rolling her eyes. "Now I think we all should shut up because sensei is getting annoyed with the fact that we are not listening to her. We still have class." Everyone heeded the words of the narcoleptic genius and sat back in there seats to listen to the rest of today's lessons. The following day, however, third years were bused to the convention center where things like anime conventions and wrestling matches went on.

"Okay students go off and look for the colleges of your choice," said the sensei. "But be back by lunch so we can go back to the school." Most of the students were already gone as soon as they stepped off the bus, everyone but our group.

"Hiroko and I are going to the NYU stand," said Faith, with Hiroko following her grinning. "We'll meet you at the Tokyo U stand later."

"I'll see you all later too," said Sapphire. "I'm going to the Branford Hall Career Institute." With that she left with two people watching after here, Eiji and Fuji. Eiji depressed that his friends could be leaving while Fuji was hoping that Sapphire would be alright.

"Ah this is so troublesome," said Zoe Claire, sighing. "I'll be at the Oxford stand."

"Saa, Tezuka let's go find our respective stands," said Fuji. Tezuka just followed the tensai to their stands which were right next to each other.

"Alright everyone let's go to the Tokyo U," said Hikari, grabbing Taka and Eiji. Oishi, Inui, and Sam followed after them. No one really thought about going to different colleges at all. It was a depressing thought. The boys have been together in the same school since middle school, while with the girls since freshman year of high school.

Later back at the school joining their kohai for lunch, Faith and Hiroko told them their decision along with the others that wanted to leave the country.

"My family owns a house in NY so if we get accepted we can live together," said Hiroko.

"I'll be staying with my grandparents in CT," said Sapphire.

"Old mansion that jii-chan owns I'll be staying there," said Zoe Claire.

"Saa, I would like to go to Venice but I'll have no where to stay," said Fuji, sounding disappointed.

"Likewise for me," said Tezuka, taking sip from his water bottle.

"Actually that won't be a problem," said Hikari. "The Kai and Atobe have a joint project to give sufficient funds for those who cannot find housing in another country. You'll be able to stay in one of the rooms of the Kai or Atobe mansions that we have in those countries."

"You have more than one mansion," asked everyone.

"Yeah," said Hikari. "I'll pull some strings for you two, if you want. I'm sure Atobe would help."

"Would you? That's so kind of you," said Fuji smiling.

"Ah yes that would be very kind of you," said Tezuka. While they were talking the kohai were having a conversation of their own.

"I can't believe senpai are leaving for college soon," sighed Momo. "And we won't be able to see Buchou, Fuji-senpai, Faith-senpai, Hiroko-senpai, Sapphire-senpai, or Black-senpai so much."

"Ano the others won't probably have time for us either," said Sakuno, sadly.

"This is so depressing," wailed Tomo.

"Mada mada dane, senpai will always be there to bug us," replied Ryoma.

"What was that Ochibi," asked Eiji. "We don't bug you! We love you guys!" He glomped the tennis prince.

"Kikumaru-senpai," said Sakuno. She was ignored. "SENPAI RYOMA-KUN CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Nya sorry Ochibi," said Eiji, releasing him.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ryoma, trying to catch his breathe. Senpai are seriously dangerous to his health. Luckily Sakuno saved him. "Thanks Sakuno." Yep he finally calls her by her first name now.

"No problem Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, smiling slightly.

"Young love," chorused Momo and Eiji at the same time.

"Momo should I call Ann to tell her that you are teasing Ochibi and Ryuuzaki-chan about their relationship again," said Faith. "And they're not that much younger than either of you."

"But Faith-chan," whined Eiji. "There are soooo cute!"

"I know but you have to be considerate of their privacy," explained Faith. Zoe Claire just growled at the loudness and decided to use Oishi as her pillow.

"Saa, Sapphire-chan you look a bit pale are you alright," asked Fuji.

"No I'm fine Fuji-kun," said Sapphire, smiling and lying through her teeth. Meanwhile Tezuka and Hiroko were talking about the upcoming faux Nationals tournament for all the teams of high school.

"I hear it's going to be one hell of a fight for us," said Hiroko.

"Ah, but more so for tennis than baseball. Seigaku has never lost in baseball to any school," said Tezuka.

"Yep the undefeated champs," said Hiroko, punching the air.

"But what happens if you have to go against Shitenhouji?"

"Hmm, it'll be fine," said Hiroko, suddenly becoming quiet. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior. Then suddenly Raven came over laughing about something.

"Raven what's up," asked Hiroko.

"Joben asked Trinity out and she fainted you believe that," laughed Raven. "Oh Sapphire-senpai you better go check up on her."

"I guess Trinity is more like Sapphire than we thought," said Hiroko, smiling making Sapphire blush in response.

"Let's go I'll walk with you," said Fuji. And then the bell rang signaling class…

* * *

ACGOMN: Well next chapter tennis matches galore. REVIEW!!!! 


	31. Chapter 31

ACGOMN: Well, well here you go…

I don't own PoT…you know the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"_A warning sign,_

_I missed the good part then I realized,_

_I started looking and the bubble burst._

_I started looking for excuses." –_ Coldplay 'Warning Sign'

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma as he heard the match ups for the first round of the faux Nationals. They were up against Higa and this time they actually had a coach that cared about them and not just winning. He was not Japanese but an American Italian. And Faith seemed to know him.

"Echizen be more respectful," said Cole-sensei.

"It's not use Tou-san," said Sam. "Ochibi will never change."

"Great now Sensei is getting friendly with one of Seigaku's cheerleaders," sighed Hirakoba Rin, of Higa. Currently the two teams were waiting for the officials to call the matches, but it seems that there was a problem with something.

"Nya Faith-chan isn't a cheerleader," said Eiji, in her defense. She was talking to the coach of Higa, so she didn't hear the comment. "She's just here for moral support." But then he began glaring holes into the Higa's coach, she should be paying attention to him.

"Saa, Eiji," whispered Fuji. "That won't work."

"Nya but Fuji," started Eiji.

"Plus the first match is up," said Fuji pointing out that Singles three match was just announced. Fuji was up first against Tanishi Kei (Who Ryoma beat). "Wish me luck."

"Fuji, just go out there," demanded Tezuka. Fuji just smiled. One should feel bad for his opponent. I'm sure you all know who won. The next match was for Doubles 2; Kaidoh-Momo pair verses Shiranui-Aragaki pair.

"So who do you think will have an upper hand," asked Faith to Eiji.

"Well Momo and Kaidoh always have their rivalry but the Higa pair is pretty great," replied Eiji. "Last time Kaidoh and Inui had a very long match with them. Anyway how do you know Higa's coach?"

"Oh back in the States he was my history teacher in 9th grade," said Faith. "He was my favorite teacher."

"Oh no wonder you were so happy to see him," said Eiji.

"Yeah he's a great person," said Faith. She turned her attention to the match at hand. "Ow, that must have hurt." That was on behalf of Higa, Momo and Kaidoh won. The next match is for Singles 2 between Tezuka and Kai Yuujirou in which we all know that Tezuka will kick the guy's ass.

"Man does Tezuka have to be so brutal," said Hiroko, wincing.

"Yes," chorused the boys. Hiroko just sweatdropped. The Doubles 1 match is Eiji-Oishi verses Hirakoba Rin-Chinen Hiroshi team. The two latter seemed to improve in doubles to make them Doubles 1 material. It's seems the Golden Pair will have a run for the money in this match.

"Aw man I missed Momoshiro-kun's match," said Ann showing up near the others.

"I won, Ann-chan," said Momo, excitedly.

"Fsssh, you weren't the only playing baka," hissed Kaidoh.

"It seemed like it," said Momo.

"Why you…?!?" As Momo and Kaidoh began arguing while Ann tried to calm them down, everyone on Seigaku's side began cheering for the Golden Pair. And with the support of everyone the Golden Pair stole the win. The last match is Ryoma verses the captain Kite Eishirou.

"Good luck Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno smiling at him.

"Sankyuu, Sakuno," replied Ryoma going out on the courts. Eiji was going to say something but Faith put her hand over his mouth.

"Ochibi is always so sure of himself," said Sapphire, smiling.

"Ryoma-sama is awesome and he'll win for sure," said Tomoka, loudly. Just like the fan club president said Ryoma did win. But the victory feeling was short lived when they learned of their next opponent, Shitenhouji.

"Oh wonderful," sighed Eiji.

"You guys will do great," said Hikari, appearing with Takashi. Both had to be at work but they were on break so they decided to come over to watch some matches.

"Yeah but last time Fuji lost to Shiraishi," commented Hiroko. "And the doubles matches were no picnic. If memory serves me correct Taka-san and Gin hurt themselves and their arms. And the two Chibi people were upset that they couldn't play each other, but did so anyway."

"Were you there," asked Oishi. "You seem to know everything about it."

"Kin-chan told me," replied Hiroko.

"You are depressing Hiroko," said Fuji, still smiling.

"Okay enough chit chat," said Cole-sensei. "Sam, tell them which matches they are doing."

"Okay Doubles 2 Inui-Kaidoh, Doubles 1 Eiji-Oishi, Singles 3 Fuji, Singles 2 Tezuka, and Singles 1 Echizen," said Sam. So as the Seigaku matches against went on everyone was waiting for the Singles 1 match for that would be the best match of the round. Doubles 2 was against the pair of Konjiki-Hitouji and Inui-Kaidoh did not win. The next match was Singles 3 rematch between Fuji and Shiraishi. Let just say that Fuji showed Shiraishi no mercy and beat the Bible of Shiraishi.

"Poor bastard," laughed Hiroko. "He did well though." That was Hiroko's reaction of the match. Fuji was tired but happy.

"Great job Fuji," said Sapphire, kissing him on the cheek.

"Saa thanks" said Fuji, but he did not even bat an eye at the gesture. Anyway the Doubles 1 was against Zaizen-Oshitari Kenya. And of course our Golden Pair dominated. The next match was Singles 2 Tezuka verses Gin.

"Oh dear," said Hikari. "You had to go against that guy Takashi-kun?"

"Yea, but Tezuka will win," said Taka-san.

"Yeah he'll use the Tezuka Zone," said Hiroko. _Of course the others don't know that I have been helping Tezuka make another version of the Zone. I just hope he gets it this time._

"What? I never have seen that before," said Fuji, opening his eyes and it also grabbed Ryoma's attention.

"Buchou just gotten stronger," said Ryoma, lowering his cap.

"See I told you he'd win," said Taka. The last match was Tooyama verses Echizen. As they played Tooyama knew how to piss off Ryoma and somewhat distract him. But Kintarou made the mistake of winking at Sakuno in a flirty manner. That killed the Osaka Prince of Tennis. Everyone on the Seigaku team and the girls just sweatdropped or sighed.

"Never mess with Ryuuzaki-chan in Ochibi's presence," stated Sam. The next round was against Hyotei. Let's just say the only person not thrilled about this was Atobe himself. Because where Seigaku was Black was and that means…

"BLACK-CHAN," said Jiroh, loudly. He glomped the half conscious girl, while she just patted him on the head (she has been asleep during the first two rounds).

"Hello, Jiroh-kun," replied Zoe Claire, tiredly.

"Jiroh get off Black and come over here," snapped Atobe. Zoe Claire just smirked at the rich guy. Oishi just sighed. Zoe Claire just loves to annoy Atobe so much. Jiroh however ignored Atobe and continued talking to ZC.

"Black-chan we get to play Seigaku again. How did Fuji do? Was he awesome," asked Jiroh.

"He won both of his matches," said Zoe Claire. "Now I think you better go over to your team before your buchou has a mild heart attack." Jiroh just smiled at her and bounced off to where his team was. The first match was Singles 3 between Jiroh and Momo.

"Aw I wanted to play Fuji again," said Jiroh, sulking.

"Hey! That's not cool," said Momo. "Focus on this match." Momo won because of his awesome dunk smashes. The next match was Inui-Tezuka pair against Makuhi Gakuto-Oshitari Yuushi pair. So with Inui's data and Tezuka's all rounder style they dominated the tensai and acrobatic player. The next match was Singles 2 Fuji verses Hiyoshi Wakashi. And we all know that Fuji won that match. The Doubles 1 was Seigaku's Golden Pair verses Hyotei's Silver Pair.

"This should be the best match of the round," said Faith.

"I don't know what about the Singles 1 match Atobe and Ochibi," asked Sapphire.

"Well that'll be a great match two but I think that this one will be tough for Eiji and Oishi to win," stated Faith.

"Yeah that's because Ochibi always wins," snorted Zoe Claire. Eventually Eiji and Oishi beat Shishido and Ootori, and then it was time for Atobe and Ryoma's match in which Ryoma beat the arrogant rich brat.

"Ore-sama will beat you this time Echizen," said Atobe, proudly.

"Mada Mada Dane, Monkey King," replied Ryoma with a smirk. The girls' sweatdropped. That's those two for you. Anyway the victor was of course Ryoma, who else would won? However the final round was against Rikkai Dai and that would be no picnic.

"Man sorry guys I have to get going. The baseball Nationals are starting in ten minutes and our first match is against Fudomine," said Hiroko, running off. Taka and Hikari had to leave for work again. The matches for the final round is Singles 3 (Marui verses Fuji), Doubles 2 (Momo-Kaidoh verses Jackal-Renji), Singles 2 (Sanada verses Ryoma), Doubles 1 (Eiji-Oishi verses Nioh-Yagyuu) and Singles 1 (Yukimura verses Tezuka). All the other teams were watching. Jiroh was very excited to watch the Singles 3 match.

"These are going to be interesting matches," stated Zoe Claire.

"Of course," said Tomoka. "Last time at the Nationals Seigaku barely got away with a win against Rikkai."

"Ano, but we have to believe that they'll win this time," said Sakuno.

"Right you are," said Faith. As the matches went on Fuji won his match (no surprise there) and Momo-Kaidoh lost to Jackal-Renji pair. Ryoma and Sanada went at it for a while (if you can call two hours a while). In the end Ryoma was the victor. For the Doubles 1 match the Golden Pair struck again and defeated the trickster duo. Then came the Yukimura and Tezuka match (off topic but I wanted to see them go at it, but no Ryoma gets to face Yukimura in the manga and Tezuka gets to go against Sanada in Singles 3). Tezuka won 7-6 and just barely.

"So, that was a great match Tezuka," said Yukimura, holding out his hand for him to shake. "I hope you have the same luck in the baseball matches."

"Seigaku will win again," said Tezuka, shaking the other captain's hand.

"You have much faith in Arai-san's abilities as a pitcher," smiled Yukimura.

"Ah," replied Tezuka. So instead of all the tennis teams going home they went to go watch the baseball games. Currently two games were going on for round two…Seigaku verses St. Rudolph's and Yamabuki verses Hyotei. The winners of each game would face off against each other to see who would face Shitenhouji (they got lucky and we able to advance a round).

"Look Hiroko is getting everyone out," said Eiji, jumping up and down.

"She's not one of the best pitcher's of the high school status for nothing," replied Fuji, smiling.

"Hiroko surprises me sometimes," said Zoe Claire.

"What do you mean ZC," asked Sam.

"It's just that she could be sometimes dense of her surroundings but she uses that to mess with the boys on the opposing teams," said Zoe Claire.

"Saa, that's her nature," said Fuji.

"Just like how you are a smiling creepy sadistic tensai," replied Eiji.

"I'm hurt that you would say that Eiji," said Fuji, faking hurt. "Oh look it's going to be Seigaku verses Hyotei."

"An, Arai and Seigaku may be the undefeated champs but this year they will lose to Hyotei," said Atobe.

"You'll eat those words Monkey King," replied Ryoma. "Hiroko-senpai is someone you shouldn't underestimate." Just as Ryoma predicated Seigaku won, but then it began down pouring like cats and dogs.

"ATTENTION SEIGAKU AND SHITENHOUJI BASEBALL PLAYERS THE FINAL GAME WILL BE PLAYED NEXT SATURDAY! SHITENHOUJI PLAYERS ARE ALLOWED TO STAY AND ATTEND CLASSES HERE FOR THE FOLLOWING WEEK! HOWEVER TENNIS PLAYERS MUST RETURN HOME! THANK YOU!" Inside the building people were getting dried off.

"Looks like there is going to be tension in the school for a few days," said Fuji.

"Wonderful," stated Hiroko, sighing.

"Hiroko," asked Faith. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Hiroko, grinning. "Just wanted to beat Shitenhouji now instead of later."

"Arai don't underestimate them," reprimanded Tezuka.

"I'm not," said Hiroko.

"Running your mouth again _Hiroko-hime-sama_," stated a voice and saying the last part sarcastically. Hiroko visibly stiffened. This was going to be one horrible week indeed.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, there you have it. The next chapter will be the conclusion of this because Craze is lazy and currently thinking about graduation in two days. NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL! But then college, so yeah. Off topic again. So REVIEW!!! 


	32. Chapter 32

ACGOMN: Here you go the next chapter.

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"_Rivalry and envy are Siamese twins."_ – Henry Wheeler Shaw

"Amaya-san," stated Hiroko, coldly at the person who was talking. This girl had long black thick hair and black eyes. She was wearing a Shitenhouji uniform and smirking at Hiroko.

"Long time, no see _Hiroko-hime-sama_," smirked Amaya. "Looks like we'll be going against each other this time around…too bad you'll lose. And Seigaku will no longer be the undefeated champs for years running." Hiroko did nothing was glared coldly at her. She turned to her friends.

"I must go home now. I'll see you in class," said Hiroko, walking away. Sapphire and Faith frowned as did the others. Hiroko was the type of person not to back down from a fight, be it physically or verbally. So it was odd that she just walked away.

"Just like _Hiroko-hime-sama_ to walk away from a fight. She's such a coward," said Amaya, still smirking after the figure of Hiroko.

"Listen girlie," said Zoe Claire, suddenly awake. "Don't start the name calling."

"Oh and you're a friend of my _hime-sama_," said Amaya, smugly.

"We are all her friends and you should not bad mouth your opponents. You should treat her with good sportsmanship," said Tezuka, in his buchou-mode.

"She does not deserve that," said Amaya. "I'll see you losers later. But let me give you a piece of advice. Hiroko is a good for nothing." Surprisingly it was Sakuno that snapped back.

"Don't talk about Hiroko-senpai like that! She's a good person and is never mean to anyone unless she has a good reason," snapped Sakuno. Amaya just smirked smugly and walked away.

"I was right about the tension," said Fuji, smiling, but not really that happy though you could tell by his voice. The following day which is a Sunday Tezuka was walking around headed to the Atobe tennis courts that were open to the public. He just so happened to be passing the batting cages and saw a very familiar person. It was of course Hiroko, seeing as how she is the only person he knows that plays baseball. Even from a distance he could tell she was getting frustrated and angry. He knew what happened when she got this way. He walked over.

"Arai you better calm down. You're training will go no where," said Tezuka. She turned around.

"Tezuka what are you doing here," asked Hiroko.

"Walking to the tennis courts," replied Tezuka. "Now tell me what you are doing?"

"Practicing my batting. You know I'm really bad at it," said Hiroko, grinning.

"I see but you look tired you should take a break," said Tezuka. She just shook her head. "Does this have to do with that girl from yesterday?" Hiroko said nothing to that. So he suspected it was.

"Don't ask, because I'm not telling you," said Hiroko.

"I wasn't."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hiroko, going back to try hitting the ball again. Tezuka just stood there and watched her try for a few minutes. She was going about it wrong he knew that for sure. He sighed and walked into the cage.

"I'm going to help you, and you can't decline," said Tezuka. "Then I will leave you alone."

"What do you know about batting," asked Hiroko.

"I play tennis. It's similar," said Tezuka. Hiroko scowled.

"Okay fine show me," said Hiroko. "Help me with the next balls that'll be coming out from the machine." Tezuka nodded. He put his hands on hers which were on the bat. Surprisingly to her that she actually hit the ball. After another few tries Hiroko knew she got the hand of it. "So thanks Tezuka."

"You're hair gets in the way," said Tezuka. Hiroko tilts her head.

"But I like my hair long," said Hiroko.

"It throws off your balance. Why do you think Echizen keeps telling Ryuuzaki that her hair is too long for tennis," stated Tezuka. Hiroko frowned.

"I never thought of it like that before," said Hiroko. "But then…oh never mind." She sighed.

"What?"

"It's just that Amaya-san always finds a way to beat me in everything. When I say everything I mean everything from sports to school to being a girl," sighed Hiroko. "I guess that's why we are such strong rivals."

"You envy her?"'

"Yes and no. Girls rivalries are always more complicated than boys," said Hiroko, grinning.

"I see."

"Well I'll talk to you later," said Hiroko, waving him off. Tezuka waved good bye and left to go to the tennis courts. Later that evening when the sun was setting, Hiroko was on her way home. She walked past store after store in a somewhat daze.

_"You should not have rejected me hime-sama," said Amaya, glaring at Hiroko._

_"Hn," replied Hiroko._

Hiroko sighed. Amaya stayed true to her word and bested Hiroko at everything she did, no matter what. She suddenly smiled and had a great idea. The following day at school various people were shocked to the say the least when Hiroko showed up in class that day.

"What happened to your hair," asked Hikari.

"I cut it Hikari," stated Hiroko. Her hair was now shoulder length.

"I can see that," said Hikari. "But why? I thought you loved your long hair."

"It gets in the way of baseball."

"Okay," said Hikari. And she dropped the subject just like that. Soon (not soon enough to Hiroko) Saturday came and the match between Shitenhouji was in progress. It was the sixth inning already. Hiroko has been able to keep getting the opposing teams players out. But they of course saved the best for last. Amaya was the best hitter that Shitenhouji had and now Hiroko would have to attempt to get her out. All of her friends were there to cheer her on.

"Ball 1," called the umpire. Hiroko twitched as Amaya smirked at her. _Come on Hiroko get yourself together. You can do this. _Thought Hiroko to herself. The score was 6-5 in favor of Shitenhouji. If she could get Amaya out and pass her turn it would help the team out a lot in the game.

"Strike 1!"

"Strike 2!"

"Ball 2!" Hiroko cursed under breathe. One more strike…Amaya was not happy that Hiroko actually gave her 2 strikes.

"GO HIROKO ONE MORE," yelled Eiji, Tomoka and Faith. Hiroko breathed in and out and got ready for the next pitch.

"Strike 3! You're out!" Hiroko grinned her cat like grin. That gave the other team 3 outs. Time for a new inning. Amaya was the pitcher but she was not in the league of pitching that Hiroko was in. The score turned to 6-6. Then it was Hiroko's turn to bat. The coach of Seigaku and the buchou were praying that Kami-sama would allow Hiroko to actually hit the ball.

"Strike 1!" Hiroko scowled and was about ready to slam the bat down in annoyance. _Wait if I just remember how Tezuka helped me hit the ball then I can do this._

"Holy crap she hit," yelled her teammates. The Seigaku supporters were in the stands cheered loudly. 7-6 in favor of Seigaku. Amaya was scowling at that. Hiroko ran to first base with a grin on her face as she watched her teammate that was on third base make it home. The end result of this game is 8-6 Seigaku wins! So the Seigaku team thus had to see off Shitenhouji. Hiroko walked over to Amaya and stuck out her hand for the other girl to shake.

"Good game hime-sama," said Amaya, shaking her hand. "And for the record I never stopped my feelings for you."

"Ah but you know I can't return those feelings," said Hiroko, smiling.

"Arai hurry up Kikumaru is giving me a headache," said Tezuka, walking over. Hiroko grinned and Amaya smiled.

"I'll give her back in a minute Tezuka-san," said Amaya, smirking. She pulled Hiroko closer to her and whispered. "So this is the guy you picked? Not bad hime-sama." Hiroko just had a clueless face on. Amaya and the rest of the team left to go back to Osaka.

"What was that about," asked Tezuka.

"I don't know," said Hiroko, shrugging. "Come on I'm sure we're going to Taka-san's sushi place right?" Tezuka nodded. Hiroko grinned and grabbed Tezuka's right arm. She dragged him off to the others. Later that night Faith and Ryoma were at the apartment of the Wheeler's, Ryoma was staying the night at the request of his cousin.

"Faith, Ryoma-san we have something to tell you," said Nanako.

"What?"

"You want to say it Tusya," asked Nanako.

"Ah," said Tusya. "Nanako and I are having a baby." Faith jumped up in excitement.

"That's means I'll be an aunt," said Faith, grinning. "Eh, Ochibi it seems you'll have another cousin."

"Congratulations," said Ryoma. "Did you tell the rest of the family yet?"

"No," said Nanako, rubbing her head.

"Have fun with that," said Ryoma. Just then Hunter barged in with Chris and Kim trying to hold her back.

"Faith," whined Hunter, "I want you to hang out with me."

"Sorry not tonight Hunter," said Faith. "Aniki can I tell her?"

"Fine," scowled Tusya.

"What," asked Hunter.

"Aniki and Onee-chan are having a baby," said Faith. Hunter smirked.

"Well at least we know that the baka will be a good father, 'cause he's done a hell of a job with Faith," she replied. "That's the closest thing to a compliment you're getting baka."

"Hmph," said Tusya. Nanako just smiled as Tusya and Hunter began glaring each other down. Faith was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Geez Faith-senpai you are such a perfect match for Eiji-senpai," said Ryoma. "Or should I call you Eiji-senpai's girlfriend?"

"Ochibi not funny," said Faith, giving him a noogie. Ryoma just scowled. How he wished he was not surrounded by crazy people all the time.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay the next chapter will include meeting the two cousins that bind Hiroko and Hikari together as second cousins. It's also a crossover chapter with Ouran High School Host Club. REVIEW!!! 


	33. Chapter 33

ACGOMN: The next chapter…

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"_So put your hands up, we all a family"_ – Superchick '_Stories (Down To the Bottom)_'

Hikari sighed as she waited for her obasan and ojisan (aunt and uncle) to show up. It had to do with her twin cousins and it was important, more important then Hikari's quest to break up the engagement between her and Atobe. So she was waiting. Her ojisan was her father's brother, while her obasan was Hiroko's father's sister. She tapped her fingers on her desk.

"Kari-chan, my beloved niece," said her obasan barging in her office. "Dear me what are you wearing? I think I'll send you some of my new clothes…" Her ojisan walked in after his wife, shaking his head.

"Obasan, Ojisan it is nice to see you again. What is wrong with Hikaru and Kaoru," asked Hikari.

"Oooh, right down to business. Well I know you are busy with KaiTech, school, and your wedding plans with Atobe-kun but you have not visited your cousins in ages. I think they need you to talk to them," said her obasan, the mother of the Hitachiin twins.

"They go to the Ouran High School as first years, am I correct," asked Hikari.

"Yes, they're in this adorable club and I think they have a crush on the same person too," said her obasan.

"Hmm, let's see tomorrow I promise my friends I would go and hang out with them," said Hikari. "And I also I have a meeting with Atobe later that night."

"You could bring your friends with you to Ouran, they should be in there club then," said obasan.

"Well I guess I could ask them," said Hikari. "Oh by the way what kind of club are the twins in?"

"A host club," replied her ojisan, finally getting in the conversation. Hikari's eye twitched. Her little cousins in a host club of all things, man wait until Hiroko hears this. Hikari can just imagine all the girls that like Hikaru and Kaoru. Only a pair of girls would be able to deal with the close knit bond of the twins.

"I'm going," said Hikari. She would kill whoever convinced her innocent (It has been a while since she last saw them obviously) little cousins to join a host club. It seems that a certain Host Club King will be bitten and chewed out by Hikari and most likely Hiroko too.

So the following day (since tennis practice was cancelled as were baseball practice, choir/band practice, and the fact that both Taka and Hikari got off work) you could see the whole group walking to the bus station to get a ride to Ouran which is about two blocks away from Hyotei. The boys were not happy (but said nothing) that they had to go to a host club, but with the girls all agreeing to go they figure they better go just in case. The bus ride was pretty quiet, but you could see Hikari and Hiroko brooding. That was not a good thing.

"You think they are taking this a bit overboard," asked Faith.

"Well if Toya joined a host club I would not be happy," said Sapphire.

"Nor will Hunter," replied Faith.

"What? Hunter likes Toya," asked Sapphire.

"It was weird I saw him and Hunter on her bike a few days ago," said Faith. Sapphire just shrugged.

"That is the first I heard of this," said Sapphire.

"Arai, Kai would you stop with the bad attitude," said Tezuka.

"But Tezuka this is so tragic our beloved precious Hikaru and Kaoru are probably being ogled at by those vultures at Ouran," said Hiroko, whining.

"I don't think that's a nice thing to say about other girls," said Oishi.

"You have never been to Ouran have you," asked Hikari and Hiroko at the same time.

"It's the only school richer than Hyotei. Atobe hates the people in it," said Hikari. "I was going to go there and so was Hiroko but it is just a big social place for other spoiled rich kids." Nothing more was said until the bus stopped in front of the biggest high school you have ever seen.

"This is the type of place I get lost in," said Zoe Claire, tiredly.

"Come on we have to find the third music room," stated Hikari. So Hikari and Hiroko led the way even though they really had no idea where they were going. The school was a very high class place that all of them beside Hiroko and Hikari felt uncomfortable in.

"Saa Tezuka this place is nothing like Seigaku," commented Fuji.

"Aa," said Tezuka. Ryoma was sulking not really wanting to be here but Tomoka dragged Sakuno along and he was not letting any one of those host club touching his girlfriend. Momo was not here because he had a date with Ann, which pissed off Kaidoh because he got dragged along with Ryoma. A bunch of giggling girls passed ogling at Fuji and Tezuka.

"Hey you girls," said Hiroko. "Where the third music room?"

"You're almost there," said one of the giggling girls. "Just down this hall."

"Thanks," grunted Hiroko. When they entered the room they were greeted by one Ootori Kyouya. Both Hiroko and Hikari knew him; he was Choutarou's cousin. But when he saw the two of them, he just smirked.

"I'll get Hikaru and Kaoru for you two," smirked Kyouya, walking over to the twins entertaining some girls.

"Kyouya is in this club," asked Hiroko. "That guy is like the Shadow King."

"I didn't know that either," said Hikari, frowning. The person behind this club must be very influential to get Kyouya to join. She then spotted Mori and Hani over in the corner with cakes and girls. Hiroko noticed too.

"Okay this guy must be very scary to get Mori and Hunny-chan in this," said Hiroko.

"Hiroko-nee, Hikari-nee what brings you here," asked Hikaru and Karou. Now you know where Ava and Eve got the talking together thing from.

"Who is in charge of this club," asked Hikari, demandingly. The tennis players, Sam, Faith, Sapphire and Zoe Claire backed up from hearing her voice. Hiroko just chuckled.

"You are unhappy Hikari-nee," asked Hikaru and Kaoru. "We'll tell you if you can pick out Hikaru."

"I don't have time for your games," snapped Hikari. "You two tell me now or I'll get Kyouya to tell me."

"Suoh Tamaki," replied Kyouya, before things got out of hand.

"Oh Souh-san's son that came from France," asked Hiroko.

"I don't care," growled Hikari. "How dare he let my precious cousins join something so…"

"Ah I'm Tamaki at your service ladies," said Tamaki, walking up in a princely manner. Too bad Hikari was prone to charms; she has been around the 'king' Atobe too much.

"End today's session now," said Hikari. The way Hikari was glaring at Tamaki he had no choice but to do just that.

"Hikari don't you think you should calm down," asked Sam. Hikari glared at her.

"Really Hikari you should calm down a bit. Stress is not good for you," said Taka-san.

"You're right Takashi-kun," said Hikari. Everyone sweatdropped. Once all of the girls were gone (except one of course) Hiroko noted that the brown haired boy was actually a girl.

"Okay you sick bastard," asked Hiroko, it was her turn to get angry. "What gives you the right to make a girl be a part of a host club?" She pointed at Haruhi, meanwhile Tamaki was shocked.

"How did you…?"

"Oh please I can tell a cross dresser when I see one," said Hiroko. "When I was little and the boys would not let me play with them I dressed as a boy myself."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," said Haruhi. "Nice to meet you. But who are you?"

"I'm Kai Hikari," replied the vice president. "I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin as is this girl Arai Hiroko here."

"Oh those must be your friends," said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hikari. "The boys are tennis players while the girls do various different things." She then turned to Tamaki. "You Suoh better start explaining yourself." After a long explanation from Tamaki, Hikari still was not happy but if the twins were happy doing this then she would be alright with it. Hiroko was too busy catching up with Mori and Hunny.

"Ko-chan," asked Hunny. "Eat some cake with me?"

"Sure thing my friend," said Hiroko. "Eh, Sapphire-chan, Eiji you guys want some too. I know you like a good cake every now and then."

"Yeah more people to eat with," cheered Hunny. Mori followed the four to where the cakes were. Oddly enough Hunny seemed to have taken an immediate liking to Sapphire and planted himself on her lap. She didn't seem fazed at all.

"Fuji don't even think about it," said Faith, to the blue eyed tensai. "That big tall guy, Mori I think that was his name, could probably take you out."

"I think I'll join them what about you Faith-chan," asked Fuji. Faith followed Fuji over to where Hiroko and Sapphire were with Eiji, Hunny and Mori. Faith was not hungry so she sat next to Mori. Meanwhile Oishi was sitting on the couch with Zoe Claire sleeping on his lap.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I guess it has been a while since I last saw you," said Hikari. "You can take care of yourselves now."

"It's been merely two years nee-chan," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hm no wonder you are taller than me now," grinned Hikari.

"Hikari-nee you still didn't play which one is Hikaru with us," pouted the Hitachiin twins.

"The right," said Hikari without thinking. Hiroko and Hikari always could tell the difference between the twins but acted like they didn't because the adults would bother them to find out which is which. She actually picked right, but Hikaru called himself Kaoru instead.

"Nee Hikaru don't lie to your cousin," said Haruhi. "She was right." Hikari smiled at the girl.

"You can tell the difference between them," asked Hikari.

"It's easy," said Haruhi. Hikari jumped out of her seat and dragged Hiroko from the cake and whispered something in her ear. Both girls appeared before Haruhi.

"Would you please take good care of out precious cousins for us," asked Hikari and Hiroko.

"Wha," asked Haruhi confused.

"It's simple you are bound to wind up with one of the twins now," laughed Hiroko. "But you have to take care of them both." Tamaki suddenly got depressed.

"But she's my beloved daughter; she can't be with those devilish twins," whined Tamaki. Kyouya sighed. Bad move on Tamaki's part.

"They are not devilish," glared Hikari. (As you can tell Hiroko and Hikari are the Hitachiin twins/Haruhi shippers now). "Just misunderstood." That just left a crying Tamaki and a smirking pair of twins.

"Time to go now," said Hiroko. "We all got homework to do." Hunny pouted and wanted his new friend to stay, but Sapphire said she come back and visit soon. So the Seigaku students left the Ouran High School Host Club to their thoughts.

"Did you notice Hikaru that the cold guy with glasses looked at Hiroko with love," asked Kaoru.

"Did you notice Kaoru how fast Hikari calmed down from the words of that 'Takashi-kun' guy," asked Hikaru.

"Interesting," grinned the twins. Haruhi sighed and hoped they weren't planning something too bad.

"Takashi, Hime-chan (AKA Sapphire) said she was going to visit again," said Hunny grinning. "But that smiling guy seemed jealous of the attention she was giving me, do you think he loves her?"

"Ah," replied the reticent Mori.

"Hmm I thought Hikari was going to be marrying Atobe on Christmas Eve," said Kyouya. "I know my family just got the invite."

"Hikari-san hates Atobe-san's guts I heard though," said Tamaki,

"I don't think that is the last of them we are going to see," said Haruhi, absentmindedly. And she was right. The following week at Seigaku was all normal and stuff, but then the announcement over the loud speaker shocked people.

"Attention all third years. The Ouran High School Host Club will be joining us tomorrow at a special inter-school bonding concert. And will any choir and band members please report to Daisuki-sensei now please." Faith, Sapphire and a few more members of the choir/band left the room to find their sensei.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that tomorrow will not go smoothly," stated Fuji.

"Because when concerning other schools it never does," replied Zoe Claire. So the following day the third years were not in class (Momo: How unfair, senpai get to leave class? Kaidoh: Shut up baka. Momo: Shut your mouth Mamushi…) Anyway back to the story, the third years were in the auditorium and Eiji duly noted that the members of the Host Club were sitting in the first row.

"Nya Fujiko do you know if Sapphire-chan is going to sing," asked Eiji.

"I suppose," said Fuji. The lights went down and the curtains on the stage opened. Yep Sapphire clad in her school uniform along with Faith at the piano in her uniform as well were going to perform.

"Um to welcome students from the Ouran High School I'll be sing _Lullaby for a Stormy Night_ by Vienna Teng," said Sapphire, looking for her friends in the crowd. Faith began playing a tune on the piano. Sapphire smiled and began singing.

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
_

_Like an unwanted stranger  
_

_There is no danger  
_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes  
_

_And lightning flash  
_

_Illuminates your tearstained face  
_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me  
_

_Falls on rivers and land  
_

_And forests and sand  
_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see  
_

_Be not afraid  
_

_And its candlelight beams  
_

_Still keep pleasant dreams  
_

_Be not afraid  
_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees  
_

_And the branches to hands  
_

_They're not real, understand  
_

_That nature is so  
_

_This same rain that draws you near me  
_

_Falls on rivers and land  
_

_And forest and sand  
_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see  
_

_Was a little child  
_

_And I was afraid  
_

_But a gentle someone always came  
_

_To dry all my tears  
_

_Trade sweet sleeps the fears  
_

_And these days have shown  
_

_Rain's a part of how life goes  
_

_But it's dark and it's late  
_

_So I'll hold you and wait  
_

_That nature is so  
_

_This same rain that draws you near me  
_

_Falls on rivers and land  
_

_And forests and sand  
_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see  
_

_The rain will be gone in the morning  
_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_," sang Sapphire. It is such a pretty song and she sang it so well. The members of the Host Club were clearly impressed. "Ano, thank you." She bowed and walked off the stage with Faith close behind. The gang went over to tell Faith and Sapphire that they did a great job, but the Host Club got there first.

"I'm impressed with your piano playing skills," said Tamaki to Faith, who plays the piano himself.

"Thanks Suoh-san," said Faith.

"Hime-chan has such a beautiful voice," said Hunny, jumping up into Sapphire's arms. Hunny may be very short for his age, but Sapphire was not that tall herself.

"Thank you Haninozuka-san," said Sapphire.

"No! You call me Hunny-chan," he said with a pout.

"Alright thank you Hunny-chan," said Sapphire, smiling.

"Mitsukuni get out of the girl's arms. You are a bit too big for her to carry," said Mori, concerned that Sapphire would get tired of holding Hunny.

"Ah sorry Hime-chan," said Hunny, jumping over to Mori's shoulders.

"Very good as expected of nee-chan's friends," said the twins.

"Hey wonderful job Faith-chan," said Eiji, glomping her in the middle of her conversation with Tamaki.

"Thanks Eiji," said Faith.

"Oh right I forgot something," said Sapphire, suddenly walking in the back of the stage were here things were. She came back and handed Hunny something.

"For me," he said, starry eyed at the girl. "CAKE!!" It was only a slice of cake but he ate very fast.

"How was it," asked Sapphire.

"THE BEST CAKE EVER," squealed Hunny. He gave Sapphire a big hug. "I love you Hime-chan!" When Fuji heard that he was not happy.

"Ah thank you I'm glad you liked it because I made it," said Sapphire. Hunny was wide eyed. "Oh Fuji I have some raspberry pie for you." She handed it to the tensai who thanked her. Hunny thought _Wow that smiling guy didn't ask Hime-chan to marry him yet, what's wrong with him? He's sooo lucky._ Then the little guy had a plan.

"Takashi, Hime-chan will be a great wife to someone someday," stated Hunny. That caused Sapphire to blush very red. Hunny giggled as Fuji became worried.

"Saa, Sapphire-chan maybe you sit down before you faint," said Fuji. Sapphire nodded. She hated that she got embarrassed so easy. Meanwhile the twins were alternating glares between Taka-san and Tezuka. Tezuka is impervious to glares and Taka just tried to ignore them. Hikari and Hiroko noticed and grabbed the twins away to talk to them. Sam and Kyouya were arguing over who had the better model computer, while Tamaki was still admiring Faith's skills as a musician. Haruhi was sitting in a chair next to a sleeping Zoe Claire, whose head decided to lean on Haruhi and she just sat there like nothing was wrong.

Anyway after Tamaki finished praising Faith, she walked on the stage to get her bag. When she was walking down, she tripped but luckily someone caught her.

"Ah thanks a bunch Morinozuka-san," said Faith. Yep that's right Mori caught Faith before she fell flat on her face. However no one but Haruhi (and Zoe Claire who had her eyes half open but didn't move off Haruhi's shoulder) noticed Eiji's expression. He did not like the fact that he could not save Faith and he did not like Mori touching his Faith-chan. Wait, his Faith-chan, someone's delusional. Eiji was jealous, nya. Anyway with the twins, Hikari and Hiroko out in the hallway, the girls asked them what was going on or more or less scolded them.

"You should not glare at Tezuka, he's unaffected by it," said Hiroko.

"Takashi-kun is very sweet so no glaring," said Hikari. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks with each other.

"But they're not good enough for you two," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"How did you," asked Hikari.

"What are you talking about," asked Hiroko.

"Kawamura-san looks at Hikari-nee with love as Tezuka-san does with Hiroko-nee, right Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Yes and this disturbs us. You are rich and they are commoners," said the twins.

"That doesn't matter to me," said Hikari, shaking her head. "I'm going to tell you three what I'm planning. I'm going to take over my father's company and then break off the engagement with Atobe. I'll remain president and CEO until Hiroko, Faith, Sapphire, Fuji, and Tezuka get back from college then Takashi-kun and I will marry. I'll live with him."

"Tezuka's not in love with me," said Hiroko, hearing what Hikari said and having no problem with it.

"Hikari-nee you can't be serious about this," said Hikaru.

"Ah I am," said Hikari. "Now let's go back in there and play nicely with the others." Hiroko was still pissed. First it was Hiroshi, and then Ayana-san, then Amaya, now the twins who thought Tezuka and her were in love. That's utterly ridiculous right? At the end of the day Ouran Host Club bid good bye, but you can expect them to be around, especially if Hunny wanted Sapphire to cook for him, just to annoy Fuji.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well I made up for previous short chapters. But let me tell you it is hot as hell where I live and there is no air conditioning in the living room/kitchen area, but only in me and my sister's room and the computer is in the living room. I sweated for hours for you my readers because I love you guys. So do me a favor and please _**review**_!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	34. Chapter 34

ACGOMN: This chapter is going to be full of fluff!

I don't own PoT or Sam's cousin that will call her this chapter to annoy her, Shawn Spencer and his friend Gus belong to the channel USA.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"_I watch you sleep_

_All I fear means nothing…_

_My heart's a battleground_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken"_ – Utada Hikaru _'Sanctuary'_

"Thanks again Ryoma," said Tusya. "Nanako is moody, but I have to go to work. So just get anything she wants." Ryoma scowled at the older man, but knew he had to do this. Ryoma was going to be spending his Saturday with Nanako who was moody as Tusya said. The first few weeks of pregnancy suddenly made her want to be around Ryoma. Tusya left Ryoma and Nanako in the apartment together.

"Alright Nanako what's up," asked Ryoma.

"I just want to spend time with my favorite cousin," said Nanako, hugging the poor boy in an Eiji-like manner. "And I would like you to go food shopping for me. I would go myself but Tusya wants me to rest." He knew something was up.

"Okay Nanako I'll go food shopping for you," said Ryoma. Nanako giggled and gave Ryoma money and the list. So he went to the supermarket. _Eggs, milk, cheese, steak, ice cream, chicken, cookies (Chocolate chip), and bread._ He went over the list in his head. This should be easy enough, but of course everything in Ryoma's life is never easy.

"Ryoma-kun? I thought you were going to spend the day with Nanako-san," asked the sweet (in his opinion) voice of his girlfriend Sakuno.

"She wanted me to go food shopping for her," replied Ryoma.

"Oh I'm here to get some ingredients. Sapphire-senpai is coming over my house later to help me with a new recipe I found," said Sakuno. "I'll help you shop." She knows Ryoma hates shopping for anything but tennis stuff.

"Sankyuu," said Ryoma. So they grabbed each a basket and began their journey through the food store. Sakuno held both lists.

"Ryoma-kun that's not the bread type Nanako-san put down," said Sakuno.

"Its bread what's the difference," asked Ryoma.

"That one is more expensive," stated Sakuno. Ryoma grunted. And picked the one on the list. It so happened that Fuji walked passed the aisle they were in. He was there to pick up something for his sister when he spotted the young couple. _Saa, picture perfect. They already looked married._ He snapped a few pictures on his cell phone and sent them to the others. He walked away with a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile in the park, Tomoka was on her way to the supermarket (Geez everyone is going to the market today) to pick up some freshly baked bagels and rolls that they have for her Obaa-chan. She was walking through the park, the one she met Sakuno in years ago. As she was reminiscing, she tripped over a rock that was not huge but not small either.

"Damn that hurt," said Tomoka to herself. She was normally not the clumsy one, but today was not her day she guesses. "And I'm bleeding, just wonderful."

"Osakada what are you doing on the ground," hissed a voice.

"Oh hello Kaidoh-senpai I just fell that's all," said Tomoka, greeting her senpai. Kaidoh was of course spending his weekend training. He just hissed.

"You're bleeding," stated Kaidoh, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah nothing to worry----" In an instant Kaidoh helped Tomoka up and handed her his towel.

"Wipe the blood off with this," said Kaidoh. Tomoka grinned and did what her senpai told her to do. "Can you walk yourself home?"

"I'm not going home I have to get something from the market," said Tomoka. He hissed again.

"I'll come with you, you are too accident prone," hissed Kaidoh.

"Okay let's go senpai," said Tomoka, grabbed his arm in the direction of the market. Unfortunately for them Eiji and Faith were watching them from afar.

"Hehe, Kaidoh and Osakada that's cute," said Faith, taking some pictures with her phone to send them to Fuji.

"Ah love is in the air lately ne Faith-chan," said Eiji, grinning like a cat. Faith just blushed. _NO stop thinking that way, bad Faith!_ "Nya Faith-chan do you have a fever or something?" He felt her forehead.

"No I'm fine Eiji, it's just a bit warm out here," said Faith, laughing.

"Okay if you say so," said Eiji. "Come on let's get moving. I wanna meet up with Zoe Claire and Oishi." Faith nodded and followed the energetic boy. While that was happening Momo and Ann were at the tennis courts (where they always play) playing a game.

"You better not be going easy on me Momoshiro-kun," said Ann.

"I'm not really," said Momo, lying. Ann just sighed at her boyfriend.

"Ann-chan," yelled a voice. Momo twitched, it was Kamio. Sure Kamio was alright with Momo and Ann dating but that didn't stop the rhythm tennis player from interrupting all their dates. Of course Momo's thought were exaggerated, Kamio didn't crash all of their dates, just about seventy percent. Momo had this sinking suspicion that Tachibana told Kamio to do so.

"Hello Kamio-kun," said Ann. Ibu was with him mumbling about how they should let Ann date who she wants and for Kamio to stop interrupting their dates. Momo sighed, his time with Ann alone cut short again. Anyway Sapphire was walking, just to enjoy the nice day when she spotted Taka-san and Hikari walking with each other. _I feel bad for them; they can't even hold hands in public. That would be bad, since Hikari is still supposed to marry Atobe-san. I'm sure Hikari will figure something out._ She smiled at them before going the other way to not disturb their time alone together.

"Saa Sapphire-chan it's pleasant to see out and about," said Fuji, walking up to her suddenly.

"Ah hello Fuji," said Sapphire with a smile. "You just came back from the market I see."

"Yes nee-chan wanted some fruit," smiled Fuji.

"Oh did you see Ryuuzaki-chan there," asked Sapphire. "I'm going over her house later to help her with a new recipe she wants to make for Ochibi."

"Oh I see," said Fuji. "Have you spoken with that boy from Ouran lately?"

"Hunny-chan? Oh yes I'm going to meet him and Mori-san tomorrow," said Sapphire. "Would you like to come Fuji?"

"Oh no I have plans with Yuuta tomorrow," said Fuji, smiling. _Hmm I don't like this feeling like she wants to spend more time with 'Hunny-chan'. I'm jealous aren't I?_ Sapphire didn't seem to notice Fuji's unhappiness with her new friends.

"Oh okay then Fuji I'll talk to you in school," said Sapphire, walking away. _Hmm, I don't like when she leaves. I do believe I have fallen hard for dear Sapphire-chan. _He just smiled and walked away as well.

Meanwhile Hiroko was knocking on the door of Tezuka's house. She accidentally took Tezuka's math book Friday and she didn't realize it until this morning. Ayana let her in.

"He's upstairs in his room," said Ayana, pushing Hiroko up the stairs. Too bad Hiroko couldn't hear Ayana giggle like a school girl. The baseball tensai sighed and knocked on Tezuka's door which was strangely closed. Inside his room Tezuka thought it was his mother so he opened it.

"Arai?" Tezuka was wearing pajamas bottoms but no shirt.

"Eh Tezuka," said Hiroko, immediately blushing and avoided Tezuka's eyes. "Um I took your math book yesterday I came to return it." It seems every time she comes to his house lately something embarrassing always happens to her.

"I noticed," said Tezuka. "Do you need help again in math?"

"Um, yes," said Hiroko. "But first could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Put a shirt on please," said Hiroko, still crimson in the face.

"Sure," said Tezuka. "Wait downstairs for me." Hiroko nodded and couldn't help but run down the stairs. Tezuka went to find a shirt in his room. And he noticed that he was blushing too. _Kami-sama what's wrong with me?_

However he was not the only person asking himself that question. Sam was asking herself that too. She was wandering around trying to find something to do when she ran into Inui. He actually invited her to the movies. So they were going the movies when suddenly Inui held her hand (in which she was blushing red), but then her cell phone rang.

"Hello," answered Sam, in English. (This conversation is in English).

_"My beloved little cousin Sam, its Shawn."_

"What do you want and how did you get this number?"

_"My dad told me. I need you to hack into something for me, Sammy."_

"In order, I told him not to tell you, no and DON'T CALL ME SAMMY DAMNIT," yelled Sam into the phone, while Inui was watching taking data.

_"Butttt, Sammm I need your help or I won't be able to solve this case."_

"You're a fake psychic you figure it out you dunce bucket."

_"You wound my heart Sam."_

"Bite me Shawn."

_"But Sam I really need you to do this for me."_

"Sorry but I stopped hacking a while ago."

_"GAhh, Gus that hurt! Hold on Sam…" _Sam sighed and waited for her cousin to get back on the phone. _"Okay don't do it for me but do it for Gus. Remember that time he got you out of trouble from missing school so much."_

"Fine what do you want info on that you can't get yourself?" She always gives into him no matter what.

_"I need you to hack into my dad's computer. He has info on something he won't let me see."_

"Maybe for good reason, but since I already agreed to it…I'll do it later tonight I'm going to the movies right now." Inui was just buying the tickets for the movies.

_"Are you on a date? My Sammy is growing up."_ She could hear the fake dramatic crying now.

"No Shawn I'm with one of my friends."

_"You liar, Sammy's on a date with a boy. I should go to Japan to meet him."_

"Shawn, STOP CALLING ME SAMMY DAMNIT AND I'M NOT ON A DATE! And let me talk to Gus for a second."

_"This is Gus, Sam don't worry I'm not letting him come to Japan to annoy you to death."_

"Did I ever tell you that I'm glad you're his best friend?"

_"Many of times, Sam. We have_ _got to go. We'll be in touch later." _In the background Sam could hear Shawn yelling that he loves her.

"Idiot cousin." Sam hung up. Inui was just looking at her.

"That was your cousin I presume," said Inui. "Is that the other reason for leaving the states?"

"Yep," sighed Sam. "That's just my older and only cousin Shawn, he's a fake psychic detective."

"And you don't like him very much," said Inui as the two of them entered the movie theatre.

"It's not that it is just that I wish he would learn to grow up and act his age. He's thirty and doesn't even have a career," said Sam, sighing.

"So you worry for him. That's natural in family," said Inui. "Ah the movie is starting." As they watched the movie Sam realized something. This _is_ a date. Sam became nervous then. She was never good at expressing how she feels ever. Now she would like the interpretation of her cousin or anyone calling her. The movie was over then she got a phone call from Hiroko.

"Inui I do believe I have a piece of data for you," said Sam, after hanging up with Hiroko.

"What's that?"

"Hiroko saw Tezuka with his shirt off this morning," said Sam. She never saw Inui pull out his data book faster then. "Let me guess you need more data?"

"Yes," said Inui.

"Okay let's go spy on Hiroko and Tezuka," said Sam.

"I thought you said spying was not good," said Inui.

"I'm bored," said Sam. Inui decided that was a good enough reason for him.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, there you have. Yes I know the telephone conversation was sort of random, but I did say in a pervious chapter that Sam had another reason for moving to Japan than being annoyed with America's society. If I didn't I'm saying it now. Anyway I hope you like this fluffy chapter, cause next chapter is going to be serious. REVIEW!!


	35. Chapter 35

ACGOMN: Okay this is a serious chapter. And the opening quote fits the chapter perfectly. And don't kill me because of this chapter.

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"_Before I go, please know that I love you with all my heart…_

_Before I knew you, before I saw your face_

_Life had its reasons for keeping love away_

_Spring turned into summer_

_And summer turned to fall"_ – Spoken _'September'_

The leaves were changing colors signaling autumn has arrived. At the Hall household sat Trinity and Sapphire in the kitchen. Their brothers were in the living room while their cousin was upstairs and their parents with the boys. Trinity was talking about Joben and how sweet he is to her.

"I'm glad you are happy," said Sapphire.

"Yeah Joben-kun is a sweetheart and I like Hikari, but Raiden is always mean," said Trinity.

"You still are mad at him that he made Raven cry huh," asked Sapphire, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah I'm sort of sad that she went to Osaka for the weekend to be with Shiraishi-san," said Trinity. Sapphire just laughed at her sister.

"You two are best friends for sure," said Sapphire. "Ah I have to take my medicine." Sapphire took out two pills from a pill case and was about to take them, when she stopped.

"Sapphire are you al----SAPPHIRE," yelled Trinity, rushing over to a fainted Sapphire. Everyone ran to the kitchen. It was utter chaos, her father called the ambulance while Toya helped Trinity pick Sapphire up off the floor. The twins grabbed their mother out of the room because Amethyst was freaking out. The ambulance got their in record time and took Sapphire away. The family piled in the car and followed it. Trinity did the only thing she could. She had her sister's cell phone and called Faith.

Faith answered her cell phone. "Yo, Faith here."

"It's Trinity; you have to get to Tokyo Hospital. Sapphire is in trouble."

"WHAT? I'll be right there. Call the others, but make sure Tezuka is the one to tell Fuji, okay?" Faith hung up the phone and ran out of the apartment to Hunter's apartment. She banged on the door. Hunter opened the door, annoyed.

"What's the matter Faith?"

"You got to get me to the hospital, Sapphire is sick or something," said Faith, frantic. Hunter grabbed two helmets that were by the door.

"We'll bring my bike," said Hunter, putting a helmet on Faith's head. Hunter and Faith ran downstairs to her motorcycle. Hunter started it up and Faith sat behind her. The two of them were off. "What hospital?"

"Tokyo," replied Faith over the passing wind. Luckily there was no traffic. Hunter was actually sped the whole way to the hospital, now Faith thought that Hunter would just drop her off at the front entrance. Yeah that didn't happen that way. Hunter actually drove through the hospital doors (the ones with motion sensors) to the front desk. You could see everyone in the hospital sweatdropping including Faith. A doctor approached them.

"You have to remove the motorcycle to _outside_ the hospital," said the doctor.

"Hmm I think I need to check my brakes," said Hunter, absentmindedly. Faith got off the bike.

"Is Hall Sapphire here," asked Faith to the doctor as Hunter took her bike to the parking lot.

"Ah yes she is in intensive care right now. Friend or family," asked the doctor.

"Friend, where is her family?"

"Waiting room, I'll take you," said the doctor, gesturing for Faith to follow him. But to the poor doctor's surprise more kids came running in. In the lead was Fuji, Hikari, Hiroko and Oishi. Then it was Sam, Zoe Claire, Tezuka, Momo, Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomo, Kaidoh, Taka, Eiji, and Inui behind them. "All friends I presume." Everyone nodded. The doctor sighed and began walking to where the Hall family was sitting.

"I didn't think you all come," said Trinity. "But glad you are here."

"What's wrong with Sapphire," asked Faith.

"…She didn't tell you," asked Trinity. Everyone looked at her with the look that said no-now-tell-us. "Well, she had a few things that's wrong with her. One is Iron-deficiency anemia but that's being controlled by iron pills that she takes. And she has a failing heart, right Tou-san?"

"Yes she's been on a waiting list for years for a new one with her blood type," said Matt. "She has an O- blood type."

"But Matt-san," said Oishi. "There is not a lot of O- blood typed people in Japan."

"But the best doctor perform the operation is, but he is extremely hard to get an appointment with," said Matt.

"Che you are just trying for luck," said Hikari. "I know who you are talking about. He works for KaiTech; I'll give him a call."

"No need Kai-sama," said the doctor that they were talking about. "I'm Kuroki-sensei." (Doctors in Japan are referred to as sensei).

"Ah so then I take you were already in the hospital performing a surgery," said Hikari.

"A heart transplant. I was informed that Hall-sensei's oldest daughter was brought in," said Kuroki. "Since I'm here I may as well take a look at her." The kids just watched as the doctors spoke. Faith got up and walked out.

"Where's she going," asked Eiji.

"Probably to get some fresh air," said Sam, not liking hospitals very much. Faith actually went to the chapel that was located in the hospital to pray, which she rarely ever does. Meanwhile Matt and Kuroki-sensei were in the room that Sapphire was currently attached to machines talking.

"We are going to have to wait until we get a match for her blood type," said Kuroki. "She'll have to stay here. But there is something I would like to know?"

"What?"

"Has she been taking her medicine when she's supposed to," said Kuroki.

"Yes," said Matt. "She's always been good about that."

"Well I would like her to get some blood work and some other tests done to see if anything else is wrong," said Kuroki. Matt nodded and hoped that nothing else would be wrong with Sapphire.

"Tou-san, sensei," asked Sapphire's weak voice.

"It's going to be okay Sapphire," said Matt, going over to his daughter.

"I'm in the hospital again," said Sapphire, weakly.

"Yes but don't worry," said Matt. Sapphire smiled the best she could. "Get some sleep okay." Sapphire then drifted back to sleep, when Kuroki frowned.

"Should you be telling her that everything is going to be okay," said Kuroki. "It might get her hopes up."

"It's the only thing I can do," said Matt. Meanwhile Faith was sitting in the chapel, kneeling and praying.

"Please God I know I never really was the best person or been devoted to religion, but please just make Sapphire better. She's too nice to die on me," said Faith. "And she's my best friend and it'll kill so many people for her to leave us this soon. I think Fuji would be the most affected along with her family. So don't take Sapphire." Suddenly Faith realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. Hunter, Toya and Eiji sat next to her and began praying as well.

"It'll be okay," muttered Eiji, holding Faith's hand. However back in Sapphire's hospital room, she was by herself sleeping. But inside her head she was dreaming talking to some dead person.

_"Sapphire fight death okay? You can do it."_

_"What who are you?"_

_"You know who I am, but you never met me before."_

_"Why are you here?" Sapphire was sitting up in the hospital bed in her mind looking for the owner of the voice._

_"I'm trying to will you not to let your body give up. Your friend prayed to God to help you. So he asked me if I would like to talk to you in your sleeping state. You have people who care."_

_"I'm in pain, my heart hurts."_

_"I know you are, but remember Faith, Fuji, Eiji and all your friends, your mother, your father, your sister, your brothers, your family."_

_"You're right, but it's just my luck that I have a rare blood type. I'll never get the heart transplant I need."_

_"Chica, don't say that! You have to have faith in God."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"You don't want to die at such a young age. You have dreams and you are in love."_

_"I do want to live, so I'll listen to you. But can you at least tell me your name?"_

_"Name's Eddie, that's all you need Sapphire. Just have some faith and things will work out."_

_"Thanks Eddie."_

_"No problem chica."_ The person stopped talking and Sapphire then went into a dreamless sleep. In the waiting room, it was silent. Everyone but Fuji, Amethyst, Matt, and Trinity were either outside or in the chapel. Fuji was going through a crisis in his mind. He wanted to cry right now, but at the same time be sitting next Sapphire. For the first time in his life he was afraid, truly afraid and helpless.

"Fuji-kun," said Matt.

"Hmm?"

"Would like to go see Sapphire?"

"I thought only family could though."

"Yes, but I think you need to see Sapphire."

"Okay," said Fuji, getting up and following Sapphire's father to the room. Matt knew his wife would not be happy with him, but Matt knew from the moment that he saw Fuji and Sapphire interact with each other, he knew. Fuji would be the one to take Sapphire away and make her unbelievably happy. The father of Sapphire left Fuji standing in the doorway of Sapphire's room.

Fuji took a sharp breathe at the sight of Sapphire's weak body, pale and attached to heart monitors and the IV. He stood there and did not move what seemed like hours for him. Eventually he walked in and stood at her bedside.

"Sapphire," whispered Fuji, lightly touching her hand.

"Fuji," muttered Sapphire.

"I'm here now."

"I'm glad." She went back to sleep after that. He looked at her. She looked like death right now. So he leaned over to her ear.

"Don't die on me Sapphire. I love you so much so don't die please." Then he kissed her very lightly on the lips and walked out of the room. Outside of the room Fuji realized that he was crying a little bit. He loved her so much, he really did. So much that it hurt him to see her like that. After a while everything seemed fast forwarding for Fuji and everyone else. There was an accident on a bus and people we brought in wounded. But one girl was in critical condition.

"Matt-sensei we must take Sapphire into the surgery. This girl had O- type blood and she was an organ donor," said Kuroki. Thus Sapphire was taken into perform heart surgery. The girl was meant to die that day, that's the day that God wanted her. And Sapphire's was getting her heart.

As the author does not the details of surgeries for she is not a doctor, but a writer/future lawyer we are going to say that the heart transplant was a success and Sapphire was resting. Now of course Fuji and Amethyst were the ones in the room. Matt was on call so he had to go attend to some patients of his own. Trinity and her brothers decided it would be best if they caught some shut eye. Now we all now Amethyst dislikes Fuji beyond all belief (more so than Hunter hating on Eiji), so she was death glaring Fuji.

"Amethyst-san would you please stop looking at me like that," said Fuji, smiling lightly. He had a strange feeling that Sapphire's mother would never like him. The mother just sighed and looked at her precious baby girl. Suddenly, the monitors that were connected to Sapphire began freaking out and the heart monitor went straight line. Doctors rushed in and Amethyst grabbed Fuji to leave the room. She held him in her arms outside of the room, she was crying. Inside with the doctors, Kuroki was doing everything in his power to calm everything down.

"What the hell happened," said Kuroki, more to himself than anyone else.

Luckily Kuroki-sensei got everything stable. Now despite the fact everyone nearly fainted or cried, everyone was happy after the incident. Everyone but Faith, Hunter, Fuji, and Sapphire's family left. They were waiting for Sapphire to wake up at least before Hunter and Faith would leave.

"She's up," announced Matt, excitedly. Each family member went to see her, and then Faith and Fuji were able to go in.

"Geez Sapphire you had us all worried," teased Faith. "Too bad you'll be resting for next week."

"Haha, thanks for being here," said Sapphire, smiling brightly at Faith.

"Well I have to go but I'll stop by tomorrow after school," said Faith, giving Sapphire a quick hug. "I'll call everyone to tell them that you're okay now." That left Fuji and Sapphire in a silence.

"Saa, Sapphire-chan is all better now right," asked Fuji.

"Yes but I still have to take my iron pills," said Sapphire, smiling still. "You know something weird. I something heard when I was sleeping before the surgery." Fuji unconsciously held his breathe, did she hear him? "I was dreaming and talking to a person to give me hope to leave. And you know he told me that I'm in love. He was right."

"That's so nice Sapphire-chan," said Fuji. _Who does she love? _He was starting to feel jealous, he didn't realize. The author guesses tensai can be dense too.

"I love you Fuji."

"Saa, really Sapphire."

"I would not lie, Fuji," said Sapphire, with a serious look on her face. She knew that it was probably a mistake to tell him, now things would be awkward. But life is short right?

"I love my Sapphire," said Fuji, kissing her on the lips like he did before. "I'll see you tomorrow because I think your Kaa-san is death glaring me now since she was spying." Sapphire blushed lightly and watched Fuji walk out of the room. And she had a grin on her face when her mother came rushing in freaking out as usual.

* * *

ACGOMN: Oh boy this was a hard chapter to write. I really worked hard on it. So please review and tell me what you think. And I just to let you know I will not be able to update or even write the chapter out. Tomorrow I have to clean up the house before me and my family go down to the shore. I'll be away from a computer until Friday, so I think the next chapter will be out sometime next Monday. But please REVIEW and have a great Independence Day (4th of July)! 


	36. Chapter 36

ACGOMN: A chapter with a dash of romance. Now the characters of Prince of Tennis will be playing in a revised version of Disney's Sleeping Beauty by me. And it's going to show the whole play, so not to jip you guys out.

I don't own Prince of Tennis or Sleeping Beauty (Disney Version) or Kaiba, Trump or Mr. McMahon.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"_Can you feel me now, powerful  
_

_Do you hear me now  
_

_Every things possible  
_

_Wonderful, feel like I'm beautiful."_ – SYKE Edwards _'Powerful'_

It has been a month since Sapphire had the surgery and when Fuji and Sapphire confessed to each other. So it's the middle of October and getting colder

"Okay listen up," said the class representative. "Our class has been assigned to perform a play for the upcoming festival fundraiser for our entire class. Other classes including our kohai will have stands and such for intermissions. The play we will be doing is—Sleeping Beauty." Blank stares at the rep.

"Don't look like that," said their sensei. "We already picked out who will be playing who."

"But shouldn't there be auditions," said Hiroko, loudly.

"No," said the rep. "Okay playing Princess Aurora is Hall Sapphire. Playing Prince Phillip is Fuji Syuusuke." _Seriously Fuji-san is very scary. How did he find out about play and that Hall was going to play the female lead and that we originally wanted someone else to play the male lead. _

"Saa isn't that lucky Sapphire-chan," said Fuji to his girlfriend.

"I have a strange feeling you knew about this before hand," said Sapphire, smiling at him.

"Ehem. King Stephan will be played by Kikumaru Eiji, and the Queen will be played by Wheeler Faith," said the rep.

"WHAT? She has like two lines in the whole play," complained Faith. "What am I supposed to do? Sit there and look pretty."

"Nya it won't be so bad," said Eiji.

"Maleficent is going to be played by our own resident evil witch Black Zoe Claire," said the rep.

"Great," grunted Zoe Claire in her sleep. "Got to play the evil one."

"Flora will be played by Arai Hiroko, Fauna will be played by Kai Hikari and Merryweather will be played by Evans Sam. The narrator is Tezuka Kunimitsu; King Hubert will be played by Oishi Shuichirou. And the choir will be singing for us. And Wheeler you when not on stage can lead the choir since Hall has the lead," said the class rep. "And Daisuke-sensei is directing."

Thus the Seigaku production of Sleeping Beauty practice was to start that afternoon. The first practice was mostly the Sewing club getting measurements from the actors for the outfits. All the while Hikari, Hiroko, and Sam were complaining about being fairies. The choir during that was getting music sheets for the songs. Inui and Taka were the stage mangers so they were handing out scripts written by the members of the Writing Club.

"This is the weirdest version of Sleeping Beauty I ever read," said Zoe Claire, flipping through her part.

"Well we wanted to modernize the speech to make it easier," said one of the writers. Zoe Claire sweatdropped.

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me when I'm needed," said Zoe Claire going back to sleep. Daisuke-sensei sighed. This was going to be a week of hellish practice. Did I mention that Sam will also be in charge of the special effects?

"But who is going to press the right buttons while I'm up there," asked Sam.

"That'll be me," said Inui, pushing his glasses up. So as the days and practices went on, everyone was getting nervous for the fact is that their family will be watching this along with their kohai.

"I really can't see Hiroko-senpai or Sam-senpai is a dress," said Ryoma, drinking his Ponta.

"Or as fairies," stated Momo. "But Sapphire-senpai will be great as a hime."

"Buchou is also the narrator," said Sakuno. "And Faith-senpai is the Queen. And Eiji-senpai is the King."

"Fssh, they made Black-senpai the evil witch," said Kaidoh. Tomoka shivered.

"I don't think she was happy about that," said Tomoka. "But I can't wait to see this play."

"I have a strange feeling that this'll be the weirdest play ever," said Momo. That just got him stares from the others. It sure would be. Eventually everything for the play and the other stands were almost ready. The night of the show was basically chaotic backstage of the actors, stage hands running around getting dressed or preparing for the first scene. Tezuka was dressed in a robe like thing.

"Okay Tezuka-kun you get this thing going," said Daisuke-sensei.

"Yes sensei," said Tezuka, walking out on the stage almost grudgingly. People were there in many numbers including familiar family faces and friends. Tezuka began the tale. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter born and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Of course Tezuka said all that in a dead pan tone that said he was bored as hell. Well during his enticing opening the curtains opened to reveal the throne room where the Faith and Eiji sat in 'royal' looking clothing. A cradle nearby with a fake baby in it and other random people from the class looking important and Daisuke-sensei cued some music.

"_Joyfully now to our princess we come_

_Bringing gifts and all good wishes too_

_We pledge our loyalty anew_

_Hail to the Princess Aurora_

_Hail to the queen!_

_Wealth to the princess_

_Wealth to the princess_

_Long live the Princess Aurora  
Hail to the king!_

_Hail to the queen!_

_Hail to the Princess Aurora!" _The end of the song was Tezuka's cue to speak again still not happy.

"Thus on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stephan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend," said Tezuka. On the stage in walked Oishi clad in king's clothing with a little boy that was dressed as a young prince (which was Daisuke-sensei's nephew hired to play a young Fuji as a young prince). The announcer (you know was of the those annoying guys that tells the royal people who is here) began speaking.

"Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip"

"Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's son and heir to Stephan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought and looked, unknowing, on his future bride," stated Tezuka, blandly. The little Prince looked at the 'baby' and grimaced in disgust. You could just see people getting bored, seeing as how this was one of the most known fairy tales out there.

"The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies, Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather," said the announcer of the kingdom. With that cue out came Hiroko, Hikari and Sam. But to everyone in the audiences surprise the three did not come out in the appropriate colored dresses with wings on the back. Instead it was bell bottoms with a shirt and jacket with wings on the back in the right colors. Hiroko was in red/pink, Hikari was in green and Sam was in blue. The three of them went over to the cradle.

"Aw what an adorable baby," said all three. They turned to bow to the royals. Hiroko began to speak.

"Each of us will be giving the baby princess a gift," said Hiroko. "My gift is beauty." She had a wand and flicked in direction of the cradle. Hikari stepped up.

"My gift will be song," said Hikari, plainly hoping that her father didn't find out and invite any--- _Crap he invited Kaiba, Trump and McMahon. I'll kill him._ Sam snaps her out of her death threat filled mind.

"My gift is—" Sam started but then a gust of wind and a crack of thunder was heard and appeared Zoe Claire clad in the black version of the 'good' fairies outfit but with a cloak.

"YOU," stated Hiroko, loudly. "Maleficent."

"What do you want," said Sam, scoffing. Hikari hit her in the shoulder to be quiet. In only a drawl that Zoe Claire can speak in, she started.

"Che, King Stephan quite the entourage you have here plus those three," said Zoe Claire. Sam growls and begins to go after her but Hiroko stops her. "I'm quite upset that I wasn't invited."

"Like you were wanted here you evil old hag," said Sam.

"Not wanted? AND I'M NOT AN OLD HAG," snapped Zoe Claire. She coughed. "This is quite awkward now wouldn't you say. Well I must be leaving then." Faith then stood up and spoke.

"And you aren't offended," asked Queen Faith.

"Well no and to show no bad ill I'll give the bra-beloved princess a gift," said Zoe Claire. Hiroko, Hikari and Sam guard the cradle knowing 'Maleficent' well. "She'll grow up happy and loved but on her sixteenth birthday before the sun sets she'll prick her pretty little finger on a spindle and die!" Faith and Eiji ran dramatically the cradle of their daughter screaming.

"No! Not my baby,"cried Faith.

"MUHAHAHAAHA (Cough) (hack) (wheeze) HAHAHA," laughed Zoe Claire. Eiji stood up and looked silly so serious.

"SECURITY," yelled King Eiji. The audience sweatdropped.

"Idiots,"said Zoe Claire, leaving in a flash of green smoke. Hiroko was the first to regain her composure.

"Don't worry Merryweather here still has her gift left," said Hiroko.

"Then can she reverse the curse," pleaded Eiji.

"No," said Sam, bluntly.

"Maleficent is way too strong. In the Good Fairy-Bad Fairy handbook says that good fairies can't reverse curses of bad fairies," said Hiroko, taking out the handbook giving it to the king. It was as big as War and Peace.

"But don't you worry she can help," said Hikari.

"I don't—" started Sam.

"Just do your best," said Hikari

"Hurry," said Hiroko. Sam cleared her throat.

"Okay little princess instead of dying you'll fall into a deep sleep and can only be woken by the true love's kiss thing," said Sam, waving her wand.

"Oh I'm so relived," said Faith, sarcastically.

_"For true love conquers all,"_ sang the choir randomly. If you noticed the author cut out most of the song during the gift giving thing. The lights dimmed and were focused on Tezuka again.

"But King Stephan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and hereby decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done," said Tezuka, in a voice that said he didn't want to do this. And the curtains close for a change of scene. Then the curtain opened again to reveal the three fairies sitting in a room in the castle drinking something.

"This bites," growled Hiroko.

"Relax," said Hikari. "We'll figure out something."

"Yeah but a bonfire won't stop that evil witch," said Sam, pointing outside to the burning of all the spindles.

"Right so any ideas," said Hiroko.

"Too bad she's to evil to reason with," said Hikari.

"I wish I could turn her into a frog," grumbled Sam.

"You know our magic doesn't work like that," said Hikari.

"There has to be something--- I got it," said Hiroko. The three got into a huddle and listened to the red fairy. The audience just watched as they talked and when they were done they ran out. The curtains closed for another scene change. The new scene was the three fairies running into a forest with the King and Queen watching them leave with their baby. Then the spotlight was changed to Tezuka again.

"So the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night," said Tezuka, almost sighing as the curtains closed again for intermission.

"Geez that's not what I expected," said Momo, grabbing a hot dog at one of the stands with Ann.

"Me neither," said Ann. Ryoma and Sakuno were behind them in line followed by Tomo, and followed by Kaidoh was last in line.

"But this is senpai we are talking about here," said Ryoma, "They never do anything normal." Tomo and Sakuno just sweatdropped at Ryoma.

"Fssh would you hurry up the intermission is almost over," hissed Kaidoh, in annoyance. When everyone was back in their seats Tezuka came out to start it again. He looked royally peeved.

"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stephan and his people. But as the time for the princess' sixteenth birthday drew nearer, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled," said Tezuka now in buchou mode. Behind him the curtains opened to reveal Maleficent's castle inside. Zoe Claire was lounging on a chair, looking at her search patrol (more saps from their class).

"Sixteen years and no trace of the little brat. Are you sure that you looked EVERYWHERE," snapped Zoe Claire.

"Yes everywhere."

"Yeah, yeah."

"The towns, forests, the mountains too," asked Zoe Claire.

"Yeah all those places and in all the cradles," said the servant.

"Cradle," asked Zoe Claire, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL IDOITS SHE WOULDN'T BE IN A CRADLE IT HAS BEEN YEARS YOU MORONS," yelled Zoe Claire, turning to her pet raven. "You go find a maiden more beautiful than anyone and a sweet voice." The raven was an robot created by the robotics team. It flew off. The curtains close and Tezuka speaks again.

"And so for sixteen years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose," said Tezuka. The curtains opened to reveal inside the cottage where Sapphire entered humming to herself. "On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." The three fairies were huddled in the corner over a book.

"How about that one," said Sam.

"I picked that one," said Hiroko.

"Oh she'll look great in it," said Hikari.

"I was thinking about changing that though," said Hiroko.

"Interesting," said Sam.

"And the shoulder line too," said Hiroko.

"It'll be blue," said Sam.

"Pink," said Hiroko.

"But," started Sam.

"Okay how are we getting her out of the house," asked Hikari.

"I'll think of something," said Hiroko.

"What are you three up too," said Sapphire, smiling sweetly at them.

"Nothing," said all three.

"We wanted you to go pick some berries and flowers," said Sam.

"Indeed," said Hiroko

"Berries and flowers," asked Sapphire.

"Lots of them," said Hikari.

"But I just did that yesterday," said Sapphire.

"We need more," said Hiroko. Hikari shook her head in agreement. The three fairies push her out of the house.

"Don't hurry back," said Hiroko.

"Don't go too far," said Sam.

"Don't talk to strangers either," said Hikari.

"Bye," said the three waving her off.

"Okay bye," said Sapphire. The fairies close the door to begin their preparations. Meanwhile the curtain closes to change scenes again to the forest where Sapphire is walking and singing to the animals (more robots created by the robotics club). She walks off stage still singing and Fuji comes out on a horse (which were two guys in a horse outfit).

"Here that Samson," asked Fuji. "It's a beautiful voice. Wonder who it is? Come on let's find out." The horse didn't move. "Come on move for extra bucket of oats and a few carrots?" The horse began moving, but then dropped Fuji off its back into a big puddle randomly there. "Saa…"

"Hein," said the horse.

"No carrots," said Fuji, smiling. Fuji gets back on the horse and exit looking for the voice. Meanwhile Sapphire comes back on the stage singing.

_"I wonder, I wonder_

_I wonder why each little bird has a someone_

_To sing to, sweet things to_

_I wonder if my heart keeps singing_

_Will my song go winging_

_To someone, who'll find me_

_And bring back a love song to me?" _Sapphire was pouting picking the berries.

"Why do they still treat me like I'm five," sighed Sapphire to herself. "Flora, Fauna and Merryweather never want me to meet anyone. But I did in my dreams of course." She begins daydreaming. "A prince that so romantic and handsome. We walked together, talked together and just before we say good bye I always wake up. Only in my dreams." Fuji enters on stage, not seeing Sapphire.

"That voice was strange like almost a heavenly sound," said Fuji to his horse. Sapphire then begins singing to herself.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_," sang Sapphire, while Fuji 'hides' behind a tree to watch. _"And I know it's true  
_

_That visions are seldom all they seem  
_

_But if I know you I know what you'll do  
_

_You'll love me at once  
_

_The way you did  
_

_Once upon a dream." _Sapphire dances around by herself and spins around. _"But if I _

_know you  
_

_I know what you'll do  
_

_You'll love me at once." _Fuji moves and begins to dance and sing with her. Both sang, since Sapphire didn't realize he was there.

_"The way you did,"_ snag both. Sapphire realizes that someone is there and freezes for a moment.

_"Once upon a dream,"_ sang Fuji. Sapphire turns to face Fuji.

"Oh dear," said Sapphire trying to leave half heartedly, but Fuji had her in his grasp.

"Saa I didn't mean to frighten you," said Fuji.

"It's not that," said Sapphire. "It's just you're a…"

"Stranger," finished Fuji for her. Sapphire just nods her head. He just grinned well smiled. "Don't you remember? We've met before."

"We have," questioned Sapphire.

"Of course, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream," said Fuji. He begins singing. _"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream  
_

_I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." _Fuji and Sapphire dance with each other in a waltz or whatever. You can hear Yumiko squealing like a fangirl, while Amethyst was being held back by her husband from going on stage and ruining the play. The choir begins singing.

"_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _They stop dancing and Fuji holds Sapphire by her waist.

"What's your name," asked Fuji.

"My name," asked Sapphire "It's…no I can't…Goodbye." She begins to run off.

"But will I see you again," said Fuji.

"Never," said Sapphire.

"Never?"

"Well maybe someday."

"Tomorrow?"

"On no this evening."

"Where?"

"At the cottage in the glen," said Sapphire, running away. The curtains close for a scene change to reveal the cottage where Hiroko, Hikari and Sam have a messed up kitchen full of flour and such and a horrible looking dress.

"This is not working," growled Hikari.

"Okay that's it. We need magic. I'm getting the wands," said Sam.

"She's right," said Hikari, poking the cake that she attempted to make. Sam took out the wands.

"Good as new," said Sam, handing them out.

"Close everything up just in case," said Hiroko. "I'll make the dress right and Fauna make the cake right."

"And what about me," asked Sam.

"You clean up," said Hiroko. Sam scowls. In a flash of light, everything was ready. The dress is pink, cake is made and candles lit. Sam frowns and changes the dress to blue.

"Pink," hisses Hiroko.

"Blue," said Sam.

"Pink."

"Blue," said Sam, but instead of the dress Hiroko's outfit turns blue. Wands are off changing the blue and pink and the crow sees the magic out of the chimney. The war between colors and they hit the dress making it look half and half of pink and blue. Sapphire's humming can be heard. Hiroko changes it to pink.

"Get ready," said Hikari. They hide, but Sam turns the dress blue. Sapphire enters.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather," asked Sapphire. She sees the dress and cake. "Oh how nice!"

"Surprise kiddo," said Hiroko.

"Happy birthday," said Hikari.

"Oh this is so great. This is the happiest day of my life, you are all sweet. Just wait until you meet him," said Sapphire.

"Him," asked Hikari.

"Rose," frowns Sam.

"You met some stranger," asked Hiroko.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before," said Sapphire.

"You have," asked the three of them.

"Where," asked Sam.

"Once upon a dream," she answered. She begins singing. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…"

"She's in love," said Hikari, sighing.

"Oh man," said Sam.

"This is bad," said Hiroko.

"Why after all I'm sixteen," said Sapphire, startled.

"It's not that," said Hiroko.

"You're betrothed," said Hikari.

"What," asked Sapphire.

"To Prince Phillip," said Hikari.

"Since the day you were born," said Sam.

"But to marry a prince I have to be…"

"A princess," said Sam.

"You are one," said Hikari.

"Princess Aurora. Tonight we are taking you back to your father King Stephan," said Hiroko.

"But I can't," said Sapphire, horrified. "He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him."

"I'm sorry but you can't see that boy again," said Hiroko.

"No," cries Sapphire, beginning to cry.

"And I thought she would be so happy," said Sam. Hikari tries to comfort the princess as the curtains close. They reopen a few minutes later to reveal Stephan's castle where Eiji stands looking out the window. Oishi is with him eating at the table.

"No sign of her yet, Hubert," said Eiji, sighing.

"It's still a good half hour till sunset," said Oishi. "She's almost here."

"So many years of worrying, never knowing," sighed Eiji.

"HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE PHILLIP," announced the announcer loudly.

"Phillip," asked Oishi, running over to meet him. Eiji wanders off. Fuji arrives on his horse.

"My son hurry and change into something suitable," said Oishi. "You can't meet your future bride like that."

"Well I have met her father," said Fuji.

"You have? Where?"

"Once upon a dream," said Fuji, beginning to sing and dance with his father.

"What are you talking about," asked Oishi, moving away from Fuji.

"I really did meet her," said Fuji.

"Princess Aurora," asked Oishi. "Good heavens we must tell Stephan!"

"I didn't say it was Aurora," said Fuji.

"What? Yes you did," said Oishi.

"I said I met the girl I'm going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose," said Fuji.

"What," asked Oishi. "You're joking. You can't do this! You'll be giving up the throne, the kingdom for some nobody? You're a prince and you will marry a princess."

"Now father you are living in the past. Nowadays," said Fuji.

"I'm still king and I command you come to your senses," said Oishi.

"…and marry the girl I love," said Fuji.

"Exactly," said Oishi.

"Goodbye father," said Fuji, riding away on his horse. Oishi 'realized' what he said.

"Get back here," said Oishi, yelling after him. "Oh great what am I going to tell Stephan?" The curtains close and reopen to reveal the fairies got Sapphire in the castle in one piece.

"Let's leave her for a moment," said Hiroko. The three leave. The fire in the room goes out, Zoe Claire appears briefly and Sapphire gets up in a trance. She follows the light. Meanwhile outside Hiroko, Hikari and Sam were talking when they hear sounds in the room.

"Oh great," said Hiroko. The three run in the room to see Sapphire going through the fireplace. They follow. "ROSE!" Sapphire is walking up the stairs still in a trance. She reaches a room to see a spindle and she goes to touch it.

"Don't touch anything," yelled the fairies. She held back but Zoe Claire appeared.

"Touch the spindle! Do it," said Zoe Claire. She of course touches it and passes out. The three shows up too late and Sapphire is out on the floor.

"Here's your precious princess," said Zoe Claire, disappearing.

"Wonderful," sighed Hikari. The fairies lay her on a bed and wonder what they are going to do now. The curtains close and reopen to the throne room again. Eiji and Faith sat on their thrones waiting when Oishi approaches them.

"Stephan there's something important I must tell you," said Oishi.

"Not now," said Eiji.

"It's about Phillip," said Oishi.

"Oh where is he," asked Eiji.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," said Oishi.

"Well send for him immediately," said Eiji.

"But…"

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess," yelled the announcer. The fairies were hiding watching.

"Are you sure we should do this," asked Hikari.

"Putting them to sleep till Rose wakes up yes," said Hiroko. "Now hurry." The three fairies were flying (By cables) putting everyone to sleep, but Hiroko heard Oishi say some thing.

"Well I just have been talking to Phillip. Seems he's fallen for some peasant girl," yawned Oishi.

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her," asked Hiroko.

"Once upon a dream," yawned Oishi, falling asleep. Hiroko's eye widened in realization. She runs to the other two.

"We have to get to the cottage. I'll explain on the way," said Hiroko. And they left. The curtains closed for a scene change to the cottage. Fuji was walking with his horse as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice. He walked in to only be tied up by Maleficent's servants. "OH I caught a pretty little prince! This is so my day." It was Zoe Claire smirking evilly. They disappeared. The fairies showed up a minute later.

"No we're too late," said Sam.

"We have got to save Prince Phillip," said Hikari.

"Alright Maleficent most likely brought him to her castle," said Hiroko. "Let's go." And they run off stage. The curtain closes and reopens at the evil castle. The fairies sneak past the guards and run to the dungeon. Luckily Zoe Claire was feasting in her throne room. In the room Fuji is struggling against the locks. The fairies undo the lock by magic. Sam unlocks the shackles on his wrists.

"Here," said Hiroko, summoning a sword and shield. "A sword of truth and shield of virtue."

"Must you give them such bad names," said Sam. Hiroko glared at her.

"Come on," said Hikari. The raven spots this and goes to warn Maleficent. The fairies and Prince Phillip along with the horse Samson get to the bridge to leave the castle when a army of evil creatures blocked them. The three turn them into flowers and such. They escape but you hear Zoe Claire scream in frustration.

"Those fairies want to play that way," growled Zoe Claire. "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!" The good castle is covered in thorn vines. Fuji glares at them and cuts through them. By now this was all off stage, the vines and such so they could do a curtain close for a scene change. I feel bad for the two people in the horse. Fuji was on the horse back on stage. The scene was looking at the tower. Anyway Zoe Claire was angry. She made her staff into a sword and attacked Fuji. The two sword fight for a few minutes when Hiroko puts another spell on the sword, along with Sam and Hikari

"Prince hurry and finish her," said Hiroko. Fuji then catches Zoe Claire off guard and stabs her. She falls in death. Finally Fuji races toward the sleeping Princess. He bends down and gives her a kiss to awaken her and all the people the good fairies put to sleep. The curtains close for a scene change. Sapphire and Fuji walked toward the two kings and the Queen.

"My baby girl," said Faith, embracing Sapphire.

"And Phillip," said Oishi, jaw dropping in confusion. "Phillip my boy what…?" Fuji just smiles and takes Sapphire out on the dance floor to dance.

"_Sleeping Beauty fair_

_Gold of sunshine in your hair_

_Lips that shame the red, red rose_

_Riding out of the dawn_

_And you'll awaken to love's first kiss_

_Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on," _sang the choir as Fuji kisses Sapphire and the curtain falls. Behind the curtain, everyone was sighing in relief.

"I want to die," whined Hikari.

"Oi Fuji stop kissing Sapphire," said Hiroko, "We have to go greet out family."

"Saa you're no fun Hiroko," said Fuji.

"I'm never playing the evil villain again," grumbled Zoe Claire, falling asleep. Everyone else just sighed and hoped to Kami-sama no one recorded this awful play. The next day at school was not a good thing.

"It's all over the internet," said Hikari. "Why?"

"Oh well," said Sam, sighing. The bunch of them decided to never talk about the play again, except their little wonderful kohai would always have something on their senpai.

"Nya Ochibi you are sooo evil to us," said Eiji, whining.

* * *

ACGOMN: IT'S DONE! I promised it out on Monday and it's out. Tomorrow or Wed Chapter 37 should be out. I hope everyone liked it. REVIEW!! 


	37. Chapter 37

ACGOMN: More fluff!

I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

_"Call me "evil" call me "tide is on your side", anything that you want._

_Anybody knows you can conjure anything by the dark of the moon._

_Boy, and if you keep your silence silencer on you'll talk yourself right into a job._

_But out of a hole. But into my bayou, into my, my bayou. Suede."-_ Tori Amos _'Suede'_

"Kai what the hell are you thinking? We're getting married next month," complained the one and only Atobe. "We need to be out of this."

"I need a few more months," snapped Hikari.

"And how do you suppose we postpone this wedding," asked Atobe. Hikari sighed. He was not helping at all.

"Got it? Atobe how good are you at acting," asked Hikari.

"Ore-sama is good," said Atobe. Hikari nodded. She told him her plan and they went upstairs to talk to their fathers.

"Oh so you finally decided to join us," said Keichii.

"Chichi, I want a spring wedding," said Hikari to her father.

"What," asked both Keichii and Kazuma.

"You heard her," said Atobe. "Spring is much more lively and bright than winter. You will do as Ore-sama's future wife says." Kazuma gave a blank stare and Keichii's jaw was dropped.

"Well okay we'll change the date and everything then," said Kazuma.

"To when," asked Hikari.

"April 2nd," said Kazuma. "I better call the wedding planner. She's going to be so pissed." Hikari sighed in relief and wondered why it was so easy to change the date of the wedding. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and decided to focus on her plan. Anyway the following day at school everyone had gotten either acceptance letters to universities or rejection letters.

"I got into NYU," grinned Faith.

"Me too," said Hiroko, with her grin.

"Wha? Nya Faith-chan and Hiroko-chan are leaving," said Eiji, pouting. The two girls just shook their heads at him.

"I'll be going to Branford Hall," said Sapphire.

"Saa that means I'll be in Venice," said Fuji. "And Tezuka in Paris…Saa, Eiji are you alright?"

"He's freaking out much," said Zoe Claire.

"I'm glad you all got accepted to where you wanted but COULD YOU SIT DOWN SO I CAN START CLASS," yelled the sensei. After school everyone went home except Fuji and Sapphire who were on clean up duty for their classroom. Eiji walked Faith home and she invited him in. Hikari was at work as was Taka-san. Zoe Claire and Oishi went to her house to read and do homework. Inui and Sam went to the library. And Hiroko followed Tezuka home so that he could help her with math.

"Senpai are really leaving," said Sakuno.

"I told you before senpai will always be there to annoy us," said Ryoma. "Let's go out tonight." He was never one for tact.

"Hmm okay where," asked Sakuno.

"It's going to be a surprise," smirked Ryoma. Meanwhile, Tomoka was being walked home by Kaidoh. Tomoka seemed to keep falling or being clumsy in front of Kaidoh which makes him think that she can't even walk home by herself.

"Geez, Kaidoh-senpai you really don't need to take me home," said Tomoka. All he did was hiss. They were almost to her house when Tomoka just stopped walking to a stare at a man that was staring at her. Kaidoh was confused, he looked at the man and he didn't like the way he was looking at Tomoka. Maybe it was that kidnapper that got out of jail. The bandana wearing tennis player frowned. He better see to it that Tomoka get home fast and call Echizen to warn him.

Meanwhile at the house of the Tezuka family, Hiroko was invited to stay over dinner since Hiroko was actually getting math now. They were in Tezuka's room looking at all of his books.

"It's all thanks to you that I get math," said Hiroko, with a grin.

"Not really," replied Tezuka.

"Don't be so modest," said Hiroko. "I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"You'll be fine," said Tezuka.

"Yeah but I'll miss Japan," said Hiroko. "I'm sure you will too. But it'll be good experiences for us to go to different countries. You'll be in Paris, Fuji in Venice, ZC in London, and Faith, Sapphire and I in America. It'll be strange not seeing you everyday."

"I would have to agree," said Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, Hiroko-chan, dinner," yelled Ayana. The two went downstairs both with one thing on their mind. _I won't be able to see him/her everyday like before soon._ While that was happening at the Wheeler apartment Eiji and Faith just finished their homework and were sitting on the couch in silence, a comfortable one. Nanako was at the doctors and Tusya was at work of course. Hunter was missing in action, though they suspect that she's with Toya.

"Nya Faith-chan do you really have to go to NYU," asked Eiji, pouting.

"I always wanted to go there," said Faith. "But don't worry I'll be back. So let's just enjoy the time we have together until I have to leave."

"Faith-chan always knows what to say," said Eiji, grinning. Then he hugged her. Not in the glomping way but nice, warm hug—only reserved for her she hopes. She of course returned the hug. "But I'm still gonna miss you and of course Hiroko, Sapphire, Fuji, Black and buchou."

"I'm gonna miss you too," said Faith. She suddenly felt Eiji tighten his arms around her; she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. "Eiji I, um…"

"Yes what's the matter Faith-chan," asked Eiji, letting her go. "You are all red, do you have a fever?"

"No I'm fine, I just wanted to say…" Then Hunter barged in with Toya.

"Faith guess what," said Hunter.

"What Hunter," said Faith, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm getting married," said Hunter.

"Are you serious? To Toya," asked Faith.

"Yep even though we have been only dating a few months I want to be with him forever," said Hunter. Faith smiled. "Oh hey Kikumaru…was I interrupting something?"

"No," said Eiji and Faith at the same time.

"Well Toya and I will take are leave," said Hunter, grabbing her fiancé and leaving the apartment. Both Eiji and Faith blinked.

"Anyway Faith-chan what were you trying to say," asked Eiji.

"Nothing, Eiji don't worry about it," said Faith, putting her head on his shoulder. It would be later after dinner when Tusya and Nanako walked in to the two of them fast asleep on the couch. Nanako just giggled and went to the kitchen, while Tusya just stared at them for a few more moments.

"Looks like I've lost my Faith," mumbled Tusya to himself. Now anyway Ryoma just picked up Sakuno from her house. Of course he had spoken to Kaidoh-senpai earlier and would make sure nothing would happen to Sakuno. He led her to the park.

"Why are we going to the park," asked Sakuno.

"Star gazing," said Ryoma. Sakuno was surprised who would have guessed he could be somewhat romantic. He picked a good night because it wasn't too cold or hot outside and you could see a lot of stars in this part of the park. They sat in the grass. "Do you remember at my last birthday you told me that you loved me? And I said I try to learn to love you too?"

"Of course I remember Ryoma," said Sakuno.

"I, um," started Ryoma.

"Ne, its okay you don't have to say it," said Sakuno, smiling. "I love you too." Then she gave him a hug.

"Sometimes I think you are too good to be true," mumbled Ryoma, hugging her back. "I'll protect you…"

"You always have since we first met Ryoma," smiled Sakuno. Now meanwhile Sapphire and Fuji were at his house.

"Ne Fuji you look a bit pale. You may be catching a cold," said Sapphire, feeling his forehead. "Well no fever."

"Saa, I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful girl worry over me," teased Fuji.

"But I don't want you get sick, just make sure you take care of yourself," said Sapphire, frowning.

"Now, now Sapphire-chan, don't frown like that," said Fuji, taking her hands in his. "I'll be fine." She sighed.

"I love you Fuji," said Sapphire.

"I love you Sapphire," said Fuji. She kissed him on his cheek. He was going to kiss her on the lips but Yumiko barged in saying that Sapphire's mother was there.

"See you tomorrow Fuji," said Sapphire, running with a huge blush on her face.

"Nee-chan," almost whined Fuji.

"Sorry I interrupted you and your adorable girlfriend," said Yumiko, grinning. Back to the Tezuka household Hiroko was sleeping on Tezuka's shoulder on his couch in his living room. He can hear his mother's school girl giggling in the next room.

"You know Kunimitsu, she isn't a bad choice for you," said his grandfather.

"Ojii-san not now," said Tezuka, plainly. Luckily for him Hiroko decided to wake up.

"Aniki is late again," said Hiroko. Suddenly a beep came from outside meaning that Hiroshi was there. Tezuka walked her to the door. And to his complete and utter surprise she kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Back at the Wheeler household Eiji went home earlier and Nanako was asleep already leaving the brother-sister pair alone.

"Faith," said Tusya.

"Yeah Aniki," asked Faith.

"Do you remember anything from when you were younger," he asked.

"Just you protecting me, Hunter, Kim and Chris," said Faith. "Oh and when you went to juvy."

"Yeah you know I always tried my best to raise you into a good person," said Tusya. "And make good decisions."

"Aniki are you worried about becoming a father," asked Faith.

"Not really," said Tusya. "But I'm trying to tell you something. I have always protected you and you always came to me for help or whatever."

"Of course you are my Aniki," said Faith.

"I know how you feel about Kikumaru," said Tusya watching his sister turn beat red. "I just wanted to tell you I approve of him, but you can always come to me for anything. We stayed together through thick and thin Faith, but you are almost an adult."

"Aniki you don't have to worry about me. You raised me right. But how did you know that I…?"

"I'm your Aniki, I know these things in advance," replied Tusya, smiling. Faith hugged her brother.

"I love you Aniki," said Faith.

"I love you too imouto," said Tusya. "Now you have to go to bed you have school tomorrow." Faith saluted him and went off to her room. _When she tells Kikumaru how she feels I'll have to talk to him too…_

* * *

ACGOMN: Woah! I liked this chapter. Full of fluff, Faith almost confessed but Hunter interrupted and Tezuka and Hiroko's relationship is at a stand still, and Tomoka doesn't realize that she has fallen for Kaidoh. Next chapter is the prom plus a realization for the president of Ryoma's fanclub. It'll be out by tomorrow or Thursday. REVIEW! 


	38. Chapter 38

ACGOMN: Prom time for them, but Craze didn't go to hers because frankly it is a waste of my time to be around people I can't stand. So this is going to be a cool prom, hopefully. But first something to resolve for Sakuno and Tomo.

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"_Sometimes we make love with our eyes. Sometimes we make love with our hands. _

_Sometimes we make love with our bodies. Always we make love with our hearts." _– Author Unknown

"Ano Tomo-chan who are you looking for," asked Sakuno.

"Huh? No one why," asked Tomoka. The two of the girls were spending a Saturday just by themselves.

"I think you are looking for Kaidoh-senpai aren't you," teased Sakuno.

"You are spending way too much time with Ryoma-sama," replied Tomo. "And I'm not looking for him…"

"Haha, if you say so Tomo-chan," said Sakuno. "Anyway do you feel that someone is watching us?"

"Hmm I get that feeling too," replied Tomo. "Come on let's get to that bookstore." The two went off to the store they wanted to go to. Do you know the feeling when you think someone is watching you but no one is seemingly around? That's how Sakuno and Tomo felt (except there was a cashier at the bookstore). So when they left the bookstore and really felt that someone was watching them. They did something smart. They called Ryoma.

"Ryoma," asked Sakuno, over the phone.

"What's the matter," asked Ryoma who was probably sleeping but now alert due to the fact that Sakuno sounded crept out.

"Could you come to that bookstore near the supermarket? I think someone is following me and Tomo," asked Sakuno.

"I'll be there," said Ryoma, hanging up the phone.

"He's coming," said Sakuno.

"Oh good," said Tomo, they sat on a bench near the store. _Sakuno is so lucky to have Ryoma-sama as a boyfriend. He is surprisingly very caring and attentive to her. But I know he's not that perfect, but still it would be nice to get a boyfriend sometime soon…Faith-senpai and Hiroko-senpai are the only other girls without boyfriends, but that'll change…_

"Tomo you are spacing out on me," said Sakuno.

"Sorry," said Tomo.

"Hey you two," said an eerily familiar voice which was not Ryoma. It was an older man's voice. Tomo and Sakuno faced the man whom they recognized immediately. Tomo saw him about a month ago when Kaidoh was walking her home staring at her. Both cringed. This was the man that kidnapped them. The two girls were now officially scared. What if he tried to…? Suddenly you could hear a hissing sound.

"Kaidoh-senpai," said Tomo, looking for him.

"Are you bothering them," asked Kaidoh to the man, hissing as usual.

"Uh no I just recognized them," said the man, getting scared of the high school hissing student. Luckily the guy ran once he saw Ryoma who glared at him. You do not want to be on the receiving end of his glares when you mess with his girlfriend and his friend(s).

"Mada Mada Dane Sakuno, Osakada. You attract bad things like the fleas to garbage," said Ryoma.

"Mou, Ryoma," whined Sakuno. He just smirked.

"Come on I'll take you and Osakada home," said Ryoma.

"Fsssh, I'll take Osakada home Echizen," replied Kaidoh. The prince of tennis just nodded his head and grabbed Sakuno's hand to drag her off. Surely he would tell Ryuuzaki-sensei what transpired. Meanwhile Kaidoh looked at Tomo who looked back.

"Thank you Kaidoh-senpai," said Tomoka.

"Fssh, it was nothing," he said. Then they began walking towards Tomoka's house. _He always shows up at the right time…_

"Why are you always there," asked Tomoka all of a sudden.

"…?"

"You always show up at the right time to help or save me and Sakuno," replied Tomoka.

"I'm your senpai." Tomoka wondered if that wasn't the only answer.

"Is that all," asked Tomoka, trying not to act too disappointed.

"You figure it out," replied Kaidoh. When they got to Tomoka's house she thanked him again and went inside. _Oh my, I like Kaidoh-senpai! _Anyway the following day at school, it was announced to the third years that a dance was coming up (basically their prom). Everyone of course was excited (except Zoe Claire, Tezuka, and Faith).

"Dances," twitched Zoe Claire.

"Aw it's not that bad Zoe Claire," said Oishi.

"Hmph I suppose," replied Zoe Claire.

"Nya let's see Oishi and Black will be going together, Fuji and Sapphire-chan, Inui and Sam-chan, Taka-san and Hikari, Hiroko can go with buchou, and Faith-chan can come with me," said Eiji.

"I'm not going Eiji," replied Faith.

"WHAT? But you have to go," whined Eiji, glomping her.

"I have something else to do that day," said Faith.

"What are you doing," asked Tezuka. "Kikumaru, let her go before she turns blue." Eiji let Faith go.

"You know Four Star well Hunter, Chris and Kim got a gig and Hunter asked me if I would sing," said Faith. "I already promised them that I do it."

"But Faith-channnnnnn…"

"Eiji drop it if she already promised to do something for her other friends that day, we can't change her mind," said Sapphire.

"Nicely said my dear," said Fuji, smiling. So the days went on and the night of the prom came. Hikari, Hiroko, Sam, Sapphire and Zoe Claire were at Hikari's mansion getting ready. The Hitachiin twins came over with the designer clothes that their mother makes for them.

"Where's the piano player," asked the twins.

"She has something to do tonight," said Sapphire.

"Oh well," said the twins. The girls were all ready. Zoe Claire was wearing a black dress, almost gothic like. Sam was wearing a baby blue dress. Hikari was wearing a purple dress with hand made designs in it, while Hiroko was wearing a green dress. And Sapphire was wearing a black dress, not gothic like but it was cute on her.

"Hime-chan," squealed Hunny who with Mori came with the twins. "You look so beautiful."

"Aw thanks Hunny-chan," said Sapphire.

"Okay thanks you guys for the dresses," said Hikari, "But we have to get to the place where we are meeting the guys." At the destination of the prom which was at a hall rented by the school. It was nicely decorated, of course. By the time everyone got in after pictures and everyone ate it was two hours into the prom then the band came out.

"Hey it's Wheeler," yelled one of the students.

"What," asked Eiji. He looked at the stage to where Four Star was setting up. He ran over. "Faith-chan!"

"Hey Eiji," said Faith, grinning. "you didn't really think I miss this did you?"

"So mean Faith-channnnn," whined Eiji.

"Hehe, I couldn't help it," said Faith. She of course knew that she was performing for her fellow classmates at the time of the announcement. She was the one who got Four Star the gig in the first place.

"Nya, I expect you to dance with me at least once," pouted Eiji.

"Yeah, yeah okay," said Faith.

"You better," said Eiji, almost serious. Faith grinned. Meanwhile Hunter, Chris and Kim finished setting up. Hunter went on the microphone.

"Alright you future high school graduates," said Hunter. "Time for some dancing. The first song is At the Beginning from the Anastasia movie." Faith was singing along with the acoustic guitar. Chris was on drums, Hunter on the piano and Kim with the special effects.

"_We were strangers  
_

_Starting out on a journey  
_

_Never dreaming  
_

_What we'd have to go through  
_

_Now here we are  
_

_And I'm suddenly standing  
_

_At the beginning with you."_ Fuji took Sapphire on the dance floor to begin dances. You could see girls glares at Sapphire and the guys glares at Fuji. But they really didn't care.

_I was going to find you  
_

_Unexpected  
_

_What you did to my heart  
_

_When I lost hope  
_

_You were there to remind me  
_

_This is the start." _Zoe Claire knew how to dance and was on the dance floor with Oishi and all his fangirls could do was glare at Zoe Claire.

_And I want to keep going  
_

_Love is a river  
_

_I wanna keep flowing  
_

_Life is a road  
_

_Now and forever  
_

_When the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there  
_

_When the storm is through  
_

_In the end I wanna be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you." _Surprisingly Sam dragged Inui on the dance floor, she was quite good and to lots of people's surprise so was the data man of Seigaku.

_On a crazy adventure  
_

_Never dreaming  
_

_How our dreams would come true  
_

_Now here we stand  
_

_Unafraid of the future  
_

_And I want to keep going  
_

_Love is a river  
_

_I wanna keep flowing  
_

_Life is a road  
_

_Now and forever  
_

_When the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there  
_

_When the storm is through  
_

_In the end I wanna be standing  
_

_Like me alone in the dark  
_

_Now I know my dream will live on  
_

_I've been waiting so long  
_

_And I want to keep going  
_

_Love is a river  
_

_I wanna keep flowing  
_

_Life is a road  
_

_Now and forever  
_

_When the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there  
_

_When the storm is through  
_

_In the end I wanna be standing  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
_

_Starting out on a journey  
_

_Life is a road and I wanna going  
_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
_

_In the end I wanna be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you.__" _People cheered for another song, a slower song. Hunter grinned.

"Okay next is I'm Amazed a song inspired by Walt Disney," said Faith, breathing in and out. _"Used to feel like rain fell down  
_

_Even in the sun  
_

_Every dream I ever had  
_

_Always came undone  
_

_So how is it possible  
_

_How you found your way  
_

_To my heart  
_

_Drove through the dark  
_

_It's so strange how life changes  
_

_And suddenly  
_

_You're loving' me  
_

_And I'm amazed  
_

_I'm amazed." _Hikari smiled and held Taka's hand. They still couldn't publicly announce that they were together, only their friends knew.

"Takashi I'm almost done," whispered Hikari. "Then we can be together for real I promise."

"I know Hikari," said Taka, squeezing her hand.

_Like I'm coming' home  
_

_I never could imagine this  
_

_When I was on my own  
_

_Now nothing's impossible  
_

_How you found your way  
_

_To my heart  
_

_Drove through the dark  
_

_It's so strange how life changes  
_

_And suddenly  
_

_You're loving' me  
_

_And I'm amazed  
_

_I can't believe  
_

_That after all this time  
_

_I'm smiling' again  
_

_And I don't know when  
_

_How you found your way  
_

_To my heart  
_

_Drove through the dark  
_

_It's so strange how life changes  
_

_And suddenly  
_

_You're loving' me  
_

_And I'm amazed  
_

_Always came undone." _Eiji watched Faith sing that song. She always impressed him with her musical talent. A few more songs were played went Hunter told Faith to go rest and leave the rest of the singing to her. So Faith sat next to Eiji.

"You always are wonderful when you sing," said Eiji, cheekily to her. "Now do I get my dance?"

"Yeah hold on," said Faith. Hunter smirked and signaled Chris and Kim to start the next song.

"I'm sure you all know this song Avril Lavigne Things I'll Never Say," said Hunter. _"I'm tugging at my hair  
_

_I'm pulling at my clothes  
_

_I'm trying to keep my cool  
_

_I know it shows  
_

_I'm staring at my feet  
_

_My cheeks are turning red  
_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head." _Faith grabbed Eiji's hand and they were dancing. To his surprise she was singing along with Hunter. It was like she was singing it to him.

"_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect  
_

_Cause I know you're worth it  
_

_You're worth it  
_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
_

_Be with you every night  
_

_Am I squeezing you too tight  
_

_If I could say what I want to see  
_

_I want to see you go down  
_

_On one knee  
_

_Marry me today  
_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
_

_It's just a waste of time  
_

_What use is it to you  
_

_What's on my mind  
_

_If ain't coming out  
_

_We're not going anywhere  
_

_Trying to be so perfect  
_

_Cause I know you're worth it  
_

_You're worth it  
_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
_

_Be with you every night  
_

_Am I squeezing you too tight  
_

_If I could say what I want to see  
_

_I want to see you go down  
_

_On one knee  
_

_Marry me today  
_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
_

_These words keep slipping away  
_

_I stutter, I stumble  
_

_Trying to be so perfect  
_

_Cause I know you're worth it  
_

_You're worth it  
_

_If I could say what I want to say  
_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
_

_Be with you every night  
_

_Am I squeezing you too tight  
_

_If I could say what I want to see  
_

_I want to see you go down  
_

_On one knee  
_

_Marry me today  
_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
_

_With these things I'll never say  
_

_These things I'll never say." _Hunter ended the song with a smile on her face, Faith gave Eiji a hug.

"Eiji I love you," said Faith. She squeezed tighter not wanting to even face him. She loved him so much that it would kill her if he rejected her.

"Nya Faith-chan is that what you have been meaning to say to me for a while now huh," asked Eiji. She just nodded her head. "I love Faith-chan too!" Then in front of a whole lot of witnesses Eiji kissed Faith in which would be their first kiss of many to come.

"Hey Tezuka where did Hiroko," asked Hikari to the stoic buchou.

"Outside," said Tezuka.

"Go tell her that the last song is coming on," said Hikari. Tezuka walked outside to find Hiroko staring off into space.

"Arai, Kai wanted me to tell you that the last song is coming on," said Tezuka.

"Oh okay," said Hiroko, not moving. "I don't want to go back in. It's too hot in there."

"What's wrong," asked Tezuka.

"You read me too well," said Hiroko. "I just wanted…" She was cut off by Who Knew by Pink.

"_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right." _Hiroko just smiled at Tezuka. She stood up and started in but of course she tripped over her own two feet. She seems to do that a lot in front of Tezuka. But of course the said boy caught her before she hit the ground.

"_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them up_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew." _The baseball tensai suddenly just decided to kiss Tezuka on the lips that shocked him.

"You make my brain not work," mumbled Hiroko. Then it was her turn to be shocked when Tezuka kissed her back.

"Hiroko…the feeling is mutual," whispered Tezuka.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, what do you think? Next chapter is graduation, but this story is far from over. REVIEW! 


	39. Chapter 39

ACGOMN: Graduation yosh! Ah I remember my graduation from high school…it sucked. I'm making theirs good!

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"_There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship."_- Author Unknown

Kikumaru Eiji was scared and for good reason too. He was sitting in the Wheeler apartment with Tusya. Nanako had taken Faith with her to go food shopping, leaving the two most important men in Faith's life alone. Normally Tusya would be somewhat nice to Eiji, but the glare he was receiving now was all but nice.

"Listen Kikumaru," said Tusya finally. "I know you will not intentionally hurt my little sister, but if you even so much as make her cry a single tear you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Tusya-san," said Eiji, wanting Faith to come back to save him from her brother.

"Good," replied Tusya. "Now what are you going to do now that Faith will be leaving in a few days for NYU?"

"We haven't really talked about it," answered Eiji.

"Alright then." And that was the end of the conversation, meanwhile at the Tezuka household Ayana was glomping Hiroko.

"Yay! My Kunimitsu finally got a girlfriend and with the girl I wanted for him," said Ayana. "I'm going to get grandchildren." Ayana was probably even started planning the wedding. Tezuka and Hiroko just blushed in embarrassment. And least this is going better than when Tezuka talked with Hiroko's father and brother. If you thought Tusya was particularly threatening, Tezuka has never been so disturbed in his life. Now we move are attention over to KaiTech were Hikari is almost done with her plan.

"I'm almost there I just need to talk to Raiden for the last part of my plan to work," said Hikari. Luckily Joben and Kaiba were in her corner, she just hoped to Kami-sama that Raiden wouldn't bite her head off. She walked to where she knew he would be. "Raiden can I talk to you?"

"What do you want? I'm busy," said Raiden.

"You want me out of your life right?"

"Che yeah."

"Back me up is all I'm going to say. Then in a few years time you'll never have to see me again."

"Hmph, done deal _Onee-sama_." It was finally graduation time and everyone was getting ready. A certain group of kohai was waiting for their senpai to come out. Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Momo, and Kaidoh were outside their senpai's classroom to give their congratulations because they can attend the ceremony unfortunately for them.

"Ochibi," yelled Eiji, clad in a cap and gown for graduation. Eiji glomped him anyway. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Mou Eiji you should let him breathe," said Faith.

"You guys are so sweet to come here even though you can't watch," said Sapphire.

"Senpai we are going to miss you," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tomo. Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma just looked at their old teammates. It was an unsaid thing that they would miss each other. They didn't need to say anything. Plus they were boys; they would not get all sappy.

"Okay you guys ready to graduate," said Daisuke-sensei. All of them nodded. It was time. The headmaster of the school spoke then the superintendent. Finally it was time to introduce the graduates. I'm skipping over to the ones we know.

"Arai Hiroko."

"Black Zoe Claire."

"Evans Sam."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Hall Sapphire."

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Kai Hikari."

"Kawamura Takashi."

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Oishi Shuichirou."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Wheeler Faith." And with that the valedictorian, Zoe Claire was to speak.

"Okay everyone, hi. I'm Black Zoe Claire and I'm really tired right now. But I suppose I could impart some wisdom on you all," said Zoe Claire, yawning. All her friends and her grandfather just sweatdropped, wondering just what kind of advice she will be giving to everyone. "It's said by…" She falls asleep for a moment. "Oh right Michael J. Trent once said 'No one dies a virgin, Life screws us all.'" Silence. "Okay whatever fine now I'm going to quote the good old Dr. Seuss 'Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.'" People just clapped slowly for the narcoleptic's odd speech.

"Black-san you can sit down now," said the headmaster.

"Wait one more thing," said Zoe Claire, you could hear the crowds groaning. "At age 4 success is not peeing in your pants. At age 12 success is having friends. At age 16 success is having a drivers license. At age 20 success is having sex. At age 35 success is having money. At age 50 success is having money. At age 60 success is having sex. At age 70 success is having a drivers license. At age 75 success is having friends. At age 80 success is not peeing in your pants."

"Okay Black-san get off the stage," said the headmaster, then Zoe Claire passes out. "Security, move her. Now we have one thing left, Hall Sapphire would you please come up her to sing one song." Sapphire walks up to the stage. Faith immediately goes to the piano.

"_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
_

_When you're gone  
_

_The face I came to know is missing too  
_

_When you're gone  
_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you  
_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
_

_When you're gone  
_

_The face I came to know is missing too  
_

_When you're gone  
_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
_

_Out here forever  
_

_I know we were, yeah  
_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
_

_When you're gone  
_

_The face I came to know is missing too  
_

_When you're gone  
_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
_

* * *

ACGOMN: I know terribly short chapter, but next chapter is departures plus a special! REVIEW!


	40. Chapter 40

ACGOMN: Hehe, next chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

_"Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass"_ – Sixpence None the Richer _'Kiss Me'_

Today was the day that friends would have to say goodbyes for now. Zoe Claire had to leave for England first. At the airport terminal Zoe Claire hugged her jii-chan goodbye and her other friends. But when it came time for her to say goodbye to Oishi, she almost did not want to.

"Oi, Oishi I'll be back," said Zoe Claire , with a smile that is only reserved for Oishi.

"Later Zoe Claire ," said Oishi, bringing her into an embrace. Zoe Claire kissed him on the lips and went off to board the plane. However Jiroh just showed up.

"BYE BLACK-CHAN," yelled Jiroh. Zoe Claire didn't even turn around but raised her hand in the air to signify she heard. After that Tezuka had to go board the plane to Paris . After promises of tennis matches when he comes back to his old teammates and a tearful goodbye from his mother, father, and grandfather, Hiroko told him to be careful.

"I'll be fine," said Tezuka.

"Okay just don't let your guard down," said Hiroko .

"That's my line, Arai," said Tezuka. The baseball tensai just grinned her cat like grin. She kissed him and pushed him off to the entrance to the plane. He waved goodbye to

"Saa, I must get to my plane," said Fuji . Sapphire began fussing over him in worry. "Ah my dear Sapphire-chan, you don't have to worry about me."

"But Fuji ," started Sapphire. Fuji laughed lightly and kissed her on the lips. Sapphire's father had to hold back Amethyst from killing Fuji , she still didn't like him. Yumiko was snapping pictures, while Yuuta had a blush on his face from his older brother's gestures to his girlfriend.

"You take care now," said Fuji . "I'll send you pictures of Venice ." Fuji smiled his smile and waved bye to everyone. With one last hug given to him by Sapphire, Fuji left for Italy . The last people they needed to see off were Sapphire, Hiroko and Faith. They were going all on the same plane to New York . There Sapphire's grandparents would be picking her up, while Hiroko and Faith went into the city to get settled. Sapphire's family all hugged her goodbye as did Hiroko 's family. And to the baseball tensai's surprise Ayana gave her a big hug. Hiroko and Hikari shook hands. Both Sapphire and Hiroko were ready, but Faith was still saying goodbye to her brother, Nanako, Ryoma and Eiji.

"So you promise to call me when the baby's born," said Faith to Nanako.

"Yep," said Nanako, hugging her sister-in-law.

Hiroko-senpai and Sapphire-senpai will watch you," teased Ryoma.

"Bye Ochibi," said Faith, glomping poor Ryoma. "Behave and treat Sakuno-chan with care…"

"Senpai I can't breathe," said Ryoma. Faith released Ryoma. She then hugged her brother. Hunter wasn't there because she and Toya were in Australia on their honeymoon. They had a short, informal weeding only fit for those too. After the siblings broke apart from the hug, Eiji glomped Faith but it wasn't as breathe taking away (literally just ask Ryoma) as normal.

"Faith-chan, I'll miss you," whined Eiji, kissing her playfully on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too," said Faith.

"Oi, Faith, hurry up," said Hiroko . "We'll miss our plane."

"Okay," replied Faith. She kissed the energetic on the mouth and ran off to where Hiroko and Sapphire were. Those three were off.

"Kikumaru," said Tusya.

"Yes Tusya-san," said Eiji.

"You're killing Echizen," said Tusya. After Faith ran off, Eiji latched onto the said boy and was squeezing the life out of him. Poor Ryoma, his senpai will be the death of him.

"Come on Takashi , you can walk me to the limo waiting for me," said Hikari, dragging him away. Sam was trying to sneak away, but Inui caught her.

"Where are you going," asked Inui. "55 percent chance that you want to get away because your cousin, his best friend and uncle are going to be here."

"You know me too well," said Sam . She grabbed his hand to begin dragging him away from the terminals. Everyone else just walked out. But unfortunately for Sam luck was never with her concerning her insane cousin.

" Sammy ," said the one and only Shawn Spencer followed by Gus and Shawn 's father, Henry .

"Crap," said Sam , hitting her head. Her crazy family…and she was still holding onto Inui's hand.

"You have a boyfriend," said Shawn , inspecting Inui. "HOW CUTE!" Gus and Henry just acted like they didn't know him. Sam was anime crying. And that's how friends, family and lovers said goodbye for now at least.

* * *

ACGOMN: I know really, really short chapter. I'm sorry but I have a present for all of you avid _Love and Tennis_ readers and reviewers. It's a short story I wrote a while ago. I'm thinking it needs some revisions, but I would like to know what some of you think about it. So with out further ado here's _Blood of the Ruined_…

* * *

The year had been 2009 when the world ended along with the majority of the human race. In dark times full of fear and anxiety few people survived what is called the "Massacre of All". The state of the world is in horrible shape with only New York City intact. There are some houses in the old urban areas partially up or somewhat intact. Everywhere else however is filled with debris and dirt. It's horribly depressing really. It has been a long time since the world has seen light. Dark times indeed. The survivors were on the run from the bots of THEM. THEM are a mysterious group of people that tricked the world government into trusting them. Their goal was to create the perfect human. Many failed experiments later THEM decided that they needed only select humans to breed and the rest were all useless. Thus the creation of bots to roam the world killing those 'useless' and capturing test subjects, but still they had no luck. Child after child was dubbed failed experiment. They were either executed or sent out to do the bots job. Some escaped. 

I am one of those 'failed experiments'. I ran away and tried to have a life and be normal as it gets now. My number is 226. However I was recaptured and now I'm rotting in a cell of what was once the Empire State building. It was converted into the HQ for THEM and the prison in the basement. I'm going to be killed. But I was granted one last wish. I told my guard I wanted something to write on. They granted it. Sure I'm bleeding to death, dirty and tired. But I still find time to write. And to think I'm in this situation because of the man I fell in love with.

His name is Kazuma but his number is 225. He is also a failed experiment. But he had a far better childhood than I, but far worse experiences of life. I'm going to write about him more because he interests me. We met a year ago. And then he showed me things I thought I would never know. Love and family is what he told me about. I admit I was jealous that he had a mother that loved him so much. I guess I should elaborate some before my time is up.

He was born a few months before me. His mother's name was Angel and his father's name was Matt . From what he told me they were in love before. They were survivors. They knew how it was before. They were able to out run bots and THEM for a few years but then they were captured. Kazuma was born. Angel took him and ran to find help. Matt thought that those created by THEM should be killed. His mother ran to save him. Then she spotted someone that she knew, but Angel knew that her old friend could not be able to recognize her anymore.

"Please save my baby," said Angel to the woman. As soon as Angel handed Kazuma over Matt killed Angel . In retaliation the woman that would be know as Kazuma's step mother killed Matt . She then brought him home to where her father was. Now mind you this is from that woman to Kazuma so this is second hand information.

"Rei what do you expect to do with this child," asked her father.

"Dad I can't very well leave this child out there," snapped Rei. "I'll raise him."

Her father smiled and then laughed. "Every child needs a name."

"Kazuma, he'll be known as Kazuma," said Rei.

"A Japanese name," asked her father.

"Yep it means 'one reality'," said Rei.

"I see," said her father, who would be known to Kazuma as Grandpa Dave . The years would pass as Rei and Dave tried to instill into the child smarts, common sense and kindness. And they had succeeded. But then Kazuma got his first taste of the real world when Dave passed on at 66 in the year 2026. Kazuma was eleven year olds. He told me the conversation he had with Rei that day as she dug her father's grave while crying.

"Rei-mama why did Grandpa Dave have to die," asked Kazuma, who was aware of death, but never seen it before that day.

"He was old and lived a long life," said Rei, with tear running down her face.

" Will I die too," asked Kazuma.

"Everyone will eventually die. These people called THEM think they can create a perfect human that will never die. Immortality, perfect and beautiful are for God only," said Rei, bitterly. Kazuma said that he would never forget. He missed his Grandpa Dave . And merely five years later Kazuma experienced heartbreak again. Rei and Kazuma were outside. She was teaching him how to shoot a gun, since he turned 16 that week. Five bots showed up and shot at Rei and himself. Rei pushed him to safe, but she was shot down. Kazuma getting angry for the first time in his life took the gun from his fallen mama and destroyed those bots. He said that her last words were the most impact on his life.

"Kazuma, my son, I love you." She never really said that to him before when he was awake. Then she died. He had to bury her. He dug the grave right next to her father's. After that Kazuma packed up and left to wander the world. That was in 2031. For five years he told me that he was completely alone. During that time he discovered some things about the old world, for example all the wars, but also the unity of humans. It was both the good and the bad of the human existence. He also decided that one day he would go head to head with THEM and kill at least one of them. Luckily during that time he trained himself and destroyed various bots along the way.

It was soon that he met a group of humans, a group of three. The three were Seth , Sam and Cole . They welcomed him to join them for a time. Sam , who was the only girl, asked him about himself. And he told them. To his complete surprise, Seth stood up.

"Rei you knew Rei."

"She was my mother."

"WHAT?" It was the first time Kazuma saw jealously in a person.

"My real mother left me with her. She said my mother had blonde hair and blue eyes and my father has brown hair and eyes," said Kazuma, quickly verifying that he was not Rei's son by blood.

"Now that you mention it you look like Angel and Matt ," said Cole . He suddenly jumped up startling Kazuma again with the human emotion of being upset. "You said Rei thought you were a failed experiment, so that means Angel and Matt were captured by THEM. Rei must have not recognized them." He learned a lot from them about Rei and his real parents.

It seemed that Matt and Angel were really in love with each other, like I said before. The six of them were best friends in high school. It seemed that Kazuma also saw something else that day in Seth 's eyes. Love from the mention of Rei and Kazuma never saw love like that before. He then took him to what was once his home so they could pay their respects to Rei and her father. That night Kazuma realized that he could not stay with them and left them in the night to travel. That's when he met me, the year was 2037.

"So you don't know who your parents are," asked Kazuma.

"No they are probably dead though," I told him. I am sort of a blunt type of person.

"Oh," said Kazuma. We got along well enough I suppose. We just talked pleasantly and about all sorts of things. One time we actually found an old high school and found some book inside. We read them. And we found things artworks of students, pictures, and writings. Some of them were quite good. We took some of the pictures because the kids in the pictures looked so happy and carefree.

"I wonder if we would have had that type of life," said Kazuma.

"Yeah we would have," I said. "It would have been nice." Kazuma the dreamer and me the realist, what a pair we made; I call Kazuma a dreamer because he thinks too much of what would it be like and how it should be like. But I knew deep down Kazuma knew that the hope for the human race was almost completely gone. So now as I finish this 'story' I can see the bots coming to take me upstairs to THEM and then I'll die. I wish I could see Kazuma again. So I'll close my eyes and hope for a quick death.

Love………………………………………

"Haya," someone called her name out. He gave her that name when they met, Rei taught him about different names and their meanings. It means 'quick, light'. He thought it suited her. He was at the window of the prison. It was really like a dungeon you know. "Can you reach my hand?" He tried to reach for her hand. She lifted it up slowly. It was bloody.

"You have to leave now. The bots are coming to take me upstairs to THEM," said Haya, "I got caught so you would survive."

"But I can't lose anymore people important to me," said Kazuma.

"I said go now," said Haya, trying to remain calm. She let go of his hand and dropped her hand to her side. "Please go now to live another day, go back to those three friends' of your parents and Rei."

"No," said Kazuma. "You can't sacrifice yourself…"

"Shh, there are here," said Haya. The bots entered and grabbed her up violently, causing some to break in Haya's body. Kazuma winced as if he were the one being hurt. They began to drag her away.

"RUN KAZUMA NOW!" Her eyes yelled at him. He did run but not away. HE ran to the front of the building and broke through the bots and ran upstairs. Unfortunately any electrical equipment did not work (only with a code for bots and THEM), so he had to run upstairs literally. By the time Kazuma reached the room Haya was staring down the right members of THEM.

"So # 226, are you going to agree to the terms," asked one of THEM.

"Yes you can kill me but you must let #225 live," said Haya. And then she was shot at by the bots, before Kazuma could storm in and protest. She looked in his direction and smiled. Haya passed away. Kazuma could not bear to see her body there lifeless, so he ran away. He kept running. In his hand, he realized that he was holding something. It was the story Haya wrote. She gave it to him to keep.

_"Kazuma before we go in there. I'm telling you that I love you." _

_"Love can not exist in this world anymore you know that." _

_"I know I just wanted to let you know."_

Kazuma remembered that it was his idea that for the two of them to try and take down THEM. It was his fault that she is dead. It is his fault that Rei, his mother, and his father are dead too. He was crying now, for the second time in his life. He cried and no one was there to comfort him.

"I love you Haya."

"Ne, kid we were looking for you," said Seth , appearing next to him. Sam and Cole were standing there too.

"Don't run off like that," said Sam . "Rei and Angel would have our heads if something happened to you."

"Oi who's Haya," asked Cole . Kazuma never seemed so happy to see these people he barely knew, but he did know them in a sense. He gave them the note Haya wrote. Seth patted him on the head.

"Do you know what Rei told me the first time I told her I loved her," stated Seth . Kazuma shook his head no. "She laughed in my face and told me to stop lying. I kept at it though and in the end I think she loved me back."

"But she never told you that did she," asked Kazuma.

"No but you can feel how a person feels from the way he or she acts. I'm sure this Haya girl knew you loved her," said Seth .

"But-----"

"Hey no buts," said Sam . "Let's go get Haya's body to bury it properly. They usually dump bodies in an open area." Kazuma then learned something important that day. Just because everything that humans built was essentially gone, the human spirit of hoping, dreaming and having faith was still alive. Unities between all humans are vital now. So Kazuma stood up and walked after the other three, knowing that if humans were to survive that every human left should ban together to survive together. Maybe just maybe there was hope left in the world.

* * *

ACGOMN: There you have it folks. Next chapter is a POV chapter plus another special. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	41. Chapter 41

ACGOMN: Yes next chapter. Time for more POV.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"_You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
_

_All those memories we share  
_

_I will cherish every one of them  
_

_The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
_

_And you showed me"_ – Creed _'Stand Here With Me'_

**Tezuka's POV**

So I'm sitting on a plane headed to Paris right now. But they is only one thing on my mind right now. I should be worried about school and how this new country will be or my tennis, but I just can't get her out of my mind. Of course I'm talking about Hiroko. I should have told her how I felt once I realized my feelings, but I was afraid. I'm glad though that we told each other. I sigh as I watch a movie in French with no subtitles. I take out my wallet. In there I have a picture of my team when we won the middle school Nationals, another picture of us with the girls and one that Black took. We were talking about something and when I look at it I realized that I loved her longer than I knew. I never thought I would fall in love ever, especially with someone like Hiroko who is brash, loud, always late, stubborn, a bit sadistic but kind and beautiful. Gah look at me I'm sounding like some love-sick fool. Guess I am. I'll see her again and all of my friends. I just hope Fuji doesn't take a bus to Paris constantly to visit me…

**Fuji's POV**

Saa, Italy shall be an interesting place but I'll miss my friends and my beloved Sapphire-chan the most. But of course I'll visit Tezuka in Paris and maybe even play him in tennis. I miss Sapphire-chan, she's so adorable. I'm already beginning to write her a letter. I promised her I send her pictures of Venice. I'll take her there someday. You know we are getting married perhaps sometime after Taka-san and Hikari-chan get married. Saa that would be an interesting wedding…Anyway I just hope Sapphire-chan will be alright but then of course Faith-chan and Hiroko-chan are only a train ride away from her. She worries about me, but I worry about her more. I just never want to see my Sapphire-chan in the hospital hooked up to machines about to die on me, but of course when we have children she would have to be in the hospital. She still better not die on me or fall for another guy while in the States…With that in mind she wouldn't but Sapphire-chan may have many suitors that'll bother her…I shall call Faith-chan and Hiroko-chan once I get off the plane and to my temporary home.

**Zoe Claire's POV**

I'm going to be sleeping the rest of the way to England. I'm going to be fine in school. I just wish I didn't miss Oishi so much already. I'm head over heels in love with that guy and I don't know why but I don't care. He takes care of me and he's so kind. Gah I sound pathetic. I will be fine without Oishi for a while, but…Hmm, why do I feel that something interesting is going to happen when I get to my native country? I can't wait now…..Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

**Hiroko's POV**

I can't believe I'm finally going to New York. I'm so excited but I'll miss Tezuka. You know ZC gave me a picture from that time Tezuka fell on me because of the ladder while setting up for one of the festivals. Hehe I remember that I was so embarrassed. But yeah I don't what else to say but Faith is looking out the plane window with a sad expression well it's more like she misses Eiji a lot. Sapphire is writing something down in a notebook most likely a letter to Fuji. Gosh they are so cute together. Man maybe I should start writing a letter to my family in Japan and one to Tezuka in Paris…

**Sapphire's POV**

Hmm, I miss my family, friends and Fuji. I never thought I would fall for Fuji because when we first met I always thought he was creepy because he always smiled like he was up to something, which he was. But over time I got used to him. You know after I got out of the hospital Fuji took me out to watch the sunset with a picnic. He has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my life. He's so sweet and caring towards me He cares about his friends and family so much too…Oh look at me gushing over Fuji…Sigh, guess I'll just have to wait a while to see him again.

**Faith's POV**

I can't believe I'm so in love with Eiji even when I just saw him a little bit ago I'm missing him. This sucks. I wonder if Aniki ever felt this way about Nanako, hmm I should ask. But yeah I know I always wanted to go to NYU but Eiji is back in Japan. GAH THIS SUCKS but I'm sure Hiroko and Sapphire miss Tezuka and Fuji like I miss Eiji. And I'm sure the same with Zoe Claire with Oishi. Oh I just hope that Hikari can get out of marrying Atobe, so she could be with Taka-san. I'm babbling crap and I hope Sam can open up a bit more to Inui. Anyway I promised Aniki I call him when we reached the airport. Man emotions are hard to deal with….

**Oishi's POV**

Sigh I just hope everyone will be alright. Poor Eiji, he really loves Faith more than anything in this world even tennis. I know he is hurting so much since she left and I know how he feels. I worry so much about Zoe Claire. Will she be able to remember to take her medicine? Will she behave herself in England? And will she really be alright? I know I worry too much but it's in my nature to do so. Zoe Claire I miss you…

**Eiji's POV**

Nya, I can't believe Faith-chan is gone! But she promised to come back. I just hope she doesn't find someone else in NY. I will love no other but her. Kami-sama I miss her too much. And Fujiko left too along with buchou and Hiroko, Sapphire and Zoe Claire. This sucks. But they promised they come back, and none of them breaks promises. I believe in them. I think I'm going to visit Tusya-san and Nanako-san later.

**Tomoka's POV**

I'm going to do it. After Faith-senpai and Hiroko-senpai confessed to Eiji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, it gave mea bit of strength. I'm going to tell Kaidoh-senpai how I feel. I Just hope he returns the gesture. So I'm walking up toward him on the tennis courts

"Fsssh, what's wrong Osakada," asked Kaidoh. Come on Tomoka say it.

"I love you." I knew I was blushing but so was Kaidoh. Geez he's so cute when he blushes. I know I got he whole attention of the courts. Momo-senpai was snickering, while Ryoma-sama smirked and Sakuno was watching in…was that amusement. Okay that's it I'm going to tease her later about Ryoma-sama.

"It took you long enough to figure it out," hissed Kaidoh-senpai. Then he kissed me on the cheek. I could hear the cat-calls from people. So I guess he loves me too and for a while…That must be why he was always there to help me out. Heheh.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well that's it. But another special called _Neighbor_…

* * *

I watch people. No not in the creepy, stalker type of way, I simply observe. I used to live in this apartment complex and across the hall lived a woman around my age at the time. I was twenty seven just out of law school then. The girl, well I couldn't really call her a girl now could I, was around twenty six. She was an aspiring writer, but worked at an office building to get money. That's not the interesting part thought. She had what I was guessing was her boyfriend. They had a very odd relationship from what I saw.

She was an otaku, Japanese anime fan, and he was not. I was invited into her place a few times. This is how I figured it out. Where normal movies were collection of whole anime series and where books were supposed to be manga was there. During the course of dinner with them I learned many interesting things. They way the two interacted was amusing to say the least. When she was gush over a male anime characters he would not even be fazed by it. However if she mentioned, Johnny Depp for example he would have a fit. In response to that if he commented that a female anime character was hot, she would him at least ten good reasons why that character is no good. And if he mentioned a real female being hot, she wouldn't even say a word. That's weird don't you think?

You know at first glance they seemed to be only friends, but I know two of them loved each other more than anything. It was also odd that I never heard them fight. Just because I never heard them fight, thought, did not mean they never fought. In fact one day after food shopping (ramen, teas, veggies, frozen pizza), I had seen her in the hall looking angry. I invited her in to drink some teas to calm her nerves. Tea is good to calm one down.

She explained that he came over after work and she was babbling on about a new anime. He snapped at her saying he didn't want to hear about her stupid anime. Well she got offended and snapped back at him. Now as a lawyer I have to deal with these types of things everyday, so I gave her some advice.

"Listen sweetie he probably had a bad at work. You should be more considerate."

"You're right." She replied with a sigh. I smiled and sent her back to apologize to him. Both forgave each other. Such a sweet pair. But then a few months later the inevitable happened, they broke up. She told me why.

"He got a wonderful job offer as a voice actor in LA. He told me that he was thinking about not going. I knew it was because of me. So I smiled at him and broke up with him." I was shocked. That was possibly the stupidest or sweetest thing I ever heard in my life.

A year passed and I began to worry for my neighbor. She was indeed very lonely. I mean sure her sisters, parents, and occasional old friends visited. Also I have tried to spend time with her. She has been on dates, but no one called after the first date.

"I probably scared them off." That was probably true because she babbled on and on about anime or even worse him, the one in LA. She missed him because he was the only one to understand her. It broke my heart to see her buy every DVD with him as a voice of character, just so she could hear his voice. That was messed up for sure.

Then a month later I came home from work to find her apartment door wide open. I was worried that something might have happened. So I peeked inside to see a sight for sure. But it's not what you think. He was back and they were in a heated lip lock with each other. I guess he missed her just as much as she missed him. So I shut the door and went about my own business.

A few months after that they were married, the wedding was beautiful, I went. Then they sold the apartment. I was told that they were moving to Osaka, Japan. How fitting no?

Two days after their departure something terrible happened. It was all over the news. The plane that was headed to Japan crashed and burned. No survivors. I prayed to God (Something that I have not done in ages) that it was not the plane that my two friends were on, if I could even call them that. I hated it that my assumptions were correct. The funeral was fast and depressing. And I also found out that she was one month pregnant too. The families of the victims wanted to sue the airport and the plane makers.

Despite me being a divorce lawyer I contacted an old friend of mine that dealt with these cases for them. I could not take the case myself. In the court lawyers are not supposed to care, just do what they are paid for. I testified in court. The airport and plane maker's lawyer tried to tear me apart and make me cry. I didn't. I told them what they wanted. The last question was asked to me by my old friend.

"In all the time you knew the two victims, how much do you think they deserved this?"

"They were just beginning a new journey. They did not deserve to die." Needless to say the families were awarded money, but that would not bring back the ones they lost.

Five years passed since then and I was walking with my little sister and my niece when something in a bookstore caught my eye. The book was about the plane crash. I ran in to skim through it. Sure enough some writer tries to capture the beauty and innocence of my two friends' relationship!

"Auntie what's wrong," asked my niece. My sister knew something was up.

"Nothing sweetie," I replied to my niece. I purchased the book and later that night I read it. The author exaggerated way too much. Neither would do such things. I threw the book across the room and the first time over the tragedy, I cried. I was the watcher, observer, their silent helper and friend. I could not help it. I didn't cry at their funeral or trial, but I cry five years later.

Then I hear a knock at the door. I wipe away my tears and answer it. It was a man, but not just any man. He is my sister's husband's older brother. And I loved to watch him too.

"I was told you were acting strange. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He looked directly in my eyes. "But I can see your not. Wanna talk about it?" I could not bring myself to speak and shook my head 'no'. He didn't say anything but he hugged me.

"Stay." And that's all I said and he complied. I know why I'm writing these thoughts down – to help me let go. But I will always remember them. I can't forget, so I don't mess up in love.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay folks tell me what you think of the chapter and short story. Next time it's getting settled and Hikari's puts her plan into action and the birth of Faith's niece/nephew. REVIEW!!! 


	42. Chapter 42

ACGOMN: Next chappie…

I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"

_It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.  
_

_You tried to hold me under. I held my breath.  
_

_Alone and now you wonder what I possess."_ – Mercy Drive _'Burn in My Light'_

Momo and Kaidoh were now third years in high school while Tomo, Sakuno and Ryoma were second years. They were getting used to not seeing their beloved senpai too much since they were busy and some of them got jobs. Days in high school seem a bit boring for them though. But its okay cause Eiji always comes to see them on the weekend. To glomp Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomo, of course. Eiji and Oishi are the ones most occupied by classes after all Eiji is aiming to be a dentist while Oishi a doctor. Sam and Inui got jobs at KaiTech doing research and stuff. Taka-san is still working on running the sushi shop. And Hikari well her plan is almost complete. She sat in her office and Tusya at his desk looking at her worried.

"Wheeler why don't you take the rest of the day off and spend it with your wife," said Hikari.

"But Kai-san," started Tusya.

"Just go Wheeler," said Hikari. Tusya nodded and took his leave. Hikari sighed today she would be having a meeting with her father along with Nariko, Raiden, Joben, Atobe Keichii and Keigo. Her father knew someone was buying up the stocks of the company that was her along with the help of Kaiba. In return of him helping her, she would help him in creating new virtual reality games. No one but Kaiba and Keigo knew exactly what she was doing. Anyway she went to the meeting room, preparing herself.

"Okay Hikari now what's going on," asked her father, Kazuma.

"As you are all aware of somebody is buying the stocks of the company. Father owns 56 percent because each of us, his children, gets two percent, while Kaiba owns 4 percent and this person bought up the remaining 40 percent of the company," stated Hikari. "I'm that person."

"What," asked Kazuma.

"So I have actually forty two percent of the company," said Hikari.

"Actually nee-chan has 44 percent of the company," said Joben, standing beside his sister.

"_Onee-sama, _actually has 46 percent," said Raiden.

"And," said Kaiba, entering the room, in all his glory, "she has my four percent making it an even 50 percent."

"As of 12:00 pm today I'll own 51 percent of the company thus making me the owner," said Hikari. To everyone's complete and utter surprise, Kazuma smiled.

"Well played my dear daughter," said Kazuma.

"What," asked Hikari, Nariko, Raiden, Joben, Keichii and Atobe.

"This was all a test for you Hikari," said Kazuma. "I knew that you didn't want to marry Atobe-kun from the very beginning. But since my father thought women can't handle business, Raiden would soon become in charge. I knew he wouldn't be ready since he has some issues to deal with. However I knew you Hikari would find the only solution to not marrying Atobe-kun, take over the company and I knew one person over the years of business meetings you would trust to help. Kaiba thanks for your help."

"Che, it doesn't matter the rightful person is going to be in charge now," said Kaiba.

"You were in on it? What I'm confused," said Hikari. "This was all a test." Kaiba nodded his head.

"I knew you would be able to do it," said Kazuma.

"But Kazuma," said Keichii.

"No offense Keichii but your son and my daughter would have killed each other during the reception," said Kazuma. "Now let's talk some deals." Hikari nodded. Her father was truly a genius. In the states however Faith and Hiroko were enjoying the freedom but still working hard at school. The house that was owned by Hiroko's mother was big enough for the both of them. They had classes at the same time and were home enough. Sometimes they went to the libraries, museums and various other sights around the city.

"Hey guess what," stated Faith, to Hiroko. She was watching the news. "Hikari is in charge of KaiTech now."

"I knew it," said Hiroko, with a grin. A little ways away was Sapphire working in her grandparents little thrift shop. School of course was going well for her and living with her grandparents was okay. But she still missed Fuji.

"Hey Sapphire," said her grandfather. "Your friend Hikari took over her father's company."

"Oh, yeah that's great. Now her and Taka-san can be together," said Sapphire with a smile. She wondered if Fuji knew. Speaking of the tensai, in Italy Fuji was happily passing school and taking pictures in his spare time. He visited Rome and various other places in Italy. He was currently at the home, well the mansion of the Kai family that they use for vacation. Many other students live there. He has his own room and shower. He suspects Hikari made that arrangements for him. Fuji was minding his own business then one of the other student knocked on his door.

"Yes."

"KaiTech has a new boss," said the guy. Fuji smile got bigger. _Hikari did it, huh?_ In France Tezuka was also in his room of one of the Atobe manors when his phone rang.

"Tezuka? It's Ore-sama, I'm not marrying Kai, she's in charge of the company now," said Atobe.

"Ah tell her congrats," said Tezuka, hanging up on Atobe. Atobe calls him too much. In England, Zoe Claire was outside enjoying the spring weather when she heard the gossip. She smiled. _That a girl Hikari, you did it. _Meanwhile back in Japan Ryoma and Eiji were at the Wheeler household for they were invited for dinner. Surprisingly Tusya come home early from work. But today might be the day for miracles, because while Nanako was cooking dinner she felt odd. Then she realized.

"TUSYA MY WATER BROKE," yelled Nanako. Well at first the three guys in the house panicked, yes Tusya panicked. Anyway lucky Hunter (who was back from Australia) decided to barge in at the right moment. She stuffed three guys in the back seat of Toya's car (Who was sleeping so he didn't know that his car was being stolen by his wife) and put Nanako in the passenger. Hunter as you know drives crazy but they got to the hospital in one piece and on time.

Five hours later the new addition to the world was born. Eiji immediately called Faith, who was screaming for joy that she was an aunt. In the hospital room Nanako was holding the baby girl in her arms. She had black hair and eyes like Tusya but was tiny. Tusya just watched in astonishment.

"So do you want to hold your baby girl," asked Nanako. Tusya took his daughter from Nanako and held her like he did with Faith when she was younger. He never been so happy.

"Aw how cute," said Amethyst, she was the doctor to deliver the baby. "But what are you going to name her?"

"Tusya you decide," said Nanako.

"It's going to be Hope," said Tusya.

"That's it," said Nanako.

"Well welcome to the world Wheeler Hope," said Amethyst.

* * *

ACGOMN: Yeah new baby! So what did you think? Anyway I have little chapter of my book I'm making. It's the prologue to _Of Heroes, Swords, and Secrets_…

* * *

**Prologue Truths and Sufferings**

In a land where anything is possible lie certain truths and sufferings about one's self and their live and mind. In this land people live by the sword, die by the sword. It should be said now that these people are demons, magicians, cursed humans with horrible, yet useful powers or simple humans trying to survive. This land has no law but yet contains some order. You stay with your kind and no problems. Bu of course nothing remains that easy forever. Soon a demon with dog attributes decides that she has had enough of they way everyone was living. She gathered allies and the whole land broke out into war. Now nothing is simple.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it. Next chapter it's into the future! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	43. Chapter 43

ACGOMN: Wooooo….The future!

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you…"_ – DHT 'Listen to Your Heart'

It a few years since the last events took place and good things happened since then. Echizen Ryoma is a world famous tennis player at the young age of twenty-two, of course. He won a few US Opens, the Australian Open, the French Open and the Japanese Open. His girlfriend remains to be Ryuuzaki Sakuno who is a social worker and still supports Ryoma even though he sometimes is rarely in Japan. Momoshiro Takeshi is also a world famous tennis player at twenty-three but he won two Japanese Opens. Tachibana Ann is Momo's trainer and manger, of course still his girlfriend. Kaidoh Kaoru won one US Open at the age of twenty-three. His girlfriend (and unofficial cheerleader) Osakada Tomoka is an editor at a magazine company.

As for Tezuka Kunimitsu he is a World History teacher and replaced Ryuuzaki-sensei as the tennis coach of the middle school at twenty-four. Oishi Shuichirou is currently finishing up medical school at the age of twenty-four. Inui Sadaharu is head researcher for KaiTech and still is a data freak. Kikumaru Eiji is finishing up dental school and still plays tennis. Fuji Syuusuke is traveling across Europe taking pictures. He has a degree in art and he plans on returning to Japan soon. As for Kawamura Takashi is world class sushi chef and opened a chain of shops across Japan. He is engaged to Hikari.

Now for Arai Hiroko who resides still in New York with a teaching degree, but she is currently coaching little league baseball. She claims to want to wait for Faith to graduate to go back to Japan. Wheeler Faith is finishing her master's degree in business, while Hall Sapphire just graduated from medical school. Evans Sam is the top computer scientist at KaiTech and Black Zoe Claire hasn't contacted her friends in a while. They have no idea was she was doing, but as for Hikari, she is still CEO/president of KaiTech, engaged to Taka-san and ready to hand over her position to her younger brother Raiden.

Anyway continuing the story today something very important would be coming in the mail to many people…

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding and reception of_

_Kawamura Takashi_

_And _

_Kai Hikari_

_On_

_April 2__nd_

_RSVP ASAP at Hikari's phone number_

With that said and done, Hiroko and Faith made plans to have a flight that day to move back to Japan. Faith would be finished with school then. Sapphire booked a flight also. Everyone back in Japan were clearing their schedules for that day. As for Fuji, always the tensai was already on a flight to Japan but intended to stop to see a certain person. Fuji walked down the streets of CT to find the little shop that Sapphire's grandparents. He found Sapphire tending to the counter looking bored.

"Saa what's with the long face my beloved Sapphire-chan," said Fuji.

"FUJI!" Sapphire ran over and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my love," said Fuji. "I suppose you got the invitation to Hikari and Taka-san's wedding."

"Yes," said Sapphire, smiling sweetly at him.

"Come with me back to Japan now," said Fuji, playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Really," asked Sapphire. Fuji smiled and nodded. So Sapphire and Fuji went back to Japan, while Hiroko and Faith were packing up.

"I just have one more test," said Faith. "I'm so happy I get to see Eiji again."

"You saw him Christmas time," said Hiroko.

"But that was months ago," said Faith, whining. Back in Japan Hikari finished work as CEO and president for the day. She was smiling brightly a lot lately.

"Excited Kai-san," asked Tusya, who is still her secretary.

"Yeah, oh how is Hope by the way," asked Hikari.

"She's in the seven year old rebellion phase of not wanting her hair combed," said Tusya, with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah what fun for you and Nanako," said Hikari. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Oishi. "Hello Oishi?"

"Did you hear from Zoe Claire," asked Oishi, worried out of his mind. She hasn't contacted anyone for a year.

"Yes she said she'll be there," said Hikari. She could hear his sigh of relief.

"Thanks, bye," said Oishi.

"Bye," said Hikari. A few more days passed and Faith with Hiroko were back in Japan. Hiroko's first stop was her family then to the Tezuka household to surprise him. Tezuka still lived with his parents for he was saving money right now. Faith went straight to see Nanako, Hope and her brother.

"Faith-ba-san," said Hope, glomping her.

"Hello Hope-chan," said Faith. "Hey Nanako-nee and Aniki!"

"Faith welcome back," said Tusya, hugging his sister. "Kikumaru should be here in a few—"

"FAITH-CHAN" yelled Eiji, glomping his beloved.

"Eiji," smiled Faith, hugging him.

"I missed you. You're not leaving again right? Right," asked Eiji.

"I'm staying in Japan," said Faith. Back at the Tezuka household, Ayana was hugging Hiroko very tightly.

"Mitsu has been so depressed without you," said Ayana. Hiroko just sweatdropped.

"Hiroko," asked Tezuka, walking into his house after a long day of teaching and coaching.

"Hey Tezuka," said Hiroko. Ayana giggled her way out of the room leaving them alone. Hiroko hugged him. "Long time no see sensei."

"Haha," said Tezuka. "Missed you too." So everyone but Zoe Claire was back in Japan. Coming home was probably one of the best feelings in the world. And as we all know home is where the heart is…

* * *

ACGOMN: I know another short chapter. You all are going to kill me, but next chapter will be long I promise. Now for this preview I don't have anything written but a summary. _Beautiful_…

* * *

A musical with romance, comedy and insane family. Will Raven and Seiji be able to stay in the same house with their parents and siblings without going crazy? Will Raven's oldest sister kill Seiji's only brother? Will the engagement last?

* * *

ACGOMN: Yes it's musical. God help me. Where do I get these ideas? Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	44. Chapter 44

ACGOMN: Next chapter…

I don't own anything but the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"_I'm not remarkable_

_I'm not even praiseworthy_

_What I understand is the pounding in my chest_

_It's not even the answer, it's not even true."_- Detective Conan _'Mune Doki Doki'_

It's the day before the wedding between Hikari and Taka-san. Hikari sat in her office that used to be her father's finalizing the paperwork of the transition of power from her to her brother Raiden. Kazuma entered the room.

"You know you don't have to do this, give up your position I mean," said Kazuma.

"Chichi you know I really only wanted to prove a point that I could do this. I suppose it was to show Ojii-san in heaven that a female could do this job just like any other male," said Hikari, signing her name on a piece of paper.

"And tomorrow you'll be married and leaving," said Kazuma. "I never thought I see this day, though I'm glad you won't be marrying Atobe-kun."

"Everyone knows Atobe always loved Jiroh," said Hikari, "except his father of course."

"Ah yes last year was a big shocker. I never thought Keichii would be so calm and relaxed about it," said Kazuma, chuckling a bit.

"It's been a long time coming," said Hikari, smiling.

"Hikari now I know that we haven't been on the best terms for your whole life, but if you ever need anything…"

"I get what your saying Chichi," said Hikari. "Don't worry it's not like you'll never see me again. After all you want to meet your grandchildren someday don't you?"

"Caught me again my dear," said Kazuma. "I'm happy for you Hikari."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Kazuma, exiting. Hikari nodded her head then her phone rang, it was her mother.

"Hello Haha-oya," said Hikari.

"My dear I'm so happy that you are getting married but do you really have to move out," asked Yumi, "and leave me all alone."

"Haha-oya you aren't going to be alone Joben, Nariko, and Izumi will keep you company," replied Hikari, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"And what about your father," asked Yumi. "No, I haven't spoken to him in years. I thought he still cared."

"Haha, Chichi still loves you. You were his first love but he made his mistakes and you would never take him back even if he left Izumi-san," said Hikari, resisting the urge to just lock her parents in a room together to talk it out.

"Sigh, Hikari I hope you know what you are doing," said Yumi. "I know I met this Taka-san of yours and he seems nice."

"Haha, Takashi would never hurt me in anyway," said Hikari. "Plus I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know dear," said Yumi. "Good night, see you in the morning." With that her mother hung up the phone and Hikari sighed. Tomorrow was her wedding day and no one in her family was helping. Her father and mother wanted her to be sure she was doing right by this (Of course she was), Joben was the only one happy for her, Nariko was indifferent and Izumi was bugging her about how the reception (like that's the most important thing). She didn't even speak to Raiden, he seemed angrier than usual though he was getting the position he wanted. Suddenly she got an IM from Joben telling her to get a good night's sleep.

_It's seems over the years me taking care of Joben as a big sister is over for now I feel like a little sister. I suppose the majority younger brothers eventually to all older sisters, become big brothers. Joben such a good boy, Trinity will take good care of him _Thought Hikari. Then someone entered her office. To complete and utter surprise it was Raiden.

"Coming to scout out your new office, Raiden," said Hikari, grinning. "But you could at least wait until I left to look through it."

"We have to talk," said Raiden, in all seriousness. Meanwhile Kazuma, the father of the bride, went to the Kawamura's Sushi place to talk with his future son-in-law. Taka-san invited him in.

"What can I do for you Kai-san," asked Taka-san.

"Please call me Kazuma after all we are going to be family tomorrow," said Kazuma. "But I came here to talk about Hikari."

"What about Hikari? Something wrong," asked Taka.

"I just wanted to tell you that if I find out my daughter is miserable I'm going to kill you," said Kazuma, smiling. Yep just like in a Hikari-like fashion Kazuma can threaten someone with a smile on his face. Taka-san looked disturbed but replied.

"Don't worry I'll try my best to make Hikari happy," said Taka.

"Good glad that's all cleared up," said Kazuma. "Now I'll see you tomorrow." Back at KaiTech when Raiden said the two had to talk Hikari was all ears.

"About what," asked Hikari.

"Don't marry him."

"What" asked Hikari, "does that mean?"

"Are you deaf? Do NOT MARRY KAWAMURA TAKASHI DAMNIT," yelled Raiden, finally snapping. Hikari looked perturbed at that.

"Can you give my one good reason not to," said Hikari, gaining her composure and now her temper was flaring.

"Because I, uh…"

"If you have no reason then leave and don't even think about interrupting the wedding tomorrow," said Hikari, glaring. He let out a strangled growl.

"I love you that's why," muttered Raiden.

"Um, I love you too otouto," said Hikari, confused, tilting her head sideways.

"Not like that idiot," snapped Raiden.

"Raiden its getting let tell me what you mean," said Hikari, sighing.

"Are you dense? I'm sure Hiroko figured it out already and told you," grumbled Raiden. "I love you more than a brother should. Are you fucking happy now you made me say it?"

"Raiden is that why you rejected Raven," said Hikari. "And why you were so hostile towards me and those close to me."

"…"

"Why didn't you tell when you started to feel like this? I would have done something to make you not feel this way," said Hikari.

"You…I was young when I started to feel this way."

"How young?"

"Five."

"I see."

"I know its wrong…"

"It's not like you could help it," mumbled Hikari. "How come I never saw it? Kami-sama I'm a horrible sister that I couldn't even see what was wrong with my otouto…"

"Hikari don't blame yourself, please it's my fault," said Raiden. "I'll just leave; you can pretend this conversation never happened." He began leaving when Hikari jumped up and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I'm not going to pretend this never happened! I'm leaving the mansion going to be with Takashi whether you like it or not, but I want my future children to know their ji-chan (uncle)," said Hikari.

"What am I supposed to do Hikari," asked Raiden. "I tried for years not to feel this way."

"Maybe if you actually treated me like your sister and not some other person that would help," said Hikari. "Call me Onee-sama for a start without the sarcasm."

"Onee-sama."

"Good that wasn't that hard," said Hikari.

"I suppose not…"

"Come on let's go get ice cream. You still like sherbet right," said Hikari, dragging Raiden out of the office.

"You remember what type of ice cream I like Onee-sama," asked Raiden. Hikari smiled and nodded. More and more was he sounding more like a child.

"Of course. I know all your favorite things and I know Joben's too," said Hikari. Sure Raiden was a jerk to her for a long time but that explained his hostile attitude towards her. And since they only have one more day before Hikari leaves, she mind as be a real big sister for once.

Finally it was the day of the wedding. Hikari was up waiting for her bridal party to show up. She had never been so nervous in her life. They better get there soon. Hiroko was her maid of honor, and then it was Sapphire, then Faith, and then Sam. Zoe Claire still MIA. The flower girl would be Hope, Faith's niece. Sakuno, Tomoka and Ann would be watching the guys.

"Yo, Kari you need to breathe," said Hiroko entering her room along with Sapphire, Faith, and Sam.

"Hiroko," whined Hikari. "Not funny."

"Come on we need to prepare the bride," said Faith, smirking. "SO we need to do your makeup, hair, and you need to put on your dress."

"Remind me again why you didn't just hire people to do this," said Sam, complaining.

"Because it's too much of a hassle, plus they always put too much makeup on," said Hikari, scowling.

"Now, now the bride shouldn't have a face like that today," teased her second cousin. Now as the girls were getting all dressed up, the boys well were already at the church. Taka-san was pacing with his groomsmen Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, and Inui in order watching him. Ryoma was sleeping in a chair, while Momo and Kaidoh were outside arguing over something. They never change do they? Meanwhile Oishi was worrying about ZC. He kept constantly calling her cell phone.

"Oishi, nya, Black-chan said she'll be here, so she will," said Eiji, trying to consol his old doubles partner.

"Black is known for coming late or showing up randomly," said Inui, pushing up his glasses.

"But she hasn't called anyone in a year! A year Eiji, Inui," said Oishi.

"Saa, don't worry ZC can take care of herself," said Fuji.

"But what would you do if Sapphire hadn't spoke to you for a year."

"I would have been on a plane straight to the States and demand answers," said Fuji, smiling. All boys, Sakuno, Tomo and Ann just sighed at Fuji. Suddenly Oishi's cell rang.

"Zoe Claire where are you? Are you alright," said Oishi.

"I'm fine Oishi; I'll be a little late though."

"How come you called no one in a year," demanded Oishi a bit angry.

"I've been really busy…" Oishi could hear another's woman's voice in the background talking to Zoe Claire. "Hold on…OBAA-SAN SHUT THE HELL UP I'M ON THE PHONE! Ah sorry Oishi but I'll see you at the wedding."

"She hung up on me. And she has a Obaa-san but her jii-chan here in Japan and not married," sighed Oishi.

"Nya poor Oishi," said Eiji. "But you heard her, she's fine." Back to the ladies who were all ready and telling Hikari how beautiful she looked. A little bit later, the wedding was about to start and still Zoe Claire was a no show. Hikari was worried about that and had butterflies in her stomach. She was standing outside next to her father as the walk for the flower girl, Hope to walk down. Taka, Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, and Inui were in tuxedos at the alter watching. Hope was a seven year old little spit fire, just like her aunt Faith and loved saying Mada Mada Dane. Obviously Ryoma spent way too much time with the kid. Then Sam, followed by Faith, then Sapphire and lastly Hiroko walked up to the alter. All looked very pretty in there bridesmaid dresses that were navy blue by the way. Then the bridal march started.

"You ready Hikari," asked Kazuma.

"As I'll ever be," said Hikari, taking a breathe. Her walk to the alter seemed like forever but when she got there everything became fast. Her family was in the first row, along with Keigo, Jiroh, Kaiba, Oishi, Tsuya, and Nanako. The regulars from Hyotei were there too. Zoe Claire was there, but Hikari saw Taka-san's family looking at them happily. His mother was already crying and his sister was already giggling like crazy. The minister went on with his opening.

"SO if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now and forever hold your peace," said the minister. Hikari looked at Raiden, her father and her mother and they didn't move. Then…

"SORRY I'M LATE," yelled Zoe Claire, running into the church clad in all black.

"I'll forgive you," laughed Hikari. Zoe Claire grinned and ran over to sit next to Oishi.

"You can continue," said Zoe Claire to the minister.

"Er, okay. You may exchange vows," said the guy, motioning for Hikari to speak first.

"Takashi when I first met you I never thought I fall in love. But when I did I knew I couldn't marry Atobe like I was supposed to. You are the nicest person I ever met and one of the only people at first meeting to treat me as just Hikari, not Atobe's finance or the vice-president of KaiTech. I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart," said Hikari. "I love you and I promise to make you happy." Then in was Taka's turn.

"Hikari never in a million years I would have thought someone as smart and beautiful as you would fall in love with. I was afraid at first that you wouldn't love me back but a certain friend of ours told me otherwise and gave me some good advice," said Taka-san. "I really love you with all my being. I will make you happy." People were smiling, Hiroko was grinning and some were crying at how cute.

"Now you may exchange rings," said the minister. Hiroko handed Hikari the ring while Tezuka handed Taka-san the ring. "With that I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Taka-san and Hikari kissed while people cheered. At the reception people came up to the newlyweds to congratulate them. First surprisingly was Atobe along with Jiroh.

"Ore-sama is truly happy for you two," said Atobe, smirking at the sight of Hikari in a dress. "You do clean up nicely Kai." Hikari twitched.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," growled Hikari.

"Keigo be nice to her on her wedding day."

"Hikari calm down," said Taka. Then came Joben, Izumi, Kazuma, Nariko, and Yumi.

"Welcome to the family," said Joben, smiling. The Hitachiin twins also were there and hugged their cousin.

"Well he wouldn't have been our decision for you but as long as you're happy," chorused the twins, grinning. "Welcome to the family Takashi-san." Many people also congratulated them included Kaiba who right after said he needed to leave for a business matter.

"I'm so happy for you two," said Sapphire. The whole group was there grinning at them.

"Saa, wasn't that such a cute ceremony," said Fuji.

"Congrats," said Faith and Eiji at the same time.

"You need to stop doing that," said Hiroko, sighing while giving her second cousin and best friend a look that said it all. Tezuka a man of little words nodded at them. Inui just smirked.

"My data says that it'll be a year till Hikari becomes pregnant with a child," said Inui.

"Don't tease them," said Sam, stealing Inui's data book.

"Hikari-senpai you look so pretty," said Tomo.

"Ah," said Kaidoh.

"She's make a pretty bride, right Ryoma," asked Sakuno.

"Ah," said Ryoma. "Hikari-senpai has a way with words too."

"Congrats Taka-senpai," said Momo.

"Don't forget Hikari-senpai," said Ann, poking her long time boyfriend in the stomach. Zoe Claire hugged Hikari and Taka.

"Like I said I'm sorry I'm late," said ZC.

"Only you can make an entrance like that," said Hikari, laughing at the genius. Taka could only agree. "Now Oishi I told ZC would be here?" Oishi hadn't left Zoe Claire alone since she got to the wedding. Now Four Star was the band, but Faith wasn't going to sing.

"Alright folks time for former CEO and President of KaiTech Hikari and master sushi chef Taka-san to have there first dance as man and wife," said Hunter. "We'll, meaning me and my husband Toya, sing 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge." Toya obviously had some talent at singing like Sapphire.

"Go on," said Hiroko, pushing them onto the dance floor.

Hunter smiled well grinned and Toya began singing. _"Never knew I could feel like this  
_

_Like I've never seen the sky before  
_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss  
_

_Every day I'm loving you more than this  
_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
_

_Telling me to give you everything  
_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
_

_Come what may  
_

_I will love you until my dying day." _Hikari and Takashi felt like they were the only ones in the room and anyone could see that they were truly in love with each other. Other couples joined on the dance floor. Tezuka and Hiroko, Fuji and Sapphire, Oishi and Zoe Claire, Inui and Sam, Eiji and Faith, Sakuno and Ryoma, Kaidoh and Tomoka, Momo and Ann, and other couples danced along as Hunter began singing with Toya. There rendition of this song was so beautiful.

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_

_It all revolves around you  
_

_And there's no mountain too high  
_

_No river too wide  
_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
_

_Storm clouds may gather  
_

_And stars may collide  
_

_Come what may  
_

_I will love you, I will love you  
_

_Come what may  
_

_I will love you until my dying day." _Then the reception really started. Four Star played various songs but the second best one of the night was by Creed 'Stand Here With Me'. And to Hikari's and Taka's surprise Raiden actually came out of the shadows to congratulate them. He shook Taka's hand but there was a not too empty threat behind it and went to shake Hikari's hand but she gave him a hug instead. Cause hugs are always the best. Yes Hikari and Takashi were married and happy.

"_You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
_

_All those memories we share  
_

_I will cherish every one of them  
_

_The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
_

_And you showed me  
_

_So now you live on in the words of a song  
_

_You stand here with me now_

_I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of  
_

_What you've done for me  
_

_In this life that I live  
_

_I hope I can give love unselfishly  
_

_I've learned the world is bigger than me  
_

_you stand here with me now_

_'Cause you stand here with me."_

* * *

ACGOMN: Woah that was fun. So Hikari and Taka are married! Yeah! I had this chapter in mind for a long time, a very long time. I hope you liked it! But I have a series of specials for the these last chapters. It'll tell you what would have happened if Hiroko, Hikari, Faith, Sapphire, Sam and Zoe Claire never transferred to Seigaku or moved to Japan.

* * *

What if- Hiroko 

Arai Hiroko would be relatively the same (family, rival) but she would never fall in love. But she would get married, an arranged marriage made by her mother and since she had no boyfriend she just married Yukimura Seiichi. Yep she would marry the former Rikkai Dai buchou. They would not fall in love but after a few years of marriage she did fall, but not for Yukimura. She fell for Tezuka after eating lunch with him and Yukimura. And what sucked is that he only thought of her as a rival's wife.

* * *

ACGOMN: Depressing isn't it. Anyway next chapter will be more fluff. Then the chapter after that will be more fluff, then after that more drama, two POV chapters and the ending. REVIEW!!! 


	45. Chapter 45

ACGOMN: Next chapter….

I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 45**

"_It's good to be in love_

_It really does suit you_

_Just like everything_

_I'm happy you're in love_

'_Cause every color goes where you do"_ – Frou Frou _'It's Good to be In Love'_

It has been a day after the wedding of Taka-san and Hikari. The two of them went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Currently Sam and Inui were at work, meaning KaiTech where Raiden was now in charge. Surprisingly Inui and Sam thought Raiden was doing pretty well for his first day in charge. During one of their breaks Inui and Sam were resting.

"You know when we get married I want to go to Germany."

"Russia."

"Fine we'll go to both."

"That was easy."

"I don't feel like arguing right now," replied Sam.

"Ninety nine percent chance you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"…" With Fuji and Sapphire, they were at Fuji's house. Yumiko went out to get some snacks and left the two alone.

"Saa, Sapphire-chan did you miss me?"

"Of course Fuji," said Sapphire, smiling. Fuji frowned.

"You are still not using my first name like I told you to do," said the blue-eyed tensai.

"But it's weird," said Sapphire, sighing.

"What's so weird about it?"

"I don't know," said Sapphire.

"I'm hurt Sapphire-chan," said Fuji. "Call me Syuusuke."

"Do I have to," asked Sapphire.

"I suppose Sapphire-chan doesn't love me anymore," said Fuji, eyes open and pouting.

"That's not fair," whined Sapphire to her boyfriend.

"Say it."

"Fuji…"

"Sapphire…" Fuji then smiled. "Please for me. Plus when we get married we'll have the same last name."

"Syuusuke," said Sapphire, with a grin on her face. "Who's says I'm going to marry you?"

"That's cold Sapphire-chan," said Fuji, smiling. "But I know you can't resist me." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You are evil."

"But you love me anyway." Sapphire just smiled.

"Of course," said Sapphire. With the tensai of baseball and the former buchou of the Seigaku's Golden Team were watching the tennis team train.

"Still after all this time you love tennis," said Hiroko. Tezuka merely cracked a smile as he watched the current buchou assign laps to the regulars. "You miss the old days of middle school don't you?"

"Sometimes, but then I didn't know you," said Tezuka.

"You're too sweet Kunimitsu," said Hiroko. She alternated between using his given name or his last name, same goes for him. "Well I'm going to head down to Osaka soon to visit my Okaa-san. Would you like to come?"

"If you want," replied Tezuka.

"You have to meet her sometime anyway," said Hiroko, smiling. "I'll leave you alone to train your team. I'm going to see my Aniki." With Oishi and Zoe Claire who were talking with her jii-chan.

"So you met your father," asked jii-chan.

"Yes," said Zoe Claire. "I also have two uncles, two aunts, and an Obaa-san."

"So you were visiting them before the wedding," said Oishi. "I was worried for you for nothing."

"Sorry," said Zoe Claire.

"No you're not," said jii-chan and Oishi at the same time. Zoe Claire shrugged.

"By the way you'll be meeting my father soon," replied Zoe Claire, falling asleep suddenly. Oishi sighed. This girl…

"FAITH-CHAN," yelled Eiji, glomping her as she entered his apartment that he shared with Oishi.

"Hey Eiji," said Faith, hugging him back. "Why did you call me over?"

"You are never going to leave me again," said Eiji, serious.

"Yeah I'm not leaving Japan again," said Faith, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling you," said Eiji. "Marry me Faith."

"Okay," said Faith. "But I don't understand what brought this on all of sudden. Are you scared that I'm going to leave still?"

"Faith-chan I missed you more than I missed anyone in my entire life. I don't like feeling that way," said Eiji. Faith just smiled and hugged her boyfriend, er, fiancé. With the Prince of Tennis and his long time girlfriend Sakuno were in his room sleeping. Well Sakuno was sleeping Ryoma was watching her sleep.

_How did I get a girl like this? I must be very lucky._

"GAH! MOMOSHIRO DON'T KISS ANN-CHAN IN FRONT OF ME," yelled Kamio.

"Geez she's my girlfriend I'm allowed to kiss her," said Momo. Ann just sighed.

"But…"

"Oh I get it, she has to be my wife then," said Momo, grinning. "Ann will you marry me?"

"Not with that kind of proposal," said Ann, grinning. Momo just laughed.

"Why are you so loud baka," hissed the voice of Kaidoh, appearing with Tomoka.

"Who are you calling a baka, Mamushi," said Momo. And yet another Momo and Kaidoh argument. Tomo and Ann just stood off to the side.

"Should we stop them," asked Ann. Tomo looked at her and Ann looked her.

"Nah," said both, watching their boyfriends argue with each other. Kamio was still in shock that Momo asked Ann to marry him…

"Tou-san," said Hope, climbing up onto her father's lap. Tusya just knew she was going to ask him something. "Can I play tennis like Ryoma-nii?" Hope idolized her Ryoma-nii.

"If you want," said Tusya.

"Could you ask Ryoma-nii to teach me," asked Hope. "Then I can go say Mada Mada Dane like Ryoma-nii!" Tusya sighed.

"You can ask him yourself when he visits again," said Tusya.

"YAY!"

"You my dear are so much like Faith at this age," said Tusya.

"Oh yeah, when's baa-chan coming over," asked Hope. She liked calling Faith that just to see her get annoyed. Hope is too much like Tusya in that aspect.

"It's ba-chan and I don't know," said Tusya. This was going to be a long day for Tusya; luckily his boss (Raiden now) gave him the day off.

* * *

ACGOMN: Yeah that's it. Next chapter more fluff…but for now a special…

* * *

What if- Zoe Claire

Black Zoe Claire would be the same, but plagued with nightmares all the time. She would never leave the house unless it was to go get another book. She would never meet anyone that she could call a friend. Her jii-chan to her was enough. But she had a feeling that someone was watching her, but whatever. She would however get a glimpse of Oishi who would be traveling around the world with Eiji. But she would not even pay him another glance.

* * *

ACGOMN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	46. Chapter 46

ACGOMN: Next chapter…

I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine I walk the line"_ – Johnny Cash _'I Walk the Line'_

"Syuusuke wake up. We have to meet Eiji and Faith," said Sapphire. They were at Sapphire's house with Fuji sleeping on Sapphire's lap. Luckily her mother wasn't home. He didn't respond. "Syuusuke come on wake up."

"But Sapphire-chan is so comfortable," said Fuji, eyes still closed and a smile on his face. Wait how was that different from most of his facial expressions…?

"Fuji you promised your best friend and my best friend that we would meet them," said Sapphire.

"I know but I just want to stay here with you," said Fuji, snuggling closer to her. All Sapphire could do was sigh. Meanwhile Inui and Sam were at their apartment, one that they were rarely in. Workaholics the author says…

"We have no food."

"Hmm that's a problem now isn't it?"

"I suppose we are going to have to go food shopping aren't we?"

"A 100 percent yes to that," said Inui. So the data man had to drag Sam to the store. There they ran into Ryoma, Sakuno and Hope there.

"Sam-senpai and Inui-senpai looked like a married couple," teased Ryoma.

"Well you look like a married couple with a daughter," snapped back Sam. Ryoma just smirked.

"You both are still Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma, walking away with Sakuno and Hope in tow. Sam was red in anger while Inui as writing something down in his data book.

"Ne, Ryoma must you do that to Sam-senpai," said Sakuno.

"Yes," said Ryoma. Hope was holding his hand giggling.

"Mada mada dane," she giggled. Ryoma smirked while Sakuno just laughed. "Ne, Ryoma-nii, Sakuno-nee when are you having kids?"

"Oi Sakuno do not faint," said Ryoma, catching his girlfriend. "Hope you know how that embarrasses her." Hope just smiled innocently and sent the picture she took on her cell phone (Tusya insisted that she has one) to Faith. When Faith got it, she just laughed.

"Nya, Ochibi the knight in shining armor," said Eiji, amused.

"Hope is so much like everyone one of us combined…She's evil," said Faith, smiling.

"Now, now Faith-chan that's your niece," said Eiji. Faith just rolled her eyes. "Fuji and Sapphire are late."

"What do you expect, Fuji is probably the one keeping them," said Faith. Both just sighed. "Oh Hunter is having a baby!"

"You just remembered," said Eiji, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Faith.

"Do you want children, Faith-chan," said Eiji.

"Yeah," said Faith. "Someday."

"A boy that'll be a musical genius and a girl that can play acrobatic tennis," teased Eiji.

"Hehe, yeah."

"Jiroh get off Black now," demanded Atobe, yelling at him. He was glomping Zoe Claire in the middle of the book store. Oishi just sighed.

"But I love Black-chan," whined Jiroh. "Right?"

"Ah," said Zoe Claire, smirking in amusement. "Jiroh you should really let go now…I can't breathe."

"Wah! Sorry Black-chan," said Jiroh. "Ne, are you staying in Japan to be with Oishi?"

"Ah," said Zoe Claire. Suddenly her phone rang. "Yo." The voice you heard was undoubtedly male.

"Is that anyway to answer a phone?"

"Bite me."

"In a bad mood again I see."

"Che, when will you be in Japan?"

"A few days."

"Don't keep me waiting forever."

"Yes dear."

"That was dripping with sarcasm…Goodbye."

"Who was that another boyfriend," asked Atobe.

"No," said Zoe Claire, looking at Oishi. "That was my father. Come on we have to go bother Fuji and Sapphire now." Oishi shrugged. She was sure a weird one. But its looks like he'll meet her father soon enough. And maybe he'll get explanations on why he left Zoe Claire in an orphanage and on.

* * *

ACGOMN: First is another special…

* * *

What if- Sam

Evans Sam would only love computers. She would have gone to a boarding school where her father would have gotten a job at. And of course she would hate. She would also meet Inui over the computer through IM. But she wouldn't know who exactly it was. And her cousin Shawn would still annoy her to death, while Seth would wind up leaving to go to Harvard. All she would have left is her father really.

* * *

ACGOMN: Indeed next time Fuji and Amethyst talk, Eiji and Hunter talk, Oishi meets ZC's father, Tezuka meets Kanna (Hiroko's mother) and Ryoma and Faith would baby sit Hope! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	47. Chapter 47

ACGOMN: Next chapter…

I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"_Have you forgotten_

_Just how hard it used to be?"_ – Hoobastank _'If I Were You'_

"So you wish to marry my daughter," said Amethyst, staring down Fuji. He was asking permission to ask Sapphire to marry him. No matter what she says he will marry Sapphire. But it's nice to have blessing from the parents. Her father already gave him permission but her mother was a different story.

"Yes."

"Over my dead body."

"And why is that you don't like me?"

"I don't want Sapphire to marry you and that's final."

"But she will nonetheless."

"She won't."

"I don't understand why still after all these years you don't like me," asked Fuji.

"Because you have her heart and you'll play with her and hurt her."

"I'll never do that, but I do have her heart. I have never failed to protect her before what makes you think I would be a danger to her," asked Fuji, eyes open and piercing.

"You made her cry once I'm not letting her cry again."

"What? I never made her cry," said Fuji.

"Of course she wouldn't tell you," said Amethyst. "I heard her sometime before her surgery crying in her room." That was news to Fuji for sure.

"Sapphire…" mumbled Fuji. "How come she never mentioned that?" He suddenly got up and went to the kitchen were Sapphire would be sitting with her sister and her brothers.

"Ah Syuusuke finished--" Suddenly Sapphire was dragged outside in the back with Fuji. "What's wrong?"

"You cried," asked Fuji.

"Huh?"

"Before your surgery about me."

"What?"

"Don't lie, Sapphire."

"…"

"Your Kaa-san heard you."

"It was nighttime and I had a bad dream that's all," said Sapphire, trying to go back into the house. Fuji stopped her.

"That does not excuse the fact that I was the cause of your tears," said Fuji.

"It was years ago. It doesn't matter," said Sapphire.

"Yes it does," said Fuji.

"I'm not so fragile," said Sapphire, getting a bit annoyed. Suddenly Fuji hugged Sapphire and whispered in her ear. "There is nothing to forgive but if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology."

"Alright you win Fuji you can marry her," said Amethyst watching. Fuji smiled and Sapphire thought it best not to ask. Meanwhile Eiji was getting some food when Hunter appeared suddenly.

"Hey Kikumaru," said Hunter. She was the same but her stomach was already showing.

"Hello Hunter-san. Congrats," said Eiji.

"Thanks," said Hunter. "I just wanted to tell you that I give you my blessing to marry Faith because I know for now that you'll take care of her." Hunter then left. Eiji just shrugged. Meanwhile in Osaka Tezuka and Hiroko were at her mother's house.

"Ah Hiroko you brought a friend," said her mother.

"He's my boyfriend Okaa-san," said Hiroko.

"I see," said Kanna. "I assume you play a sport."

"Tennis."

"Really? And what do you do for a living," asked Kanna.

"I'm a teacher at Seigaku Middle," said Tezuka. "And the coach of the tennis team." To Hiroko's surprise her mother smiled.

"Well I don't know how you got Hiroko but good luck with her," laughed her mother, Kanna. Hiroko was confused. "Oh don't worry dear I'm not plotting anything evil."

"Okay good," said Hiroko. Tezuka realized that Hiroko got her attitude probably from her mother. He watched as the two women tease each other back and forth. Meanwhile at Jii-chan's house Oishi, Zoe Claire and jii-chan were waiting for Zoe Claire's father to show up.

"He's late just like you," sighed Oishi.

"Possibly Obaa-san is keeping him or something," said Zoe Claire. Then there was a knock at the door. Zoe Claire jumped up and answered it. She brought in a man around six feet tall, brown hair, yellow eyes looking bored.

"My name's Znahen," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Jii-chan, shaking his hand. Oishi did the same.

"So you're the one that Zoe Claire is enamored with," said Znahen. Oishi just blushed and nodded. He seemed nice enough.

"Otou-san shut up," said Zoe Claire.

"But it's true," said Znahen.

"Otou-san, don't tease me," whined Zoe Claire. First time for everything. The two went back and forth saying something. Jii-chan looked amused. It seemed Zoe Claire and her real father got along.

"So when did you track down Zoe Claire," asked Oishi.

"I always knew where she was," said Znahen. "I just never approached her until I spoke the first time with my mother. You see my parents gave me up when I was born, my father killed himself while I just met my mother about seven years ago."

"She gave him the motivation to talk to me," said Zoe Claire. "Obaa-san gave Otou-san and me are attitude." Oishi could only imagine with three people like Zoe Claire in the same room together was like. _'Take care of her like I couldn't.'_ Oh great Oishi was hearing things, but it sounded like Znahen's voice. He was just smiling at him, while Zoe Claire asked Jii-chan something. Oishi shrugged it off. But of course he will take care of Zoe Claire, just like he's supposed to because he loves her.

With Ryoma and Faith in the Wheeler apartment were staring at Hope who unfortunately was on a sugar high. She would not stop bouncing. If you thought Eiji was energetic, you never babysat Hope. Sure she's loveable but indeed crazy at a young age.

"Senpai how did we get roped into this?"

"Family obligation," stated Faith.

"Right," sighed the Prince. Both just watched Hope and prayed that she would tire herself out before Tusya came home.

* * *

ACGOMN: Hehe, this chapter is done. Next chapter will be the guys POV chapter, the following chapter will be the girls POV and the last chapter will be the conclusion. Now for the special…

* * *

What if- Sapphire

Hall Sapphire would have became a permanent resident in the hospital either waiting for death or the transplant she needs. She would lose hope after a few years. Thought she would still love music and singing but could never find the energy to do so. But she would get a glimpse of Fuji walking passed the hospital carrying a camera searching for his boss that left him in a middle of a park.

* * *

ACGOMN: REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	48. Chapter 48

ACGOMN: Here's the boy's POV chapter.

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"_All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon sand." _– Ella Wheeler Wilcox

**Tezuka's POV**

After that somewhat interesting meeting Hiroko's mother Kanna-san and we returned to Tokyo, I was approached by Hiroshi. Now I talked to him a few years ago when she and I first confessed to each other. He was particularly threatening like Inari-san, but I suppose that's how big brothers and fathers are concerning sisters and daughters.

"Listen you," said Hiroshi. "I don't care if you both are older and adults you keep your hands off my sister. And don't even think about doing anything with her until there's a ring on her finger!" He doesn't realize that I plan on asking her soon.

"Hiroshi-san you are paranoid," I told him. "And maybe you should worry about the Arai twins more seeing as how they are dating the Hall twins."

"I can watch all three of my sisters at the same time," said Hiroshi. "I'm just warning you."

"I heed your warning, but you have nothing to worry about," I replied. He seemed satisfied for now and walked away.

"Aniki being a pain in the ass again," asked Hiroko, showing up at my side.

"That's not nice to call him that," I reprimand her. She just laughed. Her and that mouth of hers…

**Oishi's POV**

After meeting Zoe Claire's father, who was interesting, she finally told me about what she studied in school.

"Religion," said Zoe Claire. "And I'm a minister."

"What? Really," I asked.

"Yes," she said looking like she was going to pass out again. Oh how I loved her with my whole heart but I really wished she would remember to take her medicine. Oh boy she fell asleep again. My crazy, beautiful genius…

**Fuji's POV**

Saa, I'm formally asking Sapphire-chan for her hand in marriage. I am going to take her to a restaurant then a walk through the park. Now that I have the acceptance of her parents, siblings and cousin, I am more comfortable in asking her. I know Yumiko-nee is going to love to help in preparation for the wedding.

"Syuusuke are you up to something," asked my sweet Sapphire's voice.

"No why would you ask something like that," I replied. She just smiled. I guess she already knows what I'm planning about tonight. She's the only that can see through me, well the only one I let.

"You know Syuusuke," said Sapphire. "It has something to do with you proposing." I just smile at her. Looks like I've been caught.

**Eiji's POV**

I'm SO excited that Faith-chan is moving in with me now that Oishi is going to stay with Zoe Claire. Just to see her face every morning is just going to be great. We nearly got everything into the apartment, but right now I'm taking a break while watching Hope-chan! She is just too adorable. She already calls me ji-chan!

"Oy, Eiji what do you want to eat," asked Faith. "I'm going to order something."

"Whatever you want," I tell her, with a giant grin on my face. She just nods. We are planning on getting married after Hiroko and Tezuka-buchou get married because he is planning on asking her soon. I already know that Fuji is asking Sapphire-chan, hmm, maybe I should talk to Faith-chan about having a triple weeding!

**Inui's POV**

This woman is crazy, moody yet I fell for her. We never actually confessed to each other, because she is not big on the love thing nor am I. I believe that we will be the last couple to get married even after Echizen and Ryuuzaki-chan. Hikari and Taka-san should be back in a few days. I wonder how Hikari will deal with not being apart of KaiTech anymore. Hmm, I need more data.

"Hey, hey I know what you are thinking! Do not you go spying on Hikari and Taka-san when they get back, you understand." Sam is too smart for her own good, sometimes that is.

**Momo's POV**

Good Kami-sama on high I didn't know that the whole old Fudomine (minus Ibu) was over protective of Ann! I mean I understand her brother Kippei, I mean I know how he feels. I have a little sister that just started to date; I'm not too thrilled about it. I understand Kamio because he used have a huge crush on Ann. And the rest of the team should not have to be so overprotective of her. I can take care of her and plus Ann can take care of herself.

"Don't let them bother you Takeshi," said Ann, holding my hand.

"I know but it's annoying," I say.

"But they can't do anything because we are getting married soon," said Ann. I smile. Yep that's right after my unofficial proposal a few days ago I really went out and bought her a ring. And I asked her at the very place we first met. Maa, I'm so lucky!

**Taka's POV**

I still can't believe that I'm married to Hikari. We are on the plane back to Japan. I know that Hikari is truly happy and I'm glad that I'm the one making her happy.

"Takashi you are spacing out on me."

"Sorry."

"I'm just kidding," smiled Hikari. "We'll be back in Japan in a little bit."

"The last time I talked to Fuji he said that Eiji proposed to Faith and that he was planning on asking Sapphire," I told her.

"Then back in Japan should be interesting," chuckled Hikari. I grin and just nod my head in agreement.

**Kaidoh's POV**

If someone told me a few years ago that I would be with the loud ex-president of Echizen's fan club, I would have death glared and hissed at them. You can't help who you fall for I suppose. Tomoka is very loyal and supporting in whatever I do. It's nice to have someone always there backing you up. And it also helps that she is loud.

**Ryoma's POV**

I'm the luckiest guy in the world. And I plan on marrying Sakuno sometime soon, after senpai marry of course. I'm already on the top of my game in tennis and soon I'll win Wimbledon. After that I can settle down for good in Japan. And maybe raise a few tennis stars.

"Sakuno-nee," yelled the very familiar voice of my second cousin Hope. "Guess what Ryoma-nii promised to teach me tennis!"

"Oh really, well you got the best teacher in world," I heard Sakuno saying. I smirk. Yes that's true. Then little Hope was tugging on my arm.

"Come on," she demanded. Definitely nothing like her parents…she spent to much time with senpai.

"I'll see you later Sakuno," I tell her. I give her a kiss on the cheek, watching her blush even after all these years is amusing to me. Time to teach this little bratty cousin of mine tennis…

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter the girls POV.

* * *

What if- Hikari

Kai Hikari would marry Atobe and she would be miserable even though Atobe tried to make her happy. And she never got the push she needed to take over the company and prove herself to everyone. She would have rare contact with her family and spend most of the time playing the 'trophy' wife of Atobe Keigo.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! 


	49. Chapter 49

ACGOMN: Here's the girl's POV chapter. It's shorter than the boys.

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"_To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven."_ – Karen Sunde

**Hiroko's POV**

I never thought I could love someone so much like I do with Tezuka Kunimitsu. Luckily I never had a problem with his family accepting me. I was more worried if my family would accept him. I still think Hiroshi is not too happy with it. Anyway he has not changed from the moment I met him. He still tells me to watch my language and reprimands me. And yet he still fell for little old me. Most people thought that someone like Tezuka would never fall for someone like me. He being responsible and stern, while I being somewhat irresponsible and laid back. Heh proved them wrong.

"What are you grinning about," said man that I was thinking about.

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"Sarcasm does not suit you my dear," I tell him. He just gives me that look and my grin gets wider. I love annoying him.

**Zoe Claire's POV**

Yeah I asked Oishi to move in with Jii-chan and I because I knew that Eiji was going to want Faith to move in with them. And I know that Oishi would want to give the couple some room. Oh and my father likes Oishi. And he'll never meet my Obaa-chan, cause she is crazy. In any event, I have a strange feeling that a triple wedding is coming up and I'll be marrying six of my good friends. Wonder if Oishi will ever ask me to marry him…

**Sapphire's POV**

My dear Syuusuke is going to ask me to marry him, officially that is. I can just see Yumiko ready with wedding plans ready. Heh, I do believe I'm marrying into a very fun family. Syuusuke promised my mother to treat me like a Queen. He better realize that I'm not that fragile. We are sitting in the park where we had our first date.

"Sapphire," said Syuusuke, with a true smile on his face and his pretty blue eyes open. Then he got on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I smiled.

"Of course," I said. Then he brings me into his warm embrace. I feel so good right now. Who would have thought that I would fall in love with such a guy as wonderful as him?

**Faith's POV**

I am moved in with Eiji. I really can't wait to marry him. I wonder if Hunter would mind singing at the reception.

"Faith-chan! I have a great idea."

"What is it Eiji," I ask.

"Well, Fuji should be asking Sapphire right about now to marry him and Buchou plans on asking Hiroko soon, so we should have a triple wedding," said Eiji, excitedly. I smiled.

"That would be a great idea."

**Ann's POV**

I'm getting married to Takeshi! I just hope nothing would ruin that day, with our luck it'll probably happen. He is still worried about Kippei and the others. That's their normal behavior concerning me.

"Takeshi I need a hug," I tell him just to see him grin. I love his grin, it's too cute. He gives the best hugs, but I'll never mention that statement to my Aniki!

**Hikari's POV**

I feel like singing, which I should because I'm horrible at it, but yes. I never thought I could be this happy in my life. I have my true love, I proved to the business world that I'm more than capable to run KaiTech, I have my family somewhat unified for the time being. Raiden and Joben are safe and fine, which I'm thrilled about. And my friends are finding their own happiness.

"Hikari we're home," said Takashi. I walked into the house that Takashi and I received from my father as a wedding gift. The honeymoon was given to me my three mothers and Joben.

"It's a nice plane isn't it," I ask him.

"Very," said Takashi. "Hey there's a note on the door. It's from Raiden saying that it is already furnished and ready."

"How sweet of him," I say. "I wonder how KaiTech is."

"I'm sure he has everything under control. After all he learned from the best," I hear Takashi say walking into the house. I smile as I enter the house. I'll just have to get used to being a normal person now.

**Tomoka's POV**

Ann is marrying Momo, Ryoma-sama (old habits die hard) is going to ask Sakuno sometime soon, and I know for sure that senpai will get married soon. I could say that I'm jealous of that but Kaoru and I are going through our relationship at our pace. We will get married eventually. Or else….I'm kidding.

"Ne, Karou I'm going to visit Sakuno," I tell my hissing boyfriend.

"Be careful," he tells me. He always looks out for me. He's so sweet.

**Sakuno's POV**

I'm very happy. Obaa-chan is traveling right now. And you know at least I know Ryoma is good with kids. Hope-chan is such a good girl. Though he tells me otherwise. I'm so happy that Ryoma is doing great with his tennis though he is barely home in Japan. But he promised that once he wins Wimbledon that he is going to stay in Japan. I hope that includes asking me to marry him. Sometimes Ryoma can be a bit me Mada Mada Dane in the romance department but that just one of his qualities that I love about him.

* * *

ACGOMN: I know shorter than the guys but I hoped you liked it anyway. The last chapter will be out soon.

* * *

What if- Faith

Wheeler Faith would become a street fighter in the city. She would barely graduate high school and her and Tusya could not afford college for her. He would be working three jobs, and so would she. Faith would have one job as a bartender, another as a singer for a restaurant and would work at the grocery store. She would be struggling for the rest of her life along with her brother, Hunter, Chris and Kim.

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


	50. Chapter 50

ACGOMN: The Last Chapter

I don't own PoT.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"_Keep writing. Keep doing it and doing it. Even in the moments when it's so hurtful to think about writing."_ – Heather Armstrong

It has been a few months for the group and life was great. They were content with their jobs, with each other and everything. A day in the life for the Tezuka household of just Hiroko and Tezuka, Hiroko's mother purchased a house for their wedding gift. Tezuka, as we already know, works at Seigaku Middle, well Hiroko works at Fudomine as the baseball coach and history teacher.

"See you later," said Hiroko, kissing Tezuka on the lips and heading off to work. Tezuka waved goodbye and headed off himself. After they got out of work they would usually order something in because neither are good at cooking. Then they would grade some papers and sit in the living room wither to read or talk.

A day in the life for the Oishi household with Zoe Claire and Oishi was simple. Oishi would go to work at the hospital and Zoe Claire would stay home (Which they live in the house of jii-chan who went back to England). Zoe Claire would either sleep, or later in the evening cook. Her main thing was that she performed marriages for some money. She was quite popular to pick for she always kept things short and sweet.

As for the Fuji household, Sapphire would go to work at the hospital where she would work with Oishi and Fuji would go to work as a photographer for a magazine where Tomoka is the editor. Fuji did not have regular 9-5 schedule so Sapphire would sometimes have to eat dinner alone at their apartment or visit one of their friends. But Fuji would always make it up to her by finding some little trinket on his travels for her.

Eiji and Faith, otherwise known as the Kikumaru household, would have a normal hour job as a dentist and a businesswoman respectively. They agreed to take turns with the household chores, er, apartment chores like cooking and dishes. They of course had visitors like Hope, Hunter and Sapphire over a lot. And being with Eiji things were always excitedly, well, not boring at least.

The two that are obsessed with data and computers spend most of their time at work, working overtime with projects. Sometimes Raiden would actually be the one to have to kick them out for a break or to get some sleep. Crazy ones really, they really deserve each other that Inui and that Sam.

For the Prince of Tennis otherwise known as Echizen Ryoma and his longtime girlfriend and one of his best friends Ryuuzaki Sakuno who are married and are happy of course. But you see Ryoma is still is as dense as he was when he was twelve and also very romantically challenged, despite his good moments. Sakuno expected nothing more, she knows how he is. So everyday she makes breakfast and makes sure he is up before she leaves for work. She comes home and then cooks dinner (she also makes lunches in the fridge for Ryoma because we all know he doesn't like to cook). Then they spend the rest of the night in each other's company.

Now, naturally, Momoshiro and Ann never get time alone because Kippei and the other Fudomine team around. Much to the chagrin of Momo, Kippei comes and goes when he pleases. But Momo and Ann work together as gym teachers at Seigaku, so it helps that Ann's brother or old friends can't bother them there. Never a dull moment for them, especially if Kaidoh and Tomoka decided to visit or Ryoma and Sakuno do or both, though they wish for more time together and alone.

Speaking of Kaidoh and Tomo, who are married and living contently together. But of course no relationship is prefect and they argue. Either it's because of Tomoka's loudness (which can get annoying) or Kaidoh's quiet, brooding attitude but other than that things are fine. Tomo makes all the meals, and she works as editor at home. Kaidoh spends most of his day training until Tomo demands that he get home or come inside. It's all cute.

Last but not least Hikari and Taka-san spend most of there days managing the original sushi shop in peace. Though Taka's family is there too but Hikari doesn't mind. And Hikari is actually progressing in her cooking skills.

"Takashi I have something to tell you," said Hikari, one day during breakfast.

"What is it Hikari," asked Taka-san.

"Takashi, we're going to have a baby," exclaimed Hikari, smiling. Then Takashi turned white as a ghost and passed out. "Takashi, are you alright?" She ran over to him but began giggling. He's too cute! Maybe she should lay off telling him that they might be having twins until later.

As time passed and the days of our little group, that we have been following for quite some time, grew old. For all of them are now well into their eighties and married to their love for at least fifty years. But as you now when people get old, they are more prone to illness and death. As we take a look into the hospital of Tokyo to see an much older Fuji who remains the same but has grey hair now and wrinkles. Sapphire was basically on her death bed, and the author hates to say that so bluntly. True Sapphire had health problems when she was younger and thus had many problems since then.

"Come now Syuu," said Sapphire, old with grey hair and wrinkles like anyone else but not any less pretty as before, "Don't cry, we both knew this was coming."

"My dear Sapphire," said Fuji, tears coming now his face as he held her hand, kneeling next to her bed. There two sons, their one daughter-in-law, and two nearly grown grandkids (one girl and one boy) stood there in the room just watching. The older son was tempted to go over and try to comfort his father but his mother (despite dying) gave him a look.

"Syuusuke would you go get me some more water," asked Sapphire. Fuji was about to reject but went anyway to fetch her some water. "Shinichi…" She addressed her oldest son.

"Kaa-san?"

"Tell Syuusuke I love him and I'm sorry."

"Kaa-san what are you—" started Shinichi, but then stopped to see his mother close her eyes and stopped breathing. The monitors flat lined and doctors came in.

"Sapphire! Sapphire," yelled Fuji, dropping the cup of water and tried to get to his love's side but his son stopped him.

"Otou-san, stop! She's gone, there's nothing you can do now," said Shinichi, holding his elderly father. "She said to tell you that she loves you and that's she's sorry." Fuji broke down crying. And a few days later he died of a broken heart.

Meanwhile in the hospital room next store to Sapphire's old one sometime after Fuji passed, Eiji was dying of liver disease and Faith was sitting on a chair next to the bed crying her eyes out. There was nothing the doctors could do for him, so basically he was waiting for death. There three kids and six grandkids were there off in the corner

"Nya, Faith-chan," said Eiji, as cheerful as possible.

"Eiji…"

"No more crying, you understand," said Eiji, grinning. "I want to see your smile just once more!"

"Eiji," cried Faith, cracking a smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"I love you Faith."

"I love you too, Eiji so much," said Faith, smiling. He grinned back and squeezed her hand one last time. Eiji closed his eyes and let Death take him. That night Faith died in her sleep. In the following days two more tragic things happened. Inui Yasashiku, the only son of Inui Sadaharu and Sam, found his parents dead in their bed holding each other's hand. They had died in their sleep and most likely told each other that they loved one another, before going to sleep.

Tezuka Kumiko along with her brother Tezuka Masaru and their families came to the horrific discovery of their parents Tezuka Kunimitsu and Hiroko died in each other's arms on the couch. Seemingly they feel asleep watching television and passed on in their sleep, the best way to go if you ask me but you are not obviously.

Kawamura Hikari woke up to the discovery that Taka-san died in his sleep. Hikari called their oldest son over right away. Kawamura Tsubasa came over to find his mother crying laying next to the body of his father. He had to pry his mother away and call the appropriate people in the mean time.

"Haha-ue I'll call ZC-ba-san to see if you could stay with them for the time being," said Tsubasa. She just kept crying. It hurt to see his mother like this. But the following night he would discover that his mother cried herself to sleep then passed on.

Momo-chan heard the news of his former senpai passing on, which did not help his ailing prostate cancer. Unfortunately for Momo, he was dying and Ann was next to him the whole time. Their son was out of the country but their daughters stood in the room watching and waiting.

"You know Ann, even now I'm thinking of my rivalry with Mamushi. He's going to outlive me," said Momo, laughing a bit.

"Takeshi," reprimanded Ann, through her tears.

"Ah I know," said Momo. "I love you Tachibana's imouto."

"Momoshiro Takeshi I love you too but don't call me Tachibana's imouto, if anything call me Momoshiro's anata," stated Ann.

"That's my girl," said Momo, before the heart monitors flatted and Ann just gripped her husband's hand tighter crying. Ann would come to learn from Tomoka that Kaidoh died the day before Momo. While Tomo was at Kaidoh's side she said nothing and cried the whole time. He muttered an 'I love you' and she whispered it back before he went. Kaidoh Katsuo would find both Ann and Tomoka had fallen asleep on the couch with tear stained cheeks, gone from this world.

"Ne, Ryoma are you crying," asked Sakuno, smiling gently at her husband, her prince.

"No," said the old Ryoma, who did not want to accept the fact that he was crying, that his wife was dying. Sakuno had heart disease. One would wonder how she got it, but since it ran in her family, as it was what Ryuuzaki-sensei died of, she got it luckily at an old age. But Ryoma was being stubborn as usual.

"You are lying, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. Suddenly it was like they were twelve again and she was reprimanding him by letting Horio dig himself into trouble that time Horio covered for him when he was late.

"I love you," managed Ryoma, choking on his own words because of his tears.

"I know Ryoma," said Sakuno, smiling. Even after all these years for Ryoma, her smile was still as innocent as ever. "I always loved you." The old Prince managed a small smile, just for her, only for her. And maybe their children. Echizen Ryou and Rio, their children watched in fascination at their parents. How could they still be so in love with each other after all this time?

"Oi, Ryuuzaki, open your eyes," said Ryoma, wanting so much for her to wake up and show him her eyes. "Don't die on me, please. I need you, damnit! Sakuno…" He was crying openly now, something you would never expect him to do, but he is allowed to cry. It's okay to cry.

"Eh, Oishi you and Ochibi are the only ones left from your old team," said Zoe Claire, same as ever just older. Oishi was very tired so he was resting in his bed.

"Sakuno-chan as passed hasn't she," asked Oishi.

"Yes, we should invite Ochibi to dinner," said Zoe Claire, smiling.

"Zoe Claire I love you."

"You are going to die aren't you?"

"I know its coming."

"I'm going to miss you, anata," said Zoe Claire. "I love you." She left the room because she could not watch her love's soul leaving his body. Zoe Claire let out a sob, she needed this release. That night she got a call from Ryou, that Ryoma died right next to Sakuno's body. He would not let anyone touch her, until that is he cried no more. Zoe Claire would live until she was 110 years old. Her last act was to marry her youngest of her seven granddaughters. The youngest daughter of her youngest son Oishi Shinobu married and only two days later she died in her favorite armchair.

In Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 (Of the Old Testament) states, "For everything there is a season, And a time for every matter under heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing; A time to seek, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to throw away; A time to tear, and a time to sew; A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; A time for war, and a time for peace." Now it's time my friends for me to end this tale. All good things (I hope this was a good thing) must come to an end. But this story is not really over, no story is really. It just depends on whether or not the writer wishes to write it anymore.

* * *

ACGOMN: Well there you have it folks. The end of this long epic story. Now originally I was going to just end it without any special but since I love you guys so much.

* * *

What if- The boys, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann

The Seigaku tennis team would be still obsessed with tennis and concentrated on that more than anything. Ryoma would not realize Sakuno's feelings until their last year in high school, in which various other boys would be vying for her attention. He would ultimately lose her to Kintarou. Tomoka would wind up marrying Horio and Ann would marry Kamio. Ryoma (completely depressed at not realizing Sakuno's feelings sooner and losing her to his biggest rival, two stabs to the heart), Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, and Inui would travel the world for matches and tournaments. Taka-san would still just run his father's stand and not branch out at all. Would they marry? Yes, eventually.

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay there we go. Now to thank my reviewers by name:

NE1410S

Merissala

W double-you

ShadeXH

Hatakearan

Rookie-chan

Jomai

Me (anonymous)

Umeboshi (anonymous)

Nekosaru

CinveXrtedO

Wingless-Crying-Angel

Kitsune no Yuuki

S.P.A.M.S.P.O.T.

Jiko Fujiani

Jaylee J

Rosered (anon)

Redrose (anon)

Fujilovesme

Anime 116

Ayameurahara1

Plus any others that read and will review! So please do Review! All comments are appreciated.


	51. Chapter 51

ACGOMN: Yeah these are little things about the in between time or things I wanted to mention but failed to in _Love and Tennis._ You'll probably have to read that first before anything else otherwise I highly doubt you'll understand a thing.

I don't own Prince of Tennis (Tennis No Ohjisama) or any of its characters, but I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Things You Probably Never Wanted to Know in the First Place (Or Facts about Love and Tennis)**

While Tusya was in juvenile hall during the younger days of Faith, she stayed in the foster care system. She never gave up hope that her brother would come and get her back. It took him a year after he was released. Tusya had to prove himself time after time to the state of New York. Tusya had gotten three jobs at that time and surprisingly balanced them all well. A week after Faith was in the care of her brother, she met Hunter, Kim and Chris. That same day Faith got into her first fight at school. That boy gave her a black eye, but she bit him in the arm, gave him a bloody nose and a possible broken toe before any teachers could pull her off the boy. Tusya then decided to teach Faith to control her temper more by teaching her martial arts. Faith never had to use her fighting skills in front of her friends in Japan, not even Eiji knows that she can fight.

Hunter was once in love with Tusya, but he never noticed and she never told anyone except Nanako.

Nanako made Tusya cry for the first time in years since his childhood. Hunter was the one that told her to make him stop. It was the first time Nanako went into the Wheeler apartment. It happened because Nanako felt that Tusya did not really love her and then didn't really anything about Tusya. He in fact was a in love with her but was afraid to tell her about what he has done in the past or about his parents.

Echizen Ryoma, way before Ryuuzaki Sakuno's confession to him, had a very small crush on Hikari-senpai. Part of it was that she was the only girl that could get Atobe riled up and annoyed, the other part of it is that she had nice eyes.

Before Fuji ever met Sapphire, Faith, Hiroko, Hikari, Sam, and Zoe Claire, he almost decided to steal Sakuno-chan away from Echizen. Eiji was the one to talk him out of that. And Fuji is very glad he did.

In the beginnings of the friendship in that first year of high school, Faith and Zoe Claire found that they were not the only one that wondered about the Golden Pair and their relationship.

Sapphire had wanted nothing to do with Fuji, Eiji and the other guys, nor did Faith, or Sam or Zoe Claire. But they found themselves drawn to them anyway.

While Zoe Claire was in England and she met her father, and found out about her heritage, she almost thought about not going back to Japan. Surprisingly (thought neither will ever tell you) Atobe was the one to convince her otherwise. He was in England and ran into her. He immediately ordered her to call Jiroh, who was worried sick about her and told her to get moving back there soon or Oishi might just come looking for her himself.

Hiroko's first kiss was not Tezuka as most would think from that incident in his bedroom, Oshitari Yuushi was. They were in Osaka, age 10, playing truth or dare with Shiraishi and Chitose. It was Yuushi's dare to kiss Hiroko. Tezuka was not even Hiroko's second kiss that was reserved for Chitose which was by accident (including a closet and it being very small). I think my readers might start crying if I do reveal what number kiss Tezuka was…number four. The third kiss was to Shiraishi, it hopes that it would get Raven jealous. Needless to say, it didn't work then. Hiroko however never mentioned this to Tezuka. That was only known between Oshitari, Chitose, Shiraishi, Raven and Hiroko.

Zoe Claire and Jiroh kissed once. Despite the fact that they were not dating, they were each other's first kiss by accident (and Oishi was ZC's second kiss). It all happened when they were at Jiroh's house listening to music (if they both remember correctly it was 'let it be' by the Beatles). Zoe Claire forgot (again) to take her medicine and passed out. But, since the way the two of them were sitting, with them sitting across from each other on his bed and she fell forward toward allowed her to briefly kiss Jiroh on the mouth. Jiroh, being the nice guy he is, was not mad for it was an accident, Zoe Claire was embarrassed but that lasted a few minutes. Atobe does not know, but Oishi does.

Fuji is Sapphire's first and last kiss.

As was Eiji to Faith.

Sam had kissed Seth once before moving to Japan and her cousin (Shawn) does not count either.

Hikari kissed Atobe once; well actually he kissed her in front of the whole Hyoutei school population as if to say to her annoying fanboys and his annoying fangirls that they were taken. She gave him a black eye for that. She also kissed Shishido Ryou (it was in the heat of moment), but no one knows that but the two of them.

Unknown to Ryoma, Kin-chan kissed Sakuno once before he left for Osaka, after the National tournament was won by Seigaku, on the cheek mind you.

Tomoka never really had a crush on Ryoma, but just idolized him. Her real crush at first was Eiji because of his attitude and behavior, she thought that was cute.

Ann really once considered dating Kamio, before she met Momoshiro. She would also never admit that she had a very minor crush on Kirihara Akaya for some odd reason.

Tezuka never was interested in girls, before meeting Hiroko and the other girls, but we all knew that.

In Chapter 27 it was mentioned that Faith made her English teacher repeatedly cry was only because that lady was way too sensitive.

Tezuka's mother, Ayana loved Hiroko from that moment that they met at that festival.

Tezuka's grandfather was best friends with Hiroko's maternal grandfather. He knew Hiroko since she was born but she did not remember him or chose not to because of the memories of her late grandfather.

Kaidoh thought that Hiroko-senpai was a very cool girl…he still does.

The only one Hikari could depend on, while Hiroko was in Osaka and before she went to Seigaku, was Atobe (even sometime after she entered Seigaku she depended on him).

Sam used to hack into computer systems looking for a challenge a whole lot. But that stopped once she was around people of her own age and intellect.

Oshitari knew Hiroko since their younger days, he knew Hikari since he started at Hyoutei and he never saw them happier than with Tezuka and Taka-san respectively.

Atobe hates the idea of Hikari and Kawamura together. But he does nothing to stop them, it's not really his business.

Sapphire tried her best to hide her illnesses because she did not want to be looked at in pity by her friends. Being looked at in pity is the worst thing ever for someone in her position.

Ryoma respects his senpai, even though he doesn't show it. That includes the girl senpai as well.

Ryoma also somewhat admires Tomoka, not that he'll ever tell a soul about that ever. He admires her for her loudness and being unafraid.

To the dismay of Fuji, Sapphire invited Hunny-chan and Mori-kun to their triple wedding (in which Hiroko invited them and the rest of the Host Club), in which Hunny made sure to occupy some of her time.

The triple wedding of Fuji/Sapphire, Eiji/Faith, and Tezuka/Hiroko was performed by Zoe Claire. She has created the shortest wedding ceremony ever along with humor in it that was so her.

Yuuta and Sapphire were both loved dearly by Fuji, so it was only natural that they got along well. Yuuta admires Sapphire for putting up with his Aniki all the time for Yuuta knows that he can get a bit (a bit protective, right) overprotective. Sapphire had practice with her mother, but she would never say that out loud.

Even years after Fuji and Sapphire married, Amethyst and Fuji never saw eye to eye on anything. That royally annoyed Sapphire, so she locked them in a room to sort out their differences. Her mother did not call her for a week and Fuji gave her the silent treatment for five hours (because to Fuji it was hard to ignore your wife).

Inui can be romantic when he wants, Sam comes to learn.

In Chapter 35 while Sapphire was trying not to give up hope and God sent someone to her dreams, that man only gave her his first name. While in class in CT, she realizes who it is and goes home and prays a thank you to him.

No one mentions Sleeping Beauty ever…because we all know the very odd play.

Tusya dislikes Kikumaru kissing his little sister in his presence, hugs he can handle but not kisses.

Fears are natural when people become parents…Taka-san fainted when Hikari told him that they were having a baby…Tezuka looked like a fish out of water, if you can imagine that…Eiji laughed nervously and asked Faith if that was a joke…Oishi began fretting over Zoe Claire's well being…Inui dropped his data book in shock…Kaidoh choked on his water…Momo freaked out…Ryoma nodded as if he understood then a moment later when he realized what Sakuno said then he fainted…Fuji had the only normal reaction (of course he is Fuji what do you expect), he hugged her and immediately told her 'thank you'.

Fuji worked as a photographer as we all know, but one time he stayed at work for two days straight without notifying Sapphire. When he came home Sapphire tackled him to the ground hugging him then she told him to call next time because she was worried sick. He always remembered to call her when he was working late but he tried to avoid that all together.

While in NY (For the trial of his parents) after getting married, Tusya asked Nanako's forgiveness for not letting her have a proper honeymoon. She told him that she didn't care as long as she was with him, she was happy.

It took about two months before Faith and Eiji consummate their marriage. Eiji was patient and understanding for her, remembering what she went through as a young, young child.

Before Raiden was born and Hikari was only nine months old, she remembers her father and mother happy together. And she remembered how Kazuma called her 'his little angel girl'. Hikari has a very good memory and sometimes she hates that.

Raiden never got completely over loving his sister more than he should. On some days he would think of her as his big sister, but on those bad days he would begin to feel those feelings that he is trying to fight against.

Zoe Claire, until her dying day, made entrances to functions that no one could match.

Oishi never meets Zoe Claire's Obaa-chan or two uncles or two aunts, nor does she ever mention them. After a few years of being around, her father, Znahen disappears without a trace. Zoe Claire never seemed worried, so Oishi never questioned.

Ryoma writes a book about his life sometime after being announced the greatest tennis player of all time. His dedication page states: '_To my love Sakuno and to my friends and senpai who were always there, always (all the time really)'_. It's a best seller for months.

All couples fight, even the ones that are most in love with each other, that includes Fuji and Sapphire. It was there worst fight ever and sometime after Shinichi was born. If you asked them what was it about they wouldn't remember. All they remember how mad they were, how much their yelling scared Shinichi and how Fuji almost stormed out of the house and left. The anger faded with Sapphire's tears telling him not to leave, because she could not be without him, and honestly she thought that he might not come back. And Fuji promised himself and her mother that he would never make her cry again. All was forgiven. Shinichi is cursed with a very good memory, so if you want details ask him.

The group's children were closer than any cousins and relatives could be.

Shinichi fell deeply and madly in love with Faith and Eiji's only daughter like his father was in love with his mother, but he never told her and she married someone else. Fuji consoles him by telling him to loving her from afar is okay but find someone else. He never does.

Tezuka's first love was undoubtedly tennis, but his true love was Hiroko. Fuji's first love was tennis as well, but his only one is Sapphire. Oishi's first love was tennis, but Zoe Claire was the yang he needed with his yin. Inui's first love was data, but his passion and real love belong to Sam. Eiji's first love was acrobatic tennis, but he loves Faith more than anything in this world. Taka's first love was cooking sushi, his passion was tennis, but now those two titles belong to Hikari. Kaidoh's first love was competition, and though he'll never admit it, Tomoka is only love now. Momo will tell you that his first love is Ann, but that's a lie. We all know its tennis but Momo feels that Ann is more important than tennis. Ryoma lives, breaths, and love tennis with all his heart, but his loves Sakuno with all his being and much more than his beloved sport.

Never, ever (I'm being serious about this, really I am) mention the name John Cena to Eiji, ever. And no, I really think you do not want to know. Or do you?

From the previous paragraph, I'll tell you why. You see as you all know Hikari knows the WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon and well she got a few tickets to go watch one of the shows while they were in Japan. She brought along Taka, Faith and Eiji. Hikari also got them back stage, thus they got to meet some of the wrestlers. Hikari was already acquainted with some of the older wrestlers like Ric Flair and the Undertaker, but Faith, Eiji and Taka also got to meet some of the younger ones like John Cena. He (Cena) made the mistake of flirting with Faith. Mind you this was already after Faith and Eiji were married and Eiji got really jealous (and possessive). So Hikari, Taka and Faith know never to mention John Cena's name or Eiji will twitch and be in a very bad mood.

Sam and Inui traveled Europe for their honeymoon.

While Zoe Claire waited her days out to marry her youngest granddaughter, she was very lonely. We all know she was eccentric, but she began talking to her deceased friends as if they were still there with her.

* * *

ACGOMN: Woah, fifty four facts…I actually meant to make fifty but I carried away a bit and made them long . REVIEW!!! 


End file.
